Naruto Kumo Nin
by Cara is my mistress
Summary: My father is Dendou, a ninja from Kumo. My mother is Kushina, a ninja from Whirlpool. When these two came together, they unraveled a war which had been years in the making. A strange group are after Yugito and I, and I don't know why everyone at Whirlpool was killed off. Strange things are happening and I am revolving around it. Please R & R !
1. The First Meeting

**(A/N)** **So this is my revised version of the first time I did Naruto Kumo Nin. The story is pretty much the same but I did make changes to how it is going to be. I noticed when I was writing the jutsu's that I made them appear differently so now all jutsu's are the Japanese names except one. I like it better as the way I came up with it. Some of you may already know the name of it, but those who haven't read it, I can't tell you yet.**

** Bold is the Jutsu. Bold and Italics is the biju. Now to the story**

Chapter 1 – The First Meeting

Yugito Nii the long blonde haired Jinchuuriki slowly opened her purplish orbs to the world she had left behind when she had fallen asleep. As she lifted up her head from her pillow, her eyes quickly scanned the room taking in everything, including the headband that was sitting on her table. She had set it there before she had gone to bed, and it had never moved. It was still on top of the journal she always wrote in every day.

The day before had been Yugito's gennin exam making her a full fledge ninja. She had set the headband, a ninja's trademark, on the journal so she could see it when she woke up. She had three people on her team to begin with but now she was down to two. It was only Hu and her left after a knifing accident had killed the other teammate.

She quickly ran a hand through her long blonde hair before finding her usual white wrapping next to her bed. She took it off her end table and began to wrap it around her hair before it felt tight and secure. Happily jumping out of bed she grabbed her headband and placed it to her forehead and tied it around her head.

Today was a new day, she was a gennin and she would find a way to make the team she was in work. A normal squad was supposed to have three members and a sensei, so she was one member short. She opened her drawer to pull out her black pants which she quickly put on. Going in order she opened the next drawer and grabbed a black short sleeve shirt that she pulled over her head.

She took one quick look around to see if she missed anything before she pulled the chair at the table out to sit down. She slowly grabbed a pen, and the journal laying on the table, before opening up the book. She quickly flipped through a few pages before she came across some pages stuck together. She was afraid she might rip the pages, so she tried to open it up slowly. The first thing she noticed was small writing in the upper right hand corner.

She moved the journal closer to her face to see two letters in the tab of the paper. The letters said P.S. with an arrow pointing down to the middle of the page.

Dear sweetheart,

If you have gotten this far in your journal that I have left for you than perhaps I should tell you what really happened to you when you were two years old. I am sure there have been people who have given you strange looks and you don't have a clue who these people are or what they want.

When you were two years old your father found an ancient pot that he believed harbored something incredibly powerful in it. Your father opened it to discover what was inside but was taken as its host.

Your father begged with this creature inside of him to go to someone else and it kept saying no, until one day it finally asked who. Your father said you were to be the new host of this creature but it had one side effect. A life had to be taken in order to be able to move from body to body, the life being your father.

Before your father died he told me that he wanted you to be the host so he could protect you from any harm. Your father loved you very much, he didn't hate you like I know it may seem.

One night this creature came out and started to devastate the village as you. The beast inside you was controlling your body and attacking people. The beast inside was angry that it was kept like a prisoner and you were so young, it was so easy to control you.

I begged on my knees with this thing to stop attacking and just protect my daughter, you. I told it I would give it anything it needed as long as it stayed hidden until the right time or until you asked for it by name.

It was that day I had made a deal with the two tailed beast, she is the Nibi, and she is in you. The only thing she had asked for was revenge against the one who had put her in the pot in the first place.

I know that this is a big burden that we have place upon you but you are our only daughter and we cannot lose you even if we are already lost to this world. We believe that you are made for someone and something important and can't be lost yet.

The Nibi will give you strength as well as guidance so talk to her, learn from her so you can grow strong, and beautiful like I know you will. You are my angel and you always will be. Be safe in the world to come Yugito Nii.

Love,

Your mother

Yugito felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she kept reading the paper in front of her. She was the reason that her father was dead. Her father had died because he wanted to protect her from the world and whatever was coming. "Why would you leave me like this" she said softly wiping away a few stray tears that continued to fall.

She had been through the journal time and time again because it was originally her mothers. She took a slow deep breath as she flipped past a few more pages. She finally came to a blank page before she started to write.

I don't really know what emotion to even feel right now. Every emotion I have is like pulling in an opposite direction. Just when one thing sounds like the rational choice it all changes. I now know the fate of my father but I don't know what happened to my mother and I can't even imagine. Maybe my grandfather the Raikage might know what happened to me, and them.

What is even more disconcerting than what happened to my mom is I have a tailed beast in me. I have only heard my grandfather talk about it in whispers. When you get the idea that someone is keeping secrets you get pretty good at snooping around.

I know if it was anything I really wasn't supposed to know he could have easily found me out. Maybe I just never knew enough to really ever be a problem but now I do know things.

Yugito Nii

Yugito closed her eyes for another moment as she let a few tears fall down her face. She knew now that she was sharing a body so she wasn't alone so to speak. _'Nibi are you there' _Yugito asked in her mind. She felt another touch her mind and it made her jerk her eyes open before she heard a voice answer back in her head.

_'__**I am here child**__'_ she said in Yugito's mind. The voice she had heard was different, it sounded more animal like, more feral and wild. Somewhere in the mix though, she had thought she had heard her own voice in the feral sound. _'__**I am in you, child, and have been since you were two years old. I listened to your mother only because she said she would help me with what I wanted.**__'_ Yugito took in a deep breath and tried to slow down her heartbeat that she knew was speeding up. She wasn't completely crazy for talking to someone else in her mind, was she?

_'In my mother's journal she said that you wanted revenge against the one who put you in the pot so long ago. Nibi who was it who put you in the pot anyway.'_

_ '__**It is someone that would kill you faster than you can say his name if you challenged him right now.**__'_

_ 'You aren't going to give me a name of this crazy person are you?' _Yugito felt Nibi let out a kind of dark laugh in her head. It wasn't evil by any means but it wasn't a laugh that was a fun laugh. When the Nibi didn't answer back she figured the conversation was finished, so she turned toward the door. She was hungry and was going to go get breakfast; after all it was seven in the morning.

Yugito stepped outside her apartment and closed her front door before she took in the fresh mountain air. It was cool temperatures like it always was in Kumo. Not too much sun but enough to get the feeling of being free. She let her body take in every scent for a moment before she headed down her stairs, first to breakfast then her grandfathers. As she came down the last step she turned the corner to start going down the street but was quickly thrown to the ground.

Her body rolled a few feet away before she looked up to see someone standing in front of her. She had thought whoever it was, was going to hit her again but they were faced the other direction. She couldn't see their face but she noticed they had two swords on their back, not to mention the medium length red hair, it was hard to miss.

She saw the red haired figure move from a punch and then she heard a sound that was like someone falling to the ground. She quickly wiped the dirt off her face before she stood up and saw the man in front of her. His eyes were green but they were a piercing green. His hair covered his ears and was as she saw before, red. She noticed one strap across his chest that kept both his swords in place on his back.

The rest of his clothes were black, blacker than night. She wanted to take a step back from this stranger but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs at all, they were frozen in place. She wasn't scared of him because he saved her from whoever had hit her. She understood what her mother meant when she said people staring and looking at her weird. Although she had seen weird looks before, it had never escalated to violence of any kind.

Yugito felt her body tighten as she noticed something about him that caught her attention now, he wasn't a Kumo Nin. The hiate across his forehead had a different mark on it. He was from somewhere else. "Who are you" She said trying to judge his reaction so she could figure him out. He didn't answer right away but instead asked a question of his own.

"Are you ok" he asked. She stared at him for a moment. He was deliberately dodging her question so she couldn't figure him out. This wasn't going to be as easy as she would have liked. She was about to ask another question but he spoke again apparently not done asking his question. "Yugito Nii."

She quickly shook her head trying to collect her thoughts. This man knew her and she knew nothing about him. How could he possibly know who she was? "How do you know who I am, you're not even from this village. Did you come to kill us all?" No sarcasm was in her voice when she asked and he could easily see that.

"I shadowed the man who hit you and I heard him talking to himself. He mentioned your name and I figured that's who he was going to go find. I stepped in after he hit you to make sure he didn't keep going." She nodded her head before she started to figure out what the heck was going on.

"And I appreciate what you did but who are you. Why are you here in Kumo? And even more than that, what do you want with me." Naruto didn't respond to her question and that was starting to really bug her. She didn't like get ignored and she was going to say something back but she noticed a group of ninja appear next to the red haired figure.

They all had Katana's on their backs and kept their faces covered. One man who clearly was leading them drew his sword and pointed it towards the red figures neck. "I don't know how you got in here but I can promise you won't live long" he said before he swiped with his sword. The red haired man ducked before he drew his own sword blocking the next strike down. By the time he could react the four others had already drawn their swords and were swiping as well.

The red haired figure quickly skidded back before he drew his second sword clashing with the man right next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see all the blades converging on his stomach. Reacting swiftly he added chakra to his feet and vaulted himself over the five ninja. He stopped suddenly when a white haired man with a small goatee stood in front of him. The ninja behind noticed who was there also and bowed to the ground with their sword also on the ground.

"Raikage" the leader had started. The white haired man stuck his hand in front silencing the man.

"So your Naruto Uzumaki" the Raikage asked the red haired figure.

"You know who I am" Naruto asked his face showing no emotion what so ever. He was in front of the village leader this is what he wanted from the beginning. The Raikage folded his arms across his large chest before he nodded his head at Naruto.

"I know of you Naruto. I know because you gave the forbidden scroll back to Konoha after someone took it away. A task that even Konoha couldn't do by itself. Now what do you want Naruto." Naruto quickly spun his swords and the commanding ninja quickly stood up to react but stopped when he noticed Naruto putting his swords into the sheaths still on his back.

"All I want is to talk Raikage."

"So talk" the Raikage said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to just talk out loud. Naruto let out a low groan before he turned to Yugito who was staring at him from the corner she had been in. She was peeking his interest not just because she was like him but she knew something, some secret and she was good at hiding it.

"Can we talk in private Raikage?" The Raikage slowly looked toward Yugito and motioned for her to follow them to his office in the tower. As they walked up the stairs both guards held their swords out toward Naruto blocking his path. The Raikage paused to see how Naruto would react to the guards and folded his arms across his chest. With a quick flash of red the two guards that were standing at the door were on the ground with Naruto Uzumaki was standing over them. Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side as he glared up at the Raikage who only smirked back.

The Raikage slowly opened the door and walked in leaving the two Jinchuuriki to walk through the door. The Raikage quickly sat in his chair on the other side of the table and stared at Naruto for a long moment. "How old are you Naruto Uzumaki you look pretty young." Naruto paused waiting to see if the Raikage would ask anything else. When he didn't Naruto answered truthfully.

"I am 14 years old Raikage. Now I have a question for you if you don't mind." The Raikage wasn't used to being spoken to so directly and sat up for a moment before he relaxed and set his gaze on Naruto. The red haired boy in front of him was definitely interesting and had no fear of fighting. Even more than that he had taken out the guards in a flash of red, he figured it was something strong.

"Depending on what the question is" he said.

"You seem to know about me Raikage, what do you know." The Raikage stared at him a long moment but finally crossed his fingers together and placed them over his mouth. He looked over at Yugito who was still looking over at Naruto trying to figure him out.

For the life of her she couldn't figure him out at all. She was definitely attracted to his looks, but she couldn't let that cloud her judgment. The man in front of her was not a Kumo ninja and she had to figure out who he was. She had more than one reason to do that now. She couldn't figure out why she was also chosen to take part in this private talk about whatever it was. She was Yugito Nii 14 year old Nibi container and she was confused.

"What I know about you Naruto is you are the host of the nine tails Kyuubi. I know you got the forbidden scroll after it was stolen from Konoha. I also heard you have been by yourself for a couple years after the man you were traveling with died. Now why did you ask that question, what is it about you that I need to know?"

"Forgive me Raikage but I have another question before I answer your questions. Do you know what happened to Whirlpool?" The Raikage unfolded his fingers and laid them flat on his desk. His eyes veered to Yugito Nii his granddaughter than back to Naruto Uzumaki the stranger who was in his village.

"Whirlpool you say. Now that village I have not heard about in a long while. The village was destroyed from the inside out by its own people. They fought over Fujinjutsu and over time nothing was left. I heard a rumor about Whirlpool though. I had heard there were survivors and by the fact that you are here it seems like the rumor was correct." Naruto nodded his head at the Raikage but turned back toward Yugito to stare at her for a moment.

"You're a tailed beast" Yugito asked Naruto. He looked at her and let out another low groan.

"And so are you Yugito" he said. She stared at him with a cold almost unforgiving stare. There was no way that someone who didn't even know her was going to start saying trash like that to her face. She wasn't going to let something like that slide so easily.

"Look here asshole I don't know who you think you are but you don't even know me, and how can you just say something like that so outright" she yelled at him. He paused and stared back at her before he responded.

"It's not an outrageous statement if it's true. My senses are even greater now that I have the Kyuubi mixed with me. You can't hide who you are Yugito Nii."

"Ok you two I think we are getting off topic. Now tell me Naruto why you asked me about what I know about Whirlpool" the Raikage said butting in.

"As you can see from my headband I was born in Whirlpool and so was my mother Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto started. He stopped for a moment to take in the Raikage's expression as well as Yugito's. They both wanted him to get on with the story. "I would have been born in Konoha had there not been problems with the host before my mother Mito Uzumaki. My mother was going to go to Konoha to avoid the war but because she had special chakra suited for being a host, she was chosen for Mito's replacement.

With her as the new host she stayed in Whirlpool and that is where I was born. My mother was the one who gave me the Kyuubi because I would have died. It was only because of the healing powers of the Kyuubi that I even lived in the first place. In order for me to survive she gave me what was inside her and it killed her because of it. My father and mother are both dead."

"Your father" the Raikage asked. Naruto only nodded his head for a moment as he let the information sink in. His father was the reason he had entered into Kumo in the first place. His father was his only hope in the subject of joining them.

"I am the son of Dendou and Kushina Uzumaki" he said. He stared at the Raikage and Yugito both waiting for a reaction. He could see Yugito twist her head slightly and turn to look at her grandfather. His reaction was a little bit more aggressive then hers. He quickly slammed his fist down on the table in front of him making both of the Jinchuuriki jump.

"How dare you come into this village and start spouting lies about your father. Dendou was a Kumo Nin and he never had a son. Nothing would ever even possess him to do something like that. As far as I was concerned he wasn't even seeing anyone" the Raikage yelled. As he kept talking it got calmer.

"I know who my father was because of a journal that was left by someone who survived all of the madness of the wars. And what you know about Whirlpool's history is wrong" Naruto stated before his eyes shifted to red with black slits. Naruto's aura changed as well. His presence in the room was now darker. The Raikage growled before he grabbed Naruto by the neck slamming him to the ground in a hard crash.

"_**Let Naruto Go**_" Naruto growled under the pressure of the Raikage holding him down. The Raikage slowly let his grip go but kicked him across the room making him crash into the door. "**Do you even know who I am A**_"_ Naruto growled again.

"From the sound of things you are the Kyuubi, although I am not sure how that is possible. You are taking over Naruto somehow and now you got me intrigued. Does your host know you are controlling him?"

"_**Yes.**_" Naruto's eyes shifted back to their usual green color before he turned to look at Yugito. "Tell him your secret too Yugito Nii." Naruto's voice was dark and at the point of rage but he didn't make a move or even raise his voice anymore. "She, your granddaughter found a journal as well."

"Yes I know about the journal it was left over from her mother's. It was also so she could feel like she was still talking to her daughter." Yugito took a step forward and rested her hands against the table as she stared at her grandfather long and hard.

"You knew all along what the journal was about. You even knew what happened to my father and what happened to my mother, not to mention all of the history I don't know. You hid my parents' death from me" Yugito said. She started slow and calm but sped up and got louder. "He is dead that is what happened, the damn pot the Nibi was put into, you knew all along."

"It was a secret that was not supposed to be passed to you. You Yugito Nii were never supposed to find out. Over the years you heard this and that but it was never enough for you to put two and two together. You must have found the page that your mother wrote for you about what really happened. Despite what I told her she still wanted you to know what happened. I thought you would never find out so I never removed the page, besides it would look raise suspicion. Instead I put the pages together so you couldn't easily find the truth."

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP WHY THEY ARE DEAD A SECRET" she yelled. A few tears rolled down her face but she kept looking at her grandfather so she could figure out the truth. "How did my mother die?" As much as a tough person he could be, for the moment the Raikage's face was gentle.

"Your mother died during a mission. The mission was supposed to be recon, gain information and come back. Someone betrayed her though and gave her away. They found her and killed her, successfully ending that mission. I sent her because she was good at what she did, but she was betrayed."

"Who can I trust if you lie to me grandfather, no one here even can be trusted. We try to survive but for what. What is the purpose of trying to live a normal life of Jinchuuriki if we are always lied to or put in the dark?" The Raikage didn't answer his granddaughter but turned his attention at Naruto who was looking at Yugito and him. This really was getting screwed up with all kind of lies.

"You did this to my granddaughter Naruto. If you wouldn't have put into her head the whole dark part of being a Jinchuuriki she wouldn't have said anything." Naruto took in a deep breath and looked at Yugito's purplish eyes one more time. He could see the sadness mixed in with the anger and pain. She had learned the news that made her feel all of those emotions, and he could see the struggle in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything or say anything to your granddaughter about being and Jinchuuriki. Until I told you what and who I was she never even knew who or what I am. Who is Dendou, he was my father and he died protecting my family. He died protecting my mother and me, all because the war the one man started" Naruto said.

"One man" the Raikage asked sitting back down in the chair behind the desk he had hit just a few minutes before. The truth seemed to get more twisted as they continued to learn.

"The person who destroyed Whirlpool was a man named Karm. Karm believed that all Fujinjutsu users needed to be wiped from existence, because they were so powerful and could do so much wrong. He gave that speech time and time again and people began to revolt against him and what he believed in. On the other hand some people started to believe in what he was speaking and decided to help him.

It wasn't too long before the whole village was in complete chaos and disarray. People died daily and it only got worse over time and time. My father was pierced through the heart with both of the swords that are on my back. They were left for whoever was the survivor of the complete and utter destruction of Whirlpool. The survivor was obviously me and I took the swords and left Whirlpool."

He stared at Naruto for a moment before he asked the question that was circling in his mind. "Naruto, how did you survive for so long by yourself? You were only a baby when your mother was killed and your father was killed before that. If you were the only survivor no one else could have taken care of you."

"And normally you would have been right but a man named Seiji was traveling through the Whirlpool village and he found a baby crying on the ground. The baby had red hair and eyes that kept shifting back and forth between red with black slits and the green eyes. Seiji took care of me and became my sort of pseudo father. He taught me to fight and how to survive. He couldn't just leave a poor baby all alone by themselves that is why he took me. The swords that had pierced my father were nearby and Seiji grabbed those too.

I traveled with Seiji for years all over the world. Some villages we stopped in some we just left alone. We were traveling I don't remember where to but someone had the Forbidden scroll. We knew that they had stolen it so we stole it back and trained in it before we went to Konoha. When we got there we told them that someone had stolen it and we returned it to them. Of course we kind of left out the part of training in the scroll before we returned it.

As to my father you said there was no way he would ever have children but he did. The only thing I know about my father was his name was Dendou and he originally was a Kumo Nin. I also know he went to Whirlpool where he met my mother and he stayed. I don't think that was really his plan but he did anyway."

"Your father was a great man who was also a great fighter. He always seemed to catch woman's hearts without even trying. When the man said he was going to help you with something, he was genuine and did help you. He was kind but liked to be by himself from time to time. Your father also had a special bloodline. He had a bloodline which I have never seen anywhere else. I honestly don't really know where he got the bloodline in the first place but it was unique.

I saw him stop a fight in the village and he expelled what was like this blue liquid. I know that makes it sounds like water but it wasn't that kind of blue. The color was kind of an off blue but it slithered around the two people fighting and pulled them apart and dropped them to the ground. When your father walked away the ooze, liquid whatever it was went away. The two boys ran opposite directions and we never saw them fight again. I would say that it was a technique but I have never seen anything like it.

Now I have a question for you. Why did the Kyuubi take control of your body?" Naruto looked at him for a moment. He was still trying to process all the information about his dad. It was a lot to take in and it was making him crazy. And this weird bloodline that his father had, did that mean that he had it. Naruto quickly took in another deep breath and looked down to the ground before he looked back up toward the Raikage.

"In order for me to answer that question Raikage there is more of my history that you must know. I have met Karm before, so I know who he is. He found me and Seiji traveling one time and told us that he was a survivor of the Whirlpool massacre. He had the headband to prove he had been Whirlpool so we didn't give much thought to that. Karm traveled with us for a while and he helped people. Seiji was kind of a saint and so we would help people in the smaller villages for not much of a price. He was nice but we couldn't do things for free.

We noticed one day though that Karm was getting a little bit greedy with his pricing when he was helping people. When we went to go ask him about it he snapped at us both and Seiji told me to get back. Seiji said he should have never trusted Karm in the first place, and any normal person would have sensed his evil intentions. Seiji and Karm eventually fought and the battle raged on for a while. I was about nine years old at the time and so I hid. The battle I was watching was way beyond what I was capable of.

Karm seemed to have the upper hand but Seiji used a jutsu that is incredibly dangerous to pull off. The technique was one that we learned in the Forbidden scroll and it really is that dangerous. Seiji pushed his body past what it was capable of and the stress brought him tumbling to the ground. Karm had said that he claimed victory that day. Seiji died as a result of the jutsu that he used, or more because he pushed himself so hard to protect me. I was nine years old without a real mother or father. The pseudo father figure I had been looking up to was now dead and I didn't have anything left.

I left the village I was in and I begged the Kyuubi to help me. I made a deal with him because I wanted to kill and utterly destroy Karm with all of my being. The Kyuubi could feel the anger and rage in me, and I think that is one of the reasons he decided to help me in the first place. Because of all the hate and anger I felt the Kyuubi said yes to make me stronger but I wasn't expecting all of the pain that came with what happened next."

"What did happen next" Yugito asked now intrigued at the whole conversation. She had a new level of sadness for Naruto now. She was learning his history and it was breaking her heart to hear what he had been going through. Yes her story had been sad but he lost both his father and his mother, not mention everyone else that he cared about. He truly had gone through devastation and back, and it seemed like there was no end.

"The Kyuubi made me stronger by mixing our souls I guess you could say together. My spirit or my beings is…" He paused for a moment trying to think of the best word to describe it. "I guess the only way to describe it would be a two headed spirit. One head represents me and the other represents the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi and I are more combined and so I get greater strength, speed, senses, and a better healing ability. The whole process took about a week and it was excruciatingly painful. I thought I might lose my mind some times because of how painful it was.

The Kyuubi was able to take over my body when my eyes changed to red with black slits. He used to only take over during the night but I stopped him one time before he got me into trouble. He was angry at something and he was killing innocent people. I told him that although he was angry we needed to stay alive. I finally got him to believe as I did but he promised me that when the time came he would take over.

Another thing I got because of the Kyuubi is red chakra. Usually chakra is blue but even without being in a Kyuubi state my chakra is red. I think that is because of the deal that I made with the Kyuubi. I wasn't just the host for the Kyuubi anymore, our souls were entwined. I have a question for you Raikage. You told me that my father was a great man and from what you're telling me he seemed honorable, why would he leave."

"That is a question I have asked myself again and again. Your father went missing after a mission and I just figured he turned his back on Kumo but I don't know anymore. If he went to Whirlpool for supplies or something why did he stay there? Did Dendou believe he was being chased or is it simply that he fell for your mother who was still living in Whirlpool" the Raikage asked. He wasn't really sure about anything anymore. The truth and what they were all learning seemed to only get more confusing.

Naruto shook his head before he tried to clear his thoughts enough to focus on the topic at hand. Why had his father left the village, or just disappeared period. What had been so important he had left everything else behind? Was his mother really that important to his father that he would forget about everyone and everything? "Let me get this straight. My father goes on a mission and just disappears after it is completed and then he just forfeits his life at Kumo and starts a life in Whirlpool."

"Something like that yes but the mission that Dendou went on was never complete. Whatever had happened to him made him not finish the mission. The more I think about what really happened the more I wonder if he really betrayed us. I wonder if someone was following him and this was a way to keep us safe. Just like everyone in Kumo he loved his village. I heard him brag about it a few times." Naruto slowly rubbed his eyes and looked at the ground for a moment.

His head was starting to hurt from thinking so much. Everything used to seem so black and white and then it became grey. It was the color that left unanswered questions, about what really happened in the past. Yugito, him, his father they all had secret pasts buried in some kind of mystery. It was suspenseful to see it all unravel and fall apart. Nothing really seemed to make sense anymore. His life used to be about revenge and getting powerful but now what.

"What can I do for you Naruto" The Raikage suddenly asked when it was quiet for a moment. They were all looking at each other waiting for another person to start talking.

"What I want you can't give me Raikage. My only request now is that I join the ranks of the Kumo Nin." Naruto said finally. He broke the uncomfortable silence with that comment. He thought for a moment that the Raikage would yell and scream but he started to laugh. Yugito over in the corner looked puzzled as well. No one told a joke that was funny but here he was, her grandfather laughing.

"I had a feeling that you would ask that question as soon as you mentioned that your father was Dendou. I told you before that Dendou had a powerful bloodline. That bloodline may also have been given to you. You very well could be the rebirth of Dendou. The liquid like bloodline could be yours Naruto. I have a feeling only time will tell the truth though. As to your request about becoming a Kumo ninja I accept. I would be very happy to have a ninja of your capability at our disposal. We are a member short on one of our teams, and Yugito just happens to be part of the group."

Naruto bowed his head and looked at Yugito to see her expression. She had an emotionless expression on her face. Naruto looked back to the Raikage and bowed one more time. "Thank you Raikage" he said as he walked out of the room and back down the stairs leaving Yugito, and her grandfather alone.

Yugito slowly put her hands on her hips like she was going to say something but remained silent until the Raikage turned back around. He laughed a soft laugh but turned away from her again. "He must interest you a lot" he finally said in the silence.

"I didn't say anything at all" she said turning to face him now. Her eyes held a little bit of frustration but she tried to let her emotions go before they got worse. She knew what happened when she got angry and even more than that, she now knew why. The Nibi in her increased her anger and any other emotion she was having. The Nibi was an emotion amplifier. At the very least she did that sometimes.

"I know you didn't say anything child. The reason I stated what I said was because of the way you were looking at him. You want to understand him but you can't." Yugito was about to say something but the Raikage tossed a Kumo headband toward her. The Raikage turned back away to look outside at the partly cloudy day. "Naruto is already part of your group but in order for you to be able to actually have a good sturdy relationship he stays with you."

"But why would you…"she started. He slowly turned back around and stuck his hand out cutting her off.

"I saw the way you looked at him Yugito. What I just told you was also not a question it was an order." She held her breath for a moment before she bowed her head and walked out the door and out of the tower.

As she walked down the steps she saw Naruto the red haired Jinchuuriki looking around at everything. Her eyes had followed him so well but then he just disappeared. She looked around another moment but felt someone breathe down her neck. Knowing right away who it was she brought her right elbow back to hit him in the head. Instead of ducking like she thought he was going to, he grabbed onto her arm.

"Testing me" he asked with no emotion in his voice. She sweep her left leg to knock him on the ground but he pinned her foot down before he swept her legs. She thought she was going to hit the ground hard but he kicked his leg out to catch her before she hit it. With a swift motion he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to a standing position.

"How did you do that" she asked him with a smirk on her face. She really had no idea how he could pull off a move like that. There was no way that he could possibly be that skilled in fighting. Maybe for that moment she had fought the Kyuubi. She thought about it again but realized the Kyuubi would have let her fall, so that thought went away.

"I already told you about my senses, speed, and strength" Naruto said starting to walk away. She quickly caught his arm but this time it was a gentle touch, not another test. "_**What do you want**_" Naruto asked in the Kyuubi's voice. She easily could tell it wasn't Naruto. The Kyuubi's voice was dark and scary with no humanity at all.

"I want to know what you taught Naruto and how you taught him. The move he pulled off was amazing. I also know you won't hurt me as him" she said. She never saw anything but a flash of red that pinned her down on the ground. She felt his hand tight on her throat and his dark and scaring voice coming from the handsome body.

"_**Don't confuse me with Naruto Yugito Nii. I am not compassionate like him so I will think nothing of killing you. He might on the other hand go against it, since you seem to intrigue him. Don't you dare for one minute forget who you are talking too though? I am the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, and king of the demons.**_"

She only nodded her head and the Kyuubi took a step back as Naruto's eyes changed back to the green color that she was starting to really like. He stuck his hand out and pulled her back up and waited instead of leaving. He could see the Kumo headband in her hand and she quickly handed it to him.

"The Raikage said that was for you and he also said that you were to stay with me so would could have a good relationship. You staying with me consist of you staying at my apartment. And by the way I never thanked you for saving me from whoever hit me when I left my apartment. That was the first person who had ever actually hit me and it kind of surprised me" she said. She had hoped that he would be paying attention the whole time and he had been.

He was silent for another moment but finally took his whirlpool headband off and put on the new Kumo headband he had just been given. He turned back toward her so she could see how it looked. She gave him a simple smile so he understood that it fit him. He nodded his head at her approval before he turned away from her again. "The Kyuubi doesn't trust you one bit" he said quietly.

"He told you that" she asked in sadness. A demon fox didn't trust her. She didn't really blame him because she didn't believe a lot of people. She didn't even trust her grandfather right now. Her grandfather had lied to her about her tailed beast.

"I can feel his emotions and his anger. You could say it is a little bit of both of ours. I know you don't have a reason to go against me but the Kyuubi thinks you do."

"I won't betray you Naruto" she said softly. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair and just simply smiled. "You saved me Naruto and I can't go against that. You're not a bad person you have just gone through a lot of bad stuff."

"If it wasn't for the Kyuubi I would have died so long ago when the world came crashing down." He was silent for another moment but finally spoke in a quiet voice. "Yugito you have to promise me something." She began to wonder what kind of thing he needed her to promise. What could be so important she had to promise? She nodded her head and he continued. "Karm is dangerous and I have a lived for nothing but revenge. When we run into Karm I need you and whoever the other team member is to stay away from him.

Karm is far stronger than any of us and you don't need to risk your lives for my problem. That bastard will pay for everything he ever did to me and every person he ever hurt. That death toll does not need to involve you as well." She stood still for a moment as she took in everything that he had just told her. Of course if she was in his space she would have lived for nothing but revenge. On the other hand why was he worried about her? Did a part of her feel worried for him. She didn't even know him. What was going on with her?

Regardless of whatever she was feeling, she felt herself answer his question. "I promise Naruto." Oh she sounded so pathetic like she would run to his beck and call. Why did she feel so attached to him? She was grateful that he had saved her but she was starting to wonder if it was for another reason too. Of course she had found him very attractive and a little on the darker side. Maybe that's why she was attracted to him, because he was a bad boy.

"Who is this other member of the group" Naruto asked leaning against the wall they were near. It kind of surprised her that he was even still sticking around. She had figured that as soon as he knew what was going on he would run off. He didn't strike her as someone who could settle down in one place knowing his history. He had been on the run for a while. She knew that would shake the senses of any person. She decided since he was curious she would answer him anyway though.

"His name is Hu and he was at the academy with me. The two of us have known each other for a really long time and I think that is one of the reasons they put us together. After the accident with the other member, our team kind of broke apart. If you wouldn't have showed up who knows where the group would have been. Our sensei didn't really want just a two person cell." She noticed his reaction to the answer as he readjusted. She figured whatever she said had got to him in some way. She was about to ask him what happened but he spoke again.

"You love him don't you" he asked. She looked wide eyed at Naruto for a moment. Oh he thought she was in love with Hu because they had known each other for a while. She started to laugh in her head but decided she better answer him.

Yugito's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion even if I understood it. Hu and I had been at the academy together, we had a history. Even though the two of us were close I definitely was not in love with Hu. The thought of Hu even touching me in an intimate way was enough to make me want to gag. I didn't have my eyes on Hu anyway; I had my eyes on Naruto. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was intrigued by Naruto and I couldn't completely figure out why. There was a connection between us but I couldn't understand why it was there. Was the connection merely us both being Jinchuuriki and was it something more.

I had been looking at Naruto the whole time I was thinking about Hu and I could see Naruto turn his head in confusion. He didn't understand why I was looking at him like I was, and that made the blush start to run across my cheeks.

Naruto's POV

I don't know what I said or did but she started staring at me. I could see her face start to redden when she figured I knew she was staring. What was her deal? I mean what, did I say to her. Does she think staring at me is really going to help? She should know by now that I don't really trust other people. The only person I ever really trusted was Seiji and he is dead because he protected me. That memory that picture in my head made me turn away from her gaze. Every time something important was happening I would always think about what he did for me as a pseudo father. Dendou my real father wasn't there so someone else had to be.

I couldn't seem to understand what I was supposed to do now that I was in Kumo. My whole plan of going to Kumo was because I knew that I could go there. My father had lived here, so I figured why, couldn't I. Although it probably never looked like it I was tired of running from everyone including life. I was tired of revenge. The whole Idea of revenge and having your life revolve around it was tiring. I wanted to just live. I wanted Karm to stop being such an influence on my life. I wanted him to stop controlling my life.

Normal POV

She could see that something was bugging him when he turned his body to look somewhere else. For a moment she thought that she had made him uncomfortable but this seemed different. He seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts not because of her. She didn't know if she was supposed to talk to him or leave him alone. She started to choose the latter but he turned back around to face her. He held her eyes for a moment before he zipped in a flash of red to stand at her back. Her breathe caught itself tight in her chest as she took an unconscious step away from him. "You can feel the Kyuubi in me can't you" Naruto questioned Yugito quietly. She didn't answer him right away but felt her body start to slowly pulse a dark violet purple. As the waves started to emanate from her body Naruto strongly gripped her shoulders and turned her around to face his direction.

Naruto could tell that she was in pain because her body was starting to cringe after each wave that continued to shoot outward. Slowly losing control of her knees Yugito's form slammed into the dirt kicking up a little bit of dust around them on impact. Yugito let out a low scream that only Naruto seemed to pick up on. Her head kept drooping forward, and was only a foot or so from the cold hard unforgiving ground.

Yugito's eyes flashed a purplish color for a moment before she crashed her head farther to the ground. Naruto's body grabbed on to her before she could fall to the ground in complete exhaustion. Naruto knew that the pushy Nibi inside Yugito could feel the power emanating from him. If Nibi wanted revenge on whoever put her in the pot power would help her get that. Naruto knew what was happening to Yugito, and he also knew that this simply wasn't just the Nibi taking over, she was changing. As Naruto went to pull her back up he felt her push his body away from hers. The strength he felt though pushed him back a few feet and he skidded across the ground. His eyes quickly darted back up to hers but he saw something different, they were full purple like she was completely possessed.

"Nibi" Naruto asked. He knew right away who it was but he needed to be completely sure. When an evil smirk appeared across her beautiful face he knew he had hit the nail on the head. He had guessed right the Nibi had taken over Yugito's body for a moment. All Naruto saw was a blur of purple as Yugito's body landed in front of him.

"_**Where is the Kyuubi**_" he heard Yugito say. This voice wasn't her usual voice though this was the Nibi. This was the vengeful tailed beast that had been locked up. Naruto didn't answer though as his eyes shifted to the Kyuubi's red with black slits down the center. "_**Kyuubi**_" the Nibi Yugito said again.

"_**What are you doing controlling Yugito Nibi**_" he asked. Anger was slightly noticeable in his voice. The Kyuubi swiftly grabbed the Nibi by her shoulders trying to hold her still but elegantly used to arms to knock him away.

"_**I want your power Kyuubi. I want the deal that you made with your little red haired holder**_" the Nibi yelled as she slammed her whole body into the Kyuubi. Naruto's body crashed to the ground before he rolled and slammed into a rock. "_**I have been imprisoned in that pot for a very long time and I will not let that man do it again. In order for me to make sure that never happens again I need power. What greater power is there than stealing from one's enemies?"**_

The Kyuubi laughed an evil laugh for a moment before he stood up and flashed his red eyes. His body vanished in a red flash as he landed behind the Nibi. The Nibi, who recognized the biju signature behind her, thrust her leg backwards to catch him off balance. The Kyuubi moved to the side slightly to dodge her kick before he brought his hands around the back of the Nibi's neck and slammed her down to the ground. The slight shock of being hit hard knocked her out of her Nibi state. Yugito turned over so her back was on the ground as she stared up at red eyes with black slits.

She knew right away who it was so she didn't make a move to get up until he let her. With a satisfied grin the Kyuubi disappeared as Naruto's eyes shifted back to green. She noticed the change in his eyes and in him as he stuck his hand out and pulled her up. She released his hand and let her body relax a moment before she turned back to Naruto who had already turned away. "You know the Nibi took over you right" Naruto asked surprising Yugito.

"She did what?" Yugito asked. Had she really just been taken over by her beast inside of her? She was starting to wonder if that was the sharp pain that she felt through her body. She knew that she had been fighting the pain but not much after that.

"The Nibi took over your body as the Kyuubi first took over mine. The Nib is trying to make you like me, more of a mix or fusion. The Nibi wants power to destroy her enemy and doesn't care about the cost. She is not going to take your feelings into consideration though. You Yugito Nii are becoming like me because this is what the Nibi decrees. She is the one calling the shots right now, not you, and not me." Yugito's voice and posture became more aggressive and a smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"WHY THE HELL, WOULD SHE DO THAT? DOES SHE REALLY THINK SHE CAN JUST TAKE OVER MY BODY LIKE THAT? I WILL NOT LET HER DO THAT AGAIN" Yugito yelled with rage. "She took the sanctity of my own body from me when I became her host." Yugito's voice started to get lower as her body crashed to the ground. This time it was not because of physical pain that she was on the ground. Naruto again sat next to her and just tried to study her face as she looked like she was ready to cry. Yugito closed her eyes but Naruto still noticed the few tears starting to roll down her face. "My mother wrote in the journal that my father was the first host of the Nibi. She told me that my father died in making me a host." She paused for a moment as more tears started to fall down her face.

"My mother wrote that she and my father wanted me to survive. They believed that I was meant for someone and something special. I can't take it anymore Naruto. I just can't." As the tears started to fall even more she leaned into Naruto who wrapped his arms gently around her body. As she kept falling he pulled her even closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Naruto closed his own eyes and tried to focus on the Kyuubi that was part of his soul. The two headed soul he now had.

When Naruto felt the dark presence in his mind he knew that he had found the Kyuubi in his soul. The room he was in was pure black except for the Kyuubi's red eyes with black slits that seemed to cover the length of the room. Naruto had seen those eyes a thousand times and held no fear. _'Kyuubi the Nib really hurt her. I know that the Nibi wants revenge on whoever sealed her in the pot but look at what Yugito will lose. She still has her grandfather and village. When I made the deal with you I had nothing left to lose, and to this day I have never regretted my decision, but the Nibi isn't thinking this through' _Naruto said to the Kyuubi, his other half in his mindscape.

'_**The Nibi believes that she is in the right by making Yugito like you. The Nibi does not care about anything except her own desires. I know that she made a deal with Yugito's mother but it was still based around revenge and what she wanted**_' the Kyuubi said back in his mindscape.

'_What is happening to us Kyuubi? Are we starting to go soft because of this Yugito Nii who is wrapped up in my arms?'_

'_**You have seen other Jinchuuriki before Naruto, but not one you think is so beautiful. You may have only known her for a few hours but you can feel the connection starting to grow between the two of you. You know that she can feel it too. I don't think you're so stupid as to not know the ways between two lovers**_.' Naruto's face became flushed as he stared at the Kyuubi's dark eyes. The Kyuubi let out a chuckle before he decided to continue. '_**You are intrigued by her, at the same time she is intrigued by you. She may have not come across another Jinchuuriki before, which in and out of itself could cause this. You've have gotten use to toying with people's emotions over the years; why not toy with hers as well.**_'

For a reason unknown to himself Naruto couldn't in good conscious be that mean to Yugito after everything she had lost. In some ways she was just like him and that scared him more than he was willing to admit. He let a low growl escape his lips at the Kyuubi before he opened up his eyes to see Yugito still snugged up in his shoulders. He wondered what exactly she had gone through that had made her the way she was. Yugito's was becoming exactly like Naruto used to be, full of anger. '_**There is a way**_' the Kyuubi said to Naruto in his head. '_**Put your forehead against hers and you can float through memories that she has had. I can only do this because she is becoming like you. Don't think that you have mind reading powers now though**_'. Naruto did as he was told and put his forehead against hers before he felt like his entire being was getting pulled away from his body. Naruto let out a loud scream in his mind but stopped when he looked at what was around him.

Yugito's memories – Naruto's POV

I was having a hard time figuring out where I was because it looked so different than where I had just been. I moved my head to the right and then to the left before I heard a whimpering sound from behind me. I turned my body to see a young girl with blonde hair a little past her shoulders. She was sitting on the ground in a ball starting to cry. It took me a moment but I noticed the girl was Yugito. In knew that I was in Yugito's memories but I was used to seeing the older version of her, this version just looked so fragile. I figured because it was her memories I couldn't do anything about the crying girl. It was kind of a saddening thought watching a girl cry and not being able to do anything about it. I hated to see girls cry.  
>I was about to yell at her memories to help the crying girl on the ground but a young boy with short black hair walked next to her. As I was trying to figure out who the boy next to her was I saw him lightly rub her back with gentle circles. I was starting to get slightly jealous even if it was a memory. As I kept watching I saw another person walk by who was sending a dark glare toward Yugito.<p>

I saw Yugito's features when she saw the expression on the person who had just walked past her. I saw her younger body almost cringe and tighten. "Hey Yugito don't pay any attention" the boy next to her said. I was starting to wonder if the boy in front of me was the younger version of the other group member. I couldn't think of what his name but even more I didn't care. They really did have a connection or at least he did with her. As I studied her for another minute though, I began to notice something that the boy next to her wouldn't be able to catch. There were purplish waves that were rolling off her body. I could see how vibrant the color purple was coming from her, but I couldn't figure out why that was happening.

I thought maybe she was angry but I couldn't figure out if it was because the boy was touching her or something else. I started to laugh at myself when I finally put two and two together. She was getting angry at the stares she was getting, and that was fueling her anger as well as the Nibi's. The Nibi was taking in her anger as well fueling her already insane rage for being sealed in a pot. I knew the Kyuubi in me would hate being sealed in a pot too though. As I closed my eyes to think I could notice behind my closed eye lids that the memory was changing to a different one.

I was now standing in a classroom which I figured had to be their academy. Again I noticed the long blonde haired girl in the back of the class. As I looked around to get familiar with all the faces I noticed another boy staring at her. This boy was different than the one that was sitting next to her in the last memory. Instead of a gentle nature in that kids eyes I saw nothing but hatred. I now knew that this kid knew who she was and what she was, but she still hadn't. The Nibi had never talked to her or left her any clues about her presence In Yugito's body.

I felt bad for Yugito because she never knew why people were looking at her the way they were. I could see she kept looking out of the corner of her eyes to see if he was still looking. He never stopped staring at her. Maybe the kid was afraid that she was going to do something to hurt her. Whatever the reason was I was just glad that she could start to put fear in people's hearts instead of the other way around.

The scenery around me shifted again but I was outside like the first memory. I could tell though that this memory was when she was older. She looked a little more mature than her last two memories. I could see a few trees around us but most of the scenery was yellow golden grass. The grass was about ankle height so it wasn't very tall but it looked like a wheat field. I knew it was not that because it was just grass but it wasn't very pretty. As I looked around I noticed that I didn't see anybody around me. There was no Yugito in the scenery even though this was her memory.

I took a deep breath in and as I let it out I heard a deafening scream which left me in a fighting stance. The scream for some reason shook my body to the core but I couldn't figure out why. I didn't understand why I was getting so defensive when it was just a memory, something that had already happened. I noticed a purplish figure slid to the side to dodge an attack. As I looked closer I recognized the figure which was Yugito as well as the cloak form of the Nibi. Something had triggered the Nibi's anger to come out but Yugito had no memory of being controlled like that. I was beginning to remember that Yugito had told me that on a mission her other teammate had died. The other member had been knifed killing them on the spot.

I knew the tailed beasts inside were born from anger and hatred. She must have felt so much of both with watching her team member die that she went Nibi. I felt something that seemed totally bazar but I knew it was very possible. I sensed Yugito behind me even though I was watching her in front of me. I felt her energy that was in turmoil right at the moment. "I didn't want you to see this Naruto. This was one part of my history I never wanted you to know about" Yugito said from behind me.

I felt her comforting hand scrape across my lower back as she came right next to me. I hadn't realized we were that close yet. I didn't say anything about her touch but started in on my own thoughts. "Well I am here watching your memory of what happened. You went Nibi after watching your comrade die at the hands of whom" I asked her. It took her a moment for her to answer but she did in a calm voice.

"Just another village." Her answer was kind of cryptic but I decided not to pursue farther into the answer. If she wanted me to know the answer to that question she would eventually tell me, at least I hoped that was the case. I wasn't when I actually started to care about her history but it made me a little nervous. "What are you doing here anyway Naruto? Why are you looking through my memories?" I figured she was going to ask me that so I decided I might as well as answer her.

"I wanted to understand why you are the way that you are. I started to notice that you had a lot more anger so I wanted to know what pushed you over the edge. I understand now though. Over the years you have had looks after looks from people and you never knew why. You know why they were looking at you weird. I can feel the Nibi's anger flowing into you it's making you have turmoil in your body." I didn't know if she wanted to hear that but I thought it was important for her to know.

"You did that for me" she asked with confusion and tenderness in her voice. It was kind of a funny combo to hear but I knew she was still having conflict in her emotions and the things she did.

"Yugito you have to decide to do something for you or you will be controlled by the Nibi again. She has great power and natural instinct and she is not afraid to use either one. The Kyuubi took over me a few times before I finally figured out what I wanted. Knowing that let me ask you what you want most Yugito." I could tell that question hit her hard because she just stared at me for a second. I wasn't sure if she was thinking about it or if she was confused again.

I stared at her for a moment longer before I felt something push against my mind that was kicking me out of her mind. As I looked longer I figured out, it was her who was pushing against my mind. The Jinchuuriki Yugito Nii was trying to get into my mind and there was no way I was letting her do that. As I pushed back I felt this tremendous power which broke my concentration sending my mind spinning into oblivion.

Naruto's memories- Yugito's POV

I had succeeded in breaking Naruto's concentration sending my mind and his into his memories that he was hiding from me. It was a weird feeling to be looking at his memories when we were both looking at it. He wasn't next to me at the moment but I knew that somewhere he was looking at his memories. The surrounding area that I was looking at changed from a wall of black to something different.

I could see a house in front of me with a big yard all around it. The house looked pretty nice but I noticed something that kind of caught me off guard. I knew that I was in Naruto's memories but I wasn't ready to see the younger version of him. Coming out of the house was the young Naruto followed by an older man who I guessed was Seiji. I knew that Seiji was like his father figure so it was reasonable that they were in a house together. It was all starting to make sense to me until I saw a woman come out of the house beckoning both of them in the house.

Seiji's wife was the first thought that went through my head by why, would they have left her by herself then. It didn't make any sense to me to have left the mother figure of Naruto if there was no reason. As I was deep in my thoughts I heard a scream which I swear made my ears start to bleed. This sound was like the terrifying sound of blood, death, and despair. I figured that this was the answer to my question I was having. The reason that Seiji and Naruto had left was because Seiji's wife was now dead, something had killed her. Even on their watch the woman had died. As I stood there for a moment longer that thought kept going through my head. That whole scene must have driven him to madness to see her die knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

The scenery changed again and this time I was in a forest with plenty of trees and shrubs. I looked around to see what I could notice but I couldn't see anything. I focused for another minute though before I saw the small red headed Naruto in a tree watching the fight from a far. I remember Naruto had talked about not being on par when Seiji and Karm had fought, so I figured that is why he was in the tree away from the fight. I turned back to Karm and Seiji and saw the weirdest, creepiest thing I have ever seen. Seiji's hair was beginning to turn to a red color which I thought was bazar but the color didn't stop. I noticed his hair getting progressively darker and finally it stopped when it was a dark blood red color. I saw his now oily black eyes look toward Naruto to make sure he was far enough away.

I kept trying to figure out what kind of jutsu could do this to somebody and the only thing I remember he told my grandpa and I was it was forbidden. He said he and Seiji had stolen the scroll back from whoever had taken it and then studied it before giving it back to Konoha.

I looked back at Naruto one more time just so I could try to see what he was thinking. I could see anger and regret in his face at the fight between the two men that he was watching. One with oily black eyes and blood red hair the other with a scar down his left eye from his forehead to his jaw. I knew he just had gotten the scar because I saw Seiji slash at him throwing him back a little ways. I continued to watch fight and continued to be surprised and shocked. The grace and elegance, which both men were showing, kept me on my toes as I watched the battle unravel.

Just as the final movements of the battle started the scenery faded to black before I saw Naruto standing next to me. This was the Naruto that was my age. I couldn't figure out why he was staring into the black abyss but he said something that broke me from my thoughts. "This was my memory of when I became the mix I am now" he said as he continued to stare at the darkness. It was kind of an eerie feeling to look at the pitch black darkness that was covering this whole scenery.

I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking at but I knew that Naruto knew exactly what it was. I saw his hands clench together as fists before I saw a few drops of blood trickle to the ground with a splattering sound. My body moved by itself and grabbed his hands before I ran my hands across his. At the motion my hands were making I could tell that he was starting to relax slightly. I could feel his tense body against mine but something happened which kind of surprised me. I saw red in my mind followed by some cold blooded eyes that shot toward me slamming me into the back of Naruto's mind.

As I struggled to stand and regain my senses I felt another pulse from whatever was pushing me slam me even farther. I went to react to whomever or whatever was doing this but I saw red eyes with black slits. These were the cold blooded Kyuubi eyes that were pushing me out of Naruto's mind. I tried to fight back by releasing my own Nibi power but I crashed into my own mind destroying any intimate connection that I had with Naruto's mind. The darkness that I saw made me wonder what really happened and as I faded away I thought of what I saw.

Normal POV

Yugito's eyes darted up to Naruto who was trying to look around. He had also been thrown out of his mind. Naruto knew what had happened but he wasn't sure why it had happened in the first place. He had been fighting against the Kyuubi the whole time but had lost the battle that he had. Yugito asked a question that kind of threw him from the mindset that he was in.

"Naruto what happened while we were in your memories. I saw the Kyuubi's eyes slam against me but when I tried to fight back I had no power. The Kyuubi's power, against my own, was overwhelming" she said. He decided that he better answer her before she started to make assumptions about what happened while they were in there. He was about to say something but she beat him to the punch. "Why were your hands bleeding in your mindscape?"

"Yugito I fought off the Kyuubi from completely obliterating your mind. When you kept invading my mind the Kyuubi was trying to force you out of it, but I kept him at bay. When you touched my hand you released the hold I had unleashing his anger on you. That was the reason that you got kicked out of my mind. I tightened my hands so much that it bled. You freaked out when you saw the blood and tried to pull me away."

"I did not freak out" she almost yelled back. "Naruto I have to ask why did the Kyuubi kick me out in the first place and why did he have so much power against me when I used my Nibi powers against him."

"When you forced yourself into my mind it was easier because you could root yourself into your own mind. You were stronger in your mind; the Kyuubi is stronger in my mind. The Kyuubi didn't want you to see what happened when I first became what I am. Yugito you need to know this though, because the Kyuubi tried to kill you. When he first took over my body what did he say to you."

"When the Kyuubi took over you last time he said that he would have no problem killing me because he wasn't you. He told me that you were intrigued by me so that is why we had a connection in the first place. You still didn't answer my question though Naruto what did the Kyuubi hide from me, what am I not supposed to know." Yugito gave him a kind of curious look but she began to wince when she felt the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. As she tried to grip the dirt she let out a loud scream of rage as the Nibi tried to rip through her body again. '_I will not let her take over my body again.'_ She yelled in her mind before she let out one louder scream of rage.

Her body crashed to the ground but Naruto already had a hold of her as he put her head in his lap. She could feel the pressure of his leg against her head and knew that he had a hold of her. It was a comforting feeling to know that someone was therefore you. She had no idea how long he would be there for her but he was there for her now.

"What happened with Seiji's wife Naruto" Yugito said softly. She still had her eyes closed as she waited for her answer. As she waited for the answer she could feel his body tense up to the question. She wasn't sure why he had to be so tense but then it hit here. Of course he was tense because he was experiencing the memory of Seiji's wife dying in front of their faces.

"We went back into the house just like she asked us too but that is where everything started to go wrong. She had called us in because there was food on the table. She started to walk outside because she forgot something but then a big wave of energy just hit her so hard. Her body smashed into the house and she just collapsed to the floor. Seiji and I tried to see who did this but no one was there. We were too far away to be able to do anything to help her. One moment his wife was there and the next she was crispy and burnt on the ground. That was a sad day that I will never forget. Emotions and moments like that are burned into your memory forever. There are some people who will tell you that they don't have emotions, and they have taught themselves how to get rid of them. That right there is bull shit because you can't get rid of that. I have seen sad things in my life but I have also seen love and understanding. Everything that I have been through makes me who I am. If one of those things doesn't happen then I am not the same as right now.

If my mother had never given me the Kyuubi I would be dead right now. If Seiji's wife was still alive we would be happy and at home. I never would have become who I am and I never would have come to Kumo. Most importantly I would not have become as strong as I have become now. I would not hold so much hate and anger in my soul. If I was at home with Seiji I would not have to balance my emotions of the Kyuubi and me. Having a twin headed soul is harder than it looks."

Yugito just stood there for a moment. She thought for a moment that she had just seen into Naruto and who he really was. Again she realized she was staring but it didn't matter to her this time. She looked into his green eyes that started to shift to red with black down the center. She knew right away who that was, but she didn't know why. She knew Naruto obviously knew what was happening too, she just didn't know if he deliberately let this happen.

"_**You really care for my host Naruto don't you Nibi container. I can see the look at him. I can also see the fear you hold though, and for good reason."**_ the Kyuubi said obviously taking over Naruto.

"You unleashed your anger on me Kyuubi. You kicked me and Naruto out of his mind now why did you do that. To answer your question I really care for Naruto and it's not really any of your business. Naruto is his own person who should be rid of you" Yugito said calmly. She really felt like she was going to lose her temper to the Kyuubi but she held it in.

"_**You know what happens when Naruto is rid of me Yugito he dies. I am pretty sure that you don't want that to happen because of how you feel about it. It may not be that strong but it's obvious to anyone that it's there. The reason I kicked you out is some things are none of your concern. The black abyss you and Naruto both looked into was the memory that was hid from you."**_

"WHAT HAPPENED" she screamed. She was through with dealing with this Kyuubi. He had just said that some things were not her concern, but if dealt with Naruto than it was. That wasn't just her emotion talking either, that was directly from the Raikage.

"_**I TRIED TO KILL NARUTO YUGITO, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW. HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID WHEN HE FIRST BECAME WHAT HE IS. NARUTO NEW ALL OF THAT BUT HE KEPT IT FROM YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT HIM. HE CARES FOR YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW AND HE CARES FOR YOUR FEELINGS. YOU MAKE HIM DIFFERENT THAN I HAVE SEEN IN A LONG TIME."**_

"Don't you dare, make it sound like Naruto this is my fault you puffed up fox. I have seen his heart and it is pure at the bottom. You tried to kill Naruto and me so does that make you happy Kyuubi. You tailed beast's make life horrible because of what you and the monster inside me do." She was furious that they were having this conversation, but she wasn't ready for his next comment.

"_**You are easy to control for the Nibi because you are a monster Yugito. You have the monster qualities in you and so your battle to be good will never get easier. Naruto had people to raise him differently, but you are nothing."**_ A few tears fell down her face before she grabbed Naruto's clothes and pulled him close.

"Listen up Kyuubi I am not a monster and your stupid tricks don't work on me. I know the truth about who I am, so your lies are not going to make a difference."

"_**You really think so Yugito. Naruto must have never told you about the time that he let me take control of him."**_

"No you took over him. He told you after you were done that you couldn't take over anymore."

"_**Naruto was a villain too Yugito. After I took control and killed people yes he did stop me from killing more that time. After the deaths of those people he couldn't handle the pain anymore and had me take over so he didn't have to feel pain." **_She paused for a second trying to process the information that she was getting. Naruto purposely had let the Kyuubi take over so he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing people that the beast inside of him had killed.

She didn't know what kind of pain he had to be feeling when it happened but she didn't think that it made him a bad person. She knew deep down that he was a good person and so was she. The two beasts inside them were the monsters that caused the problems and killed people, not the other way around.

"Kyuubi no matter what you say to me about Naruto it won't matter. I trust Naruto but I don't trust you one bit. Those kind of cheap tricks are not going to work on me Kyuubi so give up." She was starting to feel her own pain and anger with the situation. If what the Kyuubi had said was true it was going to be a big blow to both of their prides.

The Kyuubi didn't say anything as his eyes shifted back to Naruto's green eyes. Those were the eyes that she knew and the ones that she could trust. When it looked like Naruto finally had regained his consciousness she thought that he would say something to her about what happened. She knew that Naruto knew that the Kyuubi had taken over and so had just revealed details he wanted to keep secret from her. She didn't think that he didn't trust her, it was just his past was a big secret full of mysteries and confusion.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me what really happened. Why did you not tell me that you let the Kyuubi take control after he killed innocent people? You do trust me Naruto don't you" she asked confused now. Naruto let a low growl escape his lips. He wanted to be away from this situation. He didn't want to talk about trust with Yugito, but a part of him felt like he owed her an answer.

"Yugito what I didn't tell you was something that I didn't want you to know about. That part of my past was supposed to remain a secret that no one knew about. I let him take control because I was scared and discouraged. I had no idea how I was going to defeat Karm and regain whatever pride I still had. Every person I had met was dead. Every person who was my rock that kept me going buried in the hill side. My life was on the ropes Yugito; I didn't know what to do.

The Kyuubi didn't have emotions so I gave myself over so he could help me overcome the fear, hatred, and revenge that I was feeling. What I didn't know was that the Kyuubi still had rage from what happened to my mother. He carried his own hatred about what happened that day. My own anger had started to diminish but he was the one that brought it back up, he became my rock that day" he said.

Yugito just watched as he told his story. She could see that he was trying to entwine all of his emotions in the story so she could really understand what happened. Being a Jinchuuriki she figured she was probably the only person who could understand what he was going through. "Naruto" she said quietly. He didn't turn his attention to her but she knew that he was listening. "I understand that you were lost and you didn't want to feel that way anymore, but I feel like both of us have connected in a way that I have never felt with someone else."

Naruto continued to stare off into the distance as Yugito walked over close to where he was. She heard him say something under his breath but for a moment she wasn't sure she had heard him say anything at all.

Slowly she walked in front of him and leaned into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. He was a little thrown back for her to be so open but he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered. 'Thank You'. Her body shivered at his cold breath that was so close to her. He happily smirked satisfied with the reaction that he got from her.

"Naruto" she said quietly. As she waited for him to respond she could feel his heartbeat while she was rested on his chest.

"Hmm" he finally responded.

"When the Kyuubi took over, he said he tried to kill you when you first became a mix."

"My body started to reject the full powers of the Kyuubi when we tried to mix. In order for me to still be alive the Kyuubi added some of his own power for my body in order for it not to reject it. I think the rejection happened because I was almost dead at birth. In both instances the Kyuubi saved my life and so somewhere along the line we had to agree.

As to the Kyuubi trying to kill you the only reason you are still alive is because of me." She stared at him for a moment as she tried to figure out what to do. Why had the Kyuubi even tried to kill her in the first place, and how had he saved her. "The Kyuubi didn't much like that you just dove into my mind so I had to protect you with my own power. The Kyuubi was only giving you a warning. If the Kyuubi's full power was unleashed no matter how much I tried to help both of us would have been gone. I owe him a lot, my life in fact."

Now she felt even worse because of everything that he had gone through in his life. Again she felt like all the pain she had experienced was nothing compared to the emotions and anger he had to feel as he watched everyone die. She didn't understand how someone could live through that but she figured the Kyuubi had plenty of rage in him to build back Naruto's anger.

"Naruto I finally understand what kind of things that you had to go through in your life. The truth is Naruto that I would have done the same thing that you did. I would have let the Nibi take over me because I couldn't handle the pain of knowing that I killed people. Innocent people would have died at my hand and that would have made me feel even worse than you could know." He laughed a gentle laugh which was kind of weird coming from an uptight person. To Yugito's ears it was a nice little ring but no one else would feel secure with a laugh like that. People would have thought that his laugh was sadistic and evil, but she knew he had broken through even just for a moment.

"Yugito you are more like me than you know. You are tough and I just realized how tough you really are." She thought he was going to say something else to her but her pain brought her to her knees. It was like the same pain that she had before, it tore through her body and she knew the Nibi was trying to take control again. Naruto got down to one knee and lifted her chin up with his right hand. He was trying to make her focus on just him. "Yugito she is trying to take over again. If you want to get rid of the Nibi, than, you can't let her win the struggle for your body."

He could see her fight a little harder for her body back. She let out a loud growl before her body collapsed to the ground. Naruto slowly turned her body over to see that she was completely out cold. He softly picked up her body bridal style to take her to her apartment. As he turned to leave he saw a boy that looked around his age staring at him. He had short black hair and had one katana on his back.

"Where are you taking her" the kid asked him. He had his hand on his katana, and he was about to draw it. Naruto was starting to realize who the person in front of him was, it was Hu.

"You must be Hu" Naruto said. Hu slowly pulled back but kept his eyes on both of them. "My name is Naruto and I was with Yugito. She collapsed because of pain. I was going to take her back to her apartment so she could rest." Hu drew his sword in a quick flash and charged toward Naruto. Naruto knowing where this was going to go vanished in red lightning with Yugito still in his arms.

"You hurt her you monster, and now I am going to kill you" Hu yelled. Naruto set Yugito on the ground a few feet away before he drew both of his katana's off his back. "I will never forgive you for what you did."

"Hu calm down, I didn't do anything to Yugito. I am the new team member for you and Yugito. She told me what happened when your other teammate died. I am here to take their place. As to Yugito she is out cold because of pain." Hu paid no attention to Naruto's excuses and rushed him again. Naruto who easily saw the attack blocked with both his katana's before he pushed Hu backwards. "Hu this is pointless, you can't beat me if that is your goal." Hu again didn't listen as he slashed at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked before he kicked Hu in the leg successfully knocking him to the ground.

Hu kipped up and brought his sword around to Naruto's right side. Naruto again vanished in red lightning before he held his sword to Hu's neck. Hu was about to twirl around and attack Naruto again but he was tackled to the ground. When he whipped around to see who had attacked him he saw purplish eyes. The usually calm purplish eyes he loved to see were aggressive and full of rage.

Yugito grabbed Hu by his shirt and pulled him to a standing position. As a frustrated growl escaped her lips she kneed him hard in the groin area, before using her enhanced strength and tossing him. As Hu landed with a big thud he turned to see both of them standing near each other. He figured something happened with them but he wouldn't accept it. "LEAVE NARUTO ALONE" Yugito yelled as her eyes started to soften to the usual purplish. Hu picked his sword off the ground before he went through a few hand seals. With the jutsu he just had performed he tried attacking again.

Naruto could feel what Hu had just done and vanished as he drove his fist through Hu. He had to admit that felt pretty damn good. The clone vanished as the other Hu went for a now charging Naruto. As Hu went to slash again Yugito using her quick movements jumped in between Naruto and the sword. The force of Hu's attack sent her flying to the ground in a loud crash. Her body skidded a few feet before she noticed the large gash on her chest.

**Please Review!**

**So I am trying to update all of my earlier chapters and fix any big mistakes that I made starting with this chapter. I cut a lot out of this chapter and added a lot and I'm happy how it turned out. I wanted it to flow better, and now I feel like it does.**

**Edited 10/11/13**


	2. Training

Naruto Kumo Nin

Chapter 2: Training

Word count: 5,954

Yugito's hand instinctively went to her chest where she felt she felt the warm blood run down freely, she had just been slashed. She wasn't worried about the slash very much because she knew that she could heal, and she was starting to have better healing properties now. She could already start to feel her body start to pull itself together as she looked at the two of them waiting for their next move.

She felt her skin tingle with fear when she saw Naruto's eyes which weren't their usual beautiful green or red like the Kyuubi's. His eyes right now were dark brown and she could easily see his canine teeth that were sharp and pointy. His teeth were a trademark for the Kyuubi as well as the red eyes. What she didn't understand though is why Naruto's eyes were not red like they usually were when he started to change. As she stared at him longer she heard a loud growl escape his lips before he took off in a quick flash for Hu.

In one quick motion Hu was on his back with a kunai pointing at his heart in a defeat. "I will kill you if you ever hurt Yugito again is that clear Hu. You will not live to regret a mistake like that" Naruto almost yelled in frustration. Naruto spun the kunai into his side pocket before he turned back toward Yugito who was still in complete shock. He figured that she never really thought of that happening to her especially by someone who she thought was a friend.

Yugito POV

I could feel blood, and it was warm as it continued to drain from my chest. My wound was starting to heal but it hurt like a bitch. As I looked around again for an answer Naruto was still staring at me. I wished so much that I could say my Naruto but I knew our relationship was different than that, whatever it was. I tried to suck in another breath as Naruto picked me up again placing me near a tree.

Hu had already disappeared by then and it was the first time I had noticed how gentle Naruto was being around me. He really did care for me just like the Kyuubi had told me. He had said that his host cared for me more than he let on. Naruto was fighting to save my life because that is what mattered to him

"When I saw Hu go for you Naruto I forced one thought into the Nibi's mind, protecting you" I said to him softly. My truthfulness must have thrown him off a little bit because he took another step back from me to settle on my features. I wasn't really sure what he was looking for but I wasn't sure he found it. I had a weird bubbly kind of feeling dance across my insides though. I was about to dismiss the thought but I started to realize the bubbly feeling was because of Naruto. I knew it wasn't humanly possibly we had built a connection so fast, but then again I was human any longer.

The moment the beasts became introduced into our system we stopped being normal human beings and became Jinchuuriki, a mix between beast and human. For a moment I felt ashamed that a mix of beast and human is what I became, until my brain finally caught up. I would have never met Naruto if I wasn't a tailed beast human hybrid, and I think I would have just been another human that he could ignore. I really started to feel like it was the beasts inside that were pushing us even more than anything else.

"Thank you" Naruto said surprising me from my own thoughts. I had to shake my head for a moment so I could get my mind back to reality and what was really going on. "I never really wanted you to have to deal with the pain of becoming a mix or a hybrid of sorts. The Nibi I guess has different plans for you though. When she wants power she gets power. I can't help but feel a little guilty though. Everything that you're going through right now is because of me. You don't trust your grandfather because of me. You are becoming a hybrid because of me" he said. Damn he was feeling bad about what was happening to me, this wasn't a good sign. He started to walk away slightly and I grabbed his hand pulling him back toward me.

"Naruto you don't have to feel bad about what is happening to me. If the Nibi is doing this because she wants power but it lets us get to know each other better, than who am I to stand in the way of destiny? I told you my mother thought that I was meant for something and someone special."

"What an abomination" he asked quietly. I shook my head to try to get him to understand before I even decided to speak up. I wasn't really sure if I could get my voice to work at the moment, but I did.

"My mother left a letter saying that I was meant for something and someone special and I couldn't be lost to the world yet because I was important."

_'And you somehow think that someone special is me'_ I heard go through my head. I had heard it in Naruto's voice but he hadn't moved his lips. How in the hell was that even possible. I tried to piece my thoughts together but they didn't want to listen. I just couldn't grasp that his voice was in my head. How in the world could that even happen?

_'Did you speak in my mind Naruto'_ I asked in my head, even though I felt like I already knew the answer to that question. He didn't answer me like I thought he would but I felt a weird sense of calmness flow through me.

_'Yes I did speak in your mind' _Naruto answered slowly. His thoughts were still running through my head but it was hard to differentiate the two of them. My thoughts and what he was saying almost felt like it was one thing. I was having a hard time controlling my own thoughts when he was around but now he could get in my head whenever he wanted how was that fair.

Again what started to go through my mind was that we would not be in the situation we were in if it wasn't the two beasts inside us pushing for this. I am not complaining though, I am happy about what has happened. Hu tried to slash Naruto and I jumped in the way to protect him and that was where I was now. Why had I really done that? Was I protecting my property or was the Nibi still toying with my mind.

_'You pushed your thoughts into the Nibi Yugito and you tried to protect me. I am a little surprised that you can hear my thoughts though because the Kyuubi had said I was not capable of reading people's thoughts' _Naruto said in my mind. I wanted to laugh but I knew at that moment he was being serious. My mind started to wander to memories that Naruto and I shared; I could hear him ask the Kyuubi for help with trying to know me better. It was now making sense that is how we got where we are now, the Kyuubi.

_'Maybe the Kyuubi didn't really know what to expect from having you and me as mix or hybrid like. The Kyuubi has never had someone else like you around him and the Nibi has never been like you Naruto' _I thought. I was really trying to focus my thoughts but I was so confused right now it was hard to even think correctly. I also knew Naruto could feel what else I really was thinking about.

Naruto POV

Girls are hard to describe in one word and especially this girl in front of me. Every time I read her mind through this special whatever connection we have I learn something else about her. She's intrigued me just as much as am by her. I have had my emotions closed off for so long ever since I lost Seiji to Karm in that battle. I remember not speaking for so long but with the Kyuubi I didn't have to speak, he understood me.

He felt that anger flowing through me and it strengthened our connection. The Kyuubi and I had a very simple connection that I didn't have to think about. He gave me power, and he and I both got revenge. That was how our arrangement worked.

I may have just met her today but I feel connected to her for whatever reason that is. I tried to slow my mind down so I could even try to distinguish what I was thinking but I could feel Yugito already in my mind reading my thoughts. There had to be away for us to block each other out without asking for permission. I felt the Kyuubi in me smile a corrupt and wicked smile which made me start to smile. I knew from our very own bond that we were having the same thoughts.

In a flash of red that almost looked like a blur the Kyuubi was standing in the way between my mind and Yugito's. I couldn't keep letting her read my mind so openly and I wouldn't read hers. I tried just for kicks though and felt the Nibi in front guarding her mind. We both had the same Idea it seemed and it made a smirk appear on my lips. "We think a lot alike Yugito" I said trying to entice her. It worked because her eyes lit up to a different shade of purple than I have seen before. This was her eyes sparkling and she was being the playful cat Yugito.

I was about to toss her and throw her to the ground but she flashed away in a streak of purple. As I reached out to grab the fading color I jerked back suddenly when I felt my hand beginning to sting. _'Damn that hurt'_ I thought before I felt a presence behind me. I almost had to laugh because our roles were reversed this time. Last time we had this situation I was the one with the upper hand. I wanted to start to laugh but I felt her slip her slender lithe arms around my waist, making her way to my chest. I let out a low growl that I was suppressing and she purred in my ear in response. That had been just the reaction she was looking for.

As I moved to try to grab her waist she jumped landing far on my back almost taking me to the ground. She was laughing and honestly at the moment it was kind of hard not to. Both of us were like little kids just playing and wrestling, and I was having fun. I didn't feel ashamed for getting into wrestling with a girl this was Yugito Nii the Nibi container anyway.

I made a quick movement that I thought caught her off guard but she was ready. She used her lithe slender sexy body against me and she turned in my grip making me land flat on my back. As I tried to get up she crouched in front of me pinning both of my arms to the ground. This was definitely getting animalistic and I loved every second of this. If she wanted to play rough like this then that is what we were going to do. My wrists that were still pinned to the ground felt like they weighed a million pounds each under her crushing weight. She was so light but when she wanted she could be rough, and I would never doubt it again.

I tried to move my wrists but her nails dug deep into my skin making small amounts of blood run down them. I wanted to be slightly nervous because this was a different Yugito than I was used to but I couldn't stop grinning. I was having fun and I could finally be myself. As Yugito went to tighten her grip on my hands I sped away in my usual red lightning. This time it was me who was behind her before I grabbed her waist. With a flick of my wrist and a little speed I brought her to the ground on her back where I quickly leapt over her leaving our faces mere inches apart.

I felt my body just connect with hers as our lips met for the first time. I wasn't sure how we had gone from wrestling to kissing but I couldn't complain too much could I. I couldn't avoid her purplish eyes smirking at me. I could tell I made her a little nervous when I brought my kiss to her neck, and then to her shoulder. They were both soft until I lightly bit down on her shoulder. My darker side that she didn't know about yet was tired of being restrained and it was time she started to learn about it. I could feel my eyes change from their usual green to the dark brown color that came with my darker aspects.

My little bite to her shoulder made her shiver in excitement and I could feel her arousal like it was her sweat running off her body. When I realized I had bitten her hard enough to break her skin I put my lips softly over the bite kissing it as softly as possible. I hadn't bit her to be mean but I think she knew that already. After I slowly pulled away from her shoulder my hands found her cheek where I slowly traced down the lines of her face. She was still in the mood so I heard her purr in happiness. When I pulled away again though she stopped and looked at my eyes but didn't panic like I thought she would. Her hands found my face around my eyes and she traced my face with her hands. I wasn't really sure what that was going to accomplish but I definitely wasn't going to bug her at the moment.

I had realized just then how good her contact with me felt. The slightest touch awakened senses that I thought were long gone but then again everything she did surprised me. "Why are your eyes so dark Naruto, why did you do that just now" I heard Yugito ask. It took me a minute to realize she had even asked me a question because I was so into her soft touch. When I felt her stop her left hand right at my temple I realized I still hadn't answered her question about my eyes changing to the dark brown.

"My eyes changed because it is what you would call the hybrid like state. My green eyes are mine, the red with black slits are obviously the Kyuubi, but the dark brown are a mix between both. I am in full control because it is my conscious but the brown eyes only come with being a mix" I said truthfully. I wasn't going to lie to her and she needed to know that someday her eyes were going to change as well; I just had no idea when they were going to.

"Your eyes are so beautiful and so full of emotion Naruto." I felt her kiss my temple before she pulled my body into hers making me smother myself on top of her. I stopped though when I realized, again with that word, that this wasn't playful anymore. Even if the Kyuubi and the Nibi were not controlling us they still were getting exactly what they wanted, for us to be together in their or rather her twisted reality. Problem was though; I was having a hard time figuring out what was reality and what was my imagination. "What's wrong" her soft voice asked me.

I could hear her so delectable voice in my ear. The tone in which she spoke was also hard to pull away from. I had a really hard time listening to my own consciousness to do what I thought. "Don't you think that this interaction is exactly what the Kyuubi and the Nibi want? The Nibi has done nothing to help you since you have learned about her. Don't you think this could easily be some animalistic cat thing to fate a mate? Look please don't take this the wrong way Yugito, your beautiful but hasn't this just gone past curiosity and fun" I could hear my voice start to crack only slightly. This was so painful for me to say and I could see it in her beautiful eyes it was hard to hear as well. I felt myself pull back again just slightly but she quickly pulled my shirt back toward her.

"You want this Naruto I can hear it in your thoughts. I know your scared but stop coming up with excuses why this can't work." she said. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest at that moment. It is completely ridiculous that I feel that way about her so quick but I can't help it, it is what she does.

Normal POV

Naruto sped away in red lightning, even though it was fairly obvious that he didn't really want to. Yugito reacted with her own purple blur as she went after Naruto who was gone. She stopped for a moment when she smelled something that was throwing her senses way out of whack. She still had to get used to her new senses that she got from this mix form. She also hated that Naruto was scared of being with her. It was obvious to her that he was afraid of her being controlled by the Nibi. As much as she hated to say it, she was worried about it too.

Slowly she took another whiff of the air to get back the smell she just had. She had to almost laugh when she realized who it was. It wasn't funny that he was watching her but more that she hadn't felt his presence before. With her new found purple blur she vanished appearing right behind her unsuspecting victim. She quickly drove her fist into his side successfully making him fall to the ground on his face. With another quick blur she grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the nearest tree. She could feel the anger now that came with the Nibi. She wasn't sure what was going on with her but she figured this may have something to do with what Naruto was worried about.

"How dare you slash at me Hu" Yugito yelled. She tightened her grip on his throat a little more before delivering a powerful blow to his gut. As she hit him his body fell limp to the ground, where he was leaning over gripping his stomach.

"I went after Naruto Uzumaki not you Yugito. You have to understand that. You have known me for years and you know that I would not do anything to hurt you. I care about you more than he does; he has only known you for a day" Hu said slowly trying to get up.

"He understands me Hu and you won't ever be that close to me. He can feel what I feel, think what I think, our bond even though new is strong and I can't deny that any longer." "Naruto Uzumaki is an outsider and will always be one. You can dress Naruto up and put a Kumo hiate on his head but that will not change who he is Yugito, Naruto is not us." The only thing she was feeling was anger. He dared talk so bad about Naruto. She was kind of surprised to say the least about how far she would go for Naruto. Everything about her relationship with Naruto was ridiculous and completely unnatural but she couldn't avoid it any longer. Naruto was part of who she was now. She could feel it in her connection with the Nibi and with the Kyuubi.

Her voice was quiet but firm so Hu could understand how much she meant what she was about to say to him. "Naruto may not be one of us but he is me. Naruto is a part of who I am and I can't change that." What Hu did next was the most surprising thing that Yugito had ever seen. Nothing could mentally prepare her for what Hu was about to do. Slowly he drew the katana off his back and pointed it toward the blonde haired Jinchuuriki.

"If I can't have you Yugito then I will rip the demon from you and that is a promise" he said with obvious venom in his voice. As he raised his sword to strike her, Hu could see Yugito eyes change from their gentle purple to a darker more demonic purple. Hu knew at that moment that he had gotten the demon insides attention, he was about to face the Nibi the two tailed cat demon.

"_**You dare threaten me Hu. Do you even know who you are dealing with right now**_" the Nibi said in Yugito voice. Even though it was Yugito's body he knew because of the canine teeth and demonic purple eyes it was not Yugito he was talking to.

"I know you are the one that sets me and Yugito a part. You are the reason she is with Naruto Uzumaki the hybrid reject Nibi. I know exactly who you are and I want my Yugito back. Yugito has always been mine and will always be mine, so give her back you demon" He yelled. The Nibi wasn't going to stand there and listen to him talk on so she did what any animal would have done on instinct, she went after her prey. With a quick blur of purple she launched herself toward Hu who was still trying to hold on to his sword tight. Before she had a chance to strike though, she saw a red flash before she was hit hard against the ground. She rolled a few feet away before she propped back up into a crouch position.

The Nibi's cold unforgiving eyes stared at Naruto's green who tried to watch her patiently. "_**You dare put yourself in harm's way Kyuubi holder. Has the Kyuubi taught you anything in all the years that you two have been together as one and as a mix**_" the Nibi said. It was obvious that she was trying to antagonize Naruto but it wasn't working.

"What do you want Nibi do you want revenge. Yugito told me what deal you made with her mother. How dare you snoop so low as to take revenge from a mother? Just because her mother promised you revenge against the person who put you in the pot doesn't mean anything. Nibi if you want to release you're built up anger than fight me but leave everyone else alone. The Kumo village has done nothing to you except shelter you from every other problem of the world" Naruto said now trying to get in her head. The Nibi's eyes brightened before she took off ramming Naruto in the chest. As she hit him full force he tumbled to the ground but vanished again when he noticed the Nibi had already done the same.

Hu who was watching the Nibi and Naruto fight looked around to see if they were going to come back at all but nothing. He looked around for a moment to see if anyone else had seen the brief fight and someone had. Hu's sensei Kenji stood a few feet away. His light brown hair looked gold in the sun that shone through the clouds. As Kenji turned toward Hu he looked around to see if anyone else was watching. "What happened to Yugito Hu" Kenji asked. It was obvious that he was worried but he honestly had no idea what was going on so he was asking.

"The Nibi is in control of Yugito right now and the new team member Naruto is trying to hold her back" Hu said.

"New member since when did we get another one. How does the new member plan on taking the Nibi on anyone? The Nibi has speed and strength and she is devilishly smart." Hu almost had to laugh about how right his sensei Kenji was that Yugito was smart and strong. He had forgotten the most important part though beautiful and dependable.

"Naruto also has a powerful beast inside of him. The two of them have some weird deep connection so they are using that to take down the Nibi." Kenji for a second thought he heard genuine panic in his voice. He was obviously scared about what was happening to Yugito and Naruto.

"The nearest place for them to battle would be the training ground. A big match up like that would need a large area to fight." Hu only nodded his agreement before the both of them took off toward the training ground where they knew the fight of the century would be.

XXXXX

Naruto's green eyes looked at the scenery around him before his eyes shifted back to the cold hearted Nibi in front of him. Her eyes still held the demonic purple color and showed no signs of letting up. "What are you waiting for Nibi a written invitation? You have waited so long to take revenge against who put you in the pot, why are you waiting" Naruto yelled. The Nibi let out a low ferocious growl before she went through a few hand seals. Naruto who was waiting patiently started to crouch preparing for whatever she threw at him.

"**Housenka no Jutsu**" the Nibi yelled as a series of small fireballs made its way toward him. Reacting quickly Naruto pulled out the katana on his left shoulder to block the fireballs. As his katana connected with the fireball it made a sound that made Naruto take a few quick steps back.

"Shit" he yelled out. He had heard the sound of metal clinging together. The Nibi had hidden something in the fireballs. Her fireballs were weapons encased in fire. Naruto knew now that he had to block and dodge the fireballs, they would be deadly if he was hit with one of them. As he swiftly rolled to the side he unsheathed his second katana knocking another fireball off its course. "How could she have possibly done a few hand seals and then have metal in her fireballs, there is just no way_._" Naruto's mind was trying to comprehend what was happening but it was difficult to understand.

'_NARUTO' _he heard someone scream in his head. He knew right away who the voice was, but he didn't understand how.

'_Yugito, how are you talking to me right now? The Nibi is in charge of your body so how are you managing to break through_.' He had to ask because he needed to know how. Something was happening in her body and it wasn't making any sense.

'_Naruto the Nibi is using our bond that we have to weaken the Kyuubi in you. Right now you don't have as much power as you usually do because he is having a hard time helping you. The Nibi is also making your eyes blind to the truth. Everything that you think you see or may not see is not true. The Nibi wanted you to only see the fireballs and so she did. Naruto she is manipulating what you see. You told her that she could take her revenge out on you so she is going all out. I am so sorry Naruto, if anything happens to you. You have no idea how much I am fighting her right now but she is so enraged I am having a hard time even hanging on._

_I can feel her anger and hatred flowing through her. I bet this is how you felt when you first became a mix with the Kyuubi. I bet you felt like you were losing control with no way of gaining ground back'_ Yugito said with obvious sadness in her voice.

"YUGITO" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. She was right though he knew exactly what she was going through. He had felt like he was out of control when he was a brand new mix. "Nibi I will stop you at any cost. I will not let you take the lives of innocent people all just for your demented revenge. You won't be able to hurt a single person because I will STOP YOU." Naruto quickly sheathed his katana's away since the fireballs had stopped. He was now about to take the offensive. She had to be ready for him, now he was mad. "**Sandaa Saaburu**" he yelled. He could feel the lightning in his hand before he flashed toward the Nibi.

Naruto with his lightning encased hand kept charging toward the purple eyed demonic beast but stopped suddenly when he realized she wasn't there. She had done exactly what Yugito had told him she could do. The damn Nibi manipulated his vision to think that she was right there. Right now the Nibi was nowhere in sight. The Nibi had disappeared. Naruto growled a dark growl before his eyes changed to the dark brown color. His canine teeth were still prominent as he looked around for the Nibi. He stopped for a moment when he felt a familiar calmness flow through his being. He knew it was Yugito who was pushing this feeling through his body.

He was smiling to himself but stopped when he noticed the Nibi in front of him staring at him. "Why do you keep toying with my mind Nibi? Is this all you plan to do with your enemies. Nibi what do you want" Naruto growled frustrated. Before Naruto even had a chance to finish his thought he felt an elbow in his chest which sent him flying to the ground. He was about to react and pull his katana's that he had put away on his back but they weren't there. The Nibi laughed when she saw what Naruto was looking for.

"_**Are these what you are looking for Kyuubi holder**_" she said holding both of his katana's in her hands. She spun one in each hand and brought them down piercing Naruto in the chest. He let out a scream that would make a window break but it was deafening. The Nibi who still had control of the Katana's twisted the katana's sideways in his chest. He wanted to scream, to yell, to move, to rip the Nibi to shreds but he couldn't even manage to breathe at the moment. The Nibi's face showed a sadistic grin which only intensified her evilness. _** "Right now Naruto Uzumaki your Destiny is bleak and all I see is your death.**_" The Nibi took a step back admiring her handy work with the Katana's. She would have kept smiling but Naruto wasn't lying on the ground with swords in his chest like he was a second ago. "_**No how could you have possibly…**_"

Naruto was the one that was laughing this time. "That was a little trick that you taught me Nibi. Thank you for your lesson but now I shall be the one to teach you. Lesson one…" Naruto's smirk was replaced with a sadistic grin that the Nibi knew all too well. "_**Don't fuck with my host you two tailed demonic garbage.**_" Naruto's dark brown eyes were now red with black slits down the center. His inside beast had taken over and now the fight would begin.

**So I know the last chapter was longer but I figured just before the fight got good was a perfect place to torture you all. (Insert EVIL LAUGH) All chaps will be at least 5k and I hope the next update won't be that long. **

**Translations:**

**Housenka no Jutsu- Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique**

**Sandaa Saaburu- Thunder Saber**

**Please R&R people. Reviews help the authors' way more than you could possibly know. **

**Edited 10/11/13**


	3. Rekindle

Naruto Kumo Nin

Chapter 3

Rekindle

Word Count: 5,188

Hu's POV

As me and Kenji my sensei both stepped up the stairs that looked over the training area we saw the battle. I saw how intense the two of them were fighting. I saw Naruto dodge then Yugito and then they both went for an attack. The two of them were reacting to each other's moves so well it almost seemed unnatural. Neither of them was landing a single blow. I heard one or two jutsu but for the most part this was a very physical battle. Naruto was battling my Yugito, the Yugito that I had known since academy school. The thought of them being together in that kind of way made me sick. Even though I was watching an intense battle I had to turn away for a moment so I could pull my thoughts away.

It was hard to picture Yugito as anything but what I knew of her in the academy. She had the same long blonde hair in a ponytail with the wrapping. She still had the purple eyes that seemed to make her face lighten up. The truth was I was in love with her and I had no idea how not to be. I remember the first day of academy I couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful. She was so full of life back then even though so much had happened to her with her father and mother. She also had no idea of the beast inside her, things were peaceful.

The only thing we had to worry about was passing our classes. Both of us were A student's so passing was easy but it was full of fond memories. Now that I know what the future brought, I wish we could go back to how things were before. Back then there was no Naruto and no Kyuubi. There was no magical bond that makes me want to puke. Life was easy even if they were strict in Kumo. Don't get me wrong we went through hard times but I would do them over again a thousand times if I could just get Naruto away from my Yugito. He had no right to her. She had just met him today and then were already well…something.

Seeing the two of them together made me want to puke. I couldn't deny they were on another level when it came to fighting though. The moves that they made were like perfectly planned. They weren't fighting they were dancing. My eyes were attached to Yugito as she moved elegantly. I knew the Nibi was controlling her but the Nibi or Yugito or whoever she was, it was just incredible to see.

This was not just a normal fight this was the beasts inside fighting. This fight was a pure animalistic fight that was backed with talent beyond anything I have seen. The Kyuubi and the Nibi were going full on out, clash after clash of fists and kicks. I couldn't believe what I was actually witnessing. The crazy and untamed beasts inside them were fighting for revenge, their life, hate, it seemed like it all.

I had heard Naruto and Yugito talking about Nibi's revenge because of whoever sealed her in the pot. Even if the Nibi was a demonic whatever I can't imagine being trapped in a pot for so long. I can't even imagine how much anger and hate would build up inside you, it makes me wonder if that is why she is fighting so well. Is that the reason that the Nibi is not holding back against the Kyuubi.

Kenji POV

When my student Hu had told me that we would be watching an intense battle as we came up the hill to the training I would never have guessed this. The two of them were clashing so hard and so well together, you could see the fear in their eyes, as well as so many other emotions. I had seen Yugito fight during the last moments of her comrade's life but this was different. This fighting skill was on a different level. One thing was different though, and that was she was not in her tailed beast form. She was fighting as her host, not the large cat. I guess I should be grateful for that cause I'd have to jump in.

Yugito POV

My body was being controlled by the terrible two tailed cat but not my spirit. I had told Naruto he had no idea how hard I was fighting to stop her from taking over and I was. I knew that Naruto was not being controlled the same way by the Kyuubi. Yes the Kyuubi was using his body but this was Naruto's anger. He was losing to the Nibi so he stepped his game up, and I could feel it. Even though it was the Kyuubi in front of my body I could feel Naruto as if he was standing right next to me. This was all for the damn Nibi's revenge. Every move I could feel my body make made me hurt. I didn't want to hurt Naruto, not like this anyway. This was taking it past anything I would do in anger and it scared me. My stomach was twisting with the most agonizing destructive pain you could imagine. I couldn't even put in words how it felt to fight him.

Just when I thought the Kyuubi would have the upper hand I saw the Kyuubi's eyes change. Naruto's eyes were back to the green and he looked like he was in pain. I saw him through the Nibi's eyes grabbing his right arm at his shoulder. His body was slumped to the ground in defeat. I knew the Nibi was playing her mind trick again with Naruto. He had broken through once but it put pressure on him to hold it up. The Nibi was now gaining the upper hand again.

I knew the Nibi in me would not stop her onslaught because Naruto was on the ground unable to mount a good defense. She didn't care one bit that he was losing. I knew she was also waiting for something. There was some technique or something she was building up for. I could feel her gather chakra before she started to go through hand seals I didn't recognize. It was then I realized how much trouble Naruto was about to be in. I still didn't know if he knew what he was doing when he challenged the Nibi to a match. She was taking it seriously, why wouldn't he. I was screaming at the beast inside me but nothing was working. Every moment seemed like an eternity. Every motion and breath seemed to take longer and I swear it felt like time was slowing down. Fear was in Naruto's eyes, he knew what was coming, and I didn't.

"**Haisekishou**" I heard myself as the Nibi yell. I felt my body open my mouth and expel what smelled like ash**. **The cloud of ash kept rushing out like water until it started to envelope the motionless red headed Jinchuuriki that was still down on the ground. I had no idea of the destructive force of the technique the Nibi had just used but if she waited to use it, it was a strong technique. The ash kept moving and finally settled on half the battlefield covering both of us. This was a suicide technique. "_**So Kyuubi holder do you still wish for me to go full out. I click my teeth together and we both explode. I also know that you can't currently get up. If you want me to bring it then you will die. Goodbye you nine tailed reject.**_"

I was screaming inside right now. I swear my screaming could be heard from outside my body but Naruto didn't notice. I couldn't stand the thought of him dying right in front of my eyes. I couldn't lose him so soon.

Naruto POV

That damn, two tailed demonic garbage had me pinned. She knew how to use my connection to Yugito to make me weak. She pushed the Kyuubi away from me again. If her technique succeeded I was really going to get hurt. 'Goodbye you nine tailed reject' I heard her say with such venom it made my skin shiver for a moment. '_Kyuubi help me unleash my father's technique or we are dead'_ I yelled in my head. My dad's bloodline was the only thing that the Nibi didn't know about. She had no idea about the bloodline and what you don't know can hurt you. I was going to make sure that this did hurt her good. I wasn't excited about hurting Yugito but I couldn't put off fighting the Nibi. She was going all out so I had to as well.

"**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi**" I screamed before I felt heat envelope my body…

I opened my eyes a few moments later and saw what the Raikage had said he saw my father do. My body was surrounded by a blue liquid like substance, it kind of felt like I was standing in an armor of Jell-O. Whatever it was, the substance was thicker than water. It looked like bluish ooze. My father's bloodline had saved me for a brief moment. As I opened my eyes more I saw Yugito who was on her back a few feet from me. Her eyes were closed I was guessing that the battle was over. Smoke was rising from her body and she was healing the burn marks. I saw a charred spot on her leg and wiped it off to notice that the area was already healed.

My hand went to her soft features of her face. My hand traced down her cheeks, across her lips, and off her chin. She wasn't smiling but she looked content just lying there. I knew she was out because I couldn't feel our connection like I usually did. I squatted to the ground for a moment and picked her up holding her tightly in my arms. I closed my eyes just trying to remember how she smelled and felt. The moment seemed like forever and I was trying to enjoy it.

I had my eyes closed and then in a moment's notice everything changed. I felt my whole body drop to the ground where I landed on my back hard. I felt a sharp pain in my neck that felt like razors digging into my skin. It took a lot of concentration to open my eyes up but I saw the Nibi with her dark purple demonic eyes, canine teeth, and all her fury. Her sharp teeth were currently in the left side of my neck. As I went to push her off I felt her bite harder and I could feel the blood run down my skin and from her mouth. She was relishing in tearing me apart slowly.

My nails dug into her arm to get her to stop but she continued biting harder. I let out a loud scream before I let pure rage consume me. She was about to know why I never lost a battle, I hated doing what I was about to do but this was just the Nibi and I was going to lose consciousness soon because of the loss of blood. My shaking hands went through a few hand seals before I let out a dark ferocious growl.

"**BLOOD STAINED CURSE JUTSU**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt my eyes turn pure black, no iris, no humanity, just rage. My already red hair grew longer and darker making it look blood red. My nails that were already long grew longer as well as my canine teeth. I let out one more blood curdling scream before I faded out of conscious.

Unconscious Naruto POV

**The Nibi's deadly fangs were still in my neck, and I had to smirk this was going to be fun. I grabbed her neck tearing her from mine before I flashed a few feet away slamming her to the ground. My hold on her neck tightened and I saw her cough up blood, delicious, sweet, savory blood. My own teeth went down to her neck this time and I sunk my teeth into her neck biting through veins and all. Blood poured out of her skin like a river and I enjoyed every bite.** **I would have kept enjoying my feast but I felt something push through my mind forcing me out. I let out a scream than nothing.**

**XXXXX**

Naruto POV

I don't really remember waking up or even moving. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Yugito staring at me as I lay on my back. My brain was trying to register something that made sense but nothing. I saw worry in Yugito's eyes though.

I just felt her lips briefly touch mine and she slowly backed away as if she all the sudden was shy. "Naruto what happened I don't even understand. Everything happened so quickly. The rage the Nibi felt was indescribable. All of her anger she really was taking out on you. She was slowly stripping the Kyuubi from you and if you had been hit by her ash fire technique, I can't even…" Her eyes were closed now and I could see a free tear run down her face.

She was worried to death for me even though she was the one that was taken over. "My father's bloodline saved me Yugito, I am fine" I said running my hand down her cheek again. I felt her cool breath against my skin and it sent shivers down my spine. I moved to readjust my whole body but noticed I couldn't move more than my hand to her face. "Why can't I move Yugito" I asked quietly.

"It's the drug they have you under Naruto. The medics wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt anyone after you changed to the darkest scariest creature I have ever seen. I saw black abyss cold unforgiving eyes with long dark blood red hair. Your katana's were out and you were screaming with rage, and happiness. I will never forget the look on your face when you slashed through the poor girl." She shivered at the memory. I saw her body tighten and then a few more tears rolled down her delectable face. "She was running from you Naruto.

She was running to her parents. The Raikage wanted to kill you so you wouldn't hurt anyone else. Hu, Kenji, and I convinced him differently though. He said if you ever hurt anyone in our village again like that he would kill you himself. He thought you had betrayed the village and he couldn't take that."

"I was losing to the Nibi Yugito. I was losing consciousness because of the loss of blood, I had to do something. I tapped into the darkest power I have. The Blood Stained Curse Jutsu. It was in the forbidden scroll that I told you about. It takes the darkest aspects of a person and magnifies them thousands of time. There is no good in a person when they are under the curse Yugito, and I am so sorry for what you had to witness. You need to understand the story behind the jutsu though."

"Story?" I heard her ask confused.

"There was a man that was bed ridden and dying. He had a loving wife that he so badly wanted to be with but there was no cure for his disease. He prayed to heavens hoping that they would grant him another chance at life. The spirits said there would be a price for coming back to life, since it was his time. The man told them he would do whatever it took to live. He wanted his wife more than anything.

The spirits gave him a second life and he got off his bed which he had been on for so long and went to find his wife. His wife was lying on the couch with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. He went and placed a gentle kiss on her lips to wake her but nothing happened. He waited another moment but she still wouldn't wake. He checked to see if she was breathing but she wasn't, his wife was dead. The price for coming back from the dead when it is your turn is someone must take your place. He wanted to be with his wife so much that he would do anything.

His wife was his price for coming back to life. Tears were streaming down his eyes and he clawed at his body until he was bleeding. Even when he saw blood he kept clawing until the floor and his clothes were soaked in his blood. His body was weak now and he collapsed next to his wife on the floor. His hair was now stained with his own blood and he began to curse to the heavens for their deception. They told him a price would be paid since it was his time but he kept cursing at them.

The spirits finally decided to curse him with the hatred and anger that was consuming him. His eyes turned black like an abyss. His hair grew longer and dark blood red. His nails and canine teeth were like razor sharp and he screamed like the demonic creatures themselves. His hatred and anger were consuming him and that is all he could think about. He was forced to leave his home after that and wonder the world as the darkest creature they have ever seen.

As the story goes someone found him and turned his curse into a jutsu. The only way to release the jutsu is by running out of chakra. The technique is a complete and utter takeover of the body." Yugito just stood there with her mouth open, it was obvious she was speechless. I could tell she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I don't…" she started to say. I could see what she couldn't say. Her face was emotionally drained from the story and the pain that came with it. "You killed until you collapsed. You were out of chakra, you had to be. I remember in your flashback Seiji turned into this demonic curse as well."

"Yugito Karm is really that strong. Back then Seiji was trying to protect me and he did that by sacrificing himself so I could survive."

"But" I heard her intervene. "Naruto I am so sorry about what has happened to you. I have brought you nothing but pain since we met and I am so sorry. I can't imagine how much you hate me and I don't want to feel that hate from you." She paused for a moment like she was trying to find the right words to say next. A part of me understood what she was trying to say but there was another part of me that knew she was right. Everything that I have had to do since coming to the village revolved around her. I couldn't escape her no matter how much I tried. Our lives had somehow entwined themselves, and I still didn't know why. Did the good universe know that Yugito was going to be here and what she was?

I hated having these emotional attachments because I wouldn't have had to resort to the forbidden technique if I wasn't emotionally attached to her. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting Yugito like that again. I had to laugh I sounded so ridiculous and like a giddy school boy.

Normal POV

"Naruto" Yugito said pulling him out of his thoughts. She had called him Naruto so he knew there conversation was about to get serious. "Kenji wants to test us for the chuunin exams but he decided to wait till tomorrow so we can heal up." Her voice held some tension that Naruto had caught but didn't comment to. "I'm glad you're ok Naruto, I was really worried when you killed and killed. You slaughtering innocent people didn't seem like something you would do but I know now that it wasn't you."

"Yugito I don't want you to ever have to see that side of me again. That technique is the most horrible blood lustful place to be and it scares the hell out of me each time."

"Each time" she asked all of the sudden confused. Just how many times had he done that technique? He paused for a minute so she could understand that what he was about to say was hard to get out. It was obvious in his posture he couldn't find the words, but she needed to know.

"I told you that Seiji and I took the forbidden scroll back and trained in it. In order for us to become good at most of the scroll we had to train in that jutsu. We used that Blood Stained Curse Jutsu and about killed each other each time. I am not saying I could do every technique in the scroll but we looked at every single one. There were techniques that would blow your mind away. So much power is a deadly thing for a person on their own Yugito. I feel like the Kyuubi held some power from me and I feel like it was good thing he did.

I can't imagine how much devastation I could have done if I had learned everything in the scroll. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. The people who want us Jinchuuriki are power hungry people." He paused when he realized he said something he maybe should have kept a secret from Yugito.

"Wait Naruto what do you mean the people who want us. Naruto who is after us and what do they want." Naruto's eyes shifted from the green that Yugito liked to the red with black slits that made her take a step back from the bed he was laying on.

"_**They want my power Yugito. They want to control me and I will not let that happen. Over the years Naruto and I have been hunted a few times. We have managed to escape each time though. When we tried to learn what we could about them there was nothing to learn. Whoever this group of people are they hide well**_" the Kyuubi said.

"I understand that Naruto and I need to stay safe but how do you suggest that we do that. If you haven't noticed Kyuubi both of us are healing and were dealt a lot of damage."

"_**Naruto's jutsu selection he has under his belt is larger than you think Yugito. Naruto was holding back when he was fighting you and he took too much damage before he decided to really start fighting. If Naruto would have been fighting anyone else they would have been dead.**_"

"Kyuubi you fought the Nibi though and you held back I don't understand why. You hate the Nibi but you let go and stopped fighting. You could have killed both of us but you didn't why."

"_**Naruto**_" was his short simple answer. She didn't understand until she heard someone in her mind. '_The Kyuubi held back because of my feeling for you Yugito. He knew what it would do if you were gone so he didn't kill you like he wanted to. He once told you that the two of us were different and he was not me don't ever forget that._'

"I remember the Kyuubi telling me that but I don't understand Naruto, the Kyuubi has saved me in certain instances so how can he be so evil and full of anger. I understand your warning don't get me wrong Naruto I'm just confused."

"Yugito the Kyuubi only saves you when it's convenient to him. The Nibi would have torn through the village in her anger if we hadn't fought her so he had to fight. The Kyuubi understands that right now we can't get revenge on everyone. Revenge is something that needs to be planned and it takes time. That right there took a long time for both of us to understand. Pain and death made us finally understand. I had heard Seiji talk about vengeance before but he didn't go into much detail about it.

Knowledge and wisdom are two different things and I still don't have wisdom yet that comes with time. I honestly believe that is why Seiji held back some of the forbidden scroll from me. If I had too much knowledge I could become dangerous because I didn't have the wisdom to know wrong from right." Yugito only stroked down the side of his face as she continued to stare into his green eyes. Those eyes gave her so much hope and it was easy to get lost in them.

Yugito POV

It was hard for me to picture anything but Naruto's green eyes anymore because they were so consuming. When I close my eyes they are what I see and when I think about what makes him so beautiful I see his eyes. His eyes are commanding and intelligent. I knew he cared about me I just wasn't sure how much.

When I try to put into words what are connection is, I can't find the words. The two of us connect on this strange level that feels like destiny I would say. I hate saying the word destiny because it sounds so final and absolute. I only knew one thing about Naruto for sure though and that was I wanted him in my life. Naruto represented something in my life that I couldn't run away from. I can't run away from the Nibi. I can't turn away like when I don't pay attention to people's evil looks. I was the same as him now and that had a comforting ring to it. To feel complete with someone else just sent shivers down my spine.

When I used to think about my life and where I would be after becoming a gennin or chuunin I always pictured me alone. Not bitter because I was by myself but because I didn't have anybody who could relate to how I felt. When I look at my life now though, I see Naruto. Our beasts inside would always have some kind of antagonism for one another but Naruto and I were another story all together. To feel understood was all I had wanted forever.

I always felt alone and misunderstood but I could never find out why. When I was younger I felt like a part of me was different than everyone else so I didn't fit in. Little did I know about the two tailed bitch in my body. I wasn't going to let her take me over again. I knew the pain would come, and I also knew I wasn't completely like Naruto yet but I ravished in the idea of it. For us to be the same is what I wanted now. To feel understood, and not feel different, like an outcast.

I had told Hu that Naruto understood me and that he couldn't even compare. It hurts thinking about it now. I was so mean to him but I wasn't going to let him hurt Naruto. Hu needed to get over his delusion of us anyway. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had always known how much Hu had wanted me. A part of me felt giddy with the thought of being loved that much but than the other part of me felt angry. Angry because I felt like even after all the years of turning Hu down he would never learn that I wasn't in love with him. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just give up on the thought of us, but maybe that's what love was not giving up on someone. I didn't feel like I knew the meaning of the word though. I feel like all the good emotions like love, compassion, trust, were twisted and demented way past their meaning.

I knew part of that thinking was the connection with Naruto. I wasn't how the connection had formed but it was there, nobody could deny that anymore. Even Hu knew it was there.

Both Naruto and I were silent for a moment then there was a familiar surge of rage that I felt and I knew that it was the Kyuubi. I knew from experience that Naruto gave me a warm feeling but this was cold and unforgiving. The Kyuubi was doing something but he wasn't taking over, he was just releasing a surge of energy.

I took a step back when I saw Naruto move from his spot on the bed that he had been laying on just a second before. I now knew the surge of energy was to release Naruto from the drug they had put him under so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. If it hadn't been for the stupid Nibi inside me none of it would have happened anyway.

"Yugito I have to go talk to the Raikage" I heard him say as he started to move off the bed away from me. I quickly moved my body in front of him so he knew that I wouldn't just let him leave. "I have to go now Yugito." He was so determined to go, I could see it in his eyes but then he just vanished.

**Translations: **

**Haisekishou- Burning Ash Accumulation**

**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi- Chemical Ooze body armor**

**BLOOD STAINED CURSE JUTSU- No translations needed. (A/N) I came up with that technique years and years ago. I was trying to create a technique that would tap into something dark and dangerous, and be a final resourceful move. Naruto may have used it early but he won't for a while, but pay attention to Dendou's bloodline the next couple chapters!**

Edited 10/11/13


	4. Dark Again

Naruto Kumo Nin

Chapter 4:

Dark Again

Word Count: 5,189

Naruto's POV

So originally I planned to go talk to the Raikage to explain what happened and so we could come to an understanding. Yeah that all worked really well the moment I walked through the door. I stood in front of him after he told me to close the door then wham he hit me. My body wanted to react and get into action but I knew it would be a bad idea since he was the Raikage. I took the blow like it was nothing until he delivered a strong kick to my groining sending me across the room and into the door that was now closed.

"Do you have any idea what you have done" he yelled at me. It was obvious that he was mad and I would have been to. The problem was the damned Nibi; she was the one that would have killed everyone. Had I not had a connection to Yugito I would have killed her to protect the village, but instead I became the monster that was getting hurt now. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now Kyuubi."

I wanted to rise but right now I knew better than to try to do that. Any normal person would have fought back when they were getting hurt but not right now. Fighting the Raikage would have put me into exile and then where would I be. I was only here because of my father Dendou. My home was destroyed by Karm, My mother and my father were both dead, Seiji was dead. Everything that I had known and felt had been ripped from me, my only comfort was I wasn't alone in my pain, the Kyuubi shared my memories, he knew how I suffered.

The usual feeling of the Kyuubi tore through my body as my eyes changed to red with black slits. I could just feel the more demonic energy around me. I really hoped that the Kyuubi didn't fight because then what. I could feel that he knew what he was doing but things were about to get interesting.

"_**I did your village a favor A. Imagine the devastation that a tailed beast could do when filled with rage**_" the Kyuubi said.

"Yeah let's talk about what your host did instead. Innocent people were killed because of his dark power that he brought on. He killed like he enjoyed what he did. Why should I even spare him? If you even know anything about me you should know I can kill your host." It was obvious to me it wasn't a bluff but I couldn't tell if the Kyuubi thought so too. I could feel all his emotions and for a moment there were so many thoughts and feeling and I couldn't keep up with it all.

"_**You should be thanking Naruto for his sacrifice so your pathetic village could live. Naruto did what he did to spare your Jinchuuriki Yugito and the Nibi. The Nibi was the one that was going out of control and he took matters in his own hands to protect a village he doesn't even know. Besides I would think you would be grateful to have three Jinchuuriki in the village, you always wanted power right.**_" I could hear him let out a loud evil laugh before I felt him fade from control.

My eyes had shifted back to the usual green and when I reopened them I saw the Raikage staring at me like I was a monster, and in some ways that was accurate I was. He spoke up again but this time it was different it was softer, quieter.

"You saved my granddaughter Naruto Uzumaki."

"I have a connection with Yugito that is very strong. I guess you could say it is a Jinchuuriki bond in a way. The Nibi wanted revenge now that Yugito knew about who and what she was. She wanted to exact her revenge to whoever stuck her in the pot. In a way I can't deny her the hate and vengeance she must feel for being locked up for such a long time. I know the Kyuubi would feel much the same way. For a while the Kyuubi did feel the same way about losing my mother, and Seiji. My mother was his host and so he felt kinship for her, it's kind of hard to explain because it doesn't sound like the Kyuubi at all.

Look the point is I have been struggling for years to come to terms with what I have become and who I have become. Yugito now has to start facing that because she knows the truth of what happened."

"What are you asking" I heard him ask in the same quiet tone he had been speaking in.

"I know that you want to kill me for what I did but this all started with revenge. You hid the Nibi from Yugito and she had no idea who she was. We started to have a deeper connection after we went through each other's memories and the Nibi started to take over. She wanted to hurt anyone and everyone who got in her way. I told the Nibi to fight me and she did. I held back on the fight in fear of hurting Yugito and people still ending up getting hurt. That dark power that I used never would have been used if it wasn't for the Nibi going out of control."

"What are you asking" I heard him ask me again. This time it was more serious, so I knew to get to the point.

"The point is it took time for me to figure everything out and that is all I am asking for. I am asking for time for Yugito to come to terms with what she is now. Let her gain control over the Nibi. The Nibi is also making her a hybrid like me, which is also taking a greater toll on her." The next thing I felt was pain in my chest from being hit so hard. My body slammed into the ceiling where it dropped and was hit again against the wall. It was over as quickly as it had begun. The Raikage had made his point, he hated that Yugito was becoming like me. She was his granddaughter and I was still an outsider, one word away from being banished.

I placed my hands on the ground to try to push myself up but it a quick flash I was already on my back with his hands at my throat. Hate, and anger is what I saw when I looked at him. He had found his reason for killing me now. It would have been so simple for me to fight back but of course things are never as simple as they seem. I felt control slip and the Kyuubi took over again. I felt myself let out a loud growl before I used my feet to push the Raikage away.

"_**Get off**_'" the Kyuubi yelled as the Raikage slammed into the table behind him. We would have kept fighting, or the Kyuubi would have kept fighting but when the Raikage stood he didn't make a move.

"Enough" I heard him say in a commanding tone. I wasn't sure what had happened but the Raikage flipped his desk back over and sat on the other side as a few ninja ran into the room to see what happened. Their katana's were already drawn and of course were pointed at me. "Rykou your dismissed" I heard him say to the ninja that had just busted in. He looked suspicious for a minute but bowed and closed the door as he left. "How did my granddaughter become like you, a disgraceful hybrid."

"The Nibi was that started the transition. The Nibi is consumed by her need for revenge. She wants power to get her revenge. I have power. The Nibi is turning Yugito like because she wants to win at any cost" I said when I finally took control again. "Desire is a powerful thing for an animal and so the Nibi acted."

"It wasn't by her choice" the Raikage asked wiping his face with his hands as he continued to sit across the table.

"No the Nibi was the one that took over. I guess when I told her she could fight me everything started to change, but this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have hid what she was from her Raikage. You hid that she had the Nibi in her and that created the self-doubt that allowed the Nibi to take over." I thought the Raikage was done with his anger till he slammed both of his hands on the table making me flinch ever so slightly.

"You think this is my fault. None of this killing and devastation was here before you showed up. Your village is dead and now you bring that disaster to our village. Why would you even do something like that?"

"Yugito would have found out anyway, and you hid the truth from her. Karm was the one that wiped out my village. You had already decided to let me back in sully because my father was Dendou a great cloud village ninja." The problem was right now we were both right in our own way. I might have brought the destruction that came to this village but Yugito also would have found out who she is on her own. The Raikage should have never tried to hide who she was.

"Yes Dendou was one of the best and he was determined. I think it is your responsibility as a Kumo ninja and as his son to find out what happened to him."

"Was there any instances where he had vanished for a time before. I might be able to fight out what happened and what made him turn his back on Kumo."

"Only once had he ever left. I told him to go scout an area for intruders and it was only supposed to be about 2 days. Five days later Dendou shows back up in the village with no memory of what happened. It was a weird thing but I believed him and he went on his business. Three years later is when he went the other mission and he deserted Kumo."

"Something must have happened to make him desert when he was gone for those few days. I will have to get to the bottom of what happened. I should get back and tell Yugito what I found. Kenji is training us for the Chuunin exams tomorrow. He said he wanted to give us time to rest." The Raikage only nodded his head before I headed back out the door and down the stairs until I got to the street. I took in a deep breath and tried to find Yugito's scent then insane pain raked through my body. I fell to the ground screaming. I could feel the change; my eyes kept shifting back and forth between red and green.

I could feel him pushing something into my mind but I didn't know what, all I felt was pain. My scream brought a few scared citizens near me to see what happened but I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying on a bed but it wasn't a hospital bed this time. I turned my head to get a look at my surroundings and I saw Yugito staring at me intently. Her purplish eyes held a hint of sorrow but the rest was filled with an emotion I didn't recognize. I sat up slowly and I could suddenly feel how dizzy I felt. I couldn't remember what happened. It was all blank and fuzzy. I had talked to the Raikage about my accident with the blood stained curse and then nothing.

While I was off in space I felt Yugito run her fingers across my face which made me pull away. I saw a surprised look on her face which I wasn't sure why. We weren't anything to each other right?

"Naruto what do you remember" I heard Yugito ask me softly. I was hesitant to answer her but I finally did. I feel like I owed her an explanation for something.

"I went to go talk to the Raikage. I wanted him to understand what happened with the blood curse and then nothing. I walked out after our discussion and then I blacked out. I remember a lot of pain and then I don't remember anything.

Yugito's POV

Why would he pull away from my touch it didn't make any sense to me. I had touched his face plenty of times so I don't understand why this time was a big deal. Something was different about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to focus on the Kyuubi in Naruto. I knew that our minds had connected before so I was hoping I could do it again. I took another deep breath and delved in.

Naruto's mindscape – Yugito's POV

When I could feel my breath come back I saw a dark damp room with oily like water on the ground. I leaned down to take a closer look at what it was and I noticed it was blue. When I touched it even for a moment I could feel how slick and slimy it was. The blue whatever it was slid off my finger leaving me only more confused about what was going on. I took in a short breath but had it taken away when I looked up to find bright red eyes with black slits in the center. These were eyes full of anger and hatred. I could practically feel the rage coming off it in waves.

For a moment I felt like his anger was directed at me but that didn't make any sense what did I do. If the Kyuubi wanted to be mad at someone be mad at the Nibi. Maybe the Kyuubi's way of getting revenge was through me. I was so confused but then I saw the red hair and those damn whisker marks. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even move. I wanted to collapse and scream but I couldn't. I went to reach out my hand then that is when it hit me.

The worst pain I had ever felt hit me like a lightning bolt. I was on the ground I could tell even while my eyes were closed. The ground was cold and filled with that blue slime I had been looking at earlier. Every fiber and cell in my body was screaming for mercy. It felt like my insides were literally falling apart. My head felt like it was going to explode, my chest felt like it was about to cave in. Pain raked through my body for what felt like an eternity. When the pain subsided I was on my back looking up, I didn't have the strength to hold myself up anymore.

I was confused even more but I saw eyes that were kind and gentle, the green eyes this was my Naruto. I felt him bend down and scoop me into his arms before he kissed my lips desperately but gently. I had to savor the moment; it felt like I had been away for a long time. This was my Naruto though, no doubt. I hugged him as close to myself as possible and tried to take in as much of his scent as I could. It felt like I wouldn't see him for a while. I can't explain what I felt it was just something I understood without knowing.

With a quick twist of my body I was standing on my own again but it felt like the room had changed again. It felt like it had gotten colder and darker. I heard a laugh, a dark and evil laugh. I knew who that voice was but I didn't understand, what was going on.

"_**Are you confused Yugito Nii, there is an explanation for everything you know**_" the voice I knew so well said. I backed away when I saw the Kyuubi's eyes a good distance away from me. I heard a growl which sounded like a wild animal and I took a step forward. I could feel myself slipping into a crouch as I tried to scan the area. His eyes were the only thing that I saw but they weren't getting bigger as I got closer.

"What the hell is going on Kyuubi? What did you do to my Naruto" I asked. Maybe, if I knew what had happened I could change it? There was another low growl but this one was so loud I about jumped out of my skin. The hairs on my body were rising and I wanted to scream at him to tell me what was going on. He was making me angry, and maybe that is what he wanted. "Damn it Kyuubi why are you doing this" I yelled.

He laughed again but I felt a pulse of energy send me far into the darkness of Naruto's mind. "Kyuubi this is Yugito what are you doing" I heard Naruto yell back in my defense. I slowly pushed myself off the ground and went to take a step forward but I hit something solid, like a wall of some sort. I pushed against the blackness a little harder but nothing, something was in my way. My path to Naruto was blocked by this pitch black abyss that we were in. "Let her out" I heard Naruto yell again. I could hear the anger in his voice, he was protective of me.

The thought gave me chills to have someone that protective of me. I could see Naruto start to walk toward the eyes but he just vanished into the darkness. I was left alone with no way to get to him as I stood looking at the cold dark abyss in front of me, and all around me. Right now I was feeling so lost and alone but then I heard this voice that took me a moment to recognize. It was telling me I wasn't alone, and I would never be alone again. I felt my eyes shift to dark purple with black slits down the center, things were about to change.

I felt my body let out a ferocious loud roar before I shattered through this oily black wall blocking my path. When I finally could start to walk I saw the Kyuubi's eyes in the distance. As I walked closer I could see red. This was not blood but fur. I kept walking and the Kyuubi's whole form started to come into my view. The Kyuubi's same, cold blooded eyes were staring at me through his silver bars. His form was that of a large fox complete with the red fur and pointy ears.

"_**Hello Kyuubi**_" I heard the Nibi say. I wasn't scared this time because the Nibi was the one in control, she had taken over but this time was different. The other times I had been almost completely shut from my mind but this was more like a mix. I figured this is what Naruto felt like with the Kyuubi.

"_**So Nibi you finally have emerged have you. I was starting to worry that you weren't strong enough to take over your host. She has a strong will that I thought would over power your weak mind**_."

"_**I'm not the one trapped in a cage am I Kyuubi. You did something to Naruto and now he is fighting back. Let me guess you got locked in your cage the moment Yugito touched Naruto. Maybe, their stronger than your hate Kyuubi**__._" The Kyuubi only laughed a dark grueling laugh. He crouched in his cage as he smirked baring his canine teeth.

"_**Do you truly think the two tailed cat can beat the nine tailed fox. You have been sealed away for a long time Nibi; you have no power against me, and in my own mind**_." The Nibi was the one that started to laugh this time before I could feel myself start to smirk.

"_**Usually I would agree with you Kyuubi. Naruto told Yugito that you could have killed her when she forced herself into Naruto's mind. This time it is a little bit different. We are as you and Naruto are, and Naruto is fighting against you as well. Prepare for one hell of a mental fight Kyuubi. You won't hurt anyone again**_."

"_**I find it very fascinating that not too long ago you wanted revenge, and I was speaking the exact same words to you what changed Nibi. Why are we fighting on two different sides?**_" To be honest I actually wondered the same thing myself. Hopefully I was about to find out the reason all of this was happening.

"_**You thought Yugito was making Naruto weak didn't you? You changed him in some way so he was dark and ruthless like he used to be. You and your host spared me when I wanted revenge and you don't like that. Think of how things would have been worse for you though. Imagine what would have happened If you had killed the Raikage's granddaughter plus all the others that you killed. You want to talk about revenge fox, what have you been doing for the past six years with Naruto. How many people have you killed out of vengeance?**_

_** Even before he met Yugito he had already started to change. Change doesn't make you weak Kyuubi. What makes you weak is how you react to the change.**_" She was right about everything. I couldn't even believe what she was saying as we were sharing a mind. To her I wasn't a weakness for Naruto I was strength. That didn't make any sense though. She was still an animal so why was she feeling love and compassion. I had to just think for a minute so any of it could make sense.

I took in a very slow deep breath so I could relax for even a moment. What I saw was Naruto. He had told me that the Kyuubi had started to change because his own feeling had started to change; maybe that was why the Nibi was acting differently. It was kind of amazing to think about how strong our connection was, the two Jinchuuriki. I wanted him and he wanted me that was what mattered most to me.

My thoughts were instantly shattered when I heard the Kyuubi let out a terrifying growl followed by a red wave of chakra knocking the Nibi and me to the ground a ways away. I saw Naruto had gotten into a crouch already but we weren't prepared for the metal bars slamming down on the ground sending out another wave of energy. The Kyuubi's own anger had allowed him to break free from his cell that I had somehow put him in, when I had touched Naruto. The Nibi had tried to get up but the Kyuubi was already in front of me eyes inches from mine.

"_**Goodbye Nibi**_" the Kyuubi said before he pulled back his head readying his attack. Inside my body I was flinching and was ready for pain but it never came. I heard a loud boom which I figured was the Kyuubi. Naruto was leaning over near me panting slightly. He moved so fast from where he was, and used a lot of strength to push the Kyuubi away. I saw in his eyes something that sent chills all down my body. This truly was my Naruto and he was so incredibly protective of me. I could see the protectiveness and passion clearly in his eyes like it was my own.

"You're not getting away Kyuubi I won't let you" Naruto yelled as the blue slime like liquid stuff on the ground started to creep up the Kyuubi's downed body. As the slime kept climbing up the Kyuubi I could see his eyes flash open again with incredible anger. "Kyuubi my father's bloodline will stop you from hurting anyone again. Goodbye my friend." I could see Naruto focus hard as he increased the speed of the climb of the slime. The Kyuubi growled in frustration and tried to break free but it wasn't working. This really was it for the Kyuubi.

I heard a laugh though which almost through me back. The Kyuubi was smiling as one of his nine tails zipped right to Naruto hitting him ridiculously hard in the chest. I could see as Naruto's body flew through the dark air hurling him to the ground in a loud crash. I tried to find him with my eyes but when I did he wasn't moving; he was just lying there. I could feel my eyes changing and myself taking over now. My eyes shifted to their hybrid mode a darker purple with my mind in control.

"I will make you pay Kyuubi" I said in a cold blooded stare. My body flashed across the darkness in a purple blur as I brought my fist into his side followed by a hard kick to his back left leg. He was smiling again but only swatted me away with one of his tails. As I was in the air I twisted my body landing in a crouch. I flashed my canines showing how angry I was getting but again he just laughed. The fight that we were supposed to be having was going nowhere.

Normal POV

Naruto who was still face first on the ground coughed as he started to push himself up. He tried to look through the darkness to see what was going on but it was tough. The dark air made it hard to see around him. The only thing he knew was there for sure was the sound that came from Yugito and the Kyuubi. He could hear the fight; he could feel the chakra of the Kyuubi intensifying. They were still a mix, even though they were somewhat separated right now.

He stood to his full height before he just listened. He was hoping he could follow their movements if he just heard where they were. He heard the connection of the Kyuubi's tail and Yugito's body. He heard it, he felt it, and then he was gone. He had moved to where she was catching her in his arms as he slid a ways back. "So how is the fight going" Naruto asked smirking slightly at the question. Yugito could only laugh back before she answered.

"You know the usual fighting a fox in your mind. Keep getting hit by those damn tails, the usual" she said casually. Of course the truth was this fight was anything but normal and who they were fighting was anything but normal. When the Kyuubi's tail lashed out again Naruto rolled to the side letting Yugito go as he slid. Both of them were on their feet again as the Kyuubi lashed out with his tail again. He was trying to intercept them, break their concentration by just attacking.

The Kyuubi lashed out again making contact with Naruto side which threw him back into the darkness. "Naruto" Yugito yelled in frustration as he disappeared. "Damn it" she yelled again. Naruto walked through the darkness again, his eyes held a hint of the Kyuubi and she knew it was his hybrid mode. They knew how strong the Kyuubi was, and without being able to use jutsu in his mind, made the fighter even tougher. Naruto rushed the Kyuubi quickly who swept his tail at him again. Yugito seeing her opening drove her fist into the Kyuubi's chest pushing him back a few feet from where he had just been.

The Kyuubi laughed even louder this time when he saw that even their best attempts were doing anything against him. "Naruto" Yugito said getting him to turn her. "Your father's bloodline, how did you use it against the Kyuubi before?" He paused for a moment trying to think about how he did it before. The problem was he didn't know. In his mind he had a need and so the bloodline acted on that and went against the Kyuubi.

"It's all about willpower Yugito. I needed something he couldn't stop, my father's bloodline. My will made it a reality."

"The only way to take the Kyuubi out is to use something that he isn't expecting. Something new, something even he can't prepare for." Naruto growled in frustration making his canine prominent.

"I can't just make a move happen out of thin air, besides I can't use jutsu while in my mind." No he couldn't, but she had just thought of something that he could use that would be just as good.

"Naruto" Yugito yelled as she jumped out of the way of the Kyuubi's tail. "The Kyuubi has been using mental impulses to attack you, he knows that he can't use jutsu either so maybe a mind impulse blast thing" she said shrugging her shoulders. Naruto growled again before he looked at Yugito almost in a hopeless glance.

"If this doesn't work Yugito" he said trying to make her understand something. She understood it just perfectly.

"It will work Naruto, we will make him pay." Naruto slowly nodded his head. No, Yugito did not get his point and that didn't make things any easier.

"Yugito the Nibi needs to be ready too. You both have to blast the Kyuubi with your mind, it's the only way to lock him away for a while" he said with urgency. Yugito only nodded her head as Naruto focused his eyes on the Kyuubi which made Naruto drop to his knees.

Purple chakra flowed behind Yugito as her eyes switched back to her own. The chakra behind her slowly started to come together until Yugito could see the Nibi right next to her. She figured she could only do this because this was a mind and not reality. "NOW" Naruto yelled as he pushed his mental force into the Kyuubi. He knew that Yugito and the Nibi had both pushed because he could feel it push against his consciousness. "Yugito let it all go now" he said in a whisper. She knew it meant push harder, she didn't know how she knew but she could feel it.

Releasing what anger she was carrying right now Yugito pushed hers and the Nibi's full force into the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi and Naruto were covered in white flash that blinded Yugito and the Nibi. As quickly as the attack had been, was as quick as it was over. When Yugito looked to find Naruto, he was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't feel his presence anywhere, he was gone. "NARUTO" Yugito screamed in anger and regret. What had happened to him now?

** I bet some of you are thinking this story is progressing slowly but I promise it will start speeding up in the next couple of chapters. Until then!**

Edited 10/11/13


	5. Mental Journey

Naruto Kumo Nin

Chapter 5

Mental Journey

Word Count: 6,490

Yugito's POV

I could feel my mind become my own again as I shifted back to my body. When I opened my eyes Naruto was still lying there on the bed. His eyes were closed but when I looked at his chest I could see him breathing. _'He's just asleep'_ I thought to myself but when I tried to wake him up he didn't move. He was still lying there like he was dead. Something was wrong but I wasn't sure what.

My fingers slowly dove through his hair as I just stared at his face. I had no idea what to do; I didn't know what was wrong with him. I had no idea I was even crying until a felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Naruto meant so much to me it was crazy. He just kind of happened. He got under my skin, and found his way into my heart. My eyes fluttered as I tried to take a breath. How could I have been so stupid; my Naruto had tried to warn me? He said that something was going to happen if we didn't succeed but I wouldn't hear it. I figured maybe this is what he meant. If we did not succeed I would lose him. No, I would not accept losing him, not now, not ever.

I closed my eyes again so I could go back into his mind. It took me a minute because something was different, but I succeeded. When I reopened my eyes I was in his mind, still with the blue liquid stuff. I crouched down to trace a line in the liquid, and I was surprised when it followed my finger. It was unlike anything I had seen before. I wasn't even sure how this had been Naruto's bloodline. I focused on the Nibi and felt her start to form next to me. The purple mist took a moment but it changed into the two tailed witch inside me. I looked over at her and let out a soft sigh.

"This is his bloodline right" I asked the Nibi next to me. She leaned down to smell it. I watched her play with it in her paws for a moment. It took her a moment but she looked up at me again.

"_**This is not a natural bloodline kitten. There is no way that a bloodline can be in your own mind. The Raikage said that Dendou had the same bloodline. It is a possibility that whatever happened to him on those three extra days changed him. I only know the blue ooze is not normal**_" the Nibi said. She was right, something was going on. I was curious but right now I was more worried about my Naruto, than slime. I looked around trying to find any trace of Naruto. I could see so it wasn't like he was hiding, there was nothing there. I had already figured that the blue ooze wouldn't help me find him, I was on my own.

I dropped my head slightly when I let out a heavy sigh and the Nibi turned toward me again. I could see in her eyes that she was frustrated with the Kyuubi and with the situation. She wasn't having any luck finding Naruto either, and I could feel that. I decided the best thing to do would be to just walk around and hope I ran into him. I had no point of reference to start from so I was mapping the area from scratch.

When it felt like we were walking for an eternity I saw something so strange. I saw an image of Naruto but it was like a mist. It was like a translucent bubble carrying images. I ran closer to it but stopped when I realized how young Naruto was. I saw the man I recognized as Seiji as well. Naruto had to be at least 8 or 9 years old. He looked so cute back then. His red hair was still bright as ever. His hair back then went to the middle of his ears instead of past them. I continued to stare at the bubble noticing it wasn't an image but an event.

I reached out to touch the bubble that was coming closer, and everything changed. It was like what happened when we went through each other's memories the first time. My surrounding changed just like before. I saw Naruto walking with Seiji toward the house. Something was different about this though, I wasn't just watching the scene I was in it. His mother was about to die, I knew that. I saw them start to walk away from me so I started to run in front of him, trying to make it to the house before he did. I skidded to a stop when I saw the inside of their house. It was so beautiful to look at. The house was full of decorations from one end to the other, and it looked amazing. Seiji's wife was a better designer than I would have be that's for sure.

I took the moment I had to look up at Seiji's wife and notice how happy she looked. As she was putting the plates on the table she was smiling like a giddy little girl. They all were so happy, and things were so calm back then. I was feeling even worse that so many things had changed for him, but this wasn't the time to feel sad. There had to be a reason I was watching his memory, so I tried to take in all the details that I could. I took a step near his wife when I heard Naruto and Seiji walk into the house.

"Oh silly me, I forgot something" Seiji's wife said as she motioned toward the table. Happily both of them sat down and she went outside. I knew what was coming so I followed her out the door to see a small box that she had left outside. I wasn't sure what was even in the box but when I looked up I was just as surprised as his wife was. A man with slick black hair and a scar starting from his forehead moving down to the outside of his left eye, and finally ending at his jaw. I could see even from one glance how twisted and evil this man was and I let out a low growl. Even though I knew what was about to happen I still never saw it coming. The man went through a few seals and let out a pulse that shot Seiji's wife back into the house. Just like the last time I saw this scene she landed on her back hard making both of the boys in the house jump to check on her.

Moving quickly I dove into the man with the slicked black hair and the scar but I went right through him. I rolled over landing on one knee but I could see Seiji's wife already scorched and dead in the house. I wanted to scream but no one would hear me. What was the point of seeing this again if I couldn't do anything about it? The man vanished in a flash and I smashed my hands at the ground as hard as I could. I felt like I had failed. This was exactly like what happened with my other teammate. I couldn't help, I was useless.

"I WANT OUT" I screamed before everything faded to black and I saw the Nibi next to me again. I jumped when I saw the purple cat standing next to me but I knew I was out of the bubble or whatever it was.

"_**These are Naruto's memories**_" the Nibi said in almost unsurprised tone.

"But Naruto had no idea who killed Seiji's wife. When I went through his memories last time, I did not see that much detail" I said trying to clarify. It was true I hadn't seen that much detail. Before it was like I had watched a movie, this time I had been in the scene, but no one knew I was there. I still didn't understand what had been the point of watching it over again. "Nibi how was that different than before."

"_**With Naruto's consciousness and the Kyuubi's not currently taking over, their memories are freely moving through his mind. The Kyuubi knew who killed Seiji's wife but he hid it. It is the same way I changed Naruto perception when I attacked him**_" the Nibi said again.

"He was afraid Naruto would get killed by whoever killed Seiji's wife" I asked. When the Nibi nodded in response it was starting to make perfect sense. Hiding secrets from someone often protected them. The Kyuubi had known that Naruto would go after whoever killed Seiji's wife. Naruto had been too young and would have been killed. It was a twisted reality, but it made sense.

As I looked around I saw a few bubbles floating all over but I tried to avoid them. Right now I was trying to find Naruto, not go through his memories. I broke into a run with the Nibi on my heels. I had no idea where I was going, it was so dark. I heard something that sounded like liquid before I landed into another blasted bubble that was in the darkness. I had hit the bubble hard and my body rolled a few feet before I skidded to a stop.

"Oww" I said under my breath. My head was in the dirt, and it tasted disgusting. I spit some of the dirt out of my mouth before I pushed myself off the ground and looked at the scenery. I was watching a large battle. The sound of swords clashing and clinking was pulling my attention away from what was happening. Then I heard it, the familiar clank of metal that I knew so well. I was looking around trying to find where the sound came from but I couldn't find it.

I turned around just in time to see a man with long brunette hair with two swords battling another person. I noticed two things though, their headbands were whirlpool, and the swords were Naruto's. I remember he had told me that his father had been killed with those swords, and they were originally his. The man fighting the other Whirlpool ninja was Dendou. I was watching the battle of Whirlpool unfold. "Uh oh" I said quietly when I noticed someone else I recognized. There was now a lot that Naruto had to know once I found him. The man with the slick black hair and the scar, it was him.

The same man who had killed Seiji's wife, Naruto's second mother was here. He had been a Whirlpool ninja and was now in the battle for Whirlpool. I watched the man with slick black hair for a moment, but I lost him when he vanished and reappeared behind another ninja with a dark colored energy in his hands. I tried to focus on what was in his hand, and I could hear it, I could hear the crackle and snapping it made. He had some kind of dark lighting in his hand. I had to close my eyes so I didn't get caught in the vicious moment. He slaughtered another Whirlpool ninja right through the heart.

I could hear the sound of piercing flesh; I could see the sight of blood spewing from his chest. The man started to cough and then fell to the ground dead. Everything that I was watching from start of Naruto's memories was death. I now understood his hate that he carried around. Everything in his life had been torn from him. He had to watch as everyone around him died. People he loved and cared for were betrayed right and left. I was starting to feel a new and stronger connection to Naruto than I had before. I had to respect what he had gone through to get where he was.

I figured maybe that was the lesson I was supposed to learn from this memory but it didn't go away like I thought it might. What was the point of me being here, I understood that there were deaths, you could not stop. Some things were meant to happen for a reason. I turned toward Dendou just to see what he was like, and to my surprise he didn't look anything like my Naruto. I wasn't sure what Naruto's mother looked like but I bet he looked more like her.

I turned all the way around so I could get a good look at what else was around me. I saw a big thing of red, and for a moment I thought it was blood. When I looked a little closer though I saw that it had a silky texture to it. It was her; long silky red hair, beautiful green eyes that looked like my Naruto's. This was Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool clan. This was the Kyuubi's memories even when he was inside Naruto's mother. Even though the Kyuubi hated a lot of things, Naruto had told me he still had hated what happened to his mother. Kushina after all had been the Kyuubi's host.

Even though they were beast and human, there was a connection. Things were starting to make sense though. I was watching something that happened before my Naruto was born. Seiji and his wife were alive, and for the moment so was Dendou and Kushina Uzumaki. This was almost breathtaking to see when I realized how much had changed so quickly. In this time Whirlpool was fighting against itself from whomever this Karm person was Naruto spoke of. Everyone was still alive, even though they would soon be dead. He was sad actually. I was watching a battle and I knew the outcome. All the hundreds of ninja battling would end in nothing but their complete and utter obliteration.

In our time Whirlpool no longer existed. The only thing that still remained was the survivors who were Naruto, and Karm. One of those I promised I would never face, and the other I didn't know exactly what had happened to him. It was hard not to get caught up in this drama of Whirlpool even though most of it was already over.

I turned back toward Kushina for a moment so I could remember what she looked like but it wasn't what I was expecting. I could see her canine teeth and blood red eyes with the black slits. I could feel the large killer intent that she was giving off. I didn't expect that she would let out the Kyuubi because she was pregnant. Maybe that was why Naruto had almost died when he was born. The Kyuubi had mixed with him so much to save his life because Kushina had gone Kyuubi.

I saw her take off in a quick red blur before she drove a kunai through another Whirlpool's stomach. It was kind of funny to watch because with such ease a little thing like her tossed the large man to the side. I had almost forgotten that she was actually the Kyuubi right now. She vanished in another blur of red before I could follow where she went. I was having a hard time watching her movements but finally caught her with another ninja in a headlock. With a quick flick of her wrist the ninja was falling lifeless on the ground. With the Kyuubi inside her she was the mistress of death.

She was dangerous to any Whirlpool ninja who went against her and the Kyuubi. Truthfully in the Kyuubi's rage I wasn't sure if all the people he was killing were against him. I was pretty sure now that there had been some innocent Whirlpool ninja who died in the Kyuubi's anger. Tailed beasts were definitely something that could win a war though. Even though I guess you could see us as animals, we have a lot of power. As long as it's controlled we are no danger. I couldn't say the same for whoever got in Kushina's way though. Kushina's hormones had already been going crazy because she was pregnant. I can only guess how easy it had been for the Kyuubi to entice her into letting him out.

She didn't want to hurt Naruto though, I knew that. No mother would want their child in pain because of them. I could tell she was fighting for Naruto, not against him. She wanted to protect him. To have a life that he could live when he came into the world. She fought to create a world that he could live in.

I continued to watch Kushina tear apart any ninja in her way before I noticed everything around me shifting to black. "Wait" I yelled before it all went away and I saw the Nibi sitting next to me. When I finally looked down at myself I was curled into a ball with my arms around my legs. "This can't keep happening" I said softly.

"_**Kitten**_" I heard the Nibi say. She hadn't said it very loud, but enough for me to catch. We were both quiet for a moment just peering into the darkness, which was Naruto's mind. I needed to find him, and more than anything I wanted to find him. I felt complete when I was with Naruto and I needed to feel that right now.

"He has gone through so much pain in his life. In his history there is just death. I see why sometimes I feel like even I can't break through to him. You were locked in a pot Nibi, but the Kyuubi and Naruto have had so many years to feed of each other's anger. That's why I feel so much hate coming from the Kyuubi, his whole being is incased with this hate." I could feel the Nibi's eyes just watching me another moment before she nudged me with her head, in a motherly fashion

The Nibi had anger as well and I knew that, but for a moment she could feel what I was feeling. She could see how broken and numb I was starting to be. It also wasn't just Naruto's history, it was our world. The world that we live in is chaotic and full of people who kill other people for pleasure. They get a high out of other people's pain, and that had to change. I wasn't sure how but I knew that Naruto and I were a part of it. Why else would we have beasts inside us if not to fight the darkness?

"_**What did you find out this time? What was this memory**_" the Nibi said in a quiet voice. She was giving me space but at the same time pushing me along. I had to take a slow deep breath so I could get my mind to focus. I was starting to worry I wouldn't be able to find him, and that made me start to panic. I quickly stood up before I looked back at the Nibi who was looking at me in a curious kind of way.

"I saw Kushina Uzumaki turn Kyuubi and fight in the war. Naruto had been right when he said the whole village had been killing and slaughtering everything in their way. I had a hard time focusing there been so much battling but I learned a few new things. The same man who killed Seiji's wife was at the battle for Whirlpool, and whatever happened in the past just got a little more complicated."

"_**It seems that you have a lot to explain to Naruto as soon as you find him. Naruto has had a lot of death in his past. The Kyuubi is just as haunted by it as Naruto is. Do you understand that now kitten**_?" I could only nod my head. I felt so numb through my whole body. The world was corrupt but he wasn't. He had a pure heart, I knew it. He wasn't a bad person he was human like everyone else. Human? Maybe that was the key to who we were. I had been thinking of us as no longer human because we had beasts inside us. The truth was having a beast inside you was what made you human. What is the point of being human if not to fight the darkness?

When I looked back at the Nibi I let the new found smile on my face show. I had to stop fighting who I was. I wasn't different I was still me. She looked at me again in a curious way but I couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't a monster I was still human. I would find Naruto, and I would be ok. I was never going to be alone again, and for a moment I could feel my whole face lighten up. "Nibi I will find him, I know it" I said trying to put as much happiness into my voice as I could.

"_**You know where Naruto is Kitten**_" she asked. Truthfully I had no idea where he was but for a moment I knew that I could find him. I wasn't worried about not being able to find him. Everything was going to end up ok because that is what I wanted. I had set myself on a goal and I was going to get to it.

I looked around again but like usual it was a pure black environment. I couldn't see what was in front of me but I could hear it. I could make out the sound of the ooze on the ground, it made a sloshing sound as we walked over it. I could hear the bubbles that sounded like dripping water all around me. Each one I knew now was a different bubble to one of Naruto's or the Kyuubi's memories. I had to start somewhere so I took off in another dead run before I landed in another bubble.

I was still going full speed when I ran into the bubble and I rolled through two people before I came to a stop, landing on my side. Landing on the hard ground always hurt. I winced a little when I got up but looked at the memory that I was at. Semi length red hair, two swords with a strap across the chest holding both swords in place, I knew who this was. My eyes followed him up and down just admiring what we had not too long ago. There I was behind him, confused and alone after being hit and sent to the ground. I had no idea back then what I was getting myself into.

I had to laugh at myself for a moment, even from the very start I had been attracted to him but he had not been a Kumo Nin and that made me unsure. "Who are you" I heard my other self say as she stared up at Naruto Uzumaki. I had thought he was being a punk when he didn't answer my question and asked one of his own. That whole situation seemed kind of silly now, but back then I didn't know anything about him. I had no idea what he had gone through and I had no idea how crazy he would make me feel about him. It also didn't help that the Nibi intensified my feelings for him. When I missed him I felt misery, when I felt misery I was in despair.

"Are you ok" Naruto asked the other me in the memory? I could only stare at the other me and see how scared I looked. He definitely had more balls then anyone I knew in Kumo, and maybe that was what made him different. He grown up by himself, he didn't have boundaries and rules to how he acted. I let out a small sigh; I was hopelessly obsessed with him.

"No I miss you" I said to him even though it was a memory. This was getting harder, and harder to watch. So far each memory had something that I learned, but I already knew that I missed him, that was no secret. I knew my other self was going to try to ask another question but Naruto started first, catching the other me off guard.

"Yugito Nii" he said to the other me. Truthfully it caught me by surprise for a minute with how soft and calm his voice was being. I didn't realize he had been so genuine in his worry. Even at that moment we had already connected. It was a strange thing to think about, but there it was.

"How do you know who I am, you're not even from this village. Did you come to kill us all?" I heard myself ask Naruto. I really had been worried back then that he came to kill us. It was kind of dumb to think about it now though; why would he save me if he came to kill us all? My younger self stared up at my Naruto for a moment longer before he answered my questions.

"I shadowed the man who hit you and I heard him talking to himself. He mentioned your name and I figured that's who he was going to go find. I stepped in after he hit you to make sure he didn't keep going." There he was again being genuine. I had been so caught up in panic back then I couldn't even take into account everything else. I guess that was how I lived my life; I got hooked on one detail and couldn't let it go. Maybe that was why I would never let him go; he was my Naruto.

It was weird to think so much had changed in one day. Yes I knew that I wasn't completely a hybrid yet and I would have a week of pain to deal with, but I was on my way to being one. Here I met him and then things just kind of happened the way that they happened. There really was not another way for to explain it. "And I appreciate what you did but who are you. Why are you here in Kumo? And even more than that, what do you want with me." I saw the other me take another step back as she watched my Naruto. One thing hadn't changed and that was Naruto being secretive. There was so much that he knew but only so little I could get out of him. I guess that is why mysterious is supposed to be a mystery, and that's why I was addicted.

I saw the other Kumo ninja start to appear before the memory started to fade to black and I heard the sound of dripping water again. I let a low growl escape from my lips, this was pissing me off. I couldn't see in the fucking blackness, which was his mind. I was tired of going through memories and I had no idea where he was. Again the Nibi in her purple form was next to me, she was just watching me, studying my face. Anger that was what was evident on my face. I wanted out of his mind, but I needed to find him first.

"NARUTO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wanted this to be all over. I wanted to just get back to being a normal ninja, chuunin exams, everything. I wasn't leaving until I found him. I stopped to listen for a moment after I screamed. I wanted to see if he had heard. There it was a slight chakra rise. Someone had heard me scream at the top of my lungs. The chakra was like beacon for me to follow. I smiled happily before the Nibi and I took off in a dead run toward the chakra. This had to be Naruto, I couldn't wait.

I was getting closer, and closer, and I could feel the chakra rising like a heartbeat. It was like a pulse that kept getting sent out, again and again. I saw red that was a good thing, it could be his hair. Red chakra could also be my Naruto. He was so close I could about taste him. I ran and I ran and I couldn't make my legs stop I was so excited. It was then that I noticed something that made my body skid to a stop before I slid a few feet on the ground. "You" I growled through my teeth.

"_**Well if it isn't the Nibi's host Yugito Nii. You and Naruto should not have done what you did to me. I will make you pay for what you have done**_" he yelled through his cage. Red fur and red eyes with black slits; this was my Naruto's beast.

"You shouldn't have done what you did Kyuubi. You tried to turn his heart dark again and you failed. It may have worked for a moment but the minute I touched Naruto, you were trapped again" I said allowing a slight smirk to appear on my face. "Your hatred has nothing on the connection that we share as Jinchuuriki, and individuals." This time he was the one who was laughing.

"_**Who do you think made him the way that he is Yugito? Who do you think made him a hybrid and his whole world bent on revenge? Who do you think has been able to control him from the very beginning? Who do you think pushed the thoughts of the Blood Stained Curse jutsu in his mind?" **_He let out another dark laugh before his face was right at the end of the cage. His red eyes with black slits were so intent on me at the moment that I realized I hadn't been breathing. "_**Do you still think Naruto has control of me? Who were you really falling for Yugito Nii him or me."**_ He laughed again before his eyes flashed red and my body dropped to the ground before pain tore through my body. Every fiber and every cell in my body just wanted to be free of the pain.

"_**You think you know pain Yugito Nii, you don't know the meaning of the word."**_

XXXXX

Naruto's POV

My head felt like it was throbbing even pulsating. I opened my eyes just slightly so I could get a quick look around where I was. I was in some kind of cage, no door, and no way out. I let a low growl escape from my lips this was my fault. I knew this would happen but I couldn't let go or he wouldn't have been put at the back of my mind. Truthfully I wasn't sure what I hoped to accomplish by sending him to the back of my mind. Maybe I had been looking for fewer intrusions by him. I wasn't sure anymore. It didn't matter though because right now I was trapped in my mind.

I stood up and took a few steps toward the cage before I stuck my hand out to touch the bars. I surge of electricity shot through my body sending me to the ground where I grabbing my now throbbing arm. Great even in my mind I had electricity. "This is your fault Kyuubi" I yelled at apparently no one. "You made me hate and you made me what I am" I yelled again frustration. Wow I was getting nowhere in my anger that I had built up. I tried to fight it every day but it was hard to keep under control when I had so much of it. I didn't just fear the Kyuubi as my dark side; I feared my own darker side which I felt like I had no control over.

I had to get out and find the Kyuubi; I had to take my mind back so I wouldn't be trapped anymore. I hated who I was becoming. I was controlled by hate, the Kyuubi's and mine. I looked around for an out one more time and still saw nothing. There was the ooze on the ground though, my apparent bloodline. Like a light bulb going off I figured it out. It was definitely going to be tricky since I had never done it but I couldn't use jutsu in my mind. I dipped my foot into the ooze that was on the ground. With a quick flick of my foot I launched some of the ooze into the air. I had to breathe; this was where it got tricky.

I felt the familiar feeling of chakra flowing through my hands before I started to spin around in a circle. I started to feel something then nothing. I stopped spinning and noticed the ooze hadn't stayed in the air like I had wanted it to. This was definitely going to be harder than I thought. Then it hit me again willpower was how I made it happen last time right. This was my mind; I had control in a sense. I pictured my swords still on my back. It took a few moments but they appeared. Happily I pulled both of them from their sheaths hearing the familiar ring of metal they always made.

I took another slow breath and started to push chakra through my swords. Now I knew my idea was going to work. I kicked my foot up again with the ooze in the air. I started to spin around but felt the ooze slip and land back on the ground. I growled in frustration and looked at my swords that were in my hand. Oh duh I thought to myself. I dipped both swords into the ooze on the ground slowly. That chakra that was already in the swords allowed the ooze to stay and I smiled happily. Now my idea was going to work for sure. Again for like the umpteenth time I started to spin. It was working I could feel it. I could feel and see the blue ooze tornado that I had started to create. Now it was time to break free. I released the chakra on my swords and let it flow out with the ooze.

There was a big sound of something before I was blown back to the far corner of the cell were I hit the bars. Again electricity flowed through my body making me scream before my body fell limply to the ground. I couldn't seem to catch my breath but it didn't matter I needed to get out of here. I looked up and allowed a small smirk to show on my face, I did it. The cell was now open thanks to my idea. Ok granted I hadn't expected the blast, but still pretty damn brilliant.

I took me another moment to stand up but I did and I took off through the door. I stopped though when I couldn't see where I was going. Now where I was I supposed to head to. I turned back around to try to get my bearing but noticed the cell wasn't there anymore. "Definitely need to get out" I said obviously to myself. I took off in a run but stopped when I felt a familiar chakra pulse. No what was she doing here. Oh not good. She wasn't supposed to come back in to try to save me. "Yugito" I yelled. I ran and ran and ran some more. I felt like I had been running forever but then I saw it. I saw the beautiful blonde hair. I saw the black and gray outfit that she was wearing. I couldn't help but let a small smile show on my face.

When I got a little closer though, I noticed she was not alone. The Kyuubi my other soul was staring at her through his cage. As I walked closer I saw Yugito start to turn towards me with the most warn out and exhausted eyes I had ever seen. "Kyuubi" I said nodding his direction.

"_**And here the host comes**_" he said in a mocking tone. I wanted out so I wasn't going to put up with him this time.

"How about we make a deal like the Nibi did with Yugito's mother" I said surprising them both. The Kyuubi just laughed before he even tried to make a remark.

"_**Why would I want anything you can offer Kit? Who do you think is in charge of this body?**_" I let my eyes shine dangerously for a moment.

"I am in charge and you might want to hear what I have to offer." He only grunted in response but I continued anyway. "You want revenge for Kushina Uzumaki my mother for what Karm did to the village. I also want revenge for Seiji and his wife, and everyone else out that Karm has hurt. My offer is this Kyuubi let me have control, but when it comes to fighting Karm you are in control the whole fight. I can't deal with your rage if you never get a chance for revenge." Both Yugito and the Kyuubi stared in surprise again but I was more surprised when the Kyuubi let out a gentler laugh. Of course his laugh was never good to hear but it wasn't evil like it always was.

"_**You are the weirdest and most unpredictable host I have ever had."**_ I saw him pause for a moment before he continued. "_**But you have a deal Naruto Uzumaki**_." I didn't think I could make myself smile or anything else so I just nodded. I took a few quick steps before I reached near Yugito. I squatted down to her before I grabbed her hand lifting her up with me. Her body gave way into me but I still had hold of her hand. With both of our hands as one we went for the Kyuubi's door before it slowly opened. The Kyuubi let out another laugh but didn't say anything as he stepped through and disappeared.

I turned my vision from him to the crumbling form of Yugito still in my arms. "What did he do to you" I questioned out loud. It was obvious she couldn't even speak she had been so beaten. I took a quick breath though and imagined myself waking up.

XXXXX

My eyes only fluttered for a moment before I noticed Yugito's body lying on the bed next to mine. I could see her breathing steadily and my hand lightly brushed away a few stray hairs on her face. I was sure we had a lot to talk about when we woke up but right now, sleep.

**Sorry the update took so long. Hope it was worth the wait. I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. This actually is one of my favorite chapters to date. I like writing Yugito's POV, and that's mostly what this was. I also liked writing all the flashbacks. Anyway like usual please R&R.**

Edited 10/11/13


	6. A Little Test

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 6**

**A little Test**

**Word Count: 6,182**

**So…Pillow Talk…Ha-ha…Kind of!**

It was all he could do to make his eyes even flicker open. After the ordeal that they had gone through his body was tired, and worn out. Who knew being in your mind could be so exhausting. With his eyes now opened he saw Yugito who was still passed out with her head on the bed, he was laying on. Her being out gave him the second he needed to look around the room. This after all was her apartment he was guessing. He rolled a little to the left so he could get off the bed on the other side away from Yugito. When he made it to the other side he winced slightly when he tried to stand up.

'He sure is taking a long time to heal me' Naruto thought to himself before he started to walk out of the room. He wanted to see what the rest of the apartment looked like. A smile started showing on his lips as he saw the darker brown couch with the coffee table right in front of it. The table was also a darker color and they matched, as everything in this apartment seemed to. Moving to the right he saw the kitchen and all the dark brown drawers and cupboards. He dragged his hand across the kitchen counter just admiring how it felt against his fingertips. The counter was cold, but it had a silky smooth texture to it.

Naruto slowly smiled to himself again before he headed back to the couch and sunk into it. He could feel his eyes starting to close immediately, it felt so comfortable it would make any person fall asleep. His eyes flashed back open though when he heard someone talking in his head. '_Where are you_' he heard the feminine voice ask.

'_On the couch_' he heard himself answer back quickly. It only took a moment before he heard her footsteps head toward the living room. She stopped when her arms were resting on the couch and her head was looking down at Naruto. She smiled happily before she walked around the couch and sat down next to him. It was quiet for a moment as she stared at him, unsure of what to say. Naruto quickly broke the silence. "You're so stupid why, did you come after me" he said. Anger was evident in his voice even though his eyes were green. She growled before she slugged him in the chest pushing him toward the end of the couch.

"Don't call me stupid" she almost yelled. "I saved your life Naruto, I say that's payback." Her eyes couldn't stop glaring at him. Why had he just called her stupid, after everything she had done?

"I got out of the trap myself, and then I saved you from the Kyuubi who had obviously laid his own little trap for you." She couldn't make herself smile. It was true Naruto had saved her again, even though she had tried to save him. Her voice was quiet, almost like a shy tone.

"You knew what was going to happen and you didn't tell me." Truthfully her red headed Jinchuuriki had told her that there was going to be a price but she said they were going to win. The two tailed Jinchuuriki didn't believe that they were doomed from the start, there was always a way to win. "My mother always believed in winning. She used to write in her journal saying you only lost when you gave up. As long as you get back up and fight you're a winner."

Naruto was quiet for a moment just thinking. Yes he hadn't told Yugito Nii the truth about what would happen. When she said they were going to win he could have told her what was going to happen. Naruto Uzumaki chose to keep it as his own burden, nothing to do with her. "Your mother was right" he said softly. "Neither of us gave up in that mindset, not you and not me. Maybe on some account we did win, but both lost so much with the ordeal."

"Oh yeah what did you lose your pride" she said a little too quickly in a mocking tone. She saw him wince at her statement and a frown started to show on her face. She didn't really mean to say that to him, did she? "Look I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that whole thing was so traumatic for me. I went through your memories as well as the Kyuubi's. I saw terrible things that happened in your past as well as your mothers."

This time he was the one that was frowning at her comment. "Yugito what happened to my mother, what do you know" he said.

"She went Kyuubi during the war, before you were pregnant" she said quietly. "And there was a man who had this dark colored…"

"Dark lightning" he said quickly. "I saw it during Seiji's battle with…" She quickly interrupted him but felt her face go white when she said it.

"Karm killed Seiji and also killed" she paused for another moment. She was finding it hard to say the rest of it. How, could she tell him what really happened to Seiji's wife? Of course she wasn't going to hide it from him, but how did you bring up that detail.

"Killed who" Naruto said quickly. His eyes never went from Yugito's even though her eyes veered from his. "Seiji's wife" Naruto said reading Yugito's thought. It was all she could do to just nod her head. How would she take it if someone said one man was responsible for every horrible thing in her life? "I would love to say I'm surprised that he killed her but adding another atrocity on top of what he has already done is not that surprising for me anymore"

"You know as I went through your memories I truly started to understand how much pain you went through with your past. Karm, your mother, the Kyuubi, and Dendou, I finally understand it." Her head dropped a little as she waited for Naruto to comment. He didn't and stood up from the couch to walk to the door.

"Looks like someone came in to check in on us" he said quickly as he handed her the paper that was on the door. "It's from Kenji saying that he's testing us from the Chuunin exams later today." She only nodded her head as she too tried to stand up from the couch. As she started to walk towards him, her body dropped to the ground, and it was all she could do to stare up at Naruto. Her eyes were changing between a gentle purple and the darker Nibi purple.

"I'm going to kill her" Yugito furiously growled under her breath. She let out another loud growl before she flashed into Naruto pinning him to the ground. He could see her eyes switching between the two minds inside her, but unlike him she was having a hard time controlling it.

"Damn it Yugito get a hold of yourself" he said as he quickly picked her up and slammed her into the wall on the other side of the room. His arms were pinning her to the wall as he stared into her eyes. "Focus Yugito look at me" he growled. She kept trying to look away but he held her chin forcing her to look at him. "You once told me you never wanted the Nibi to have control over you. Don't let her." She let out another low growl as she tried to push against him. He wasn't budging, much to her dislike. "Yugito Nii, get a hold of the Nibi" he finally yelled even louder than he had. She quickly blinked, her eyes going to back to the gentle purple.

He slowly let go of her arms that were holding her against the wall, as she slumped to floor. Her whole body crashed before she braced herself with her arms out. Naruto took his finger and lifted up her chin so he could look at her eyes again. He could see they were the gentle Yugito purple. He could also notice her slightly out of breath. It took her another moment to catch her breath. The ordeal of fighting the mixing was incredibly painful. Slowly she brought herself off the ground but had to steady herself with Naruto.

"You went through that kind of pain with no sense of control for a week before you became a hybrid like you are now" she asked as she tried to calm herself. He nodded his head before he backed up from her grip to see if she could hold herself up. She stood there for a moment just watching him with her eyes. He quickly realized that she was following him and laughed before he vanished in the red lightning like always did. "I know where you are Naruto, you can't hide" she said maybe a little bit louder than she meant to.

"Really you can feel this" he asked before she felt a sharp but not painful pressure against her skin. He noticed her breath give way at the sharp touch of his hand. He pulled away quickly before he vanished again.

"I knew you were behind me." He didn't answer her and she growled in frustration before she vanished as well following his scent. "Naruto where are you" she whispered. She wasn't exactly sure why she was whispering but she had no idea where he was. She looked around again but there was still no Naruto to be seen. She let a groan before she started to walk toward the kitchen to see him sitting on a stool in the far corner eating some kind of pastry. "Really" she asked confused.

"Hey I was trapped in my mind for some time. An experience like that makes you person hungry, especially me" he said shrugging his shoulders. It took all she had to not bust out in laughter by his stupid comment. Instead she just rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter as she watched him. They were both quiet for a moment but Naruto was the one that broke the silence. "I bet Hu won't be very happy with what happened. Kenji must have told the truth and I'm sure he's fuming."

She closed her eyes just picturing how Hu had reacted to hers and Naruto somewhat intimate moment. Ok so Hu hated Naruto's guts and he wanted to shred the Nibi apart because that took Yugito from him. No pressure with the training session right. Nothing to worry about, they were all teammates.

Naruto noticed the worry lines starting to show on her face. He had meant his comment as more of a joke than being mean. "How do you think he will react" he asked trying to lighten the mood the room had just taken. Slowly she rubbed both of eyes with one hand and let out a low sigh, before she looked over to Naruto again.

"Hu hates you for taking me away from whatever he thinks he had with me. Hu also wants to tear me to bits because the Nibi took him away from me. So in a sense, a lot of drama, lots to worry about. Kenji is there to stop it all though. He has always done what he thought was best for good of the team." Naruto nodded his head waiting for her to continue on her thought. She stopped looking at him like she was trapped in her own thoughts. Naruto wasn't sure what she thinking or feeling but he needed to give her a moment. He started to walk away from the kitchen but that is when she sped toward him grabbing his hand. "Where are you going now" she asked quickly slightly pulling his hand toward her.

"I actually was going to give you a moment. You seemed kind of deep in your thoughts about what is going to happen." She only nodded her head.

XXXXX

"I didn't think you two would ever show up" Kenji said as he watched the pair enter the Training ground three. Hu, who was behind Kenji, stood his ground with one hand on his katana on his back. That movement alone put both of the incoming Jinchuuriki on edge. Hu was on edge and that made them on edge. Kenji noticed Hu's movements behind him and turned toward him giving him a warning glance. He knew exactly what his sensei wanted him to do, but with two Jinchuuriki there was no way he was going to let down his guard.

"Nice tense moment we got here" Naruto said sarcastically glaring at Hu with a look that said 'I dare you'.

"So I see we have some teamwork issues, and everyone knows everyone" Kenji said glancing around at his three students. He watched them for another moment but no one made a movement. "And that right there seems to be the problem." Yugito and Naruto both turned toward Kenji who had stepped away from Hu, the crazy ninja with his hand on his sword.

"I should end you both" Hu yelled glaring at Yugito and Naruto. When neither made a movement he pulled his katana fully out and pointed it toward Naruto. "I'm going to start with you Naruto Uzumaki, the man who ruined Whirlpool. It wasn't enough for you to destroy that village you had to start destroying Kumo." Hu paused as he spun the katana in his hand, just glaring at Naruto. "I saw the bodies of all the people that you killed Naruto. I saw their bodies sliced and diced like a salad. You know what I don't understand Yugito Nii. You know all of this about Naruto and still you're with him."

Yugito was trying not to get irritated at Hu. He had a point that Naruto had killed so many people but then again it hadn't really been Naruto in control had it. That damn Kyuubi and started to push the thoughts of the jutsu in his mind. "You defended him Hu" she yelled finally giving into her frustration. What right did Hu have to judge her on her actions? She had a beast inside her too.

"You act like I did it for Naruto. I only care about you Yugito. You are the reason that I saved Naruto. I thought you might come to understand what his kind really is, I was wrong about that though. I didn't expect you to turn on your own kind."

"DIFFERENT KIND" Yugito finally yelled her purple eyes flaring. "YOU YOURSELF ACT LIKE I AM NOT EVEN HUMAN ANY MORE. WHO IS REALLY TURNING ON THEIR OWN KIND HU? YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT ME, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN TREAT ME LIKE I AM NORMAL."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Hu growled out loudly. "Everything would have been fine Naruto if you wouldn't have shown up." Naruto swiftly appeared in front of Hu as he pinned him to the ground.

"Get over yourself Hu, you're not that important. Yugito Nii was a Jinchuuriki before I showed up, I didn't do that. Someone hid the Nibi in a pot and Yugito's father died transferring the Nibi to her. There are things that are bigger than you and me. The things are bigger than everyone here. Even more Hu I didn't wipe out my village, I was barley even born. If you are going to blame anyone blame Karm. Karm killed Seiji's wife, and he killed my father." Hu only grunted but managed to kick Naruto away who had backed off a little.

"You expect me to believe any of that you nine tailed reject." Naruto smiled a dangerous smile before he took a right hook to Hu's temple successfully knocking him to the ground.

"Trust Yugito's journal if you don't believe me. If you want Yugito to stay safe than you stay out of my way. Your denial or whatever you're in is only going to hurt her." Hu growled loudly again finally getting up from Naruto's right hook. Taking the advantage that he had, he swung with his katana missing Naruto by mere inches.

"You hurt her and now I'm going to kill you" Hu declared spinning his katana again. Naruto growled before he got into a crouch and pulled both of his own swords off his back.

"Stop" Yugito yelled jumping in between both of them a second before the fight would start. "Can't you see this team is already falling apart and you two fighting won't make it better."

"Naruto being alive won't make Kumo a better place. Might, as well just give Karm a trophy of Naruto's head." Naruto was the one started to laugh in the intense moment. He took a few more steps away from Hu and Yugito and just shook his head.

"If you want to take on Karm then go right ahead and get yourself killed Hu. Frankly I don't really care what happens to you and that means that you're expendable. After Karm successfully rips your body to shreds I will laugh and walk over your grave."

"I SAID STOP" Yugito tried yelling again as she stuck both of her arms out. "Your hate for each other needs to stop now. If you kill each other what good, will that do for the team, and for every other fucking thing that Naruto and I are in."

"Listen to yourself Yugito you said Naruto and I. You two make me want to puke." Yugito's eyes flashed again before she slammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying a few feet away.

"Not everything is about you miserable bastard. The fate of my life and that of Naruto's hangs in the balance and all you care about is something that is out of your control. Why are you even on this team if you want to kill us both? You know I'm a Jinchuuriki that won't change no matter what. If you want to kill me Hu." She paused stepping toward him with her arms down. "Here's your chance to end a life. Do it" she yelled the last part finally getting his attention.

His katana was tightly gripped in his hand before he growled again and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Yugito" he said softly finally swinging and letting the arc of his blade do the work he couldn't. Yugito closed her own eyes seeing the end of her life. Before she could open her own eyes she heard the familiar cling of metal.

"I really didn't think you had it in you Hu" Naruto said pushing Hu away with both of his katana's. When Hu went to strike again Naruto countered sending Hu's blade flying a few feet away and his blade to Hu's neck. "If I were the Kyuubi I would kill you but I'm not. And as much as I hate to admit it there are bigger things at play than killing you. You are also still apart of this team until the chuunin exams are over. Just expect that by then I'll kill you." Hu gave a dark smirk before he went through a quick few seals.

"Good to know a Jinchuuriki can be trusted" he said before he jumped back from Naruto's blade. "**Reppushou**." Hu was quick but Naruto was quicker and could see the incoming kunai as well as the blast of wind that sent him flying. When he flew back landing on his stomach he quickly swiped with the katana in his right hand, blocking the kunai and sending it away.

"Nice trick Hu. I mean really nice trick. It's too bad for you though that I'm not a stupid gennin." Naruto quickly stood up drawing his sword that had been stuck in the ground by the blast back. He spun both of his swords landing them securely in their sheaths on his back. He smiled before he went through some quick seals. "**Raikyuu**" he said forming a small lighting ball in his hand which he planned to throw. "Here catch" he yelled chucking the ball at Hu. He knew exactly how Hu was going to react and he was already ready for what he was going to do.

"**Daitoppa**" Hu said sending a large gust of wind from his mouth toward the lighting ball that Naruto had thrown. It was just how Naruto had expected Hu to react to a lighting ball coming at him. The lighting ball easily got caught in the wave of wind and shot upward avoiding all four people on the training ground. Naruto who had already seen his opening disappeared and nailed Hu in the side with his elbow sending him to the ground, where he skidded to a stop.

"Don't let your guard down Hu. You thought you were safe with that wind blast you sent at me. You have a lot to learn about survival." Just to prove his point Naruto drew his blade again and pointed it toward Hu's neck. "Now you're dead."

"Don't have the guts to kill me nine tailed reject" Hu spat. Naruto only growled before he kicked Hu in the head sending him a few more feet away from him.

"You're not worth killing you useless shit. I already told you how things were going to go and if not well I guess the Kyuubi can have some fun with you, or maybe the Nibi would like to tear your throat out with her teeth." Naruto smiled seeing his point was finally across. As he got up slowly Hu grabbed the katana that had been knocked away by Naruto. He grunted at the pain that he was in now and spun the katana into his sheath before he turned to Kenji.

"You didn't stop him" he asked although it was more of an observation. Kenji turned toward Naruto who had started to walk the direction of him and Yugito. How, exactly did he plan on explaining this to one of his more condescending students. OK Hu was a total SPIA (Stubborn Pain In Ass) but that didn't mean he didn't fight for what was right. In his mind he thought he was in the right with trying to kill Yugito since she was a Jinchuuriki.

"Hu there was no way that Naruto was going to let you hurt Yugito. Yugito is like him, she is a Jinchuuriki and they stick together. Also I saw that you really just needed to get your ass kicked by Naruto. You need to understand who really is in control of this whole situation. From what I just saw it's not you no matter how much you want it to be. Naruto is also right there are things that are going on, that are beyond our control. Everything is also bigger than it seems." Hu only grunted in response before he started to walk away from the group. "This is just the beginning Hu. You can't leave yet."

"You mean you didn't call them down here so he could kick my ass." Naruto was the one who grunted this time but looked up toward Kenji for an explanation on why exactly they had been called there. Yes, yes he knew they needed to be a team for the chuunin exams. Apart from that why did they need to test him?

"It may seem that way at first but I did have another agenda" Kenji started. "The chuunin exams are coming up and the Raikage wants as many teams as he can get to go. This time around though, the exams are taking place in Konoha. As a measure to get back peace between the two countries, we participate in their exams. That being said there is going to be a lot of teams there, and a lot of competition."

"I don't plan on losing" Naruto said quickly as he folded his arms. Kenji gave him a quick stern look for interrupting him. Naruto again grunted in response but nodded his head for Kenji to continue.

"Every team that feels they are ready to go, is put through a quick test to see how well they function as a team of gennin's. This team is no different. Just because you haven't been together very long doesn't mean you can't work together to solve the problems you face." Kenji whipped around just in time to see Naruto ready to interrupt him again. "I get it dysfunctional team, but don't make a comment." Naruto shook his head as he put up his hands up in front of him like he was innocent. Only, if Kenji knew some of the things that had happened over the four years, that he was by himself.

All the mayhem and destruction he caused while under the control of the Kyuubi. He was going to forever have the memories of all the people that he killed. As well as all the people that died at his own hands. What would Kenji say if he knew? It was his secret to keep, and no one else's, except Yugito who already knew. "If you tell me I get to kick Hu's ass some more I'm in, that's too much fun" Naruto smiled his demonic smile again. Yugito knew where the smile was coming from. He, just flat out hated Hu and how he acted. He hated the fact that Hu hated Yugito for what she was, or more what she was becoming. He also hated that Hu hated their connection that they had.

"You and Hu have to work together as a team to solve the issues that are at hand. First issue is Naruto and Yugito are together in their somewhat complicated relationship." He paused to see the reaction on Naruto's and Yugito's face. Both were too caught up in the tenseness on the field to even notice. "Second issue is they are Jinchuuriki and are on your team Hu. You have to learn to trust them like you trust your katana. Your team is like an extension of your body. That is how a true team functions."

"Get along with the Kit and Kitten" Hu quickly asked. "Have you seen the darker sides of them? Did you witness the destruction that Naruto unleashed while he was here?"

"That wasn't Naruto and you know it" Yugito snarled turning her glaring eyes at Hu. "This team bonding thing is never going to work Kenji. Hu is out for blood. I would think when he just tried to slash me proves it." Kenji let out a soft sigh before his hands went through his hair, as if to think. He knew that Yugito was right they never were going to connect or function like a team. There was only one way to solve this, they needed to fight, to get their anger out of their system.

"There is only one way I see this whole thing ending happily and that is to fight. Yugito, Naruto, and Hu will fight me Kenji to see who is ready for the chuunin exams" he said making everyone stare at each other before they even tried to say anything.

"Wait, are we serious here. Do you know what these two" she said pointing to Naruto and Hu. "Will do to each other if set loose. They already are at the edge of control. You want us three to fight against you to see if we have the skills to go to the chuunin exams."

"Yes" was the only word out of Kenji as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"He really just disappeared in a puff of smoke and expects us to get along" Hu quickly growled out. Naruto, who the comment was to, didn't dignify him with an answer and vanished in red lightning. "Fucking show off."

"He's doing his job which is finding Kenji you ungrateful brat. Naruto could have killed you already but instead he chose to let you live a little longer."

"And you would let him kill me after all we've been through" he asked folding his arms across his chest. She wasn't really sure how to answer that. Yes, the truth was they had been together since they were kids, but it was only recently they both discovered who she was. Hu seemed to be having a harder time excepting it. In his eyes, she was a monster who needed to be put down. In her mind, she wasn't the Nibi. Even though they shared a body together they were different, and Hu truly hated the Nibi, not Yugito. It was too complicated now. "I see" he said when she didn't answer his question. "I know where your loyalties lie now."

"My loyalties" Yugito yelled as she drove her fist across Hu's face sending him flying like she did last time. "I am simply trying to stay alive. I am trying to avoid getting cut up by the sword happy moron who thinks I'm a monster." The glare he was giving her had nothing on how much hate and anger she was feeling right now. If Hu didn't stop hating her she was going to be just as mean as her Naruto. She felt like she needed to defend her honor or something. A few good blows, wasn't really going to change the matter.

"We kind of have something bigger going on" a voice Yugito knew so well said a few yards away. As he went to dodge Kenji, he found he had already been sent to the ground before he even had a chance to move. "Oww" Naruto said in a low voice. Yugito didn't need to know that he was hurt, and more importantly that he was losing to a jounin. He let out a growl as he got back up and sped toward the pair still a ways from him. "Shit incoming" he yelled when he saw where Kenji's punch was going. It was going to hit its mark in 3…2…1.

"Son of a bitch" Hu yelled as he tried to hold his aching jaw. "Why does everyone have to hit there."

"Quit daydreaming and start fighting you fuck ass" Naruto snarled finally pulling his two swords from his back. "I didn't warn you about the blow so you could bitch about it. I told you I was going to keep you alive until I felt it was the time to kill you. Now help fight or get the hell out of our way." Hu only growled but was smacked away again when he was still thinking about what to do. Did he really want to help two Jinchuuriki make it to the chuunin exams? Did he really want them to have that much power? The world already had to worry about what they could do.

"How about try some of mine" Yugito said going through a few quick seals. "**Housenka no Jutsu**." Kenji could only smile as he quickly vanished from the small fireballs range. Yugito who had somehow sensed his movement felt her body take control following Kenji's scent. "You only think you know what I can do, but you have a lot to learn Kenji." Yugito was the one that had to smile this time. Kenji was taking the bait perfectly. He was heading right where she wanted him to go. "**Ayatsuito no Jutsu**."

As if the perfect timing Kenji took another step back and tripped the wire suddenly restricting his legs and arms. Yugito smiled again as she went in for another attack but hit the log in Kenji's place instead. "Not fair when I can never hit you" she said under her breath. No one was going to hear to what she was going to say. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't hit her sensei, even when she made the trap for him while Naruto stalled him.

"Nice trick Yugito but you two or three will have to do better than that" Kenji said appearing in and out. Yugito seeing that she was not getting anywhere changed her eyes to her darker mix which she knew Naruto would eagerly follow.

'_You thinking what I'm thinking'_ Naruto said through his connection to Yugito. She happily nodded her head in his mind. Through their connection she could see him start to form seals that she had never seen. She studied them another moment in her mind before she followed his movements. "**Jinchuuriki Senkou Danmaku**" they both said together suddenly appearing on either side of Kenji.

"What's this" he asked before Naruto disappeared again but dealt a quick blow to Kenji in a flash of red. Just as he was about prepare to block for Naruto's next attack. Yugito in a flash of purple nailed Kenji in the back sending him to the ground, where Naruto followed up for another attack. There was a big cloud of dust exploding outward when Naruto hit him again. Naruto seeing he was down backed away and deactivated his hybrid eyes, returning them to his green eyes that he knew Yugito liked. "Not sure why I was taken by surprise but nice job" Kenji said coughing as he lifted himself up.

"We were in a somewhat hybrid state where our speed increases, as well as our power. With that technique we become nothing more than flashes. Kind of hard to deflect something you can't see" Yugito explained. "One moment Naruto was there and then he was gone, making you question if he had really been there. When you let your guard down for even a second, he delivers a strong blow you weren't expecting."

"I won't question your teamwork as Naruto and Yugito anymore. How did you get the timing so precise though, if you don't mind?" Yugito suddenly blushed feeling like that answer was a little bit personal but thought she might as well explain it.

"I can read Naruto's mind, and he can read mine" she finally said when everything was quiet. "He saw the opportunity and I saw the seals in his mind and followed his lead. Two Jinchuuriki together, that's a deadly combo."

"A full powered Jinchuuriki is deadly enough but when they work like you two do" Kenji said shaking his head. "Konoha should watch out for the two tails and the nine tails."

"Konoha" Yugito questioned. Had they just really just passed the test to see if they were ready? "We didn't work together as a team. Hu didn't even participate in the fight." Hu let out a grunt before he turned away leaving the field, to Kenji and the two Jinchuuriki. "You said all three of us needed to work together, but only Naruto and I did."

"Hu doesn't know yet but he is going to participate. The Raikage will be informed of a few things and we will hope that Hu starts to settle down. In the mean time you two passed and tomorrow we will go to Konoha to start the chuunin exams." Yugito quickly winked at Naruto who just shook his head before he entered her thoughts again.

'_Now the real battles start' _he said in her mind. A wave of realization quickly came over her and she only nodded her head. She had been taking everything as just an exam but this is where lives would change.

** So Next Chapter – The Start of the Chuunin Exams**

**So Hu takes his first steps toward the dark side. Don't you just hate it when that happens?**

**If anybody has any questions don't be afraid to ask. I know some of it can be confusing. I can't give out future hints; I can only clarify what's already there.**

**Translations:**

**Reppushou – Gale Wind Palm**

**Raikyuu – Lightning Ball**

**Daitoppa – Great Breakthrough**

**Housenka no Jutsu – Mystical Fire Phoenix Technique**

**Ayatsuito no Jutsu – String Reeling Technique**

**Jinchuuriki Senkou Danmaku – Jinchuuriki Flash Barrage**

**Edited 10/11/13**


	7. The Start of the Chuunin Exams

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 7**

**The Start of the Chuunin Exams**

**Word Count: 5,830**

Naruto's POV

Ok this first test was completely ridiculous. They give you nine questions to answer and give you a time limit. Of course no one else in the room knows the answers to these stupid questions. So what exactly was the point of the whole first test? Oh yeah cheat but don't get caught. Yes that whole scenario makes a lot of sense. I wish I was like the young woman in the back who was like zipping through the questions. I could only tell that she had long black hair and cold icy blue eyes. For right now I was lucky to have the Kyuubi in me. His extra senses were like eyes behind my head, feeling everything around me. I had been able to get a quick look at everyone as they entered the room.

With the Kyuubi's extra senses I was able to tell who would actually be a challenge, there was a few. Just because I had trained for four years, and knew the forbidden scroll didn't mean I couldn't be beaten. How much had I really learned by myself anyway? There was the raven haired Uchiha. I had heard rumors about that clan having some kind of special eye technique. I have never actually faced one before, but it would be an interesting challenge, to see if the rumors could live up to them.

Next person who would be a challenge was a kid with red spiky hair, and black lines around his eyes. He looked freaking possessed. When I focused on him for another moment I felt an almost familiar pulse of energy shoot out and cover the room. There it was again, another pulse. I thought he was possessed but now I knew it was something more like Yugito and me. This crazy looking red haired kid was a Jinchuuriki. We had a certain sense about us that came with being a Jinchuuriki. I know Yugito didn't know who this kid was besides the fact that he looked crazy. She wasn't a complete hybrid yet, and that was why I was able to pick it out so easy. So we had three Jinchuuriki entering this exam, three chances to go out of control. Each of us better watch ourselves good.

The next person my senses picked out was a kid with long black hair and white eyes. I couldn't pick out much more than that but he had an unusual feeling about him. It was like he had somehow figured out how to hide his talent or power. If he was on that scale though, I knew he was dangerous. There had been a few rumors that I heard while I was traveling. I had heard of another technique called Byakugan which the Hyuuga's possessed. I had only heard about that because I was paying attention for info involving Kumo. The Uchiha and hopefully I would find a Hyuuga to face as well.

I had gotten so excited about the fighting matches that I forgot about the test in front of me. The stupid questions I didn't know the answer too. Yes I probably could sense how someone wrote and copy that but how did I know if they knew the answers. It was also a test on a piece of paper. I would let my foot work speak for itself. I have had enough battles that I could handle myself, and my opponents would know that.

Yugito's POV

Questions one through nine…? Yeah that was my answer, a question mark. How the hell were you supposed to know the answer to these anyway? There were a few people who could answer them, a pink haired woman, and black haired woman. Those two couldn't help me though, I was by myself. Was I supposed to cheat to get the answers? No sane person would know the answers to these anyway. Naruto and I had passed Kenji's little test with skill on the battle field, not my penmanship. I was a ninja I was supposed to fight, and train. I was not supposed to learn calligraphy.

Who made these stupid tests anyway? Just give me five minutes with one of them and I would make them change their mind. I am sure the Nibi would also be happy to give her input on the subject as well. Ugh, drama seemed to follow us wherever we went. Hu trying to slice my head off, Naruto saving me twice, oh wait that's right three times. One, when he stopped the assault on me, when I first met him. The second time he saved me was in his mind, when I ran into the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had tortured me mercilessly and I felt absolutely powerless to stop him. I had gone into my Naruto's mind to save him, a lot of good that did. Finally when Hu tried to slice me head open, Naruto had come to my rescue. He had always saved me. For once I would like to be able to save him.

I never felt like I had been able to properly thank him for saving me each time though. Naruto seemed like a person who did not do something without a reason though. I must matter to him at some level if he was willing to save my life three times, when in all reality he didn't have to. I wasn't sure what we were to each other. The only thing that I knew was I was completely crazy about him. The Nibi heightened what I felt for him, like an adrenaline rush every time he was around me. His being was intoxicating and it made it hard to be around, but it was hard to not be around, so complicated.

As I started thinking about him I found myself just looking at him and admiring. I knew how aggressive he was. He probably thought the written test was a waste of time, just like I did. How was answering a few questions going to make me chuunin anyway. Give me a target and I'd go hybrid on their ass and tear them apart. We had an hour to finish these nine questions plenty of time to just act like I knew what I was doing.

Hu's POV

I was going to take the chuunin exams anyway, even though I hadn't fought Kenji. I guess I was still part of the team, and hadn't been given much choice. Boy had I got an earful from the Raikage about almost taking off Yugito's head. He scolded me and told me if I ever touched her again, he'd feed me my liver. I'd just guess but he's pretty protective of his granddaughter. Why wouldn't he be, his granddaughters only a weapon to be used right?

I wish I hadn't learned about what she was. As much as I tried to fight against it, I looked at her different now. Naruto had been right saying that Yugito was a Jinchuuriki even without him. Truth was it was just easier to blame him. He was the new guy on the team. He was the outcast who had to work his way up. He didn't have to work up too much since Kenji and Yugito seemed to be eating out of his palm. What right did Naruto have to make Kenji turn against me after I spent so long training with Yugito and finally becoming a gennin? He had told me I needed to get my ass kicked by Naruto, to learn I wasn't in control. Hello you got two monsters staring you down in the face, both with wicked dark eyes and a lust for blood.

I knew from the first moment Naruto showed up and Yugito went all goo-goo eyed I wasn't in control. I knew I wasn't in control as Naruto ripped through people like they were a steak on his plate. The blood lusts look in his eyes, enough to make even a grown ninja piss himself. The truth about everything revolved around one thing, Yugito. Did I hate the Nibi side of her, yes? Did I hate Naruto for taking Yugito away from me, and making her a hybrid, yes? Did a part of me want to free her from her burden of becoming a demon, yes? Yugito is a smart girl who can make her own decisions, except for right now.

It's like she's so caught in Naruto's web of lies that she doesn't see the truth. Even after everything I have done to show he's a monster she still sides with him. Siding with her against the Raikage didn't even seem to faze her either. It was like I had no real way for her to get to look at me anymore. I hate Naruto even more for that too, it's his fault.

If those two demons in them weren't enough to handle, I had the chuunin exams to contend with now. I had a nine question written test with the most bizarre questions on it. I wasn't even sure what to write down on the test. Ok so I knew one answer, big whoop. That only left eight questions unanswered.

Sakura's POV

Question one a pretty simple question. As I quickly wrote down the answer my eyes moved up to the next question on the page. I read it as 'Do you love Sasuke'. That was the simplest question ever. I wrote down my answer before I finally realized what the question was actually asking me. In the back of my mind I was thinking, you're pathetic, always thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke was so… I couldn't put words to it, mysterious, dark, amazing, awesome, wonderful, yeah every one of those.

Black hair, icy cold blue eyes POV (A/N you'll find out who she is in a couple of chapters)

There he was red hair with two katana's on his back. He seemed so calm just staring at his paper on his desk. I had decided to take a minute to think but realized my mind was spinning. He seemed to keep coming back in my thoughts. What did I say to him, hi I'm… No, that didn't really seem to work. The problem was being blunt. I'd look pretty crazy if I just came right out and told him. You'd think after everything she'd told me I'd be ready for this but I wasn't. Just thinking about being blunt, made me want to smack Sakura who was sadly on my team. You'd think after Sasuke had dismissed her so much she'd get over him, but nope.

I happened to be one of the only girls' who wasn't interested in the idiot Uchiha. So what that he was top in the academy. No one paid attention to the fact that I was right behind him. It was all Sasuke, Sasuke. Oh I was irritated even just thinking about him. He made my blood boil as much as every other girl's something else boil.

I was where I was because of my mother and what she had taught me. She had helped me in training even before I went to the academy, and during. My life had become training but still I was always one step behind him. No one ever acknowledged who I was, just him. Just that no good, stuck up, fucking brat Sasuke Uchiha.

No one even acknowledged my bloodline that I carried with me. No one else had my bloodline, and even then I wasn't special enough to get noticed. I quickly let out a low sigh and stared at my test again. Ugh half hour left on this thing. I only had four questions left but now I felt stuck. My mind wouldn't quit wandering so much. It was Naruto, then Sasuke, then Sakura, and finally my mother. I had her eyes, those icy cold blue eyes, which had a certain way of shinning. I had her long silky black hair, and her very feminine features, small hands, with a lithe figure that could move quickly.

Had I been hit on before, way too many times to count? They were usually pretty dense though and I wasn't interested. I had been searching for something, and no one else needed to know what it was. What I was looking for was my business not anyone else's.

Normal POV

A tall well-built man with two scars along his face finally spoke during the silence of the test. "I need everyone to stop and prepare for the tenth question of the test" he said calmly. He quietly waited for the reaction of the participants. They reacted exactly how he thought they would. One of the students quickly stood up before he slightly threw his arms up.

"What do you mean the tenth question? There are only nine questions on this test" the man asked. Ibiki stuck out his hand to keep someone else from making another comment.

"The tenth question is part of the test, but it is not on the written part."

'_So this tenth question must be some kind of trick if not on the written part_' Naruto thought to himself. His thought didn't escape Yugito though and she responded in her mind.

'_Trick question, now why would they do that_' she asked. Ibiki quickly stuck out his hand again when it looked like someone was going to speak out again.

"Let me make myself clear gennin. This final question is a pass or fail. I'm giving everyone a chance to leave right now. If you leave you will have a chance to come back next year and retake the chuunin exams, but if you fail you stay as a gennin forever."

'_Forever?_' Hu shivered at the thought at being a low ninja for the rest of his life. He turned toward Naruto and Yugito who only shook their head, saying 'no we are not going'. He felt ready to panic, like he needed to get up and leave. He even started to feel more that way when a few groups of people started to walk out the door, leaving only a few teams left. It seemed both the red haired Jinchuuriki with the black lined eyes, and the one that could hide their power both stayed.

Naruto smiled a little when he realized he'd still have competition in the chuunin exams. Maybe it wasn't going to be so boring after all. Before Ibiki was able to get out whatever he looked like he was going say. The window nearest him shattered as a young woman with black hair in a spiky ponytail came through it. Ibiki grunted at her way of entering before turning back toward the very confused gennin.

"Congrats gennin, you have passed the first part of the chuunin exams." He pointed toward the woman who had broken the window with her entrance before he continued. "This here is Anko Mitarashi, your second exam proctor."

"Hey I know you're excited you just passed but we got a lot to do, so follow me" she said motioning for them to follow her, as she jumped back out the window she had just come from.

XXXXX (A/N Skipping over the Forest of Death introduction, but just pretends it happens right here. The scrolls are also handed out at this point.)

As the gennin followed her she motioned for the quiet red haired Jinchuuriki to come up closer to where she was. "Something is different about you" she said quietly to him as they continued to walk toward their destination.

"I'm not the only one your chakra isn't pure anymore" he said sniffing the air around her. Faster, than he could see she had pulled out her kunai and slashed his cheek making him take a step back from her. "You're going to pay for that" Naruto said getting ready to draw out one of his swords on his back. As he went to draw it he noticed what Anko, his second exam proctor was doing with the kunai.

"Mm" she said slowly as she licked the blood that had been cut from his cheek. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and shook his head before he dropped his sword the rest of the way in its sheath.

'_That's disgusting'_ Yugito said cringing sending Naruto a mental picture through their connection.

'_I've seen worse' _he said surprising her. She was quickly kicked out of her thoughts when Anko suddenly stopped announcing they were at their destination. From what she could tell it was a forest with a lot of different entrances into it. Each gate a few feet from each other around the forest that seemed to be like in the middle of a ring.

"You each have your scrolls, and you know what to do with them" Anko said stepping away from the gennin. "Each team is to start from a different gate, so that's 26 gates that are unlocked. When you get to a gate with your team you may begin."

XXXXX

Naruto stuck out his hand motioning for Hu and Yugito to stop. Something seemed really off in this forest and he was trying to figure out what it was that seemed off. It was then that he heard a familiar sound that made him jump back just in time to avoid the streak of lightning that struck the ground with a great force. The lightning tore through the ground and dirt, kicking up an enormous amount of dust covering the area. '_I know that move_' Naruto said to himself as he got in a crouch and pulled one of his katana's out on his back.

'_That crackle of lightning I know that sound. I heard that when I was going through the Kyuubi's thoughts of…oh shit.' _She now knew without a doubt, who that lightning had come from. From Naruto's crouch and Katana she knew he knew as well.

"Karm" Naruto yelled loudly. For a second there wasn't anything then he heard a laugh. A laugh, which he knew all too well. A laugh he heard all those years ago with Seiji. This was a laugh of death. One that didn't care who it hurt, this was Karm.

"Nice to see you again Kyuubi" Karm said standing on the branch just out of Naruto's reach. His hair still slicked backed and black, his scar still prominent across his face. Naruto only let out a growl before he took off flying at Karm. Karm again only laughed but vanished in a something that looked like lightning. "You're faster now" Karm said. He was hidden now but you could still hear his voice.

"I swear I'll tear you limb from limb Karm. You have hurt so many innocent people. You wiped out Whirlpool for whatever twisted reason you did. You brought my mother's death, and my fathers." Karm voice was calmer almost a quiet tone but Naruto still caught it.

"I didn't kill your father Naruto. What happened to your mother was unfortunate. I never planned on laying a hand on your mother. She died because she went Kyuubi during the war that ravaged the country. You weren't there, you don't know what happened. You didn't see the daily massacre's that went on."

"All started by YOU" Naruto screamed as his eyes switched to the Kyuubi. He had promised the Kyuubi that he would let him take control if he ever found Karm again.

"_**Enough of your bullshit stalling Karm, you die as soon as I find you. I was there at Whirlpool. I do remember what happened like it was yesterday. I remember your speeches to rally people to get rid of their countrymen. I remember your needless slaughter of people who believed in you. HOW COULD YOU" **_the Kyuubi yelled.

"It wasn't needless slaughter. There was a purpose behind it all; I just don't know what it is. I killed just like everyone else." There he was. With the Kyuubi in control he found Karm hiding and vanished, slamming him off the tree and into the ground. When it looked like Karm wasn't going to move, the Kyuubi grabbed his left arm, before he got a look at his wrist.

'_That mark I saw it when he faced Seiji all those years ago' _Naruto thought to himself. The shock of the mark had made the Kyuubi lose control and Naruto quickly took a step back. '_Karm's was not the one behind the whole destruction. Something bigger was going on all along, and I never saw it._' Naruto growled in frustration before he grabbed Karm by his shirt and slammed him into the ground again. "What the hell really happened to Whirlpool Karm? What are you hiding that is so damn important. Who really is the one behind everything?"

Karm let out another laugh before going through some quick seals. "**Kuroi Raikou**" he said. Naruto heard that crackling again. That dark colored lighting that he knew Karm used all the time. Although Naruto had a hold of Karm's shirt he never had time to release him as Karm's black lightning struck him in the chest, piercing all the way through.

"Naruto" Yugito screamed as she ran near him. Naruto was already in a crouch but he couldn't make himself quit coughing. It was incredibly painful to reform the muscles that had been destroyed in his chest. Thanks to the Kyuubi's healing it was going to take more than a hole in his chest to kill him. Karm smiled when he saw Naruto's chest start to heal. "I'm going to kill you Karm." Yugito ran up and vanished before she brought her foot around to his side which he easily caught.

Naruto knew that he needed to react but he couldn't make his body move. The pain of a big hole in your chest made it hard to breathe, even though his lungs had healed. It was all he could do to watch Yugito get slammed into the tree behind her, her head brutally getting smashed again and again against the tree. His brutal barrage was followed up by a kunai slashed across her stomach.

"I'm told to keep the Kyuubi alive, but he didn't say anything about you little princess" Karm smirked. Yugito's body crashed to the ground, clearly not able to hold itself up anymore. Karm had begun to go through his seals again but heard someone yelling behind him. With a quick slash of his sword Hu brought it down, catching Karm off guard. Karm had mere moments to back away from the blade before he would get sliced in half. Hu was still on the chase though. No one was going to hurt Yugito when he was around, not until he really figured out what he felt for her, if it was love or hate.

"Stay away from her" Hu yelled slashing again. Karm took another step back and in the shadow of the tree went through some seals. As Hu stepped forward he slashed, cutting all the way through Karm. Hu smiled happily to himself, not even thinking about how easy the battle had been.

"Hu you idiot" Naruto growled still trying to catch his breath. He tried to shift his eyes to his hybrid mode, but they quickly shifted back in his intense pain. He knew Karm was about to attack again but he couldn't get up. "KARM" Naruto tried yelling again. Naruto was only met with the same laugh that he would forever have stuck in his memory.

"You're just like your father Naruto, always so intent on just getting to the end. Neither of you would want to drag this battle out to see who was the victor" Karm said again. "Oh I wish you could have seen the look on your fathers face when we first took him. It seems like so long ago now. Of course that was before the battle for Whirlpool really had even begun, but that is when everything started to fall apart. Ever wonder Naruto how many experimental hybrids were created. How many dangerous hybrids like your father could be walking around, falling under our control?

It's all just kind of exciting isn't it? To know, that you'll never be alone, and that your part of something bigger. Just picture how many people would fall at your feet to never feel alone. Of course there are those that didn't come willingly but there are sacrifices for everything you know. People are always going to die; it's just a matter of when. No one lives forever."

"You experimented on his father. That is why his bloodline never felt natural" Yugito said as she slowly began to open her eyes. She couldn't get up yet but at least she could talk. "Dendou's bloodline passed to Naruto and that's why it's still unnatural. This whole thing all started with Dendou but it ends with Naruto." Karm just laughed again as he ran his hand through his hair in the darkness.

"Oh aren't you just a poor excuse for the Nibi. This never started with Dendou, this all started years before we ever met him. This is so much bigger than you and me. This is something that could change the shape of the ninja world forever."

"You're sick" Naruto growled finally able to stand up. He quickly shifted his eyes to his hybrid state and took a moment to find Karm, still in the darkness of the forest. "Let's end this now Karm" Naruto said drawing his Katana and picking up the one that had fallen during the battle.

"I'd love to Naruto but I'm needed elsewhere" he said before he disappeared leaving no trace of him.

Yugito had finally managed to stand but had to have her hand on the tree for support. "You looked at his mark on his left wrist and just knew what that someone else was behind this" she asked. Her tone was a little bit harsher than she wanted it to be, but he got the point.

"When Seiji battled Karm when I was younger, I managed to see his wrist before everything started to get worse. For so long I thought that maybe it was a tattoo until a few years ago. Going from place to place you start to hear rumors about things. I heard a rumor about a mark that some person was giving other people. Still even for a while after that I still thought he meant like a tattoo mark. It started to make sense though when I thought how strong Karm had been against Seiji. That mark had somehow given him power. Karm although dangerous is not the person who was behind it all."

"So who is the big bad person behind all this chaos with your father" Hu asked surprising them both.

"I don't know but it still doesn't add up. Dendou disappears after his mission which was obviously when they kidnapped him. They experiment on Dendou and he doesn't die so they send him back. A few years later he disappears again this time meeting in Whirlpool where my mother was. If Mito Uzumaki wouldn't have had trouble with her body and the Kyuubi, it's possible my mother never would have been there.

My mother was going to get sent to Konoha to escape the daily war that plagued Whirlpool, but her special chakra was needed. When Mito died my mother became the next host for the Kyuubi. When the all-out war comes around she goes Kyuubi because of the hormones when she's pregnant with me. When I'm born I was about die so she gives the Kyuubi to me, which kills her in the process. I don't really know what happened to my father besides he died during the war. The journal I have talks a little about it but it says he was defending his family.

Karm says he didn't attack either of them, but it's kind of hard to trust his word."

"Karm has already proved that he lies, so what now Naruto. What's next in this grand adventure that you seemed to be uncovering" Yugito asked. Even though her tone had become lighter it wasn't a joke. Things seemed to just get more confusing as he uncovered what had happened in the past, with his mother and father. There was so much that he seemed to be missing, whole years that didn't connect and make sense. How did you connect all of the pieces to a puzzle, when you didn't have all the pieces?

"Let me get this straight you guys there was two wars" Hu asked in the silence. Naruto scratched the back of his head a little before he turned from both of them and started to explain.

"Yes and no Hu. Whirlpool was constantly at war because of the Fujinjutsu that they were able to use. Whirlpool wasn't just a village but a whole country at war constantly. Everyone was always getting irritated for one stupid reason or another. A group of people start a fight, but what if the fight continues past them. Soon you have people in the streets just angry and discouraged. Someone in depression is just as dangerous as someone angry. When everyone in unpredictable you watch as chaos unfolds." Naruto paused for a minute finally turning toward them. When he noticed that they weren't going to intervene he continued.

"Karm was Whirlpools order, and he made people choose sides in the chaos. I don't know how many years the wars went on before Karm stepped up but that is when the all-out war happened. People had remained neutral but when they finally had to choose sides to stay alive, the country gets set on fire so to speak. Everyday countless people being slaughtered all in the name of peace or whatever twisted scheme they have planned."

"You learned all of that from the journal that was in Whirlpool" Yugito asked. She had to keep back a laugh because it did seem a little funny how knowledgeable he had become.

"Yes that's all in the journal. I still don't know who wrote the journal but there is a lot of information in it. There is information that even I don't get, even with the Kyuubi's help with memory. So many things went on at that time that different people knew different things. You'd hear something from one person but was it the same as what this person told you. That makes it a little hard to know what is real."

XXXXX

Karm landed on the tree and just leaned against the base as he watched the man with the snake like eyes. "Did you find the Kyuubi" the man asked. The man's long black hair and golden colored eyes piercing right through Karm. Karm nodded his head before he could even begin to explain what had occurred.

"Yes the Kyuubi is in the forest taking the Chuunin exams. He is powerful that is for certain, but he lucks true understanding" Karm finally said. The man nodded his head and crossed his arms turning away from Karm.

"How is the rivalry going from him to the Kyuubi?" Karm let out a soft laugh and folded his own arms across his chest in almost discomfort.

"He would be a worthy candidate that's for certain. He seems to have guts and from what I gather he hates the Kyuubi. He might be just want you need in order for things to turn to your side master."

"Excellent" was the only word the strange man spoke before he vanished with a flicker. Karm let out the breath that he was holding as well as the chuckle. Things were starting to get interesting that was for sure. Did anybody have all the information about what was happening? No, and that made it a dangerous game. All the more exciting.

XXXXX

He was fighting his feelings for her every single day. He had been doing that since he had learned what she really was. She was a Jinchuuriki, someone who had a beast inside of them. She was the Nibi, but on the other hand she was Yugito. The beautiful woman he had grown up with except she was different. She was becoming a hybrid. A mix with what was inside her, and what sometimes possessed her. He wasn't even sure what that truly meant, except he didn't want it to happen.

He was currently behind the two of them who were jumping from tree to tree, completely oblivious to the fact that he had purposely dropped back. He would show her that he was better than the Kyuubi. He wanted to show her he had her best interests at heart, not like the Kyuubi. Well that's what he was, he was the Kyuubi. Was there a part of him that was even truly Naruto anymore? Had that person been so swallowed up by the Kyuubi's hate he didn't exist anymore? He didn't know that answer to that. The idea though gave him comfort. It was the idea that Yugito would go crawling back to him because she would never truly be happy with the Kyuubi. Twisted and crazy idea but it was what drove him onward. It was what made him want to get the scroll to prove his worth to her.

It was always going to be about Yugito and him. The Kyuubi or Naruto wasn't going to be in the picture. The love triangle was going to disappear, and it would all be so much simpler. The Kyuubi would go back from wherever the hell he came from.

Hu took another moment to look at the pair in front of him before he disappeared into the darkness of a tree. He had a mission that he needed to complete. He only had one goal in mind. That's when it hit him. A powerful fist coming from nowhere connected with his jaw, just like everyone else. He quickly looked behind him thinking he had an exit to get away from whoever had punched him. That was a fat chance as a snake like arm wrapped itself around his neck.

He went to try to wriggle out of the man's grip but that was when he felt even more pain. He specifically felt it in on the left side of his neck. He knew what the pain was, it was teeth marks. He tried to move but he couldn't. Whatever the man did, had immobilized him. He tried to look around but could only notice one thing, he was falling. He last conscious thought was of course of Yugito.

**So next chapter is the continuation of chuunin exams, and the unmasking of the black hair with the cold icy blue eyes. Reviews help to know if people like the direction I'm heading in. So r&r**

**Translations:**

** Kuroi Raikou- Black Lightning**

**Edited 10/11/13**


	8. Chuunin Exams Continued

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 8**

**Chuunin Exams Continued**

**Word Count: 12,113**

Something was off around them. It was like the air had all the sudden changed. He could feel it like a tightening in his chest. All the senses he was feeling from the Kyuubi were swirling around him. It was so much of a rush he stopped on the next branch surprising Yugito who landed a little ways from him on the next branch in front of them.

"What's wrong" she quickly asked. She looked around to see what had disturbed him but she didn't notice anything. What was he thinking, they needed to continue, and they needed to find the other scroll. He stuck his hand out to get her to quiet down before he jumped down to ground level. He turned his body away from Yugito and that was when they moved. He felt the kid behind him, he was expecting an attack but nothing happened. When he turned around he saw the child staring at him, with a look that only a child could give. "Naruto is that a…"

"Who are you and what do you want" Naruto growled. The kid took a step back in fear but Yugito walked closer to him. She stuck her hands out as she came close to him.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Yugito Nii, what's yours." As she knelt down the boy stuck his hand out and Yugito softly took it.

"My name is Kiyoshi I am a water survivor" he said softly.

"Kiyoshi how old are you, and how did you get into this dangerous forest."

"I made myself a weapon, and someone brought me in. When I had the chance I left to find him" Kiyoshi finished saying by pointing to Naruto.

"Kiyoshi how do you know who this is. How old are you."

"I'm seven." Yugito who was just as confused as Naruto turned toward him to see his reaction. She wasn't sure what he was going to say but slowly he turned toward Kiyoshi.

"Your village was Whirlpool wasn't it" Naruto finally asked. Kiyoshi only nodded his head as Yugito ran her fingers through his hair.

"Naruto Kiyoshi is a survivor just like you. I don't understand how he survived though. You told me that the war killed everyone. You only survived because of Seiji."

"My mother was from Whirlpool, and she told me to find you." Naruto stared at Kiyoshi a moment longer before he knelt to one knee and looked directly at the scared little kid.

"Kiyoshi how did you find me?" Kiyoshi let out a sigh before he pulled out two items from his back pocket. One was a journal, and the other was a vial containing a red liquid. Naruto saw the vial but took the journal first. Slowly he opened it to the first page and felt something familiar. "It's her" he said quietly.

"It's just a journal right" Yugito asked. Naruto shook his head and stood up before he turned away from both of them.

"Oh, no this is not just some journal that he found. This journal has the same style of writing that my journal has. His mother wrote both of the journals and took some of my blood to use later. He found me by tracking me with my blood."

"But you said your journal talks about your birth. Why would Kiyoshi's mother not take care of you if she watched your mother die?" Yugito was sickened by the idea of leaving a child to fend for themselves. What would possibly possess someone to do something so horrific?

"Kiyoshi's mother didn't want to have to deal with the Kyuubi. If she really did see the whole thing then she knew about that part. She watched from a distance though, she knew I would be ok. She leaves, or escapes and a few years later, has Kiyoshi. She uses the blood that she got from when I was born to track me years and years later. One question remains though, why did you look for me? Why would your mother send you after me?" Kiyoshi seemed to shrink back a little like he was about to be in trouble.

"Something you said" Yugito asked Naruto before she ran her fingers through Kiyoshi's hair again.

"Mothers gone" Kiyoshi whispered. Naruto nodded in understanding but grumbled something under his breath. In response Kiyoshi continued. "A man with a scar came to find her. She knew he was coming and sent me to find you."

"DAMN IT" Naruto growled before he swung at the tree nearest him. "Karm was never after me, he was after Kiyoshi. Karm kills his mother than tracks Kiyoshi who's tracking me. That bastard is taking out every single Whirlpool that ever lived. What is so dangerous about us? If he hated the village, you'd wipe out the village. If he hated us he'd wipe us out which is what he is doing."

"Mother knew you'd be able to help me stay alive. That's why she sent me after you. With your blood I tracked you and here I am" Kiyoshi said his voice now a little bit stronger than before. Yugito turned toward Naruto to see what he was thinking but she only caught him grounding his teeth together.

"You're actually worried aren't you" she questioned. He didn't respond but she knew that she hit the nail on the head. He was actually worried about what was going to happen. He knew more than he was going to say but she couldn't be pushy right now. Right now was a bad time to not trust him. She could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

"Even after all the years with the Kyuubi's help, I'm still helpless. Seiji's wife's is dead. Seiji is dead. All of it is on my head. Even my own mother died because of me. Kushina Uzumaki would still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"Damn it" Yugito whispered under her breath. She needed to help him but she had to be forceful. Quickly she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the tree that he punched. "Wake up Naruto. This is no time for you to start questioning everything that you've done. You are alive because you have survived. You have beaten Karm because he hasn't killed you. We keep learning new things but that doesn't mean everything is hopeless. Kiyoshi needs your help Naruto. Damn it I need your help. YOU know what is going on. ONLY you have the knowledge of the Kyuubi. ONLY you have fought Karm and survived. You are a survivor in every sense of the word.

You can't run away when everyone needs your help." Naruto pulled his head away but she grabbed it and slammed it against the tree even harder. "Look at me Naruto. Listen to my words. You are not alone. All of this death is not your fault. Something is going on that's not in your control, you are not to blame. The only thing that you can do right now is help us figure out what is going on. You're a hybrid Naruto; don't lose your edge now. I need you at the top of your game for what's about to happen. Karm is after you and Kiyoshi. Someone is after the both of us. Karm has a mark on his wrists that just as dangerous and unknown but that can't get us down.

The Kit and the Kitten have to hold out Naruto Uzumaki. You only have to do what you do best. Survive." She only stared at his eyes. He had to understand how truthful she was being. He was not alone anymore. She was with him, and she always wanted to be. It felt kind of dangerous to be that close to someone but she couldn't help it. She was drawn toward him since the first time she had seen him. Only a few days had passed but she needed him, she knew that. She also knew right now he needed her too. He may try to act all big and bad but he was still the gentle Naruto that she found sometimes.

She leaned close her fore head touching his. When he closed his eyes she brought her lips closer and lightly kissed him. When he didn't pull away she pulled him into a tight hug with her face buried in his neck.

"Thank you Yugito" Naruto said quietly as he pulled back from Yugito and lightly kissed her lips again. She let a small smile show on her face before she leaned back into his chest. He pulled her close but was surprised when she asked him an intimate question.

"So does that mean that the kit and kitten are together?" Instead of answering her he pulled back and softly kissed her lips again, which tasted so sweet. She felt herself purring in his hold.

"Ahem" Naruto heard Kiyoshi cough out. That was when he remembered they were not alone. Naruto whipped around toward Kiyoshi his face now red. "So…Where are we going?" Naruto rubbed his forehead with one hand before Yugito jumped in again.

"Naruto where's Hu" she asked as she looked around. Her teammate was nowhere to be found. What the hell had happened? He was right behind them the whole time. Naruto let a little growl escape his lips before he leaned into the tree. "We can track him but Kiyoshi is with us now. We have to be able to avoid Karm in this forest." Naruto nodded his head before Yugito crouched down and Kiyoshi quickly climbed onto her shoulders. "Hold on tight Kiyoshi we have to move quick. Alright Naruto lead the way."

**Naruto's POV**

I could feel my blood heating up as I tracked his pathetic lame ass. I wanted nothing more than to drain his breath from his body. But no I had to go save his stupid ass. I did tell him I would keep him alive till after the chuunin exams, and I thought it would be a good time to kill him. I knew what his scent was so actually tracking him wasn't that difficult. Trying to avoid every other group and Karm though, that was what difficult. I knew that we were close, I could just feel it. Couple more branches, a few more trees. When I saw him just lying on the ground I stopped at the nearest branch.

I wasn't about to walk into something like this. A few years by yourself and you start to learn what's a trap. Hu on the ground just lying there, no one else around, that clearly looked like a trap to me. Yugito though let her emotions get a hold of her and she ran near Hu to check on him. She still cared about Hu even though he had tried to kill her. She and Hu had grown up together; I guess there was always going to be a part of her that cared for him. Even if it infuriated me there was no point to it. Getting irritated wasn't going to change what was. I guess I could say the same thing to Hu when he thought about me and Yugito.

"Naruto look" I heard her say in a panic. I knew that Hu wasn't dead but I wasn't expecting what I saw. Slowly she pulled back the top of his jacket to reveal what looked like two holes in his neck. What was next to it though made me jump back. I could feel my eyes shift to the Kyuubi's with the black slits; I could feel his anger and my anger mixing. I could feel my control start to slip ever so slightly. This whole thing kept getting worse. Karm was after me and Kiyoshi because we were Whirlpool survivors. Karm was just a play thing for the real mastermind behind everything, the one behind the marks, behind the experiments, the one who wanted to completely shake up the ninja world. If that wasn't enough Yugito and me were in danger from that group.

There was that one freak that spoke about Jashin. There was another man that traveled with him. That man was just as dangerous as the Jashin freak. I remember the Kyuubi calling the other man stiches. There were obviously more of these group members. They acted like there was more. Good heavens above, they were powerful. Barely escaped with my life each run in we had. I have never fought someone so powerful. They were ruthless and they worked together as a team. You tried something but they cut you off.

"He's here" I said surprising Yugito who was still looking at Hu. She didn't answer right away, but I could tell that her anger was getting the best of her. Her eyes kept shifting from the soft purple to the dangerous purple. She could feel the Nibi's anger as well as her own. For someone who was still learning about what they could do, anger could be overwhelming. Trust me on that, I lived it for so many years. I was infuriated with the past as well as the present. I hated feeling like I let everyone down in my past. My mother, my father, they all believed in me. Why would someone give up their own life to protect someone else unless they believed in them, or what they were fighting for?

Why did Dendou my father give his life to protect his family even though he knew that the whole country at war could possibly kill everyone? How did he know that his hard work wouldn't go down the drain? All of those tireless battles just to see the next day. That's what the war was like. It wasn't a war about winning and losing it was a war about survival, your survival. From here on out things were only going to get worse. Whoever this mastermind was, he was gathering power. I could feel it in my bones, it shook me to the core, there was a war coming.

Normal POV

"This is almost the same mark that Karm had on his wrist. Naruto what in the hell is going on. Why are they after us" she asked with obvious fear in her voice. Naruto who was still sitting on the branch felt around for any signs of chakra. Of course there was some but they weren't close. When he felt satisfied that it wasn't a trap he jumped down and started to walk towards Hu, who was still out cold.

"After us" Naruto said pointing to Kiyoshi and himself. "Karm didn't really seem to care about you just me. When he fought you he said that he wasn't allowed to kill me, but he could you." It was all Yugito could do to nod her head. He was right again; he always seemed to be right about everything. There were some times that he didn't know what was going but he could quickly figure it out. He could see the bigger plan behind what was going on. "We are all playing into his hands Yugito. Whoever this big player is he has it all figured out. He goes after Whirlpool survivors which is me and Kiyoshi, but leaves Karm enacted. DAMN IT" he yelled as he kicked the tree that he had just jumped from.

"How do you put all of the fucking pieces together if it doesn't make any sense? None of it makes sense at all. Just before my mother leaves for Konoha to escape the smaller war Mito Uzumaki's body fails and my mother becomes the host of the Kyuubi. Dendou leaves from Kumo to go on his mission. Three days into this mission he gets captured by Karm and whoever else. Dendou gets experimented on and then gets set free. He goes back to Kumo with no memory of what had happened the past two days. Your grandfather believes him and Dendou goes on with his life. Three years pass and Dendou leaves for another mission. Something happens and he leaves Kumo and goes to Whirlpool where he meets my mother Kushina Uzumaki.

The Kyuubi called her the Bloody Red Habanero. After some allotted time Dendou and my mother fall in love. Karm starts his rebellions and makes people start to choose sides. I have no idea how long this war went on for. My mother is pregnant during the war, and as you have seen goes Kyuubi. My father dies protecting the family somehow, even though I have no idea how. My mother has me but I almost die at birth and she gives me the Kyuubi which kills her. All while Kiyoshi's mother watches from a far, documenting it in her journal. She leaves the journal behind and Dendou's swords are also left behind. Seiji my pseudo father comes through Whirlpool and finds me with a journal and the swords near me. He takes all of them and raises me as his own.  
>His mother took some of my blood and I guess was still watching out for me. Kiyoshi's mother disappears, and later has a baby who she calls Kiyoshi. All the while I was training with Seiji. I lived with him and his wife before his wife his killed by Karm. Seiji and I never got a look at the man who killed his wife. With his wife dead we leave and start to do good things until we run into 'a whirlpool survivor' who turns out to be Karm. He helps us on these good deeds for a while but starts to charge insane prices for helping.<p>

Seiji tries to get to the bottom of it which forces the large confrontation against Karm. Seiji dies as a result and Karm flees the area. I ask the Kyuubi to help in my anger and for years I was vengeance against bad people. I also killed innocents in my anger, which I'm not proud of. I eventually decide to join Kumo which is where I met you Yugito." He paused just watching her eyes light up for a moment, when he was talking about their meeting. She let herself show a little smile. Even though she was feeling down and discouraged right now she couldn't help but smile when she thought of Naruto's and her first meeting.

"Karm tracks and kills Kiyoshi's mother who told him to flee. He tracks me with my blood and Karm tracks him, all the while the great mastermind tracks Karm. It doesn't make any sense. Karm had plenty of times to kill me. Why did he leave me alive, why torture me for so many years. Why put me through all of that misery. Why not just put me out of that misery. Karm had plenty of chances to kill me but he never did. I wasn't allowed to be killed. If Karm was sparing me why not spare anyone else. Why kill Kiyoshi's mother, Kiyoshi, Dendou. It doesn't make sense. Just when I think I start to see a pattern, something changes."

"_**Karm will die when I see him again. He will die in agonizing pain for everything he has put me through. He will die a thousand times for what he put Whirlpool through. Every single person who died in that war will get revenge against Karm. There won't even be soul in that body when I get done with him. Karm will be a taboo word, a word that means death. Your mother, my last host will finally get vengeance against him**_." As quickly as the Kyuubi's thoughts came to him they went away. Yugito who had heard the conversation turned toward Naruto.

"Karm will pay Naruto I promise. You can't do the things he's done and hope to get away with it. We will stop him, but right now knowledge is going to be our weapon, and we don't have a lot of that. All of that history, it has a lot of incompletes. Why did Dendou flee his mission after the three years? Why did Karm spare you but not me? If he is trying to kill all of the Whirlpool survivors why not finish you off when you were 9 years old. He had the chance after Seiji was dead. His master I'm sure could have tracked you earlier than now. Bottom line is what the bloody hell is going on. Everything is so chaotic it has to make sense to somebody."

"Yeah and while we sit around wondering what is going on an army destroys half of our known world. Hell Yugito we don't even have to be a part of this war for it to change the face of the world."

"Naruto THERE ISN'T a war yet. Maybe it will lead up to that, who knows but we can't dwell on what hasn't happened yet. We can't think that this world is already doomed, or we won't be able to save it when the time comes. You of all people know how much anger can be a motivator. If we want to survive what keeps being unraveled to us we need the upper hand. Feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to keep us safe. Naruto some group out their want us for some twisted plan. Maybe they want to use our biju for a weapon, I don't know but we can't let them use it. People already think we are dangerous enough when we are controlled. Hell Naruto Hu thinks we need to be put down because we are animals. Do you have any idea how many other people are like that, just waiting around."

"I lived that life Yugito" Naruto quickly yelled scaring Kiyoshi off Yugito's shoulders. "Don't you think I know what people are capable of? Why do you think I'm so worried about what Karm and his twisted master will do? Why do you think I fear for your life and mine? We just get to sit by as our lives are slowly drained from us. No friends, no allies, no one to call out help to. That is the life of a Jinchuuriki. That is why Hu wants to put you out of your misery, so you don't have to live that."

Yugito was silent before she took a seat on the ground. She needed to breathe; they needed to stop getting ahead of themselves. They were in the chuunin exams, things were not spinning out of control. They had a right to feel scared, right? She really hoped so because at the present moment, it was hard to feel anything else. Everything that they were learning just seemed to get worse and worse, Karm, the marks, the journal, the grand master planner, the group after the Jinchuuriki. All of it was unknown. Even more all of it was dangerous. As she had said knowledge was going to be their best weapon. All of the disarrayed plans had to make sense to somebody. For someone out there it was going exactly how they wanted it to, and that is what she was worried about.

"So why attack Hu it doesn't make any sense" Yugito asked in the silence. She wasn't sure why Hu had been attacked when he wasn't a Jinchuuriki and he sure wasn't born in Whirlpool. What exactly was this twisted master's game plan? If it didn't make sense to anyone else it had to make sense to him.

"The master wants to taunt you Yugito. He wants you to know that he is in charge, and we can't get him but he can get you. I'm not any closer to knowing who he is but he already has everything lined up. You don't bite Hu and just leave him for us to find without a plan. Damn it why does everything have to be so complicated. He can't just simply state I want to kill all Whirlpool members and do it. No he has to have a roundabout way of doing things. He has to taunt us by biting Hu and just leaving him here. It's his way of saying you can't run from me."

"If you say Karm is so dangerous Naruto I'm not sure what you would call this sick freak. Who plays mind games with someone like this? Only a madman would do something so twisted."

"A madman that's a good way of describing him Yugito, but he's more of a madman if he thinks I'm going to let him win" Naruto said growling out the last few words. She knew his anger, she could feel it has her own, but she had more control over her anger than Naruto, or at least she thought she did. She couldn't imagine what Naruto had mentally gone through all those years by himself. How much would that start to chip at your doubt? Would the whole experience make you stronger or weaker? She had now seen moments of his weakness. Moments were he thought winning with such odds would be impossible.

He wasn't alone anymore though, she was with him, whatever that meant. Just because they were officially together didn't mean it would be easy. She had to be kidding herself if she thought that. She knew Naruto was right about one thing though, right now they had more enemies than friends. Hell even someone she thought she could trust had tried to kill her. Was he driven by his hatred for the Nibi or for his love for Yugito though? Both answers were dangerous at the moment, and she wasn't sure which answer she liked better.

"Ugh guys he just moved" Kiyoshi almost yelped as he jumped back farther from Hu who was still on the ground. Naruto wasn't fast enough before Hu vanished from his lying down position and drove his fist into Naruto's gut making him lean over in pain. Hu's eyes that were glaring at Naruto started to change to a golden color as red fiery marks started to dance across his skin. When the marks settled they changed to black. He let his victory of the surprise attack grace his lips in an evil like smirk. Naruto didn't even have time to recover before Hu drove his knee upward connecting with Naruto's head. With another quick flash Hu grabbed Naruto throat and slammed him down on the ground with a loud crash.

The dirt and debris from the ground blew upward covering the air like it was raining. "So I'm curious if a Jinchuuriki loses their head will it grow back. Want to test it" Hu said putting a little more pressure around Naruto's neck. Yugito wanted to move, she was yelling at her body to move, but she couldn't make it. This was Hu; this was someone she had grown up with. The man with the gold color eyes, the fiery black tattoo's across his skin, and the dangerous aura. What had happened to him, was this, what the mark did, make them insane. A part of her hated Hu, but she would never wish this on him.

"I…will…give…you one chance Hu, back down" Naruto finally was able to choke out. Where in the hell had he gotten so fast? Was this the power of the mark? Is this how Karm had gotten so powerful? Naruto tried to cough out a few more words but Hu kept a tight grip on his neck. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**" Naruto whispered as his form stated to be covered in blue ooze, which expanded covering everything around them. When the ooze reached Hu it caught him by surprise and the wave of ooze sent him flying a few feet away. Naruto rolled over and coughed a bit more before he was even able to look up and over towards Hu. "I really should just kill you right now" Naruto growled. He pushed himself up quickly but was a little off balance when he tried to walk. Man he had been slammed harder than he thought.

'_I promised I was going to keep you alive till after the chuunin exams but…._' Naruto was cut off from his thoughts as Hu struggled getting to a standing position. The gold colored eyes, the black fiery marks were gone.

"Oh man what happened my head feels so whoa" Hu managed to get out before he had to use a tree to keep his balance. "I remember fighting someone but they were so fast. Then I remember this searing pain that tore through my body. I could feel his teeth sinking into my skin and screaming but…then nothing." He looked at Naruto who was still coughing and was headed toward him. He could see Yugito who couldn't stop staring in one place. She just couldn't believe that was Hu.

'_Damn he doesn't remember anything, I can't just kill him_' Naruto thought to himself. He took in a deep breath before he looked over at Yugito and then back at Hu. "You don't remember what happened. You don't remember the fight" Naruto questioned.

"The fight" Hu questioned. He was trying to remember but it just wouldn't come to him. What in the world had happened? Naruto had already proven he could beat him, why would he challenge him again without some new technique.

"You've been bitten Hu. This great big mastermind was the one that did that to you. Karm has a mark that is similar to yours; I saw it on his wrist. Gaining this mark I guess knocked you out, but then you just woke up and attacked me. You just vanished and then drove your fist into my stomach before you started your onslaught. I now understand where Karm had gotten his power, and I know for certain that the mark gives you power. Karm would not be able to stand up against the 'blood stained curse' if it didn't."

"But what happened to Yugito, why is she so…" Hu couldn't find the correct word. Out of it sounded kind of mean but that's what it was. How else did you explain her just staring at the ground?

"Must have been the shock of seeing you like you were. You had gold eyes and black fiery looking marks across your skin. You also ugh talked about trying to take off my head. If Karm and this sick freak wanted me alive, why did you try to kill me? Why let you take that chance."

"I don't know" Hu said quietly. His only focus right now was on Yugito. She was distraught the way she was. Her eyes and face were just blank. It was like she wasn't even really there. It was like she was so caught in the details she couldn't see anything else, not even reality. Not even the fact that Hu had already changed back. In the silence Hu looked at his neck when he pulled back his shirt. The so called 'mark' was still there, so what had happened. He wished it had been a nightmare, but a nightmare was not still there when you opened your eyes. The feeling of teeth sinking into your skin, blacking out, and no memory of what happened, that was a nightmare.

'_Yugito can you hear me_' Naruto questioned. When he didn't even get a feeling coming back, he decided to try again. '_Listen Yugito everything is ok. Hu is back to normal that was not Hu that was the mark on his neck. Hu is alive and well…normal I guess._" He wasn't really sure how else to wake her up. She seemed to be in such a tight trance. "Fine it seems this isn't going to be an easy way." He let a low growl escape his lips before he felt his red chakra start to rise. When he felt it bubble inside he pushed it outwards with the Kyuubi's help. The red chakra wave went outward tearing through Yugito's system, which forced her on her back. When she let out her own low growl in response, Naruto knew he succeeded.

"What in the hell was that" Yugito growled out as she got into a low catlike crouch. She looked at Naruto first, then to Hu. Hu but he was…wasn't he. Oh man what the hell had happened. She turned back toward Naruto for an explanation to what had happened. "Naruto what the hell was that thing that just hit me."

"Well see that was kind of ugh" he nervously scratched the back of his head. Damn why was he so nervous. Maybe it was that look she was giving him. "I kind of had to hit you with the Kyuubi's chakra."

"How about I hit you with my fist." She winced when she heard it come out. That was what happened when she talked with the Nibi's chakra. "I'm sorry. So what exactly happened? Hu I remembered you attacking Naruto but then I don't know I just kind of…" Naruto walked a little closer to her and lifted her chin up so she could look directly at him.

"You froze when you saw what Hu had become. The mark on his neck took over and he attacked me. When the mark retreated back into his neck he came to with no memory of what happened. You were in a trance and when I talked to you in your mind you didn't answer. I didn't have another choice so I hit you with the Kyuubi's chakra." She looked like she was about ask another question, but he already knew it. "The Nibi reacted to the chakra and it tore through your system breaking through." She looked like she was going to say something but she just shook her head instead.

"So looks like our team is a bunch of lunatics what do you say" she joked.

"Hey" she heard Kiyoshi behind her say. "I'm normal compared to you three." Yugito only laughed as she quickly shook Kiyoshi's hair.

"Yeah I guess you are aren't you."

"Hey when did we get a kid" Hu asked making Kiyoshi blush to be the center of attention. How did everyone seem to forget that he was there? Everywhere he went he seemed to be invisible, except when it came to Karm and whoever else he worked with.

"Hu Kiyoshi is a Whirlpool survivor. The journal that Naruto has was written by Kiyoshi's mother. She managed to escape with Naruto's blood and nothing else. A few years after she escaped she had Kiyoshi who is now with us. His mother sent him to Naruto before she was killed by Karm. That is how Karm knew where Naruto was, he tracked Kiyoshi" Yugito told with her arms folded across her chest. Kiyoshi was standing beside her, almost behind her.

"Hey Kiyoshi I'm not going to hurt you" Hu said finally getting down to his level.

"You had an evil aura" Kiyoshi said quickly. He looked to Naruto then Yugito. Who was going to protect him if Hu went crazy again?

"See Hu I'm not the only one who thought your form was disturbing" Yugito said chucking. She dropped low to the ground before Kiyoshi again jumped on her shoulders.

"Alright you two…sorry Kiyoshi three we have a lot of work to do. There are two lunatics in this forest and 25 more teams with scrolls. One of those teams has the other scroll we need to get before we go to the center of the forest" Naruto said suddenly taking much more of a leader roll. "We are a team that is incredibly dysfunctional but we can argue about all of that once the chuunin exams are over deal."

"Deal" Yugito and Hu said at the same time. They weren't going to argue with him anymore. They all were trouble just waiting to happen. All three of them had their own unique dark sides that they had to watch out for.

XXXXX

With the Kyuubi in him he was always feeling other people's chakra but it was when they were close that it became a problem. What he was sensing was nearby but it wasn't one person, it was a group. He found another team searching for their other scroll in the blasted forest. Just because he could find another team though didn't mean the team had the right scroll that they needed.

When he felt the team draw even closer Naruto stuck his hand out telling Yugito and Hu to stop where they were. He looked around for another minute before he drew one of his katana's on his back. Hu quickly followed him and spun his own katana around in an excited manner. When Naruto could finally see the other team not just a feeling he sped toward them in his usual red lightning. The member that Naruto was aiming for was caught off guard and only had moments to go through some seals. It was then that Naruto's sword pierced all the way through the man's body.

Yugito could only think about how brutal the attack had been before he vanished in a puff of smoke. "A clone" Yugito questioned as she set Kiyoshi to the side. She had no idea if she needed to get into this fight, but she might. Naruto barely had time to move to the side in order to knock the oncoming kunai out of the way.

'_Whoa that man is too fast_' Naruto thought as he tried to figure out where the throw had come from. That was who he had to focus on right now. He tried to get a quick look around before he heard the leaves rustling from three different areas. He apparently looked like the leader, and that is who they chose to go after. He must have looked like he had the scroll, but this was their problem they underestimated him. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**" he said quietly. He knew the team was not prepared, and again he would catch them off guard, that was the plan. He could feel the blue ooze start to bubble out of him before it shot out in every direction.

"Oh shit" Naruto heard one of the members say. Just like he had thought the group didn't even have a chance to move before they were knocked backwards landing on the ground a few feet away. Naruto let a smirk show on his face when he saw their scroll come tumbling out. As he walked over toward them he noticed one of them try to get up.

"I said stay down" he growled with a swift kick in the head. The man flipped over landing on his face but he didn't move this time. Naruto growled one more time before he bent down and picked up the scroll that they had dropped. He was about to walk away from them but he got a quick look at the symbol on the scroll. "Damn it" he said throwing the scroll near their unconscious bodies. "So that leaves only 24 more teams to go through." Yugito who was still watching let out a low sigh and let Kiyoshi jump back onto her shoulders. He was right only 24 more teams to go, hopefully the next team would have the correct scroll that they needed to complete this test.

XXXXX

**Yugito's POV**

Ok so first things first Kiyoshi is heavy. Man you would think a kid his age would be a light weight, but that is so not the case. I understand us needing to go fast though, we needed to beat the test but still. So Hu was on board with Naruto taking the leader position of the group. To be honest it was kind of surprising but something must have changed when he got the mark on his neck. I don't know if it was a good change or a bad change but at least he wasn't trying to kill me right now, he was just quiet. It was like he was in his own denial with the mark he had been given. I don't blame him though he had become just as unpredictable as us Jinchuuriki. Part of it was kind of like payback but I knew Hu, or at least I thought I did.

He hated people who were a danger to others and now he joined our group in that way too. I mean I understood why he hated the Nibi so much, she was unstable, and she was dangerous. A tailed beast wasn't exactly somebody you wanted to be friends with well unless you were crazy like me and Naruto. Me and Naruto that had a nice ring to it. So we were actually together now. I just looked at him as we kept jumping from tree to tree. He was amazing in everything he did. His looks, his moves, his ability to handle every situation was amazing.

Hell it was amazing to watch him take on three gennin's by himself. It hadn't even been a close fight, they were so outmatched. Even if Naruto had been on a gennin level it wouldn't be a fair fight. He had the Kyuubi in him and that alone made the fight unfair, plus he had Dendou's bloodline. How cheap was it to have a technique that shot out a wave of ooze hitting you like a large wave of water from the ocean? Oh shit had been about all they managed to get out before the ooze slammed into them throwing them a good ways. He was a fighter, not just in his moves, but his ability to stay alive, even given his history.

He had some group after him, and he started to take care of himself at the age of nine. Now who else would be able to do something like that but my Naruto Uzumaki? My Naruto I did so love the sound of those two words. It sounded so possessive, so final, and so true.

When I jumped to the next branch in front of me I felt Kiyoshi slip in my grip and I quickly had to adjust, but it was already too late. No I wasn't about to let him hit the ground at our speeds. I turned by body to try to grab him as he started to fall but I missed his hand by mere inches. "NOOOO" I heard myself scream before I felt my body start to dive in order to catch Kiyoshi before he hit the ground. Naruto who was still in front of me heard my scream and he raced toward Kiyoshi to catch him as well. No we were going to be too late to catch him in time. As I continued to look down I saw Kiyoshi go through a quick seal as I tried to hurry to him.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**" I heard Kiyoshi say as he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves. I landed in a low crouch on the ground. I wasn't sure what had happened. When had Kiyoshi learned such a move? He was only seven years old, what else had his mother taught him. I turned around to see Hu and Naruto land near me but Kiyoshi was still nowhere to be found. "I'm fine" I heard Kiyoshi say from a distance. I tried to look up to see where he was but when I turned he was already gone again. I felt someone tap on me, and by where they tapped I knew it was Kiyoshi. "I'm pretty fast Yugito you don't have to worry about me. The look on your face though it's like my mother giving me a scowl."

"Hello you just fell and fell and then disappeared what the hell else was I supposed to think. None of us had any ideas about your abilities or what you could even do. Why did you mother teach you so much when your only seven years old."

"His mother knew she was getting tracked. She didn't want to leave Kiyoshi unprotected, so she taught him things that could protect him. In the end it kept him alive even though Karm was tracking him" Naruto said lightly touching my back. I knew it was his way of trying to get me to calm down. It was working but when you saw a child you thought was going to helplessly fall to his death you worry I'm sorry. He was fine though, he wasn't hurt, even better he was smiling. I had been carrying him on my back for a good portion of the forest, what else was I supposed to think. Maybe his mother had taught him to play helpless though, I didn't know.

"Naruto is right my mother taught me to watch out for myself but a lot of good it did. Karm is still after the both of us. Even after I had watched out for myself Karm still managed to track me. He must have known my mother would have known how to find the Kyuubi. I don't really know how but maybe he watched my mother. Maybe Karm always had a backup plan. My mother could have been Karm's insurance policy, who knows."

"Insurance policy to what" I heard myself ask. So was it really true, had Karm watched everything before he left. Had he really left Kiyoshi's mother unharmed as well as Naruto. Why had he not just taken Naruto right then and there when he was a baby? He was helpless so why wait. What did Karm really want Naruto for, it didn't add up. If he really wanted him dead, he could have killed him then. He could have killed him when he was nine. Hell he could have killed him in this forest but again he didn't, he never did, what was his plan.

"Who knows" I heard Naruto said finally standing up from the ground. He turned away from both Hu and me and looked onward like he knew something that we didn't. He was a complete hybrid so it was obvious that his sensory skills were higher on that account alone. He had spent more time with the knowledge of what he could do, and he had to defend himself all the years that he was alone. He was a lot more dangerous than I was. I was only beginning to learn what I could do, he already knew that. "Enough chatting we have a scroll to find. This test is taking way too long."

I nodded my head but I turned around quickly when I noticed that we were surrounded. Damn we walked right into a trap. I saw one…no five…shit there were ten. I saw a kunai barely miss my head and bury itself into the tree behind me. The diamond like dagger tottered back and forth because it had been hit with such force. There were only three members to a group so I was guessing these were all clones, or most of them were. They were clones of one man in an ugly yellow jump suit. His face was covered with some kind of a breathing mask. Whoever he was he looked stronger than the last team that Naruto had encountered.

"Ah another team good I was starting to get bored" Naruto said rushing off toward one of the clones. Before he could get one good hit on the clone it disappeared into the ground. Naruto who was trying to keep up with his new speed went to go attack the next clone but a hand had caught his foot. The clone that had disappeared into the ground now had a good hold of him. "Let me go asshole."

"Hey dipshits try this" I said going through some quick seals. "**Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu**." I felt the fire rush out of me and head directly toward the clone that had a hold of Naruto. When it reached its mark the clones just vanished again. This time it was different though they didn't go to the ground it was like they were smoke. "Naruto these are haze clones."

"Well if these monkeys are water I say we show them what happens to people who mess with Kumo what do you say." I nodded and saw Hu pull out the katana on his back. He spun it around in an excited kind of way before I saw it light up with blue chakra. I also managed to hear the familiar sound of lightning cracking on his sword. One thing for sure lightning and water didn't mix.

Normal POV

Naruto dodged to the side before he managed to pull out his katana's on his back and knock away the next few kunai. He couldn't find an opening. He'd go after one clone but it kept vanishing and then surprise attacking him. He turned toward Yugito who had also been pushed away from the fight. "Yugito time to speed this up we have to go" Naruto said before his bloodline, the blue ooze started to drip off his body. "**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi**" he said as the ooze began to completely cover his body. His eyes began to change to their darker hybrid state before he took off faster than ever.

"**Raigeki no Yoroi**" Yugito whispered as she went through some quick seals. Lightning started to snap and crackle around her body before it enveloped her body completely. The Nibi in her making her chakra start to turn a dark purple. With her purple lightning flaring around she started to charge off toward one the clones with blazing fast speeds. She was already at him before he could manage to get any seals out. Quickly she drove her fist through his stomach which made him disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"You'll all perish under the might of water" one of the clones who was farther away managed to say before he went through some quick seals. "**Suiton; Kokuun no Jutsu**" Naruto turned his head toward the clone when he heard the technique. He went to stop the clone but another clone had already grabbed onto him and brought him down to the ground. A black mist started to rise from the water ninja's body before it took to the sky.

"Yugito run now" Naruto yelled as he shot his body armor out in a quick burst. It pushed away the clones that were closest to him and allowed him to get toward Yugito. The mist that had started to rise toward the sky started to darken as it took the shapes of pure black storm clouds. Naruto quickly grabbed Kiyoshi who was a good distance from him and brought him near Hu, who had a large cut on his arm. "Hu watch out for Kiyoshi this is something that we need to handle" he said with obvious command. Hu nodded his head as he saw large black rain drops started to drip from the storm clouds.

Yugito looked at Naruto when she heard the unusual sound the water was making when it hit the ground. "Naruto that's not water that's oil" she said. He nodded his head quickly before he tried to figure out where that tricky ninja had disappeared to. "They are going to set this whole place on fire." Naruto nodded again but this time Yugito could see the Kyuubi clearly in his eyes, the large red eyes with black slits, and his whisker marks looking more prominent.

"_**Stay away from fire techniques Yugito. Any technique not in control will set the oil off and burn everything down**_" the Kyuubi said as soon as his red eyes looked toward her. When the Kyuubi had turned away from Yugito to find the ninja he saw a tagged kunai start to fly the direction of the oil on the ground. "_**Shit Shunshin no Jutsu**_" the Kyuubi said as he vanished and quickly grabbed the tagged kunai in midair. He spun the handle around a few times before he threw it toward a tree and it exploded. The detonation took a big hole out of the tree which the Kyuubi laughed at as he landed back on the ground. With bad luck he landed in a puddle of the black oil that had been spit all over the ground. The Kyuubi let out a sigh before Naruto eyes shifted back to the green ones that meant he was in control.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto said putting his hands in a familiar cross that he used all the time. As Naruto went through some seals to use his next technique he heard a rapid spinning sound. He looked onward as a large amount of water in the shape of a drill came charging at him. He went to push the drill of water away with his swords but he heard a loud cracking sound before he was pushed hard against a tree. Naruto stopped moving after the concussive hit. The two katana's he had in his hand falling to the ground in four separate pieces.

"Naruto" Yugito yelled. He didn't answer but she heard another drill of water come at her. Using her strike armor she managed to get mere inches away before the drill tore through the tree that was right next to her. The hole was large and would have done some serious damage to her if it would have hit. "Where in the hell are you water freak. Show yourself I promise I won't miss." She could only hear laughing as she saw two large drills of water spinning toward her. Her eyes shifted to her hybrid mode before she used her now more enhanced speed to dodge the two drills of water. "Now you're going to pay for what you did" she yelled as she went through a few seals.

When nothing was happening the two clones came out of hiding again and fired two more drills of water. "**Suiton; Suigadan**" the clones said.

"**Raiton; Gian**" Yugito yelled as she released the large amount of lightning chakra she had just stored up from her mouth. A large bolt of lightning shot out hitting both drills and jumping to the clones. In a matter of seconds both drills had vanished as well the two clones who had been dishing out the attack. Water exploded from the drills and drenched the black oil that was still on the ground. Yugito went to try to stand up but found herself on the ground with blood slowly dripping from her side. "Damn that must have been from the first drill" she said as she pushed off the ground. She managed to get a few paces before her pain brought her to her knees.

"Yugito" Hu said running near her. He used his good arm to help her lift herself off the ground. He was having a little bit of trouble but managed to get her near Kiyoshi before both of them fell to the ground. Kiyoshi walked a little closer to Yugito and lightly touched her side to see what had happened.  
>"I'm ok Kiyoshi I promise. Naruto needs to get up though this fight isn't over. I managed to stop those clones that kept attacking but their leader is still out there. He had to be really good to be able to come up with a strategy like this."<p>

"Or he just was good enough to catch you guys off guard" Kiyoshi said as he looked at her wound a little more. The spinning water had got through her strike armor and had torn through her skin. Luckily she had the Nibi's help to heal but it didn't happen fast enough.

Naruto who was still leaning against the tree tried to listen to what was around him. Everything sounded so distorted, so messed up. He was trying to focus but when he opened his eyes it was all blurry. That was when he felt the pain that forced him to close his eyes again. Slowly he raised his painful arms up to his eyes to feel the shrapnel from the katana's that had cut up his eyes. He would get his sight back of course, or at least he hoped. He coughed up a little blood as he sat up but was forced to his knees when he tried to stand. "Damn it why" Naruto said coughing again.

With one hand out toward the tree Naruto kept his balance before he started using his other senses to find where Yugito and Hu were. He felt it there that calm purple pulse that was emanating from Yugito. He could also feel the almost black pulse that was emanating from Hu. Kiyoshi was different though, he emanated an aura filled with pure light. He stumbled, a little as he started to walk towards him but heard the unmistakable sound of branches cracking under the water ninja's feet.

"So you defeated my other two teammates but I will end you now Naruto Uzumaki" the water ninja said before he took a few steps closer. As he started to get closer and closer he went through some quick seals. "Prepare for your end Naruto." He took one more step but that was his mistake. Naruto quickly switched to as much of his hybrid mode as he could get and felt a shard of the katana next to him on the ground. "**Mizukuri no Yaiba**" the water ninja said forming a sword out of water. As he went to stab Naruto with his water sword, Naruto ducked and picked up the shard of the katana on the ground. With a quick flick of his wrist Naruto brought the shard around impaling the water Ninja under the chin and through the head.

The shock of getting struck jerked the water ninja back before his lifeless body crashed to the ground. The water sword the water ninja had dissolved into a puddle of water, and the shard shattering into smaller pieces. Naruto again crashed to the ground but Kiyoshi was already near him. "Please tell me he has a heaven scroll" Naruto said in a low voice. His body was in so much pain. He would heal though no doubt but right now, oww. Kiyoshi walked over toward the now downed water ninja and took the heaven scroll of his belt. He happily showed Naruto the scroll he had in his hand and handed it to Naruto. "Yes" Naruto said taking the scroll from Kiyoshi. As he started to slowly walk toward Yugito she had a very concerned look on her face. This was her Naruto and he was severely hurt.

"Naruto" Yugito said in a concerned voice as Naruto continued to walk toward her. "What happened to you, you look." She wasn't sure what to say. He looked like a wreck. His swords were broken, his pride and joy. His eyes had a blank look on them as well as metal bits around them. Naruto's face looked exhausted with all of the sweat and dirt falling off of it. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"My father's swords broke and shattered my eyesight. Right now I am counting on my other senses to be able to see. So according to Kiyoshi we have the heaven and earth scroll now, so we can go to the center of the forest. We can't keep going with all of our injuries though. Yugito I know this may embarrass you but you need to lift up your shirt."

Her face started to match the color of the blood still running down her side. She was really supposed to do this in front of her boyfriend and other teammate, wow this was embarrassing. "Naruto you can't even see so how can you…" she was interrupted when he lifted her shirt up instead, stopping right at her breast.

"The blood sends out a pulse of red that I can catch. And it's a pretty long gash Yugito" Naruto said pointing from the top of her ribs to her waist. "It's also a deep gash as well. Just a sec I might have something that will help the pain." He turned around about to go get something from his pack, but then noticed he really didn't know where his pack was. "Kiyoshi can you look in my pack for a green tube, it might help Yugito with her pain." Kiyoshi nodded his head as he quickly looked in Naruto pack for the green tube. It took him a minute but he managed to find it.

Naruto walked over by Yugito and squeezed a little of the green paste in his hands and gently followed the line of red that he saw from her ribs to her waist. She winced a little at how cold the paste was but loved the touch of Naruto. He was being soft to the touch but he had to make sure the paste actually got into the wound to get rid of the pain.

"Naruto what is that" Yugito asked finally closing her eyes to Naruto touch. She waited for him to answer but it seemed he was in his own thoughts and couldn't be broken out of it. "Naruto" Yugito tried again. He still didn't answer and she slowly moved his hand away from her side which threw him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what" Naruto said blinking.

"What is the green paste" she said running her hand down Naruto's hand. She closed her eyes just trying to keep their breaths in synch. When she tried to open them again though she noticed her vision was blurry and she couldn't see. She couldn't see the colors of the earth; she couldn't see anything it was sad, it was something she never hoped to experience. Here she was in Naruto's mind seeing things through his eyes, this was her nightmare.

"Yugito" Kiyoshi loudly said as he started to shake her awake. She was laying on her side now. She had no idea that she had even fallen over she had just gotten caught up in Naruto's vision. "Hey are you ok Yugito you just kind of became lifeless and fell over."

"Yes I'm fine" Yugito lied. She pushed herself off the ground and looked toward Naruto again. So that was what not seeing was like, that was what he was going through.

XXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

So too many of us had made it past the forest of death. The third part of the exam was supposed to be a tournament but now we had to have preliminary matches to cut down the amount of people. My eyes were not healed yet but my vision was slightly better. Yugito's wound was healing and almost gone thanks to the Nibi. Hu had his arms wrapped but it wasn't very bad to begin with. He managed to stay away from most of the damage that we get dealt. We had gotten to the middle of the forest and found Kenji there. He told us we had done a good job blah blah all that stuff. So now we were doing fights this I could pass without too much trouble.

Ok so I couldn't exactly see but who here is on par with me. We had decided not to tell Kenji about what happened to Hu in the forest. Right now no one needed to know about the mark on his shoulder. Hayate Gekko was the proctor for the third exam and was telling us we had to win a match to guarantee us a place in the final tournament. All of the names were chosen at random so we could end up fighting anybody, even somebody from the same team. I was just excited about actually fighting. I hoped by the time the chuunin exams were over my eyesight would return but maybe sooner, who knew.

I turned and saw Kenji standing on the balcony looking down at us gennin. I heard something beginning to scramble and Hayate start to talk. "So it seems our first match is Naruto Uzumaki verse Sasuke Uchiha" he said. So my first match was against an Uchiha. A clan with some kind of special eye technique, and still couldn't see. How lucky was I to get the first match, not fucking lucky at all. I couldn't have gotten picked a few matches away. I saw Hu and Yugito walk up toward the balcony and only the raven haired boy stayed down on the ground level.

Normal POV

Naruto got into a low crouch and waited until Hayate struck his hand down signaling the start of the match. Sasuke Uchiha hadn't waited for Naruto to make the first move and took off toward the red haired Jinchuuriki. Naruto using his extra senses moved slightly to the left before he caught Sasuke's right hook and flipped him over his back. With a quick graceful spin Sasuke landed back on the ground and activated his Sharingan. Naruto let his happiness show on his face as round two began.

As Sasuke was running near him he was going through a few seals before he took in a deep breath. "**Katon; Housenka no Jutsu**" Sasuke said exhaling his breath and releasing six or seven small fireballs from his mouth.

'_Just like the Nib_' Naruto grinned as he spun his kunai into action. He smacked away five fire ball but missed the last one that singed his right arm. Sasuke smirked before he pulled his own kunai from his hip. He spun the diamond dagger in his hand before he charged toward Naruto. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**." Again the blue ooze started to build up in him before it shot in all directions. Sasuke quickly spun the kunai again but swiftly stabbed the wall of ooze with his own chakra flaring. Naruto tried to put a little more of the ooze into the wall but was caught off guard when Sasuke broke through and cut him across the chest.

"Oww" Yugito said on the balcony as she watched her boyfriend in the fight. No one could stand up to Naruto, not even this Sasuke Uchiha whoever he was.

"Oh are you hurt Kumo. I can just go tell Hayate that you give up" Sasuke said smirking. He spun the kunai a few more times in his hand before Naruto let out his evil laugh. "What's so funny Teme?" Naruto eyes started to darken as well as his whisker marks, his canine teeth becoming more prominent as he continued to change. When Sasuke charged at Naruto again he went through a few seals before the raven haired kid was close enough to hit.

"**Sandaa Saaburu**" Naruto said as a small amount of lightning started to form his hand. As Sasuke got closer he threw out his hand with lighting in it hoping to hit his target. With a loud crash of lightning Naruto's target Sasuke exploded into a cloud of smoke. "Wait when the hell did he make a clone." Naruto was about to try something else before Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him square in the jaw.

As Naruto flew in the air Sasuke appeared behind him and dealt a few kicks to his side before he brought a downward kick to Naruto's stomach sending him to the ground. "Naruto" Yugito yelled when she heard the crack of concrete and saw all of the dust coming up from the impact of his hit.

"I think this fight is done" Sasuke said spinning his kunai into his pouch. Just as Hayate was about to call the match, Sasuke heard a coughing sound behind him that made him turn around.

"I'm not done yet Teme" Naruto said standing. The blue ooze started to fade away from his body and he held his dark brown eyes on Sasuke. "Those eyes are more dangerous than I first predicted." Another smirk appeared on Sasuke face as he stuck out his hand and pointed it toward Naruto.

"Are you sure you can keep going" Hayate asked when he gave Naruto a quick look over. He only nodded his head and tried to his best to stand up straight. "Alright the match continues." As Sasuke charged at Naruto again he went through a few quick seals before he vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Wait what the hell was that" Sasuke said looking around for any trace of where Naruto Uzumaki had gone too.

"Hey Teme look up here" Naruto said finishing up his seals. "**Raiton; Gian**" Naruto yelled firing his large bolt of lightning from his mouth. Sasuke having seconds of advanced warning moved to the side just singing his arms in the bolt. He looked where Naruto had been but was dealt a large fist charged with lightning in his gut. He tried to fight the pain but it brought him to his knees where he collapsed to the floor. "Now the match is over asshole" Naruto said before he turned to Hayate who declared Naruto the winner.

Naruto took a few steps up the stairs to the balcony but was met by Yugito who was waiting for him at the top. "Hey you're hurt more than you know. You barely managed to beat that Uchiha, and this tournament has just started. You are so important to me Naruto if you."

"Hey" Naruto said stopping her. He slowly lifted her chin up and made her look at him. She knew he couldn't see her but she understood the meaning. "My eyes heal and I will be back to full strength don't worry. I am pretty weak from that last fight though, I will admit that." Yugito turned to the board that started to shuffle the names again. After a minute they settled on two names that she didn't recognize. Nailah and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba with his small dog headed down the steps toward the center of the arena. Naruto wasn't sure who this Nailah was but she apparently had gotten through. "You show that mutt lover Nailah" Kiba heard Sakura yell out to her teammate. Nailah the black haired woman walked down the steps and stopped when she faced Kiba. Again Hayate waived his hand down letting the fight start. Kiba was the first to charge toward Nailah who hadn't even reacted. As he got closer he pulled his arm back ready to strike, she still hadn't made a move to stop him. When he was close enough he thrust his arm out going all the way through Nailah before her form started to melt to a pile of blue ooze.

"Naruto did she just do what I think she did. It seems impossible but could it be…" she said leaning over the balcony to watch the woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"That's Dendou's bloodline alright but how did she get it. I only have it because I am Dendou's son" Naruto said back to her as he stumbled over toward the railing.

**How did she get it indeed? Anyway you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out the answer to that question. So a few things when I first made this chapter I tried to do a recap of all the chapters until now but it got too long and boring and I scratched it and made this. Just because I got the two together doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on them. **

** So yes Naruto knows there is a war coming but he won't be able to stop it from coming. The large war is also a long ways from happening, it's just foreshadowing. There are still a lot of gaps in Naruto's history that you'll find out later that will make the war that much bigger. Until then Please R & R. I do so love reviews.**

**Translations: **

**Hedoro Mabushii Heki – Chemical Ooze Radiant Burst**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique**

**Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Release Dragon Fire Technique**

**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi – Chemical Ooze Body Armor**

**Raigeki no Yoroi – Lightning Strike Armor**

**Suiton; Kokuun no Jutsu – Water Release Black Clouds Technique**

**Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique**

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique**

**Suiton; Suigadan – Water Release Water Fang Projectile**

**Raiton; Gian – Lightning Release False Darkness**

**Mizukuri no Yaiba – Sword of Draining**

**Katon; Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique**

**Sandaa Saaburu – Thunder Saber**

**Edited 10/11/13**


	9. Who is Nailah?

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 9**

**Who is Nailah?**

**Word Count: 5,251**

He wasn't able to see with his eyes but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel the energy radiating from the fight. It was clear that the woman below him fighting was using the same bloodline as him, but why was she. Who was she and how did she get the bloodline. Naruto leaned against the railing that over looked the preliminary matches. He had been badly hurt in the couple fights that he had during parts of the test. Getting a hole through your chest and getting slammed into a tree hard, seemed to do that to a person. Hell he felt lucky to not be permanently blinded when the swords shattered in front of his eyes.

He wondered though what life would have been like if he wouldn't have been a Jinchuuriki. How would life have been if he didn't contain the Kyuubi? He wouldn't be chased by that one group that wanted people like him. He wouldn't be hated on or looked at as less than. No one would think of him as gutter trash. He wondered how it would have been if he had met Yugito at an early time, not to mention a happy time. Their first meeting had been less than pleasant. If he had been just an ordinary ninja his whole country wouldn't have been wiped out. His pseudo father would still be alive. Everyone around him would still be alive. His mother would also be alive, as well as his father who he knew very little about.

Dendou that was his father. He had been experimented on by Karm and whoever he worked for. He was given a bloodline with special properties, that didn't exist anywhere else. None of that would have happened if he was just a normal average ninja. He wouldn't be running and hiding from everybody if he was normal. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to grow up with friends and a family that loved you. A group of people that loved you no matter what you did or how you looked. Oh how he so wished for that life. The Kyuubi was a blessing and a curse. It was going to be something that he struggled with for the rest of his life. However long that was going to be. Deep down he figured he probably wouldn't be around for very long. Somebody would eventually find him and kill him and that would be the end of it.

"Naruto" Yugito said quietly as she slowly rubbed Naruto's lower back. He seemed kind of deep in thought, but she needed to ask him an important question about what was going on. She tried to call his name again but his eyes were still stuck on the woman with Dendou's bloodline fighting on the ground floor. "Hey" she said even softer as she brought herself into his side. He seemed to automatically react to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, but didn't move his eyes. "Naruto" she tried one more time. This time she tried to make her voice sound a little more tantalizing as she brought her face to his ear.

Naruto's eyes softened for a moment as he turned his head toward a surprised Yugito. She was catching a glimpse of something unusual. She was watching a vulnerable Naruto. One who didn't even look like he was all there. As Yugito slowly brought her hand to his cheek Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head away from her view. Something was bothering him. Even with blind eyes the sadness was clear in them. She could instinctually pick up on something like that. He couldn't hide anything from her, even if he tried.

"What's wrong Naruto. You're broken eyes can't hide the sadness behind them." Yugito asked as she slowly ran her hand down his cheek. He kept his eyes closed but pulled her tight against his body. It was something that surprised her but something that she wanted. She wanted him to tell her what was wrong but at the moment she knew he wasn't going to break. She let herself just relax in the embrace of her boyfriend. She didn't really care that she was probably getting looks but they didn't matter. This was her moment, this was her time.

"I'm tired of running" Naruto said quietly as their body were still meshed together liked they were meant for each other. "I'm tired of being so different than everyone else. I am a danger to everyone I know and I hate feeling guilty about it. So many people have been hurt because of who I am. I even put you in danger. You Yugito the woman that I…I want to know what it's like to be just normal. I have caused you nothing but pain since we first met. I broke the trust between your grandfather and you. I should have never…I never…I."

He could feel his skin starting to get wet with her tears that were freely falling from her face. She wasn't crying out loud but internally. Why did everything have to be his fault? Why did he feel like he had to carry everyone's burden? Karm's destruction of Whirlpool was not his fault. His mother's death was not his fault. The only thing that was his fault was making her fall for him. That first kiss that they shared, that was his fault. Everyone else's pain was not his doing. He had to stop feeling so responsible for everyone. He only had to protect one person himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki you better listen closely to what I'm going to say" Yugito said her breath almost tickling his ear. "You are not responsible for the people that die. You are responsible for one person and one person only, you. You are only at fault for things that you have done. Me falling for you, you did that. Your mother's death was not in your control. Your mother gave her life for you because she so desperately loved you. Giving your life for someone else is self-sacrifice, it's something to honor and cherish, not look down upon. Your father was protecting his family, people that he loved and cared for.

Love is the strongest emotion out there. It is an emotion that can't be destroyed or taken away. We may do some questionable things in our life Naruto but we are fighting for something greater than what people think. You show people that even someone who has a hard time controlling themselves can find happiness.

Please don't forget who you are, or what led you to where you are now. Your parents loved you, so did Seiji and his wife. You are Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi, the nailed tailed fox. Sometimes we all feel lonely its human nature. You are Naruto Uzumaki a ninja of Kumo, a born legend. A fighter in every sense of the word. You are what everyone one of us should aspire to. You are a hero Naruto and it's time that you rise up and show it."

He wanted to say something back to her but he couldn't make his voice work. Instead he pulled back enough that he could get a good look at her face. With his face inches from hers they lightly brushed lips. She knew what he was trying to do, she could just feel it. She wasn't going to pressure the kiss right now. Right now he was fragile. This was a glimpse at the true Naruto, the same Naruto that had been tortured and tormented all his life. This was her Naruto and who he really was. This was the Naruto that was behind the tough exterior shell, this was the one that she wanted to know.

The fragile Naruto was the result of being chased and losing everyone you cared about. At some point you had to feel like it had been all your fault if bad things kept happening to good people. When Naruto pulled back a little more Yugito could see the seriousness had come back into his eyes. What she just saw had been only a glimpse. It was something that he didn't want anyone to see, something that he viewed as a weakness.

"So how does Dendou's bloodline have so many techniques? I have seen you use more than one. I have also seen Nailah use things that I have never seen you use" Yugito asked when Naruto shifted his weight back toward the railing and the fight.

"Dendou's bloodline is not techniques; Dendou's bloodline is the control of the ooze that is in your body. I can manipulate the ooze into many techniques as you have seen. The body armor, the burst that goes outward, things like that. I don't understand how she can do what she can do though. I don't think it's possible for people who were experimented on to have the same bloodlines. When Karm was explaining it, it was like the experimentation reacted to your body giving you something that only you could have" he said.

"Are you saying that the woman down there with black hair and icy cold blue eyes is somehow related to Dendou?"

"That would seem like the logical explanation to what is happening." Slowly Naruto leaned his body farther over the rail so he could feel the fight, punch for punch.

Kiba looked around him after he drove his fist through Nailah. The ooze had obviously been a clone, but it had been no normal clone. He had a little bit better senses than the usual person but it was like she had just completely disappeared. Kiba and Akamaru were going to be a good match against her. He knew that he and Akamaru had some tricks that she didn't know about. Just because she had some weird bloodline and could make a goo clone didn't mean he couldn't win the match.

Kiba turned around to see where exactly Nailah had disappeared to. He managed to see her for half an instance before she vanished again. He was going to try to react to her disappearing again but he felt something. He felt her fist charged with the same goo that she had used before. This goo whatever it was; was making his whole body numb. Just what was her secret, how was she able to do what she did. Akamaru took his chance against Nailah but she was already ready for him.

"**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**" she whispered before a large burst of blue ooze expanded from her body blowing Kiba and Akamaru away. When Kiba and Akamaru skidded to a stop Kiba quickly rolled backwards where he stayed in a kneeling position. Before Nailah had a chance to react Kiba went through a few seals. Akamaru seeing the seals and landed on Kiba's back before he had a chance to finish them.

"**Jujin Bunshin**" Kiba said before he and Akamaru were both covered in smoke. Nailah took a step back at the unexpected move. When the smoke around the two started to clear Nailah could see two Kiba's standing there. "What's a matter don't know who is who anymore" Kiba smirked charging toward Nailah. Nailah let a low sigh escape before she focused on the incoming attack from Kiba. Which Kiba was which wasn't easy to tell but they were both her enemy. In the long run in didn't really matter which one she took out. The second Kiba was also a special kind of a clone, a clone that wouldn't just vanish after one attack.

As Nailah went through a few seals to do her next technique she noticed that one of the Kiba had already snuck behind her to attack from the rear. (No pun intended) Kiba thrust his arm with the kunai safely in hand toward a waiting Nailah. When she went through her last seal she felt Kiba's hands grip her arms tightly and pull them behind her. With the frontal Kiba still charging Nailah quickly kicked the Kiba holding hers knee and pushed backwards sending both of them to the ground. When the kunai Kiba got closer Nailah swiftly stuck her legs out, catching Kiba in the stomach, she threw him over her head where he landed with a loud thud. A Kiba was still pinned to her as Nailah rolled backwards breaking the hold that he had on her. With a quick kick she brought her foot across Kiba's chest throwing him.

Nailah happy that she had been able to break his hold went through a few seals before putting them in the familiar final seal. "**Hedoro Bunshin**" she said quickly making two copies of herself. "You really thought that you had what it takes to take on me Kiba." She let the devilish grin show on her face before the two clones and her stood in a circle near the two downed Kiba's. "Hey dog lover this is really going to hurt." As she went through a few seals, the Kiba closest to her pulled a small smoke bomb out of his pouch before he tossed it Nailah's direction. She let a low laugh out before she let the blue ooze explode from every cell in her body. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**" she laughed. The two clones quickly followed her move.

As the two waves of ooze started to form they connected with the original wave. The waves slowly began to interlock before the ooze started to darken and struck both Kiba's with three times the forces of a usual wall of ooze. Both Kiba's bodies were blown a good 10 or 12 feet away before Nailah's wall of ooze disappeared. Nailah slowly let her eyes drift from Kiba to Kiba before she noticed one of them start to change. She could see the white small dog lying there not moving. It did sadden her to hurt a dog a little but Kiba had brought him into the fight, he had to know they were going to get hurt.

"No Akamaru" Kiba whispered when he was about to move. Kiba tried to push himself up but Nailah was already there behind him gripping his arms and neck. "Nailah you're insane." She only laughed before she tightened her grip putting a little more pressure on his neck.

"Just end this Kiba nobody needs to get hurt anymore. You fought well but you were never meant to win against me, not with my bloodline."

"Yeah your weird blue goo definitely has me at a disadvantage. I can tell just by how you used it that you trained it a lot. I'd be interested to know how you got that bloodline. I'd even stop calling you a goo freak." Now he'd done it. She growled quickly before tightening her grip even more.

"Oh you're only being nice because you know you've already lost, and no I'm not taking you on your offer" she yelled as she kneed him in the kidney which dropped him flat to the ground. She brought her foot around again and axe kicked him square in the gut. When he stopped rolling she knew he wasn't going to get back up, the fight was over. Hayate started to walk toward Nailah but she just walked but up to the balcony, when she heard that the match was over. She got to the top of the steps before she saw the red headed boy that she needed to talk to. She noticed him start to walk her direction and she stopped a few feet in front of him. "I bet you have some questions Naruto Uzumaki."

The red headed Jinchuuriki wanted to be surprised but he guessed that she knew a lot more than she was telling. "Yeah I do and you better not hold out on me" he growled. Nailah quickly stuck her hands out which got his attention.

"I won't Naruto don't worry. We need to go somewhere to talk though there is a lot of information to tell you, and you'll have questions no doubt." Naruto nodded and Yugito and he followed Nailah to a back room that wasn't in use. It was away from everyone else and they needed to talk. "Everyone else will wonder where we are so we need to talk fast."

"Then I suggest you spit it out and tell me how you have Dendou's bloodline. I only have it because I'm his son." Nailah nodded her head. Her cold icy blue eyes looked from Yugito then to Naruto.

"I don't really know where to start, there is so much to tell you. I guess first off would be my mother knew Dendou. She was a Konoha ninja and Dendou was a Kumo ninja. My mother was undercover as a maid for an assassination. Dendou had been sent for the same target. Neither of them knew the other was there until they bumped into each other. Something about my mother must have caught Dendou by surprise. Maybe he'd seen her before or it was like a deja vu I don't really know.

Dendou pulled my mother to the side and asked her who she was and what she was doing here. Maybe he figured she was more than a maid who knows. When they started to talk they realized they were after the same target."

"The villages must have known they'd run into each other" Naruto quickly questioned. Yugito quickly slapped him in the shoulder before she gave him a glare.

"Shush she's telling a story." Naruto rolled his eyes but Nailah continued anyway.

"No it's ok. The job was deep undercover I don't think they even knew. My mother told me she had been after the target for a week and then Dendou came into play. Having a new player all the sudden show up made it difficult so they agreed that Dendou would play the pretend boyfriend. (AN**: **Haha stop me if you've heard this one before) Somewhere down the line the feelings must have changed. They played a pretend relationship for a week, so something was bound to happen.

One night before the mission was over they gave into their emotions and it happened. Later the mission was finished and they had to go their separate ways. My mother had to go back to Konoha and Dendou Kumo. My mother kept in contact with him for some time but I don't know something happened. Dendou tells my mother that's he's leaving for another mission and he'll be gone a while. After that it's a long time before he writes and there had been a lot of changes.

He tells my mother that he lives in Whirlpool now after he had been chased on his way to his mission. He must have wanted to keep my mother out of trouble but I guess I'll never know. When my mother asked who had attacked him he told her people that he only remembered in flashes. He told her Karm and another man. One with pale white skin, and these black marks below the eyes. His eyes were snake like but they had a raptor like gaze. It gave me nightmares for a while just thinking about those eyes looking at me. Dendou told my mother that he'd fallen in love while in Whirlpool. He said he hadn't planned on staying long but when it came time to leave he couldn't.

Dendou told my mother that although they couldn't be together it didn't mean he didn't want to talk to her anymore. He still wanted to write back and forth. She later agreed but she kept one tiny detail from him…"

"Your birth" Yugito all the sudden blurted out. Yugito noticed Naruto look at her then back at Nailah.

"My sister" Naruto said in disbelief. It had been more to himself that actually out loud.

"Half-sister actually. Same father but didn't mother. My mother told me a lot of the history of Whirlpool, some you might not even know. Dad talked about a war that had been brewing for some time but was suddenly worse when Karm started to make people choose sides. The battles were brutal and it was all about survival. He told my mother that the war had lasted maybe six or seven months and by that time everyone was about dead."

"Yugito when you looked through the Kyuubi's memories how far pregnant would you say my mother was" Naruto asked stopping Nailah in her thoughts.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she probably looked six or seven months pregnant." She stood there for a moment listening to her own answer. "Wait a second are you telling me that I saw the end of the war. That your father was going to die soon."

"My mother was also going to follow soon yes. The war must have been quicker than we imagined. With so many people dying daily, it's a wonder they even survived for so long" Naruto said.

"Dad died and the letters to my mother stopped coming. My mother looked for any trace of the bloodline besides mine but found none, until a few years later. She had heard that you were traveling with a young man spreading good deeds, and from there she kept her eyes on you. You were Dendou's son, and she promised herself to look after you" Nailah said.

"So dad really had no idea about you. Your mother never told him after he announced that he lived in Whirlpool." Nailah took in a deep breath and leaned against the farthest wall, where she crossed her legs. She looked down at the ground trying to collect her thoughts before she looked back up to Naruto's direction.

"I am older than you because I was born first, let me just say that for starters. When dad didn't write, my mom was worried that maybe he'd lost interest, and he had in a sense but it wasn't that simple. When dad told my mom about your mom she then decided to keep me a secret. She must not have wanted to ruin dad's happiness with your mother. I have to respect my mother for being able to just forgive dad so easily. They even seemed to be good friends after that. Dad told my mother that he was getting married and that he was very excited about being a father. He had no idea that he already was one.

I don't hate dad by any means, he never knew about me, and he never met you. I don't know how he died since the letters stopped but I figured it probably wasn't pretty since he was a fighter. He was an honorable man so he must have gone down protecting his family or something."

"Just like Kiyoshi's mothers journal" Yugito questioned again butting into the conversation. Nailah looked from Yugito to Naruto before she even decided to ask the question that was rolling around in her mind.

"Who is Kiyoshi" she questioned with her arms still folded across her chest.

"Kiyoshi's mother is a survivor of the war that dad was talking about. She left a journal next to me after my mother died giving the Kyuubi to me. Because my mother had gone Kyuubi during the war it messed me up so I could only live with the Kyuubi's help. Anyway Kiyoshi found us while we were in the forest. It seems that Kiyoshi's mother was killed by Karm who was after me and him. Kiyoshi is only seven years old but he is a feisty little ball of fire, kind of like I used to be when I was younger.

Kiyoshi gave me another journal one that his mother had written while she was in Konoha."

"It sounds to me like everyone was trying to escape the war then. You've been on the run from that one group from being a Jinchuuriki." When Naruto gave her a confused look she decided that she needed to clarify the situation. "I already knew about you being a Jinchuuriki. You would be surprised about how many rumors were spreading about you and Seiji."

"Do you know how Seiji died then? Did you hear that rumor?" Naruto said his voice getting a tad bit darker.

"Hey lighten up this is your sister" Yugito said glaring at him again when she noticed his mood has suddenly changed. "Nailah Seiji was killed by Karm."

"Maybe things are finally started to connect together. Karm seems to have a reputation all over. Plenty of people know what he has done" Nailah said as she pushed herself a ways from the wall. She started to walk away from Naruto and Yugito but stopped when she saw a young boy who she knew definitely was not a gennin start to walk into the room.

"There you are Yugito I was looking all over for you" Kiyoshi said running toward Yugito. She bent down to one knee when he walked over toward her but slowly started to turn him toward Nailah.

"Kiyoshi this right there" Yugito said pointing. "That is Naruto's half-sister." Kiyoshi watched Nailah's icy cold blue eyes as he started to step closer to her. He stopped a foot in front of her. Nailah slowly followed Yugito's example and got down to one knee and Kiyoshi seem to relax a little more.

"Your aura is a clean aura unlike Hu's who has a now corrupted feeling to him" Kiyoshi said unknowingly.

"Hu" Nailah asked looking to either one of the two Jinchuuriki for the answer to the question. Why were there, so many people that she didn't know about. How much had her mother really found then if Naruto seemed to know a lot more than she did? Their visit hadn't meant to be a real catch up visit anyway. She had only meant to give him some information about why she had been able to do what she had done in the last match. Besides how easy is it to swallow that fact that you have a new sister, one you had no idea about? Of course Nailah knew the whole time but that was different than just finding out right now.

She had always wondered how their meeting would go and it was never like that. She would never think that he would be hostile towards her maybe that was because he wanted answers so bad. When a lot of your history is incomplete you kind of crave for those answers that will make your history complete.

She slowly turned away when neither of the two of the Jinchuuriki would answer. He must have been somebody that they were protecting for whatever reason. It made her start to wonder though, what exactly had happened in the forest. She got the feeling that there was a lot that he knew but probably wasn't saying for whatever reason he was. She didn't figure she could get real close to him quickly anyway. How did hi I'm your long last family sound just to blurt out.

"Naruto" Yugito finally asked in the silence. He turned toward her but didn't say anything. She recognized that look; he was trapped in his own thoughts. "Do you think the man with the snake like eyes knew that the bloodlines could be passed down from person to person? That might have been his plan from the very start." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words, so instead motioned for the three of them to follow him back to the railing.

He could feel the fighting below him and the battle felt like it was at his end. The sound of racing heartbeats and the definite scent of chakra through the air. Of course that might have been just the past couple matches that have taken place in the arena. Naruto slowly turned his head to Yugito to see if she could feel what he was picking up, but she seemed to not pick it up. It might have to do with he knew how to recognize chakra since he had been on his own. He had to survive when he was by himself somehow right.

When Naruto felt the match start to die down he heard Hayate declare a winner, whoever Shino was. It didn't really matter, the chuunin exams were starting to become more than just becoming a chuunin, and it was about the race for the truth. When Naruto turned away he heard the sound of the name board starting to shuffle. It was when he heard Hayate's voice that he felt his body tense. Kankuro verse Yugito Nii. This was going to be ugly.

**So I wrote out how I wanted to the preliminary match ups to be and realized I had too many people. I had one extra person and that made the matches uneven. When I looked on a Naruto website to see how the show and anime matched it up I decided I never really have liked Kin and got rid of her so I could even the matches out again. Most of the matches will be the same but as you can see so far there are some changes. **

** Round 1: Sasuke Uchiha verse Naruto Uzumaki**

** Round 2: Nailah verse Kiba Inuzuka **

** Round 3: Shino Aburame verse Zanku (This match just happened while they were talking because I wasn't sure how to really write either one of those people)**

** Round 4: Kankuro verse Yugito Nii**

** Round 5: Sakura Haruno verse Ino Yamanaka (This is another fight that I'm not sure how to do, so I might do some Naruto flashbacks from when he was younger during this fight, we'll see)**

** Round 6: Tenten verse Temari **

** Round 7: Shikamaru Naru verse Hu (See the difference)**

** Round 8: Hinata Hyuuga verse Neji Hyuuga**

** Round 9: Gaara verse Rock Lee**

** Round 10: Dosu verse Chouji**

**These matches change up how the finals are too, so we'll see. Please R & R. **

**Translations:**

**Hedoro Mabushii Heki – Chemical Ooze Radiant Burst**

**Jujin Bunshin – Beast Human Clone**

**Hedoro Bunshin – Chemical Ooze Clone**

**Edited 10/17/13**


	10. What if?

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 10**

**What If?**

**Word Count: 6,132**

**A/N: Soooo… Just to point out Naruto's emotions have been all over the place the past couple chapters. Just in case nobody caught it he hasn't been the same since finding Karm in the forest, and he won't change for a while. There's a big secret that will be revealed in a few chapters that won't help his emotions either. Thus his fight against Sasuke, and getting blinded by his swords breaking.**

** Hope you guys enjoy the flashbacks in this chapter.**

Naruto POV

I could feel my body tighten at the word Yugito. I wasn't sure if that was the real reason my muscles tensed, or if I was just telling myself that. What was going on with me? There were moments were I felt my control slip, like I would go ballistic, but other times I knew I had nothing to fear. I wasn't sure how a monster like me even managed to hold my control. I was part human part beast, part freak. That's what I was, I was an abomination. I could feel my emotions shaking up and down like a Richter scale. This had started with Karm, seeing him in the forest had drove the Kyuubi, and me over the edge. If I had to be honest though, this might have started when I met Yugito.

I hated the fact that it had to do with her. Why was she so damn important to me? I squeezed my temples closer together but it wasn't helping my head that felt like it was spinning with thoughts. I was having so many thoughts I couldn't seem to shut them all off. Everything was starting with what if. What if my parents were alive? What if I had met Yugito before? What if Karm had not betrayed all of Whirlpool with the war? What if Karm had been the one who was responsible for everything?

Damn this world and what it was coming too. All of the anger, all of the hate, all of the different emotions. Being so special I happened to pick up on everything that the world threw at me. I closed my eyes and leaned up close against the railing before I felt Yugito look my way. I could feel her staring at me with that concerned look that she always gave me. Why did she have to worry about me so much? Why did we have such a connection? Was our connection really as simple as our beasts?

"You're worried" I heard her ask me. It wasn't a question it was something that she was noticing. I hated that she could read me like she knew me. Maybe on some kind of level she knew me. She knew some of the problems that I had gone through when I grew up. When I didn't answer her she started to walk past me before she gave me one quick look over. "Not about my fight, but I know that look. We'll take about this afterward." I didn't nod my head or give any kind of reaction to her comment, and that apparently was another give away that something was wrong. I was teetering on the edge of control with my emotions.

Yugito's POV

So I guess it was my turn to fight. I was eager no doubt but I didn't know anything about my enemy other than he was a ninja from Suna, the village hidden in the sand, and his name was Kankuro. As I started to walk down the steps to the arena I could feel my heart starting to pick up its pace. Was I scared about facing Kankuro? Maybe it was the unknown I was afraid of. No way was I admitting that I was scared to fight, absolutely not.

When I finally stepped into the arena I saw Hayate look at both of us to see if we were ready to fight. I was so ready. I quickly nodded by head and he struck his hand down letting the battle commence. I was going to make my body move into action but I noticed Kankuro just staring at me. Oh so we were going to play the staring game. Too bad it wasn't a blink first you die kind of game, this was simply who was going to make the first move. I kept my eyes on his eyes but felt my body start to move to the right like I was corralling him into a certain area.

Truth was I had no idea what I was doing but I didn't want to make that clear as a bell. As I kept my eyes on his I started to feel my eyes pulse purple. That little bitch demon inside of me was way too impatient, she couldn't wait for the battle to start. I thought that Kankuro might take a step back when the Nibi flashed in my eyes but he seemed completely unaffected. I wonder why. My hand slowly went for the kunai pouch on my hip, but my eyes were still connected to his; this was getting creepier by the minute. I flashed my kunai into action, and happily spun the end in my hand. _'Taste this you creeper'_ I thought to myself as I hurled the kunai at his head.

The moment seemed to last forever. This one moment of me throwing a kunai seemed so tense. I could see it flying and flying, and he wasn't moving. HE WASN'T REACTING. WHAT THE HELL was he doing? At the end of the moment I heard the sound of something shattering. I didn't realize in that long drawn out moment that I had moved my eyes to a different location. The piercing sound the kunai made threw me out of my thoughts.

The diamond dagger was in his right eye, but something was wrong. I heard the sound first before I saw the cracks of what looked like skin falling to the ground like shattered glass, fragments and pieces everywhere and that was when I knew I was scared. This wasn't Kankuro this was something that I couldn't even put into words. I could feel fear strike me hard as the dead eyes glared at me, pieces still falling from his broken face. I definitely wasn't excited to fight him anymore.

I heard the rip of fabric then a monstrous creation exploded out Kankuro's clothing. Faster than I could even blink I sailed across the arena slamming into the wall with a blade that had pierced my left shoulder. I looked at the blade and noticed a wooden arm connected to it. As I tried to move I felt another blade pierce my right leg, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. _'What the hell is he doing to you'_ I heard Naruto ask in my head. It sounded more confused than worried but his thoughts were welcome.

_'You have got to be kidding me. This clown is playing with dolls. How childish is that'_ I questioned back to Naruto who I knew was looking down intrigued by the situation. I'm sorry but being tortured by a freak with make up on was not part of today's agenda.

"What's wrong Kumo you trapped" I heard Kankuro say. I wasn't sure were his voice was coming from but I saw whatever had been on his back start to unravel leaving a completely unharmed Kankuro with blue chakra threads stuck into the monster creation that I had thought was Kankuro, as well as the two blades stuck into my shoulder and leg. "Oh don't be too shocked now. You've never seen a puppeteer have you. Shall I show you all the painful things we can do?"

_'There is only one person who can put their hands all over me and it ain't you, you fucking clown' _I said to myself. I lowered my head and closed my eyes for a moment. Before I felt another blade pierce through my left leg this time. I had to put a stop to this. This couldn't go on. I wasn't going to let myself be tortured to death by this multi colored, spineless, no good, little shit.

The end was near and I knew it, but it wasn't my end. I felt a surge of purple chakra start to rise from my body and it erupted in great waves of anger. I felt myself let out a low roar before I knew who was taking control. I could feel my eyes pulsing and switching, and it was then that I felt a slow release of pain. _**"You can't have her. She is claimed already" **_I felt the Nibi growl out. In a split second the blades jetted out of my body as fast as rushing water. I could feel my nails growing longer as my body blazed off the wall. With a rush of adrenaline and anger the Nibi slashed across Kankuro's face with my new favorite weapons.

I saw him take a step back and run his hand along his cheek. He looked down for only a short moment before he directed his hands straight out. I wasn't sure what that meant until I saw the puppet follow its master's directions. So Kankuro controlled the puppet with chakra interesting. I saw more blades with the wooden arms coming my direction. I heard the familiar sound of crackling before I looked and saw my body covered in purple lightning. So my chakra was already starting to change to the Nibi's color, and she had activated the lightning strike armor.

With a rush of purple my body rushed forward drilling right through the damn puppet. I bet it had to do with the Nibi's enhanced strength and the lightning strike armor that I learned from my grandfather. It was obviously a surprise to Kankuro to see someone beat his puppet. The look on his face was so priceless. It was a kind of 'oh crap' moment. He must have known then that he wasn't going to win. He was never meant to win this battle. Who could stand up against the Nibi besides another tailed beast?

I heard Kankuro's puppet shatter into a million pieces before the Nibi got up real close and personal. This was her payback for sticking those blades in me. We were so high into are adrenaline I almost didn't notice the few senbon that were guided to my neck when his puppet exploded. It obviously took the Nibi a moment to notice too because I felt my body take in a painful deep breath before I crashed to the floor. He had gotten the senbons right in the arteries in my neck. "Don't count me out yet" I heard his arrogant ass say as he tried to connect his chakra threads into a limb or two that was left over from the puppet. The bulk of his wooden abomination was destroyed but there were still a few left overs.

So even when he knew he was outmatched Kankuro didn't give up. The man had guts I had to give him that much. With my eyes barely open I saw two blades with the arms still attached coming for my chest. _'Yugito you can't give up' _I heard an oh so familiar voice say. I wasn't sure what I could do to Kankuro but I knew I had to do something. In quick and painful flashes I saw a technique that I knew would help me win this battle. It was so painful for me to move my arms but I had to. One sign was all I needed.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" I said in a low voice filled with rage that only Naruto would pick up on. The two blades did pierce a body but…not my body or not my real one anyway. _'Thank you Naruto'_ I whispered in my thoughts. This battle was now over thanks to him. With the Nibi still in control of my body I felt myself stiff arm and clothes hang Kankuro in his surprise. I surprise people that should not be so much a surprise. I wasn't done yet though. He was going to pay for what he put me through and I knew how. _'Have fun casting jutsu asshole'_ I thought as I slipped behind Kankuro and with the Nibi's strength broke his shoulders.

He dropped right to the ground. He looked dead but I knew he was still breathing I could hear it. Slowly I reached up and pulled the senbons out of my neck before I could take a real breath. _'Wow that was an insane battle'_ I said to Naruto who was the only one who could listen, besides the Nibi of course. My eyes started to shift back and now I was in control.

"Kankuro is unable to battle and Yugito Nii wins this match" I barely heard Hayate say. I was too busy having a hard time climbing the stairs. Of course Naruto was there to greet me at the top.

"Nice battle" I heard him say before he helped me the rest of the way. He started to walk me toward the room where Nailah had told us about herself. Slowly and softly he set me down against the wall in the corner where no one could easily see me.

"I'm still getting used to having the Nibi in me and I was still wounded from that last fight" I said so pitifully. Really, why did he always have to save me? It always was about Naruto and there was a small part of me that hated that.

"You're still not sure how to work with the Nibi and not against her." I nodded my head because I didn't want to say anything. What could I say anyway? Yes I'm pathetic and have a lot to learn. Yeah that was a good boost on my already low self-esteem. "When I first started to learn about the Kyuubi in me we argued all the time. We could never agree on which moves to use or who was in charge of my body. It took months for us to learn to cooperate correctly and efficiently but you are also becoming a hybrid where I had time to learn.

Becoming a hybrid is not so bad Yugito. I complain and get infuriated with a lot of things but I'm still alive. I live in Kumo now and I have a home again. I had a family with my mother, and then with Seiji and his wife. They are all gone and I've forgotten what it feels like to care. I'm learning right along with you. I am learning to let my humanity show again, to be the carefree-ish Naruto that I was when I was with Seiji and his wife.

This may surprise you but the Kyuubi hides his memories from before me from me. Even now that I'm a hybrid, a mix of the two souls there is still a part of me that is hidden. So many times I have tried to find out about my past but to no avail. I do know one thing though that the Kyuubi can't hide from me, his emotions. The Kyuubi's history and my history are filled with pain, and agony, and suffering. Sometimes it's his suffering, and sometimes it's of the host. I have tried so many times to get a picture of my mother from him but he hides that too. The Kyuubi will never say it but he misses my mother.

The Kyuubi has had a connection with each of his hosts." I could hear the sincerity in Naruto's voice as he was talking and it gave me chills just thinking about how close we were getting. I was getting through to the real Naruto. The vulnerable little kid who had been abandoned twice in his life time. I didn't plan on doing it to him again. He was stuck with me regardless of what he wanted.

"Do you remember what you were like when you were young? I mean when you lived with Seiji and his wife. Do you remember the happiness that you felt to have a parent?" I asked. Naruto slowly sat down next to me and brought his arms around his shoulders, and lightly pulled me close. I was grinding my teeth together to keep from saying anything but Naruto stopped when he must have felt the pain start to pulse from my shoulder and legs. To say I was surprised about his next action would be an understatement.

Ever so lightly he expelled a little bit of his chakra out of his fingers and started to run them through my hair. I started to smile when I heard myself purr with pleasure at his touch. This was what I needed. I needed Naruto and his intimate side that he tried to hide.

"I only remember a little bit of it. You have to keep in mind that for the past few years' revenge has been on my mind and it's consuming. The need for violence and bloodshed can and will take hold of you if you let it. I told you that I let the Kyuubi take control when he hurt innocents because I couldn't stand to look at their faces. As the years went on revenge started to settle in more and more and my resolve was getting hardened." He stroked through my hair a few times before continued his story telling.

"I remember the first bed that I ever laid in. Oh my gosh was I excited. Seiji told me that he had something all set out for me whenever I was ready to go to bed. I was so young and still innocent and I jumped at the chance in order to sleep in a bed. I ran right away to the bedroom, jumped in my bed and sunk like a boat into my covers. I think I slept for like 15 hours or something crazy like that. That was the first time I really felt like I was home. Little did I know that I would lose everything I hold dear." I felt the anger start to rise in Naruto as he told his story. His emotions were my emotions, and they were strong. I was getting ready to say something to him but he continued.

"I want to show you something if you'll let me." I felt some kind of pull at my soul and almost jerked away from him till I recognized what he was doing. I was going mind surfing.

**Naruto's mind Yugito POV**

So I have been in Naruto's mind before. Once when I first met him and the Nibi and the Kyuubi battled for dominance. The last time was when I had to go look for him after sending the Kyuubi to the far reaches of his mind. This time though was different. I didn't have to look for Naruto because he was right there with me. It gave me some form of comfort that I didn't have to go looking for him. I turned my head a little to the right, and saw Naruto just staring off into something. I wasn't even really sure what he was staring at until I saw the shapes and colors starting to take form.

I heard the sound of a little kid giggling and running before I even started to see what exactly was going on. It took a minute for the blackness to start to take shape but I could see a kid with red hair. I also noticed an older man who I assumed was Seiji since this was a younger version of Naruto. A younger version yes but not naïve at all. Even a young Naruto was a ball of fire. After a moment the fresh green grass started to take form in the memory. I then started to see the blue sky and the clouds happily rolling by.

"This was when Seiji's wife was still alive. She was in the house making dinner and Seiji was playing with me in the yard. All hell broke loose after she died. Seiji hunted for her killer but never found him" Naruto started saying. He seemed to pause for a moment and his face hardened before he started to talk again. "I don't think Seiji even knew who her killer was. I only know who the killer is because you went through my memories and found out. It's a pity to think Seiji was never able to exact revenge on his wife's murderer. Revenge is what makes the whole world go round."

I turned to him for a moment, completely confused at his words. Why was he so bent on revenge? Didn't he just give me an ear full about being tired of revenge? He had explained that revenge was consuming his life. "Are you feeding off of the Kyuubi's feelings inside you? You hate being consumed with anger and hatred. Why would you let yourself be controlled with something that you hate?"

"You don't get it" he suddenly yelled. He turned his full attention toward me, eyes flaring. "The Kyuubi and I are mixed. His anger is my anger. My thoughts are his thoughts. You'll never understand what that entails. You think you're going to be a hybrid like me. Yugito you will never be like me. The Nibi has sat in a jar for who knows how long and she was upset. You don't understand the rage from watching your past two hosts die. Mito and my mother died. The Kyuubi wallowed in anger and killed more people than I can count. I was almost killed by that one group after us before I managed to get away. You are nothing compared to me. Don't you even dare try to say you understand my hate. My whole village was destroyed. My mother and my father both were trying to save a people that were never meant to be saved.

Whirlpool was destroyed from the inside. Karm corrupted and twisted the people until they were nothing more than little peons. YOU ARE NOTHING" he yelled one final time. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. This couldn't be happening. I was something. I was a part of something wanted or not. When an unknown group hunts your kind for a purpose I call that pretty important.

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME" I said right before I gave him a nice right hook across the face. He stumbled a few feet back and turned those wicked red and black eyes at me. I felt my eyes shift into their Nibi form, and I felt her essence take over. _**"You're a miserable ball of fiery red. Pull your nine tails out of your ass and stop PMSing like a female. Yes you lost two hosts' so what. You didn't think that we would stay in one host did you. You're so full of your hate that you can't even see anything else going on. I understand that I can't have my revenge right now, and I thought you knew that. You talk about how much you and Naruto have grown up over the past couple years, I don't see any change.**_

_** Do you even realize how beat up your host is? His eyes are damaged and his emotions are all over the place. I made a vow to Yugito's mother that I would get revenge, and believe me I intend to collect on that revenge but when it is an appropriate time. Don't think that I don't know what your pathetic excuse for a tailed beast did to the Raikage. Enraging the Raikage, that's someone you want on your side, even I know that. Do you really even know what's going on or did your stupid fox ass just go hide in your den until someone else fixes the problem. Hell, you fucking dumb nuts you couldn't even kill Karm when you had the chance. You're always going on and on about revenge, you had your bloody fucking chance and you could take it." **_The Nibi may have been in control of my body but it was like watching from the sidelines.

The two tailed bitch demon was tearing the Kyuubi apart. Why were we even fighting anyway? Damn it I thought we were on good terms. I thought that was one of the things that changed about us. I understood that the Kyuubi wanted revenge. That much was clear in the Kyuubi's thoughts, and in Naruto's attitude. Had I really made the right choice by committing to him though? Was a person a few seconds from losing control a good choice of character on my part, probably not?

I felt the Nibi slightly slip from control and my mind taking over again. Don't ask me what was pulling at me to do what I was about to do, but I was going to do it anyway. Any other person would have ended things right then but I couldn't. When Naruto, my Naruto wasn't looking I forcefully grabbed his face in my hands, and let my lips and emotion do the rest. I felt him resist for a moment but he never pulled away from me.

"Why damn it" I growled out when his lips slipped away from mine. "Why are you trying to torture me? I should hate your guts profusely but…"

"Then hate me Yugito. It's a hell a lot easier than loving you" he spat out with what I figured was venom. So now we were getting to the root of the problem huh. He couldn't stand that he was falling in love with me, because he had been alone. He had only known hate, anger, rage; he didn't know what to do with anything else.

__"You're a fucking pussy you know that. You start to feel one little thing for me and suddenly your whole world flips upside down. I want to hate you" I growled in frustration as I slammed my fist against his chest. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I pulled back at my sudden outburst and I felt my knees start to give out. I couldn't hold myself up for whatever reason and I crashed hard against the ground. I could feel Naruto just staring at me, trying to decide if he really wanted to help me.

"If anyone is torturing anyone Yugito Nii it's what you do to me. You can only guess at what your thoughts and feeling do to me. On the outside you see an angry Naruto bent on revenge, but sometimes you look right past that and see the younger Naruto and I hate that. I hate that you do what you do to me. It's really me who wants to hate you Yugito. Things would be so much easier for if you just hated me, but you don't, it's against your nature." I felt a few wet tears fall down my cheeks and it just fueled my rage. Why the hell was I crying at a time like this? I really was so pathetic.

"Why are you showing me this" I questioned as I started to push myself off the group. He didn't answer me and that was when I noticed the surroundings starting to change. I wasn't sure what I was looking at until I saw a body just lying there, face first in the dirt. "What the hell is this" I spat out as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in my grasp tight. "What in the world are you trying to do. We have already established that you want me to hate you but this…" I pushed him away from me and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at the dead lifeless body anymore.

"I told you that the Kyuubi and I killed people and this is one of them. If you really want me Yugito then you need to understand a lot more than you do right now. I need to explain some history to you though, and I only know this from the Kyuubi. Before the Kyuubi ever took a host he ravaged the land in an uncontrollable rage. All of the tailed beasts did as a matter of fact. After a lot of deaths from the Kyuubi someone took a stand and sealed him in Mito Uzumaki his first host, and wife to the first Hokage of Konoha. During the Kyuubi's rampage though he traveled all over the world and he still had those memories from where he went.

In our anger when I became a hybrid, I traveled to one of the places he went and I killed someone in their village. That's what this memory is Yugito. I went to Takigakure and was later exiled from the village. The Kage told me if I ever came back to Waterfall that he would kill me himself. Taki already has its own Jinchuuriki anyway, so I wasn't ever going to be accepted there. From what I could tell the village didn't much care for their own Jinchuuriki that lived there but that's another story.

I have a feeling that your grandfather only allowed me to become Kumo because my father was one. I can't imagine the council's village likes having three Jinchuuriki in one place. It sounds like a bad accident waiting to happen." I cocked my head to the side at his mention of the third Jinchuuriki. How did he know about that? I never told him that. Damn it, he went mind surfing didn't he. He did it without my permission. I wouldn't have said no but he needed to ask.

"You know you need to ask before you start going through someone's personal mind. I thought we agreed that wasn't a fair thing to do." I was half expecting him to give me a crooked smile but nothing happened. I knew there was more that he needed to show me, but something else happened. My thoughts were cut short when my body recoiled and I found myself on the ground again. I felt purple that's the only sensation I could describe. I could feel the Nibi's chakra pulsing and I put my hands on my head to try to get a grip about what was going on. I felt myself let out a dark menacing growl but it was filled with pain. Every part of me was screaming at me for control so I closed my eyes.

As fast as the pain came it suddenly just went silent. Everything was quiet and for a moment, it was like I couldn't feel the Nibi in me. I opened my eyes but I didn't dare try to stand up. "What's going on" I asked but that's when I heard a familiar voice. No, damn it I didn't want Naruto to see this. The Nibi was forcing my memories in Naruto mind. I closed my eyes so I could block out the memories but I could still here the sounds of glasses landing hard on the table. I could hear the sound the Sake bottle was making as it was poured into the glasses. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real.

"Now I get to see what happened. You didn't explain this part to me Yugito, and you should have." I should have, what the hell did that mean. Even though my body was still in pain I sped to Naruto in a flash of purple and slammed his ass down to the ground. My hybrid mode shinning as bright as ever.

"You have no idea what happened there so how can you be so rash. I watched my friend get knifed right in front of my eyes over a grudge." I made sure to slam his chest into the ground ever harder. "Kumo has a tradition to go on an easy mission to pass your gennin test. That's what that mission was supposed to be, it was going to be simple. We had collected some incriminating evidence against someone in Iwa and that's where we were headed. When we got there everything was fine, they let us in, and we didn't have any trouble until we went for information.

We stopped at the village's tavern for some news but instead found a fight. My old teammate's father killed some other guy's father and he wanted revenge. He tried to talk the guy out of the fight but he quickly pulled a knife out and stabbed him straight through the gut. None of us were even fast enough to stop it and that's when my rage exploded. A fire hotter than the Uchiha's fire unleashed itself on the man from Iwa. A few people tried to protect him but we took them out too. My anger had no limits and within minutes everything around us had been turned to rubble.

What you saw last time was my exploding rage. You saw the built up hate and more."

"There are primal forces more powerful than either of us can comprehend at work, and that's what happened here." With another quick flash of purple Naruto and I were on our feet face to face. My breath was rigged for a moment so I closed my eyes to concentrate on just the breathing.

When I opened my eyes to look around I noticed that we were no longer in his mindscape. We were back in the real world. I felt someone enter the room and turned my head a little to see who was daring to follow us.

"Is she ok" I head the black haired cold blue eyes say. She walked a few feet toward us before she knelt down and tried to look directly in my eyes. "You got hurt pretty bad in that last fight."

"I'm fine Nailah" I winced. "I'm just a little off my game." Ok so that wasn't a complete and utter lie but she didn't need to know the rest. She didn't need to know that I was having trouble with the Nibi. I was having trouble accessing complete control over her powers.

"I thought you might want to watch the next fight. I heard Kankuro and this other girl talking before the prelim's started. It think the girl who is about to fight is his sister. Temari is her name right, I think that's what I heard." I didn't really answer Nailah, I don't know why. I turned eyes to Naruto's and he nodded before he slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. Nailah looked kind of confused. She didn't know if she really should help or leave us alone but I pointed my head in the direction of the arena. She nodded happily and we followed us till we saw the two new fighters head toward the center. So Temari verses black haired pom pom girl.

**Sorry for the wait, I hope I did this chapter justice. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to write Kankuro at first but I'm happy as to how it came out. Just as a side note Yugito will get a lot stronger in the next couple chapters but as I tried to explain in the chapter she's having trouble with her new abilities that come with being a hybrid. So the closer she is to being a hybrid the more control she will have.**

** I hope Yugito flashback made sense. We are still a few chapters away from a surprise that will change Naruto forever, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it, hahahaha. **

** As always R&R, I really enjoy feedback. It helps the writer a lot.**

**Translations:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique**

Edited 10/17/13


	11. Wind's Mistress

Naruto Kumo Nin

Chapter 11

Winds Mistress

Naruto's POV

With my arm under Yugito we started to walk towards the arena that held the fight. I saw a young woman with blonde hair and four ponytails, and a woman with black hair and two pom poms hanging out the back. Both of their hairs were wacked but I was more interested in why Nailah was so curious about this fight. My sister that still seemed like a weird word to say. I'd been alone for so long by myself, I was surprised I could even get along with Yugito so well. All of us including Hu needed to rest. I only could hope that these prelims were the last test. The next round that I fought I wouldn't go down so easily.

Like usual both woman walked to the center of the arena and waited for Genma to wave his hand, signaling the start of the fight. As I looked a little closer at the two women Yugito slipped from my grasp and crashed to ground. Her fall brought a few eyes at the two of us and I cursed under my breath. I didn't need other people watching us and scrutinizing us. I went to pick Yugito up again but her eyes quickly snapped open revealing her bright purple eyes. '_Shit'_ I thought to myself. Wait I suddenly had an idea. "Nailah help me take her to that room again." She nodded even if she didn't understand.

In a moment or so later she was lying against the wall, her eyes switching between the Nibi, and her hybrid mode. "What's happening to her" Nailah asked. I quickly looked at her but I felt Yugito trying to break free from my grasp again. With a little more force than necessary I slammed her back into the wall and let my bloodline come to life. I felt the blue liquid start to rise from my body.

"Nailah I'll explain everything as soon as she calms down but right now I need you to activate your bloodline and keep her down" I tried to explain quickly. She looked like she was about to argue but I saw the blue liquid rise from her too. With our two bloodlines activated we created a bubble with all three of us in it. I felt Yugito try to move again but something in the way I held her eyes made her start to gain control. Her tired body slowly slid down the wall hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"I hate it when that happens" Yugito said softly. I didn't answer but I kissed the top of her head, and turned my eyes to Nailah. My sister now had a right to now know what was going on.

"So Nailah I owe you an explanation" I started. She turned her whole body toward me suddenly looking incredibly interested. "A few years ago I made a deal for power with the Kyuubi and he did something that I didn't think anybody else could do. The Kyuubi blended our two souls together even more. It increased my healing abilities, and gave me greater strength, and reflexes. The Kyuubi is still there but he is more a part of me than he was before. My soul is now double sided, him on one side, me on the other.

When I first met Yugito the Nibi kind of well…she started to change Yugito because she wanted power which she knew I had. When I first became a hybrid I went through a week of intense pain so she still has a lot of pain left before she's like me. I lost control of myself over the week and of course almost got killed. It felt like my body wasn't in control of itself and that made it harder to fight. When Yugito loses control the Nibi takes over and that makes her start to act out in anger.

One of the times the Nibi took over I ended up getting really hurt and I killed a few people in Kumo." The look of confusion was pretty genuine on Nailah's face from that comment.

"Naruto how many people are we talking about that you killed" Nailah asked trying to collect all of her thoughts. I was about to say something but caught myself. What exactly was I going to say? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I tapped into something dark and dangerous all because of my pride, because I didn't want to lose to the Nibi. No that wasn't it. I didn't want the Nibi getting reckless and endangering her chances of the village hating her even more. No one in Kumo liked what she was anyway; I didn't want it to get worse.

I had been kicked out of villages and exiled; I didn't want her going through that. She was softer than I was. She wasn't fragile by any means, she sure enough could rip your head off in two seconds, but her personality has not been hardened from heartache and pain. There are days where I can't remember actually feeling the pain of losing people but some days I just want to turn it off. I've been hardened yes but sometimes that doesn't matter.

When Nailah cocked her head to the side I realized I hadn't actually answered her question, but how exactly was I supposed to answer it. Thankfully Yugito was defending me for whatever reason that was. "Nailah I'm not sure the number really matters right now but the point is you know what's going on. You may not understand this right now but Naruto is happy that you're here. He is happy that he has a family that still exists. Even if your only his half-sister that's still something" Yugito said. Sister, half-sister. Ugh that word felt so weird coming out of my mouth. I thought I would be alone but now I had Yugito and Nailah. Now we just had to make all the bad people go away and life would be perfect. Oh yeah I forgot, I have the nine tailed DEMON fox in me. Maybe if I'm dead things would be normal.

I felt a weird sensation hit me but I quickly realized what it was. Yugito was taking a peek at my thoughts, even though we said we weren't going to do that to each other. _'If your dead are you nuts'_ I heard her ask me.

_'What do you think is going to happen to me when this group or whatever the hell they are get a hold of me? Karm, Kiyoshi, this group, the leader behind Whirlpools destruction, it revolves around me. Not you Yugito Nii but me. After the chuunin exams are over it's going to be too dangerous for you to follow me around. I should have just stayed by myself In the first place.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Yugito's hand come across my face hard. A red mark spread across my cheek, where she had struck me just moments ago. She held her hand a few inches from my face again. She was trying to decide if she was going to keep striking at me in anger. Nailah looked at the both of us in a confused manner, like she was missing something really important.

_'Leave me' _I heard Yugito growl in my thoughts. Just by her tone it was easy to see she was furious with me, and for a good reason I guess. _'How dare you even suggest leaving me? You made me into what I am Naruto Uzumaki, and now you want to leave, for what to continue your stupid revenge.' _ I started to feel something like are usual mind meld, but this time it was different. I closed my eyes just to try to get a grip on what I was feeling. My head felt like it was spinning, and I was starting to get slightly dizzy. I tried to make it for the door where the fight was located but found myself on the ground again. My knees weren't holding me up. I turned to Yugito to see what was happening but it wasn't at all like I expected. I expected to see the Nibi's eyes in her vengeance but there was no sign of the Nibi's control.

Yugito's eyes were filled with an unspeakable rage. Her eyes were so intense and had so much fire in them; it was like she was making my blood boil. When I mean boil, I don't mean something simmering. Her eyes were making my blood pop and snarl at being heated up. I tried to turn my eyes to Nailah to ask for help but I felt a hand grip my throat tight before I was slammed to the ground even harder than I already had been. Damn head, why did it have to keep getting smashed in. People wonder why I act so strange sometimes. Hmm it might have to be with all the brain damage from constantly pissing people off. Right now Yugito was no different.

"Yugito enough, let go of Naruto now" I heard Nailah almost yell. If she tried to be quiet she wouldn't get through to Yugito. Yugito tightened her grip on my throat and brought her face close to my ear. I was about to get an earful. Heh right now was not a time for jokes.

"Listen closely Naruto Uzumaki because I won't ever say it again. Leave me and I'll tear the Kyuubi out of your entwined soul, and make you watch as I tear every piece of fur off of him. After I do that I'll rip your balls out with my teeth and feed them to you. After that I'll rip your toenails out and…" ENOUGH I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

"Damn it Yugito I get it your mad. No mad isn't the right word you're hurt. I said I would leave you because I don't want you to get hurt but you're taking it as a betrayal. What do you want from me Yugito? You have only known me for a few days but you're willing to risk everything to be with me, why are you so driven to do this" I asked in a voice filled with anger and concern. Yugito didn't look surprised by my outburst but more by my concern that was obvious in the way that I asked my questions. She was important to me, that I couldn't escape from, but she couldn't see what was coming. She just couldn't get it through that thick skull of hers that I didn't want her to get hurt. I would be able to live with myself if I was the one that hurt her, but if she got hurt bad helping me.

"I won't be alone again. I can't I…I can't" she whispered. I wasn't sure if Nailah heard her at all but I saw Yugito's eyes start to soften just a little. "If you leave me I will have no one. It's obvious that no one wants me in the village. My grandfather lied to me, and Hu still can't decide what to do with me. Both of my parents are dead, I have no one." She was quiet for a long moment before I saw her start to wipe away at her eyes. She had been so full of anger and frustration I hadn't even considered the fact that she could be crying.

"Things would be different if I never showed up at the village. Everything would have been so much better for you. I ruined your life and I know it, but I don't know how to help you fix it. I can't even fix the world around me."

"Would it have been different if you never came around? People hated me before you ever showed up. My grandfather's secret about my mother's journal was always kept from me. I don't think anything would have changed if you hadn't show up. I have found a place because of you though Naruto and I can't even begin to thank you for it." I tried to sit up a little but was thrown off when she brought her lips to mine. The kiss was soft, slow, and quick but it said everything that we felt for each other. It was simple, I am yours.

"Um if you two are finished trying to kill each we still have a tournament to get back to. I want to know about Kankuro's sister so she doesn't kill me when we fight" Nailah said as she came to hover over the two of us. Yugito had long ago released my throat and ran her hand along my nose before she hoped off and pulled me up back to my full height. Wow it felt good to actually be able to use my legs. Damn Kyuubi Nibi connection, it was all their fault.

We started to walk back to the match but it was pretty clear who was winning the match, Wind's Mistress. The name was one that the Kyuubi and I shared for her. She was a powerful wind user from Suna who also happened to be a girl. Nothing was wrong with her being a girl but the name seemed appropriate. The battle had already played out for a few minutes so I thought they were pretty evenly matched until I saw them just staring at each other. The Wind's Mistress was holding out her fan which was almost her height. On the fan she was sporting to two purple circles or dots or whatever they were. I figured they probably had to have some kind of meaning.

The other woman with black hair and the onion balls sticking out the back was Tenten who was clearly also a weapon user. I hadn't noticed until Yugito whispered in my ear that the ground was completely covered in weapons. Kunai were stuck in the ground, as well as shuriken. Tenten also seemed to be out of breath, while Temari was just smirking. Whatever game Tenten was trying to play she had to get serious or she wasn't going to win the match.

"Come on now is that all" I heard Temari the Wind's Mistress taunt Tenten. Tenten didn't answer but she pulled two scrolls from behind her. I couldn't see what was written on the scrolls so there was no way of knowing what was in them. Tenten slammed her scrolls into the ground before she started to do some seals.

"**Soushouryuu**" I heard her say before the scrolls started to come alive. Tenten jumped into the air and her scroll followed her. They seemed to unravel start circling around her while she was in the air. In what looked like a puff of smoke a few kunai and smaller blades appeared from the scroll. So this was her plan, throw a bunch of weapons at her enemy. Could she not see that her enemy was unique, that she was a wind user? You throw objects to a wind user they get blown back, that was pretty common sense to me. Just as I predicted would happen when Tenten through her weapons, they were blown back.

Tenten seemed to readjust in the air before her weapons were sent to Wind's Mistress again. Well these Konoha people were a bunch of morons, really how stupid can you be. Tenten's weapons were knocked back again before Temari unveiled her third and final purple circle on her fan. With one swing from her fan the match was over. A large blast of wind knocked Tenten to the ground and sent her weapons flying near her. I could clearly see Tenten's scars and bruises on her body from the wind. When she didn't get up I saw Hayate raise his hand calling an end to the match.

Normal POV

Naruto leaned a little farther over the rails before he closed his eyes. His eyes were better than before but they still weren't 100% yet. Maybe his eyes would heal up by the time the prelims were over. He was caught in his thoughts until he heard the familiar tone of the name scrambler. The thing that decided who was fighting. With a few more clinks the scrambler finally stopped and the names were announced.

"Shikamaru Nara verse Hu" Hayate said who was still waiting in the center of the ring for the contestants to start.

"Hu" Naruto said pulling Hu to the side. He held a firm grip on his arm and pulled him a few feet from the others before he grabbed something out of his pack that he had been carrying. Hu looked slightly confused as Naruto threw the black as night cloak over Hu's body. "No one can know what happened to you in the forest. The only thing we know is that it's connected to Karm, and that makes it dangerous. If you happen to release your control of it during the fight, people can't see." Hu nodded in understanding but was stopped again by Yugito this time.

"Hu if you release control of that mark, that seal thing you risk exposing us all, I just want you to remember that" she said her eyes holding all the seriousness she could. This wasn't just a game anymore, something was going on and it was their job to stop it.

'_I have to protect Yugito_' Hu thought to himself as he walked down the stairs to the center of the ring, where Hayate and his opponent were waiting. With a quick waive of his hand Hayate signaled the start of the battle. Wasting no time at all Hu went through a few seals before anything happened. "**Bunshin no Jutsu**." With a clone appearing next to him Hu drew his katana and went on the offensive. He went for a mid-range swipe which led into a downward slice. Shikamaru who was on the defensive ducked to dodge the first motion then jumped back a few steps to avoid the blade that made contact with the ground. "So you can dodge" Hu grinned as he took an inward step and motion.

Shikamaru quickly got into a low crouching position which allowed him to stand his ground with his kunai in hand when Hu attacked. The two blades met with a loud clashing sound of metal that could be heard through the whole arena. When Hu went for a thrusting strike Shikamaru swiftly got low to the ground and rammed his toes into the back of Hu's knee. Hu's off balance body crashed to the ground where he rolled and landed on his right knee. He groaned a little at the pain in his left knee before he tried to stand, but it was too late. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**" Shikamaru said. When the black shadow (A/N yeah I know kind of redundant) connected to Hu's body he let a small smile show on his face. "Kagemane successful."

What was the point of the shadow strike anyway? What was Shikamaru going to do now that his technique had been successful? When Shikamaru stood to his full height Hu's body followed without his consent. "What did you do" Hu yelled out. His blade was still in his hand but it wasn't going to do much good if his body wasn't in his control. Shikamaru let out a quick laugh before he started to reach behind his back. He pulled a few shuriken from his pouch and brought them forward so Hu could see what was about to happen.

As Shikamaru let loose his shuriken Hu felt his body pulse a dark violent black color. He felt his now dark side start to take control even if he wasn't trying to let it out. A few shots of intense pain tore through his body as the red and black fiery tattoo marks rose on his face again. As the shuriken got closer Hu felt immense strength hit him and faster than he thought possible he pulled away from the shadows and landed the hilt of his katana into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru was sent flying a few feet away. "How troublesome" he grunted out as he pushed himself to his full height again. When both Hu went after him this time he decided to go on the attack. His fist connected with Hu but it didn't vanish in a puff of smoke like a clone, or feel like a real body. "Oh shit" Shikamaru yelled. He barely had enough time to move a foot or two away before the clone exploded sending him even farther.

He felt the intensity of the heat from the explosion and he growled as he brought his leg under him so he could stand. Wasting no time again Hu went for another attack. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**" Shikamaru said again as the shadows extending from his body connected with Hu's for a second time. "You really are a pain in the ass you know that but you can't win just give up." Hu tried to release his mark again but this time Shikamaru could notice that something was off about this guy. He saw Hu's blue eyes start to turn golden underneath the black cloak. "What the hell are you" he questioned when he started to see what was under the cloak. As the red and black flames grew bigger and bigger on his face Shikamaru quickly switched up his tactics and pulled a kunai from his pouch.

With a precise shot which he didn't do very often he connected the kunai with Hu's sandal pinning him to the ground. When Hu looked down to the see the dagger Shikamaru struck nailing Hu in the crotch making him drop to the ground. With Hu unconscious Shikamaru slowly lifted Hu's hood but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Hu's eyes had turned back to blue and there were no strange tattoo's like he thought he had seen a minute or so before. Shikamaru turned his head to Hayate who nodded and helped Hu stand enough for Shikamaru carry him a little out of the way. When he reached the side of the arena he gently tossed Hu to the side whose head smacked into the concrete wall behind him. "Oops" he said as he walked away.

Naruto got out a small grunt as the name scrambler started up again and settled on two names. Two names with the same last name…

**Sorry I know this chapter isn't 5000 but I just couldn't quite make it last as long as I wanted it to. How did you like Yugito's anger coming out, and those threats, wow? Naruto better not leave her or he's going to be in lots of trouble. So we have 1 more chapter that finishes up the prelims, the last three matches, then there is a very large secret that will be revealed that I have never seen in any other Naruto story that I have read. It will be interesting to see what you guys say about the reveal. The reveal will definitely make the future a lot different than it ever was in the anime, or manga.**

** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Soushouryuu – Twin Rising Dragons**

**Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique **

**Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique **

** Edited 10/19/13**


	12. The Darkness of a Demon

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 12**

**The Darkness of a Demon**

**Naruto POV**

I had to kind of laugh when Hu got slammed against the wall where Shikamaru dropped him. It seems that no one likes the kid. I didn't like him for a few reasons. First he picked a fight with me after I joined the team. Second he's afraid to let Yugito become her own person. Third thing he attacked and tried to kill Yugito. I know he thinks he's doing her a favor, releasing her from her burden, but really he's just pissing me off. If it wasn't for Yugito I would have killed him already. Listen to me I sound like I'm getting soft. That couldn't be happening could it? Damn Yugito.

So this new fight was Hinata Hyuuga verse Neji Hyuuga. I didn't know anything about either of them, so to indulge my curiosity I turned my body and attention toward Nailah. "What do you know about these two" I asked her. My voice obviously threw her out of her thoughts because she shook her head like she was trying to reconnect herself. I still don't know much about Nailah besides she had my bloodline. I'm sure she knew techniques besides that but what. Her knowledge of Konoha would also prove invaluable. Maybe she wasn't such a waste like Hu was.

"Well for starters Neji is the more dangerous fighter here. I have seen Neji fight with Rock Lee before and he is brutal. Neji is the kind of person who doesn't make a mistake. Everything and I do mean everything is about fate to him. I will be thoroughly surprised if Hinata comes out the winner here. Both of them have the Byakugan which is a powerful eye technique. I don't know much about it besides they use it for their Taijutsu. This Taijutsu is different than the usual though. Just watch for a second and you'll see what I mean" Nailah said before she leaned farther over the rail.

I still couldn't see but I could feel. Right now all my other senses were heightened because of my eyes. I could feel Hinata strike out with her palm only to be blocked and block one in return. I could also pick out the blue chakra that was flaring out with each contact that they made. My eyes turned to Yugito who as usual was standing right next to me. "Can you feel this" I asked her. She smiled at me for a moment before she nodded her head and piped in her own thoughts.

"Yea look each time she strikes she releases a small amount of chakra. When Neji tries to strike back he releases his own amount of chakra equal or more than hers. It's almost like their fight is choreographed. I mean come on look at it she blocks, he blocks, and then she blocks. Just perfect rhythm it's like 'poetry in motion'. (A/N '' I'll give a cookie to anybody who can figure out where that saying came from) Ok maybe a little bit dramatic I know but look she…" She stopped giving me the feedback when one of Neji's palms connected with Hinata's chest. I felt something weird for a second. It was almost like a ripple went through Hinata's body when Neji struck her. I turned to Yugito again.

"Did you feel that I don't know what it was? When Neji hit her he did something. Why do you suppose you need chakra when it's not a technique with seals?"

"Now you're getting to the root of his power brother" Nailah said butting in. "Neji is disrupting Hinata's chakra with his gentle fist style Taijutsu. Even you would lose in a fight against him brother." Yugito let a wicked grin on her face show and I suddenly started laughing.

"Neji couldn't go head to head with a tailed beast" Yugito stated like it was obvious. Well to the two of us it was pretty obvious.

"Alright you two don't get cocky at all. Neji is one of the most dangerous Gennin's in this room. I don't know how well you can fight when you're fully healed and you go all out brother but when someone can stop your chakra system that makes them dangerous. You two may feel confident in your abilities to stop them but the peak of my abilities revolves around my bloodline. I have known about my bloodline for years now."

Was I cocky well maybe just a little? I did have right to be though, I was trained by the Kyuubi. I had the power of the Kyuubi at my disposal and that perhaps would make me even more dangerous than this Neji who was beating up a female. Not that I have anything against females though, I mean look at Yugito. Though as females count she isn't your normal male counterpart. She has the Nibi in her which kind of throws out all usual tell all when it comes to females. The Nibi made her powerful in many ways but just like me she struggles with her anger and her coping skills.

I heard a cracking sound which made me look down again. Ugh these damn prelims were so boring I just wanted to get them done. Hinata tried to move to the side to try to dodge another blow but no such luck. Neji's palm connected hard with her chest making her drop to her knees in front of him. I could feel the pulse of the red blood that was dripping down her face. This Neji Hyuuga was dealing real damage to Hinata and it was showing. Just what exactly was he doing to her?

**Yugito POV**

Crack and then another devastating crack. Hinata was thrown back into the side of the wall where she again fell to the ground. The match was looking to be too much for her. I sort of felt sorry for her to be honest. She got paired against someone who was far above her level. My guess was she knew as soon as she heard the names she knew she was going to lose. She struggled to get up again but stumbled back down to her knees. "You can't win and you know it. Poor Hinata destiny is on my side" I heard the cocky Neji say. I wasn't even fighting him and I wanted to punch the guys face in. He had a cocky smile on his face but he was just a normal human being. He wasn't like Naruto and I a beast. Fate or destiny to me was just another word for fucking hopeless. Those who can't even decide their own future are pathetic and will get swept away when the storm arises and takes everything away from them.

Enough people had told me how my life was going to go and I know for me I was sick and tired of it. My life was my life, not someone else's. Apparently people who thought the tailed beasts were weapons didn't really agree with me though. I knew Naruto had the same thoughts and that sort of drove me to become more.

I looked down at the arena again and saw Hinata barely able to stand. She had one hand on her chest holding the spot where Neji had dealt her the most damage. Neji brought back his arm to strike again but missed when Hinata's body collapsed to the ground in complete exhaustion. People who couldn't fight didn't deserve to fight, that was my belief. You have to deal with the skills that you're handed. I was dealt a hand of cards that carried with it the powers of the Nibi, and I used to hate it. I used to think it was a curse, but then I found Naruto. Then I learned just what I'd been missing.

I hadn't really even known about the Nibi until I found the note in my mother's journal, and I talked to her for the first time. As soon as I leave my apartment I'm attacked by someone who has hated me all along. I understand now why people used to look at me the way that they did. People used to glare, and stare, and say mean things, but it never made any sense. I didn't get that I had something sealed inside me. When I heard Naruto tell his story to my grandfather I really tried to pay attention to myself. I tried to notice when my pulse sped up or I felt some deeper beast inside me. It's sad really that it's taken me so long to appreciate what I have. Even when I found out that I could talk to Naruto in my mind I still wasn't completely sure that it wasn't a curse.

It's kind of interesting really. Someone who made my whole world revolve around them hadn't changed my mind about myself just yet.

"Neji Hyuuga is the winner of this match, Hinata is unable to battle" I heard Hayate the proctor say as Neji started to walk away and up the stairs. The girl needed a stretcher is really what she needed. She couldn't even move she was so badly hurt. I took a few steps away from the balcony and rested my eyes on the name board again. When Hinata was finally moved away the names started randomizing again. There weren't very many fighters left. Finally these prelims were about done. When the names stopped I turned to Naruto to see his reaction but it wasn't like I expected.

Naruto's eyes were in fact the Kyuubi's. I would never forget the red with black slits, cold callous eyes. The eyes that held so much rage and murderous intent I couldn't help but feel nervous when he was around. "Kyuubi" I whispered as close as I could to Naruto. "What the hell are you doing out. If anyone sees you like this Naruto and you will be in great danger."

The Kyuubi turned his eyes toward me and pointed with his head at the man with short red hair and dark eyes whose name had just been called. "_**You want to fear someone Yugito Nii it would be Gaara who is also a tailed beast**_" he said as a matter of fact. Both Nailah and I whipped our heads to look at the Kyuubi.

"What" we said simultaneously maybe I little bit louder than I would have liked. The Kyuubi chuckled for a moment and it sent shivers down my spine. A deep angry voice like that was not supposed to chuckle.

"_**You two are so naïve. You can't even feel the tailed beast within Gaara. The demon the green guy is about to fight is Gaara of the sand, the one tailed Ichibi. If I'm correct too this will be a fight like none other. A fight better than any we have seen so far**_." Wait he told me to be afraid but he was excited. Who was talking now, Naruto or the Kyuubi?

Hayate like usual put his hand down signaling the start of the fight. The green guy or the guy that was dressed in green was Rock Lee. I only realized that after I looked up at the names. I knew who Gaara was and now I knew who both of them were. Lee launched himself toward Gaara who hadn't moved a muscle. As Lee got closer, I was expecting him to react to being attacked, but he didn't move. Instead a large wall of sand shot up and blocked Lee's path. Lee's foot still connected but when it hit the sand he flipped backwards landing a few feet away from the still Gaara.

Lee grinned as he spun a kunai from his pouch and held it close before he took off. When he got close he thrust forward a few slashes but like before was stopped cold. Each slash was making contact but it was just hitting the sand. Gaara still hadn't moved yet. Yeah he had some kind of sand defense set but this Lee seemed like he could hold his own. Lee jumped back again but this time threw the kunai before he vanished. He reappeared on Gaara's backside as he tried to land a devastating kick. Gaara's sand shield stopped him again but Lee landed a ways away.

"_**Behold the power of the tailed beast. This is Gaara's ultimate defense. No attack that the little green guy does will get through. Gaara's automatic sand is faster than this Rock Lee**_." No one wanted to go toe to toe against a tailed beast, hell not even I did. You know I am really getting tired of feeling bad for these gennin who are getting put in tough situations. Wasn't the whole part about being a ninja getting stuck in tight situations? When Rock Lee landed Gaara sent some sand from his gourd toward Lee. Gaara's sand was quicker than I'd expect but so was Lee. Lee knew what he was doing as he kept distancing himself from Gaara who just kept pressing forward with his sand.

When Gaara's little sand strikes were working he pulled a larger amount from his gourd and launched it full speed toward Rock Lee. Lee sped away from the sand again but he was quickly getting cornered. With quick vicious speed Gaara's sand slammed to the ground covering everyone that Lee had just been. There had been no way that he could have dodged an impact zone that size. I tried to look around for any sign of Lee when Gaara's sand started to recede but I just couldn't find him. I didn't even realize where he had gone until I saw Nailah look up and point toward Lee who was standing high above us all on one of the statues that was around the whole arena.

What the hell was going on? Lee was in a crouch on the statue and he slowly turned his attention to his sensei. At least that's who I thought he was. He was another man who was dressed in green, just like Rock Lee. Next to the older man were Tenten and Neji who had won the last fight. They were a team interesting. The older man in green nodded his head and Lee started to unravel something that was wrapped around his ankles, and legs. I could barely see him pull something out but I started to notice two large pair of weights. How the hell were those going to help? Couldn't he see more Taijutsu was not going to defeat his enemy, Gaara? "Is Lee an idiot can't he see that won't work" I said to Nailah. The Kyuubi was too enthralled in the fight. Nailah was about to answer but the weights that Lee dropped slammed to the ground throwing up dust and concrete all over the place.

It took a few seconds before the dust settled and I tried to find Lee again but he wasn't there. "Lee doesn't know any Ninjutsu" Nailah said when I managed to look away for a second.

"What do you mean he doesn't know any Ninjutsu? That is the whole fundament of being a ninja, having jutsu to call your own." Nailah shook her head but tried to keep her eyes focused on the fight that seemed to be getting more intense by the second.

"No. Lee has never been able to do Ninjutsu. I talked to his sensei Guy and he told me that. He trained Lee in Taijutsu because Lee has never been able to use chakra. Lee has focused all his time and energy into his speed and fighting style, and that is exactly what Gaara is about to get." I still didn't understand but I nodded my head and just turned my attention to the fight. Gaara's sand was still a little bit faster than Lee's movements. Good thing for Gaara too because he couldn't keep track of him. I could see Gaara turning and turning trying to focus his eyes on Lee but he was too fast.

"No one can stop Gaara's ultimate defense no matter how fast they are" I heard Kankuro who I fought a few rounds ago say. He was a pretty good distance from me but my senses were enhanced. Kankuro was also standing next to Temari who had beat Tenten. I didn't get it. How did they know so much about Gaara? I knew Temari and Kankuro were brother and sister but was Gaara…no way.

Lee landed a ways back again and got a nod from his sensei. I knew Lee was about to take another drastic leap and make this fight more entertaining. I could see Lee getting into a low crouch with his arms like a cross over his body. "**Kaimon**" I heard Lee say.

"Wait what the hell did he say" I asked the Kyuubi. I instead I got a pull on my leg from Kiyoshi who had me holster him up to my shoulders.

"Why is he all blue and shiny" Kiyoshi asked me. Truth was I didn't have the slightest clue about what was going on. I could feel the chakra coming off of Lee but I wasn't expecting his speed to be so fast. Lee vanished and then reappeared in front of Gaara. Gaara looked just as shocked as me but little green guy wasn't done. Bam. Lee thrust his left leg upward nailing Gaara right in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Wait one second Lee actually hit Gaara but what about his ultimate defense.

"**Omote Renge**" Lee said as the bandages on his arms started to wrap around Gaara. Where was Gaara's sand? As Lee's binding were finally wrapped around Gaara they started to fall. At first it was slow but they picked up speed before there was a huge crash. I heard a few whoa's from the audience at Lee's display. I was very surprised myself to say the least. What was more surprising though was when Gaara started to move. His sand shield had managed to save him but I could see pieces of Gaara's face starting to fall off and turn into dust.

"No his sand armor" Kankuro said again. Damn it again how did they know so much? Lee jumped a good distance before he got into another crouch. His arms across his body again, and it was clear he was angry.

"**Kyumon**" Lee said. I felt a huge surge of energy shoot outward but Lee just kept going. "**Seimon**." Lee's skin started to turn a dark red and I felt another burst of energy shoot out. Seriously what in the hell was going on. Lee said two more words and I could feel his charge and power increase two more times before he took off after Gaara's with such inhuman speeds there wasn't even a word to describe it. One second I was trying to watching Lee power up then the next Gaara was in the air, high in the air. Lee was nowhere around Gaara. I looked again and again but I couldn't see him.

Gaara suddenly flew across the room before he was smashed the other direction. I could see the explosion of air shoot outward after each contact but I couldn't find either of them. Lee was moving so fast and Gaara was Lee's play thing. "**Ura Renge**" I heard Lee yell. I tried to strain my eyes, I tried to focus. I decided it was time to up my own skills if they were moving so fast. I changed my own eyes into their hybrid mode but I could barely make out their movements. Almost like before Lee was wrapping Gaara in the bands on his arms. I could see Gaara quickly descending to the ground which I assumed was from a powerful kick but he was as quickly pulled back into the air.

I was watching a fight that had never before been seen. The Kyuubi was right when he said this fight would be like none of the other prelim matches. I tried to follow with my eyes again but Gaara was sent so fast I couldn't even see. I saw the aftermath though. I could see the dust and the debris shooting outward covering most of the arena. I covered my eyes and turned away a little bit until the dust started to clear. Lee had landed back on the ground but now his skin was back to normal, and he was severely wounded. He let out a sigh but grunted when he saw Gaara lying half dead himself on the arena floor. Problem was though Gaara had his hand pointed toward Lee and the sand was coming after him.

"Move Lee" Nailah yelled but it was no use as Lee tried to scoot away. Gaara's sand just kept coming and coming. Lee knew he was in trouble. He couldn't move and Gaara's sand was heading his way. I could see the first little bit of Gaara's sand start to wrap around Lee's leg but it kept creeping up. "No he's gonna kill him" Nailah yelled even louder this time. When Gaara's sand got higher I heard a popping sound which turned my system inside out. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment as I felt the bitter taste of my stomach coming up. I tried to run away from the arena but I wasn't quick enough as my body crashed to floor. My knees slammed hard to the ground and poor Kiyoshi who still had been on my shoulders flew off.

He landed with a loud thud but I couldn't hold it anymore. That sound was so… My stomach had its own mind as I dumped its contents all over the floor, almost reaching Kiyoshi who was a few feet away. I tried to move but that sound kept replaying through my ears and brought more up from my stomach. What the hell was happening to me? Why was that sound so violent sounding? Why did the sound reach a part of me I didn't even know was there?

**Nailah POV**

I didn't even have time to react as Yugito ran off to somewhere. I could hear a gross sound coming from both the arena and where Yugito had gone. My eyes darted back to Lee and I could see Gaara's sand start to reach higher. I couldn't take this anymore, knowing full fucking well that a life was about to end all for these damn prelims. I closed my eyes not wanting to hear anymore. Just when I was expecting another crunch I heard someone yell enough. I looked down to see Guy Lee's sensei standing in front of him. He had knocked away Gaara's sand and slowly picked up Lee into his arms. It was obvious by Lee's now cripple body that he couldn't walk.

Hayate thankfully called for the end of the match and Genma was now the only one left in the arena. I saw him let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. He must have hated the idea of stepping in. I could only imagine what kind of retaliation Konoha would have wanted if Gaara had killed Lee even if it was obvious the match was done. I turned my eyes to my brother whose eyes had thankfully turned to back to his usual green. "Where did Yugito go" I heard him ask me. I pointed in the direction that Yugito had gone and he took off after her. I was actually kind of having a hard time not going myself. I figured what the hell and followed after them.

Yugito was on the floor with her hands holding her weight up. Her body was clearly shaking as her head got close to the floor again. Her body shook again as more content came spilling out and Kiyoshi jumped back from her. He started to walk toward Naruto who had now crouched down trying to look directly at Yugito.

"Naruto what's going on" I asked him. He didn't answer me right away but just stared at Yugito blankly. After about a minute or so I was going to ask again but he stuck his hand up and stopped me.

"Yugito is discovering one of the drawbacks of being a hybrid like me. Right now she is reliving something from the Nibi's past. Yugito heard Gaara break Lee's leg and that sent a grotesque memory flying through her brain. She keeps reliving it and can't seem to snap free."

"There is only one match left Naruto and it has already started." Oh that was so not what I really wanted to say. That didn't sound caring in the least bit. Naruto let out a low growl and his razor sharp green eyes glared up at me. I was now in some deep shit.

"Yugito needs to be broken from her memory. I told her that sometimes during this week I wanted to kill myself. The pain that I felt was unbearable. It's not just the physical pain; it's the mental pain too. You are talking someone's memories and feelings, completely into yourself. If they experienced trauma you have to relieve it. Their whole life is cut down into a weeks' time and then given to you." I now understand why Naruto did not want Yugito to become like him but it was too late. Yugito was already becoming like him. Even more she was a big part of his life already.

Slowly Naruto sat up and put both of his hands on her shoulders. I wasn't even sure what he was doing until I saw a large amount of red chakra flare off Naruto and ram into Yugito. I barely had time to move as Yugito's body slammed into the wall next to me. Her eyes held a deep anger as she looked up at Naruto and me. They were dark, and I mean dark. Her eyes were a purple like I had never before seen. The way she held our gaze seemed almost unnatural to me and I was beginning to realize just why the tailed beasts were so scary. They had a darkness to them that was unlike any human trait or quality you could picture. It was like man's worst quality 1000 fold.

"_**Do that again and I clip your balls off are we clear**_" the voice who I thought was the Nibi said. Man I did not want to piss her off if she was this violent toward a fellow tailed beast. Slowly she stood up her body a little unsteady as she got up.

"I'm ok" Yugito said finally standing to her full height. "Wow that was a rush. It was like I was watching a torturous memory over and over again but I couldn't break free to the Nibi. When she was younger she made a friend with someone but he got injured while they were playing. He fell a long ways and broke his leg. The Nibi could only watch as she heard the gross sounds of bones cracking, and snapping. I don't really know exactly what happened but I'm happy to be free from it."

We started are way back toward the arena but had to cover our ears when we heard a ringing that was like a drill boring through your brain. I couldn't even walk straight for a minute but I tried to see what was going on in the ring. Chouji who I barely knew was on the ground with a large masked man who I figured was Desu. He had some kind of weird amplifier on his arm that had a bunch of holes in it. When Desu moved again every fiber of my body started to shake and I could feel myself topple to the ground. Naruto and Yugito were standing near me but their eyes kept switching between the beasts and themselves. Whatever Desu was doing to Chouji was messing with their control.

I growled in pain and I felt my bloodline pulse in me and then outward. No this wasn't happening now. I turned to look at everyone else, and I was glad I wasn't the only one having trouble. Kurenai and her students seemed like they were struggling with Desu's amplifier. I scooted away from everyone else so I could get my bloodline under control but it wasn't listening to me. I let out a low tone scream that forced Yugito and Naruto's eyes toward me.

"Come on sister stay with me" Naruto said in a loud commanding tone. I could feel my heart beat faster as the amplifier tore through my body again. I didn't understand why I was reacting so violently to Desu's tool. Why was my bloodline going out of control? I was about to let loose another scream but everything stopped. With Chouji unconscious in the arena Desu turned off his amplifier and my body stopped screaming inside.

"Those who have made it so far will get a chance to fight in the finals a month from now. Congratulations on all who have made it so far" Hayate said obviously talking to everyone who had succeeded in their rounds. We were ushered out by our sensei's which left our little group of Yugito, Me, and Naruto apart.

**Naruto POV**

I was extremely happy to have the prelims be over but I couldn't learn anymore about my sister yet. We started to walk away from room where we had been for the past couple of hours. We got a pretty good distance before Kenji turned to both Yugito and I. "Your eyes need to heal up Naruto. Anyway what is your guys plan for the next month? You two made it to the finals and you obviously need to train" he asked. He made a good point. We did need to train now that some of the other villages had seen our techniques and what we could do. We still hadn't got to a good old demon battle yet but we'd get their eventually. I'm sure who ever got put up with Gaara would have to go all out.

"Kenji why don't you let us figure out what we are going to do. I need to speak to Hu and Yugito alone anyway" I said not leaving much room for an answer. He seemed a little surprised at my tone, I don't know why but he vanished in a thing of leaves. Ah the old vanishing trick. I turned my attention to Hu who still had his hood over his face just in case his mark acted up. "So this month even though you're not fighting, you should work on controlling that curse mark. I only call it a curse mark because it's a mark and you're looking at it as a curse. Anyway we can't risk you being discovered during the finals. We had luck on our side when you fought Shikamaru, but it was close." When he nodded his head I took a few steps away from the group but felt really dizzy all the sudden.

I wasn't sure what was happening but my body filled like it was weighed a million tons. I tried to keep my body in an upward motion but I felt so out of it. I collapsed hard to the ground, my muscles not moving an inch.

_**Naruto Mind Scape**_

_I looked up from where I had been laying and found someone staring at me. I expected to find Yugito looking at me but Yugito didn't have bright red hair like mine did she. Now I was confused what was going on. I pushed myself off the ground and the woman with red hair just smiled at me. 'Who are you' I asked my voice just above a whisper. The voice that responded back was light and actually laughed first._

_ 'That stubborn fur ball never gave my description did he? Well I guess I'll just have to introduce myself. I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother' the red haired woman said. My mother was in my mind scape but I don't understand what's happening. The Kyuubi never even mentioned how beautiful my mother was. Her hair was long and bright red like mine. She had bright green eyes that seemed to shine more than mine. She was wearing a black and blue kimono with a Whirlpool symbol on the back. My mother, if she really was that laughed when she saw the look on my face. 'You're probably wondering if I'm really your mother and not some memory. I can assure you this is well most of me.'_

_ 'Most of you but I don't understand what's going on. Why can I see you? Why are you here? What happened at Whirlpool? How did dad die? Have you been watching me this whole time?' Yeah I had a lot of questions and I wanted them all answered. She laughed her usual calm laugh before she shook my red hair with her hand._

_ 'Hey hold up kiddo that's a lot of questions. I will answer what I can but I guess I have a lot to tell you. First of all the reason you can see me is my chakra was mixed with the Kyuubi when I sealed it in you. When I was pregnant with you I went Kyuubi and it had consequences that I didn't know about. Your system depended on the Kyuubi's to live when you were born, and I had no choice but to give you some. I was older when I had the Kyuubi sealed in me when Mito's body started having problems so I could handle the full Kyuubi but not you. The Kyuubi's chakra was far too vast to seal into a child of your age so I had to split it. The anger of the Kyuubi remained with you but the power is still sealed inside my body._

_ When I split the Kyuubi's chakra it brought my life near its end. I sealed some of my own chakra in the seal so I could watch over you from a far. You have never been alone son and you never will be. I know that Seiji died at Karm's hands, and so many others. Your father also died at Karm's hands protecting me. Karm had used his black lightning technique and was charging for me. His aim was to kill me so he could release the Kyuubi from my body. Your father, bless your father saw what was about to happen and put his body in the way. Karm's lightning exploded through his body and he ripped out his lungs. I felt his loss in the pit of my stomach. A part of me died that day that would never come back._

_ When Karm attacked again I managed to keep him at bay until I could get away. I was getting outnumbered very quickly. Whirlpool was a hellish land when Karm made people start to side against each other. Before Karm showed up, yes there was war over the Fujinjutsu. Some people believed it was too dangerous to be used, and that we couldn't be trusted with our power. Other people wanted to live because we had a chance to help other people with our power. War broke out rather quickly it seemed. Mito once told me that the power we wield could save the world or destroy it._

_ I stayed as far away from the fighting as I could but that damn Karm had to change everything. Your father showed up a few years later. He was on a mission but was attacked by a bunch of strong men. He said he recognized them and didn't want to put Kumo at risk from these people. You know they say love at first sight doesn't ever happen. I didn't believe in love until my eyes met your fathers. Some emotion I hadn't ever felt before crept through my body immobilizing me.' She laughed a little before she continued. 'Oh man. My first words to your father were a bunch of jumbled words. I was so nervous; I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. They were doing little dances and were about to get me in trouble._

_ Anyway I guess I need to tell you some more you actually need to hear. Half of the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed into your body, but the other part remained inside my body. A body which Seiji himself sealed away inside a cavern in Whirlpool. Naruto there is also more you must know. There is a way that you can bring me back to life, for good.'_

**Oh Oh cliffhanger. Man I love author power. Is there really a way to bring Kushina Uzumaki back to life? Yes there is. Do you have to wait till next chapter to find out how? Yes you do. Anyway sorry this chapter took so long. Life kind of caught up to me and I got busy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

** Anyway please review let me know what you thought of the plot twist, and Rock Lee's fight. I worked extra hard on that fight, and I was pleased with the result.**

**Translations:**

**Kaimon- **The gate of opening

**Omote Renge- **Front Lotus

**Kyumon- **The gate of healing

**Seimon- **The gate of life

**Ura Renge- **Reverse Lotus

Edited 10/21/13


	13. She is Risen

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 13**

**She is Risen**

**A/N So my Idea to bring back Kushina was sparked from a Teen Wolf episode. Bringing her back is not based off of the idea, but that's what made me start to think.**

**Naruto POV**

_So my mother is alive, sort of. She told me that she put some of her chakra in me in order to watch over me. If that idea wasn't weird enough, she told me that she split the Kyuubi's chakra. I am only at half strength, even as a hybrid. There is one thing that tops that though. Kushina Uzumaki my mother said that she could be brought back to life. She still hasn't told me how yet, because I'm just staring at her blankly. To even think that it would be possible for me to see my parent's at all, but here they are._

_ My real mother was here. The previous holder of the Kyuubi was right in front of me. The woman that my father Dendou fell in love with was right here. The reason I can't live without the Kyuubi is right here. All of my questions are right here. All I have to do is ask her but I can't seem to make my voice work. I can feel my mouth opening like I needed to say something but still nothing is coming out._

_ 'Cat got your tongue' she laughed as she crouched down in front of me. I hadn't even realized that I had brought myself to the floor. It must have been the shock of seeing my mother. 'You are the only person that can bring me back for good Naruto. My essence survives in you. In the letter that I left for anyone who came by. I specifically asked for me to be buried in a cavern, deep in Whirlpool. I also asked that my son Naruto Uzumaki not know that by body existed, and was intact, until he was older and more mature. I'm sorry that Seiji didn't get to see you like this. I know he would have been proud to see you as you are. Of course he would have tried to round out your edged sides but you have to start somewhere.' She laughed again that soft laugh that I seemed to be getting used to._

_ 'I don't understand it, you're dead. How exactly are you here talking to me.'_

_ 'Simple my chakra is entwined with your body. You live and so do I in a sense. Look kiddo what I need you to do is go back to Whirlpool. That means you're going to have leave your friends or whatever they are for a while. I know what Yugito is to you, and I know what it's going to mean for you to leave her, but bigger things are happening and you know it. There is only one way for me to protect you Naruto and that is being alive. I can be more benefit to you in person than I can right now.'_

_ 'How long can your chakra stay intact like this? Will you disappear now that you've used your chakra?'_

_ 'It's true yes I'll have to disappear again but we Uzumaki are known for our large amount of chakra and willpower. Son, contact me when you get to Whirlpool, I will direct you from there.' I blinked for just a second and she was gone. Everything stood still for a moment before I felt like I was being pulled out of the water. My mind coming back.  
><em> 

**Real-world **

I pushed myself off my knees. I was surprised though when I saw Yugito, Hu, and Kiyoshi look at me with wide eyes. "Hey are you ok" Yugito said. She was the first to speak as she grabbed my arm to help me up. I tried to nod my head but I couldn't seem to do it. Was I really ok. What happened felt like a dream, sort of, but I knew it wasn't. When I stood back to my full height and turned I tried to find the direction that I needed to go. The finals were only a month away, and it would take me almost 2 weeks to get there. "You're not ok. What's going on Naruto? Tell me." She was being persistent but it would take me far too long to explain exactly what I was doing.

"I need to go to Whirlpool. You and Hu are staying here. Train for the finals with Nailah." I tried not leaving much room for discussion, but of course Yugito tried to butt in like I knew she would. She shook her head and finger before she started in.

"Oh no you don't. You told me you weren't going to leave yet here you are." She took an offensive step toward me and I knew that if I didn't get her to calm down that we were going to fight. I didn't want to fight right now, I needed to leave. "You promised asshole that you wouldn't leave. If you're leaving than I'm going too." I grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her face close so she would understand exactly what I was saying.

"Look Yugito you can't go. I have to go to Whirlpool for something but I will be back before the finals start. You'll see me in a month now will you just calm down." Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell her but I needed to hurry. My mother was waiting for me to revive her. Just like what I knew would happen, she swung her fist. I knew this was going to happen though so I vanished before it could come in contact with me. I had a mission to complete. I was going to bring Kushina Uzumaki back to life.

**Yugito POV**

I should never have trusted that son of a bitch. I knew as soon as we got close he was going to leave. It was just his personality. What the hell did he have to do in Whirlpool anyway? Our questions were here. Our enemy was here. Even the damn finals for the Chuunin exams were here in Konoha. Whirlpool was weeks away anyway. How did he think he could train, or even make it back in time? If this had to do with searching for answers by himself I was going to rip his red headed green eyed head off.

I turned my body around to face Hu. I was about to tell him to collect Nailah but I could see her start to walk toward us. I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about Naruto's sister. Part of me kind of felt like it was convenient that she showed up when she did. The other part of me felt like she really did care about her brother and everything that was happening. Part of my problem is I guess I don't know who to trust. Everyone is hiding secrets from everyone else to protect them but when does that protecting them thing go too far.

For instance Hu is like us, he has a darker side, but he tried to kill me. I know that he just wanted to free me from my restraints but that doesn't give him the right to do what he did to me. No friend kills another friend like that right? Honestly I just don't know the answer to that anymore.

"Where's Naruto" Nailah asked. Of course that was the first question the damn girl asked. I let out a low growl from my throat but I don't think she caught it.

"Naruto who's that" I asked. I tried to not add frustration into my voice but it wasn't easy. "We need to train right now Nailah." I tried to continue on my explanation but she cut me off.

"Yes I agree but that doesn't change the fact that I asked where Naruto is." I felt my body pulse purple and for a moment my vision started to get hazy. I wasn't 100% aware of what I was doing and neither did Nailah by her short scream. I had grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her into the air, my hybrid eyes shining.

"I said I don't know a Naruto. I suggest you leave it like that Nailah." I felt my grip tighten around her collar dangerous eyes glaring at her. "You don't want to mess with me Nailah, now let it go." I started to let my grip go but that's when she acted. Her damn bloodline charged up and that fucking blue ooze hit me sending me crashing against the ground. As I slid the air became covered in dust like a sandstorm. "You so shouldn't have done that." I stood up my hybrid eyes still shinning. My claws and teeth now coming into play. I could see Nailah get into a crouch ready to fight. "What happened to the scared little Nailah I used to know? You weren't so excited about crossing us then, now what."

"I just want to know what happened to my brother. I will beat you into submission in order to find that out though. Just because I once was scared of you doesn't mean I continue to be. You can't push me around Yugito Nii." I let out a laugh. Oh this was going to be fun. My anger at everything had been boiling up and now I got to tear apart someone who was generally pissing me off. This was so not her day.

"Your funeral" I grinned. I charged toward her with maliciously fast speeds. I swung my right arm, my claws barely scrapping across her face. I had dragged my claws from her left ear to her lips. She was going to have a nice long scar. I went on the offensive again but she had a technique ready.

"**Hedoro Bunshin**" she said. I could see an ooze clone appear next to her. As I got closer, she went through some seals. "**Doton; Doryuu Taiga**" She put her hands to the ground which started making a sloshing sound.

"What the hell" I questioned. I noticed the ground start to change to a muddier look. It took me a moment to realize it was now a river of mud. I tried to take a few steps back but I felt my feet come out from under me. As I landed flat on my back Nailah sprung. Her razor sharp kunai slammed into the ground right next to my neck. She let the blade lay over my neck before her face got close.

"Don't make me do this Yugito Nii. Naruto wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto. Naruto. Naruto, this was his fault.

"FUCK NARUTO" I screamed in pure unadulterated rage. I let my now purple chakra flare out of control which forced Nailah to hesitate just a little. As I came up from the ground my arm caught her throat in a clothes hanging motion, which started the process of her bodying flipping over. As she started to fall I grabbed her feet and slammed her body into the ground hard. I honestly thought she might be dead but her body liquefied and disappeared. The real body of Nailah stood behind me.

I was now madder than a fucking hornet. I didn't like being played for a sucker and that's what she was doing. I spun my body around as quickly as I could but she already had gotten a hold of my hand. "Dangerous ground Nailah. If you get in my way anymore, I will kill you no remorse." She seemed a bit taken back by my statement. Her fingers drifted from my hand and landed at her sides.

"Yugito Nii this isn't you. What is happening? I'm your friend, let me help." When her hand shot out for my shoulder I swatted it away and started to pass by her. My face turned toward her and for a moment I could hear her breath get caught in her chest.

"I don't have friends I have enemies. Right now I don't know what you are. Keep pushing me and I'll be forced to make a choice." I felt her hand reach out for my shoulder again but I quickly pulled a kunai from my pouch. As I swung it I missed her neck my millimeters. She took a step back and held her hand at her throat.

"He cares a lot for you Yugito so get a hold of yourself." That was it. I drove forward with a full intent to kill but a dark figure stepped in front of me and nailed me in my solar plex with both hands. I looked up to see two gold colored eyes staring at me. A black flame pattern was traced across the man's face and he held a deadly scowl.

"Enough Yugito you've proved your point. Leave Nailah alone" Hu said keeping his stance firm. I stood up and rolled my shoulders before I got into an attacking position. I lunged forward but Hu snuck behind me and pinned my arms to my neck which he held close from behind. "I said get under control. I will not have you losing yourself all because Naruto left." I screamed and tried to pull away but he pulled tighter, his own rage getting mixed with mine. "Naruto will kill you if he realizes that you are unleashing your emotions on innocent people. He can kill you Yugito and you know it." The more hybrid powers I gained, I wasn't so sure.

I tried to push away again from Hu but he kept my arms still close to my neck. I let out a short blood curdling scream and felt my body go weak. All my anger seemed to just flush out of my system. My mind, body, and soul went limp and Hu noticed this too. As he let go of me, I crashed to my knees with my head to the ground. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to cry but I still did. I could feel the warm wet tears falling down my cheeks that eventually hit the ground. I couldn't believe how ridiculous I was. I was even crying because I felt beyond pathetic that this was all happening.

"I really need to know what is going on" Nailah said to no one specific. Neither Hu nor I answered her for a moment and I could tell she was ready to ask her question again. I put my hand up quickly though, and I got her to stop.

"Nailah Naruto left. He disappeared. He only told me that he was going to Whirlpool but never why or how. He said he was going to be back when the finals started but Whirlpool is almost two weeks away. He won't have any time to train. If this is a plot to find out answers by himself I will tear his red head off. When we were in the exams and we started fighting when we were in the back room you had no idea what was going on right." When she nodded her head that she didn't know I continued so she could get clued into what was going on.

"First off there are a few things that I need to tell you. Naruto and I can communicate in our minds. It is a link that we share as Jinjuriki. I thought at first it might just be as hybrids, but we can still talk and I'm not a full hybrid yet. When we fought in the exams Naruto told me that he thought that everything was getting too dangerous. He said that when the exams were over he was going to leave and never come back. I threatened to beat him to a living pulp if he left me and now he has. I am by myself with no one else to protect me. My own grandfather lied to me about my father's death. There was a page in my mother's journal which is now my journal that spoke about what was happening. She also talked about the beast inside of me.

She knew that I was getting dirty looks by people and I never knew why. My own grandfather never told me something this important even after my mother's death. Before you came Hu here nearly took off my head. He said he wanted to free me from my restraints as a Jinjuriki. He hates the Nibi or the tailed beasts as much as anyone. Now that we are speaking about Hu though, look at his face." When she did she took a nervous step back, when she saw his gold eyes and fire tattoo's. "When we were in the forest, Hu got bit by someone who wanted Naruto to feel like they were watching. Nowhere is safe for any of us. He has a mark on his left shoulder that looks like three black dots with tails on them. Hu is now like us, he has a darker side that needs to be protected.

We are not sure what this mark is exactly only that Whirlpool's Karm has it, and it gives him power." I stopped, letting my information sink in. She seemed to look puzzled for a moment before she finally got realization on her face. She took a few steps away from us, and I thought she was going to run. I thought that I might have just made a mistake with trusting her. She started to turn back toward us and I met her eyes.

"Is that why you are so heartbroken about Naruto leaving to go Whirlpool" she asked. I only nodded my head. I didn't think I could get my words to work at that moment. Both Hu and I seemed to look at the ground in an almost but not quite awkward silence. Nailah looked up at both of us for a second and spoke up again. "I think I understand your predicament. You all have an opinion about how things should go from here on out. Hu seems to think that you need to be free from being controlled by the Nibi. You think that you should be able to be free from having to fear for your life by the group after you and Naruto, but you don't want to get killed in the process. Naruto is dealing or trying to deal with his anger from so many secrets. He wants to go head to head again the group but he doesn't have that much power yet.

You fear how much he's really keeping from you. Kiyoshi here just wants to be free from whoever destroyed Whirlpool, am I right." I nodded that she was. She seemed to have a better grasp at what was going on than I thought.

"Truth is I am almost ready to go after Naruto but I don't know what he's doing. Naruto seems to keep his own secrets from everybody else. He seems to think that he's everyone's protector and it's his job alone. By the time he gets back though, I will be a full hybrid and have control over my abilities again. By the way you didn't tell me you had control over earth."

"Yeah I do have earth abilities. I had to learn more than just my bloodline. I was afraid that my bloodline might get over powered, and when Naruto fought Sasuke I was right. I had never seen anyone over power the ooze until then. I can only imagine how powerful the group is that is after Naruto and you. It has to be all connected though. Maybe someone is playing both sides." I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Hu's mark receded back to his shoulder. He must have realized that I wasn't going out of control anymore.

The four of us being Hu, me, Nailah, and Kiyoshi headed toward a training ground so we wouldn't break anything nearby again. We all stood in a circle wondering exactly how this was going to work. I pointed with my head for Kiyoshi to watch and to not get involved. He let a growl escape his lips but did as I asked anyway. When the three of us looked back up Hu dropped his cloak and threw it to the side. I unraveled the wrapping around my hair and threw that to the side too. My long blond hair waved in the breeze as it passed by and I started smirking. I held onto the purple beaded necklace around my neck for a moment before I looked up at the two of them again.

Nailah pulled her black hair to the left side of her face. Her penetrating cold blue eyes staring at both of our souls, and I wasn't just talking about Hu and I. It was almost like she could see the purple cat inside my now twisted soul. Naruto had once explained his soul was like a two headed spirit. One head was him, the other was the Kyuubi. That exact feeling is how I felt now. It looked like Nailah was looking at me but not exactly at me. I can't really seem to explain it any other way than that.

No one said go but we seemed to move at the same time. My fist rocketed toward Hu but he was already expecting it. He quickly ducked and pushed my arm Nailah's direction. She had moments to move to the side as my fist missed her head by maybe an inch. Reacting swiftly Nailah took half a step to the right, and wrapped her left arm around my neck, and locked it tightly at her side. Her knee was already coming up into my chest and stomach before she let go and kicked my chest again.

I of course went flying a few feet but successfully skidded to a stop. I looked up just in time to see Hu go on the offensive again as he tried to sweep Nailah's leg. She jumped but he caught her with his foot in midair behind her knee. With a big loud thud her back connected with the grass that was the training field. As Hu dove forward to elbow her in the stomach, she flipped backwards and got low with her hand on the ground helping her balance. She charged for a frontal attack but brought her bloodline to life when she got close. With a blast of blue ooze Hu tumbled to the ground. His body bounced a few times before he finally stopped and looked up with a frustrated scowl.

She grinned as she turned toward me now. I pushed my body up and let my own grin show on my face. Nailah brought around a round house kick which I easily blocked. As I swatted away her foot, I brought my left foot up. Both her forearms caught my kick and she pushed my leg away. I actually stumbled for a moment before she thrust her right arm. I caught her fist, and tried to twist it but she spun her body around kicked my elbow with her right leg. Bam. Bam, she did it again, and again. My now sore arm let her leg go before she let her ooze shine again. I tried to cross my arms across my chest to block the blast but it wasn't doing any good. My body was sliding farther back before I finally lost my balance.

I landed hard on the ground and let a growl escape my lips. This girl was Naruto's sister alright, she was good. Both Hu and I nodded at each other as he ran toward her. He went through a few seals as he got close, and smiled when she missed him. Her punch went right through his body which disappeared in a puff of smoke. She turned her head to the left to follow his movements but I was already to her. I drove my fist into her jaw which whipped her head to the right. Her body took a step back before Hu dove through her legs. Her body flailed in the air right before she landed face first onto the ground. Hu looked at me and we bumped fist for a good tag team.

Nailah looked up and spat out the grass that had gotten into her mouth. "That's it" I heard her say in an almost whisper. I caught it though. I saw Nailah slam her fist into the ground before she went through some quick seals. I looked to Hu for a moment though so I didn't see what she did. "**Doton; Retsudo Tenshou**." I felt the need to run when she slammed her other hand to the ground but I couldn't. I was almost intrigued in a way. Just what was she doing? I moved a little when I felt the ground start to rumble. Now really what the hell was she doing? I sped back a little but it was too late. Rocks shot out of the ground faster than I thought possible. It was so fast so quick it was unexplainable. First I felt my movements restricted then I felt the crushing weight.

I looked to my right to see Hu in similar rocks. They were smashing us. They were all around us, and they had seemed to come from nowhere. I squirmed a little but then realized how stupid that really was. I wasn't getting out like that. "Seems like I win the training" she smiled. Oh this wasn't over. I let my growl get louder which turned to a snarl. My purple chakra started to rise from body and I felt my control start to slip. I knew that my eyes had become darker when the Nibi took over. I could feel my chakra output rising and then she roared again. With her strength she shattered the rock, and sped toward Nailah who was obviously surprised. She ducked the swipe of claws but didn't see the knee that came rising up.

She thrust her ooze field out and it hit the Nibi hard. My head hit the grass before the rest of my body. My vision blurred as I regained control over my body. As I rose I saw Hu activating his mark. His eyes had shifted to gold as the fiery marks swayed across his skin. I was about ready to help him out but the frontal part of the rock prison shot forward, blowing right past Nailah. Hu who I knew was mad stepped out of the rock and drew the single katana that was on his back. So now things were starting to get serious.

"You won't do that again" he said in a more serious tone than I have ever heard. Hu jolted forward with his sword. As he swiped Nailah ducked but met his next strike with a kunai. It was weird for a second. I knew something was happening with Nailah but I couldn't tell what. Her blue ooze or at least a small portion of it shot above her head and landed in a puddle on her left side. I could see Hu turn his head in confusion as the puddle started to take the shape of another Nailah. So that was how she made a clone without seals. Hu struck again but the ooze clone Nailah knocked Hu's sword out of his hand. He quickly rolled out of the way to grab his sword but Nailah and I were faster.

I grabbed Hu by his shirt and flipped him over my back. He landed hard on the ground and then I turned toward Nailah. "So you wanted me all for yourself" Nailah said smirking. I couldn't even nod because I felt a wave of frustration hit me. My breathe caught itself in my chest and I felt like I was choking. It took a minute or so for the pain to cease but the anger came rushing back. I suddenly felt like I was in that hazy deluded state as I took a step toward Nailah. She seemed to notice that things had just changed up too. I tried to push the anger back but then started to realize this might be part of the change to a hybrid.

I rushed forward my right hand instantly on her neck. As I raised her into the air I could feel the anger pulse again and again. I tightened my grip a little and then I noticed it. Nailah's ooze started solidifying like Naruto's body armor. I wasn't sure what she was trying to do until she swatted both my ears with her hands. The pain rang through my mind and I dropped her. This felt like the ringing sensation that happening during the prelims. I looked up at her, my eyes switching back and forth. "I don't have control" I yelled.

XXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

The scene before me was just devastation. Last time I was here I was a baby. I would never remember what it looked like. Buildings were smashed to the ground. It looked like exactly what it was a desolate land. I knew that my mother was directing me because I seemed to know exactly where I was going. I followed the road up a few hundred feet before it started to break off into a rocky chasm. I figured if that's where she was going to stay hidden, that's where she was.

I was looking all along the rock walls and I didn't see anything until I found a small symbol carved into the wall. The symbol was of Whirlpool, of the swirl. As I walked up to it I tried to push the stone blocking it. Yeah that wasn't happening. The stone was stuck like welded in. I knew that Seiji had put my mother here so maybe he had sealed her in. He had probably used his blood so there was no way in unless. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and slid it across my left pointer finger. As the blood trickled down I slid it across the symbol on the rock.

I heard a cracking sound and the rock door moved itself and locked itself back against the rock. The opening was now clear. I knocked a few cob webs out of the way before I saw a stone bed with a red headed female lying on it. I crouched down to her to see it really was my mother. On the way here she had told me how to revive her, so I already knew how to do it. I put my hand over her heart and concentrated on her essence. It took a minute for me to call it but I knew what I was doing. I directed her energy like I would a child and pushed it back into her body. Her whole body glowed a bluish color for a few seconds before it faded and her body remained still.

I thought it might have not worked so I put my hand over her heart again. Just as I was about to try to tap into her chakra again, the woman on the table took in a huge gasp of breathe. Oh my… was really the only word that was actually coming to mind. Her body jerked as she choked and slowly sat up. She turned her bright green eyes toward me pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't think her voice worked yet I was happy that it worked anyway.

I saw her look down at her fingers, and wiggle them. Then she wiggled her toes, and brought her hands up to her eyes. Everything was intact that part I was happy about. She didn't look like a zombie. Her eyes weren't drooping and hanging out of her head. I stood up but she stopped me and pulled a thin black sheath with a black and gold handle sitting on top. She also held out a pair of clothes for me. I took both of them from her before I tucked the clothes under my arm. I pulled the blade up out of it to find it was bright red like the Kyuubi. Wait was the blade filled with the Kyuubi's chakra.

I gave my mom a puzzled look but she just nodded her head. I placed the blade into the sheath and put it into between my legs. I took the top she gave me and unraveled it to find it had a Whirlpool symbol on the back. The outfit was black like what I was wearing but it had strips of red scattered all over. I pulled my black jacket off and threw this on instead. I fit pretty well and it even zipped up. I stopped the zipper about chest level so my black shirt could still be seen. I stepped away from my mother so should could stand up and stretch her after being dead for so long. Weird my mother was alive. I didn't know if I could say well yet. My mother grabbed a pair of swords next to the way she gave me and tied them to her back.

She gathered a few things that I guess Seiji had left for her. All that traveling to be done in like half a day, weird. Now we were on our way back to Konoha for the finals. My eyes had finally healed good news, and I knew that Yugito was now a full hybrid, and she was madder than a hornet. I really did hope she forgave me. I hope she understands why I did what I did. I hope my sister kept her in shape, but with a moody girl like Yugito who knows.

** Wow people sorry that chapter took so long to make. I had no interest to write even if I knew what was supposed to happen. Next chapter is the start of the finals and when things start getting interesting. Yugito will have full capabilities and so will Naruto. Let the Jutsu fly. Let me know what you think about Kushina Uzumaki returning, and I will have a poll up later tonight that's gonna need some answers. The poll will be for after the finals are over but I haven't decided how many chapters the finals are going to be anyway. Let me know if you have questions. **

**Translations:**

**Hedoro Bunshin** – Ooze clone

**Doryuu Taiga – **Earth Flow River

**Retsudo Tenshou – **Revolving Split Earth Palm

**Edited 10/21/13**


	14. Author Note

**So this is an author note. I know it's not the update you were waiting for, but I am working on the next chapter. It's already been started, but it will take a little while, it's going to be really long, so it should be worth the wait. I have slowly been redoing and updating some of my earlier chapters, and I think they flow a lot better, but I want your opinion. I haven't redone all the chapters yet, but I finished through 11. The updates to the last 2 chapters should be pretty soon. One thing I hope people notice is the romance has changed a little. I tried to slow it down a little starting from the replaced chapter 1. I removed the sex scene that came later, as well as them saying I love you. I had somebody comment they thought I was rushing the romance. I later agreed with them, so therefore we come to the fix.**

**The program I was using to write all this stopped working, and I have been in the process of changing. I don't know if it looks different on the website, but I thought just in case I'd give people a heads up. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'll get that chapter 14 out when I can.**


	15. Bloodline vs Demon

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 14**

**Bloodline vs. Demon**

**A/N: So this is one of the chapters I was waiting to write. Naruto and Yugito are both Hybrids and unveil some new abilities. Kushina finally makes a bigger appearance in this chapter and the following chapters. This chapter also starts the finals arc, and the invasion of Konoha arc which as you can tell is a little different than how it went in the anime and manga. All in all I hope you like this chapter. So let's get to it.**

**Yugito's POV**

It had been a month since I had seen Naruto and that seemed kind of weird when I thought about it. I had gotten used to him being around my village since the day he had come in. I guess we needed the space to think clearly though. I started to learn again what life was without him even if he was in my thoughts. I found strength in the solitude if that makes any sense. I was sitting in the crowd box waiting for the finals to start. I had been told they were going to start in a few minutes. I hadn't seen a sign of Naruto though and he was the first fight. I felt somewhere between nervous and excited about seeing Naruto again. I wasn't sure what to think. What kind of new techniques did he have? I did have to wonder.

I was aloof in my thoughts until I felt my skin start to grow prickly. I had learned to know that meant something was really off around me. It was kind of my 'Biju sense'. I looked at my surrounding and my eyes fell upon a hooded individual who pushed her way to sit next to me. My eyes easily shifted to their hybrid mode and I felt myself grip my chair tightly. I dragged my nails across the top of the chair and heard the metal screech. I was hoping that the visitor would get the message she wasn't wanted but she didn't move. I was about to start acting on my instinct to get away from a situation I didn't like but the woman started laughing. I felt my right hand tighten into a fist and my sharp claws digging into my skin.

"There is no need for that Yugito Nii" she said. It took me a moment for me to really take in what she said before I saw her start to turn her head my direction. The first thing I saw was bright green eyes. I then managed to see her long red hair that fell past her shoulders. Her face looked so familiar I knew her. I couldn't place the face but I knew it. I sifted through my thoughts to find the name. As I was on the train of thoughts I realized where I knew her from. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath too. It seemed to be caught in my chest before I started to back away as far as I could in my chair. It wasn't possible.

"No your dead" I wanted to scream. I knew she had died in the war that had consumed Whirlpool. I had seen her last moments when I had gone through the Kyuubi's memories. Her being alive wasn't possible. I could feel my body start to shake with anxiety and fear. I tried to look away from her but my purple eyes were tied to her bright green ones. The red headed woman pulled back her hood revealing even more red hair cascading down her back.

"I am not surprised you're having such a hard time grasping a new concept. Naruto didn't tell you where he was going for fear that you would follow him. Naruto knew that my body was buried in Whirlpool, and he also knew that part of my essence stayed within his body. When he found me he released that part of me that remained and returned it to my body. I now have control of my actions again and I have to say it's nice. After all I have been dead for years now, so your confusion is understood."

I wasn't sure how it was possible that she was standing before me, but here she was. Naruto's mother was alive and was here. I figured Naruto couldn't be too far behind since his fight was the first match. I only hoped that his eyes had healed since they were damaged when his father's swords shattered. It actually was kind of funny. I all the sudden felt really nervous, very unsure of myself about what to say to Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. I couldn't make myself say anything, so I turned my attention toward the ring. It took me a moment but I could tell someone was standing in the ring. I heard him say his name was Genma, but that was about it.

Neji Hyuuga the deadly Hyuuga that Hinata had fought stood in the ring. So Neji was who Naruto was going to fight. I got to say I did feel pretty excited. You could hear the excitement in the crowd that was watching.

We waited for what felt like an hour for Naruto to show up. This was a fight that everyone wanted to see, even me. Just as Genma was about to call the match over and declare Neji the victor, I saw my long haired mate. He looked completely different now. His bright red hair was longer than before, and he kept it in a low ponytail. Naruto's jacket that was pure black before was still black but had red stripes going through it. His pants were still completely black, but they looked clean. What really surprised me the most though, was the katana on Naruto's back. It was just a single katana but the sheath was this shiny black that seemed to almost sparkle. I wasn't even sure how the hell he would even pay for something that expensive.

**Normal POV**

Naruto nodded his head when he was asked by Genma if he was ready. When Genma slowly took a few steps away Neji charged forward and drove a flat palm into Naruto's chest. Before Naruto could even react to the blow, he was hit again, and again, and again, each connection making Naruto slide back from his placement. With one harder smack Naruto skidded back before his head dropped low. Neji who had been the attacker stepped back and admired his handy work. This was going to be a short battle, because destiny was on his side. "You can't win. Destiny is on my side, and this battle has already been decided. I have just cut off your chakra points. You won't be using those anytime soon. Just face it Naruto Uzumaki, this battle was over before you even appeared in the ring, ready for the match" Neji said.

Naruto paused for the dramatic effect, but slowly brought his head up. He held a wicked smirk on his face as he started to crack his knuckles. "Neji if you want to take me down, you're going to have to try harder. I have to say though, that attack kind of hurt a little. It was weird my body went all tingly. It didn't last long though because I felt the overwhelming strength of chakra wash back over me" Naruto said. Neji took a step back and formed into a crouch.

"That's not possible; you shouldn't be able to even move your arms. Why are your chakra systems changing?" Naruto rolled his shoulders as he took a few steps forward. With a flash of red he was in front of a surprised Neji. "Stop moving" he growled out thrusting his arm again. Seconds before it made contact Naruto easily swatted it away and brought his fist around to catch Neji square in the jaw. As Neji stumbled Naruto used his momentum to strike again. _'Damn he's fast'_ Neji thought to himself as he side stepped Naruto fist, which had missed his face by mere inches. "**Hakkesho Kaiten**" Neji said quietly. Naruto went to attack again but was thrown back when Neji started to spin. What followed Neji's spin was something that Naruto was not ready for.

A light blue chakra sphere expanded out of Neji's body and blasted Naruto back a good 5 to 10 feet where he landed with a loud crash. "Oww that fucking hurt. Ok I get it now spinning is bad." Placing his flat hand on the ground he pushed up only to already have Neji in his face. As Neji went for another palm strike, Naruto powered up his own bloodline and pushed it outward, hoping to catch Neji off guard. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**." Neji could see the off blue ooze that was slowly shooting outward from the red headed Jinchuuriki's body. He didn't have tons of time to react to the expanding attack but he managed to.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**" he said again spinning and releasing the chakra from every pour of his body. As the two expanding sphere's collided Naruto could feel Neji's jutsu pushing hard against his own. He could feel its strength as it tried to overpower his own bloodline. Thinking quickly Naruto added more ooze to his radiant burst. Naruto could see the chakra, and ooze starting to meld together into one defensive barrier. He wasn't sure what would happen when the barriers finally became one, but he didn't want to find out. Acting swiftly Naruto pulled back just in time to see Neji adding more chakra to the unbreakable chakra barrier, that Neji had so developed.

'_Damn it all to hell. How do I get through that freaking barrier of his? I know that Neji has to spin in order to attain the barrier which blocks, and pushes things away from him. This technique kind of sounds like what I used to escape the prison I was in when Yugito and the Nibi pushed me deep into my mind. If Neji doesn't have room to spin than the barrier can't go up. I always have the option that I gained from my mother, and the Whirlpool forbidden scroll, but it's too early to unveil. I will only use that on Neji if I absolutely have too, but I still have more up my sleeves.' _

Naruto slowly drew the katana encased in the shiny ebon sheath. The red blade that he pulled free looked like it had already been dipped into a pool of blood, and was ready for battle. As Naruto spun the crimson red bladed katana in happiness, Neji pulled a kunai from his pouch on his hip. In a split second the game was on again. A few shuriken whizzed past Naruto's face before he managed to knock the remaining shuriken to the ground. With a fast pace Naruto brought his katana around swiping to the right. Neji easily ducked before he blocked the incoming downward slice. When the two blades met each other over Neji's head, the ringing sound of steel reverberate outward, sending pulses into the crowd.

Yugito could feel the vibration play with her insides as the echo of the clashing sound continued to shoot outward even past her. Even though she could feel what was happening to her body, her eyes were glued on the battle. She knew she and Naruto had fought an intense match when the Nibi couldn't control her thirst for revenge, but watching Naruto by himself was a luxury. She being a bonded Jinchuuriki could also tell that her red headed mate was getting pissed off with the chakra barrier blocking him constantly. She didn't really blame him. The chakra sphere seemed like a stronger version of Gaara's ultimate sand armor defense. Whatever attack Neji intercepted could be repulsed back, and she could see that frustration beginning to take its toll.

She would never want her Naruto to lose a fight, but she liked that he was having a hard time. It was just a way of proving that he wasn't the top dog like he claimed to be. Yugito had to kind of laugh at herself and the predicament. Ultimate power was a joke. Naruto either didn't want the crowd and prying eyes to see the moves from the forbidden scroll, or he wasn't taking his opponent serious.

Yugito looked down at the fight again when she got carried away from her thoughts. She could see Naruto had got pushed back again and was sprawled out on the ground. He had to get his head in the game if he wanted to win the match.

**Naruto POV**

Ok that damn chakra sphere was really starting to get on my nerves. Every time I tried to find an opening that could provide me with an edge I was negated. I let out a frustrated sigh before I put my hands into a familiar cross. This was the same cross that I had shared with Yugito when she had fought Kankuro. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" I said. I could feel the clones' bodies all of the sudden come to life right next to me. In anger I pointed my finger at Neji. I didn't even have to say attack; the clones knew what I wanted. Neji slapped one clones hand away before he brought his foot around to tear through him. Neji easily twisted his form and drove his fist through another clone's chest. This was so pathetic, trying to watch my other selves beat up Neji. Neji's eyes kind of freaked me out to be honest. The veins on the side of eyes popped out. I think his eyes were called the Byakugan. I didn't know much about them besides they were special. If they were the reason he could do the spinning sphere, I could see why they were so annoying.

I had only formed four clones, and as fast as they came to life, life was taken away. I stood there a moment just trying to problem solve. The problem was I couldn't get through the defense chakra without revealing too much for all the prying eyes. I had to make it look like I was at gennin strength. Besides, going straight the curses, and forbidden moves is kind of drastic, plus they always have a pretty big drawback. I didn't think I would have to step it up that much to beat Neji though.

Neji had apparently gotten tired of me thinking because he sped forward fast as lighting delivering more speedy blows to all parts of my body. I heard him count to 64 as he rammed the last and final palm into my chest. I had no control of my body at this point as I was thrown back hitting the ground with a loud crunch. I could see the dust shooting upward and covering the area at my rough landing but I couldn't move.

"I already told you this battle has been decided. I have closed every one of your chakra points. You can't move, and you can't perform jutsu. This battle is over" Neji said never taking his eyes off me. He was right I couldn't move, but this battle wasn't over. No this battle was so far from being over. I could see Genma ready to raise his hand and call the match so I had to hurry with whatever I was about to do. I felt the Kyuubi in me push out his red chakra as it slowly started to seep out of my body. The red chakra kind took the form of red mist before it settled around me.

A moment ago I had felt no chakra rushing through my system, and it was sad. When the red chakra started to seep out though, every chakra point in my body lit up like a Christmas tree. Slowly and painfully I brought myself up to my knees, but my hands were still flat on the ground. "**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi**" I said quietly. I felt the blue ooze bubble and pop out of my skin. For some reason though, it didn't mold itself into its usual armor, which is what I thought it would do. I felt the ooze mold and start to take the shape of the Kyuubi, around my body. I couldn't really explain what's was going on but I could feel the ears flop forward. I could feel the single tail start to sprout from behind. I could see the pointed nose barely in front of my face. Just when I thought the armor was done becoming something completely different, the Kyuubi's chakra started to mix into the form of the fox. The blue of the ooze, and red of the Kyuubi's chakra started to melt into one before it became a vibrant dark purple.

_'Hey that's my color'_ I heard Yugito say through our connection. She wasn't wrong this was her color, but why was I wielding it. I heard myself say out a jutsu I had never heard before.

"**Kagaku Nandei Bodiamakitsunemodo**." I wasn't sure where that word even came from but it seemed to make sense. Chemical ooze body armor fox mode. My eyes flashed into their hybrid mode, so their dark brown. I felt my muscles tense and I knew that the end was coming. This battle was about to be over. I sped off in a purple trail before I brought my purple chakra ooze tail around to get a good swipe at Neji. My form must have been bigger than he anticipated because he didn't dodge the tail, he started spinning.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**" the annoying fucking Neji yelled out. It looked like this was our final clash, and I wasn't about to lose. As soon as our two chakra forms connected, purple and blue chakra flares fired out in all directions. I could feel the ground beginning to scorch itself beneath my feet but I wasn't giving up. I could feel my large purple ooze fox form starting to slide back from Neji. No way was his damn barrier still pushing me back. Just how fucking powerful was this spinning chakra. I could feel Neji's determination to push me away but I wasn't moving. I didn't plan on losing now or ever again.

"**Raiton; Kagaku Nandei Bodiamakitsunemodo**" I screamed out with what seemed like the last of my strength. I felt strong pulses of red lighting shooting down and through my body. I knew exactly where I wanted the lighting to cluster, at my tail. Using all of my will power I forced the red lighting flowing through my body to migrate down to my tail. I grinned at my success when I felt my large form push Neji back. "I will break through you asshole" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My furiously super charged purple tail launched its way through the rest of Neji's spinning chakra of death and hurled him a good 20 to 30 feet away. I saw his form ascend into the air, and then steeply descend into the pitifully cold ground beneath the soles of my feet.

I kept my fox form intact for a minute. I had no way of knowing if the battle was really over. Genma the finals proctor crouched down and put his fingers to Neji's neck. I knew from Neji's heartbeat that he was still alive. Slowly Genma turned toward me and nodded his head. I understood what he meant, the battle was over. I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid but instead I settled on losing the body armor and fox form. As the form slowly deteriorated into nothing, I started to walk out of the arena. My eyes quickly scanned for a place that I could sit, but they stopped at Yugito's eyes. My green eyes were stuck with her purple eyes as I walked up the stairs near me. I could see her walk out of the rows of chairs she was sitting on and stop maybe only a foot in front of me.

"Naruto" Yugito said calmly. I was looking for any trace of sadness, or anger, or even happiness but I couldn't find any. I tried to sort through what I was feeling through the bond, but nothing was there. She had learned how to close herself off so I couldn't read her thoughts.

_'Good girl'_ I thought to myself. I guess it was time that I finally said her name back. "Yugito" I tried to say just as calmly. I knew by the tone I had given, it wasn't emotionless. So many emotions were running through my head, I couldn't find the right one to project out toward her. Our eyes remained locked for another minute or so before she just gently smiled.

"So you going to stare at me or kiss me" she asked. I didn't give her an answer as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could hear her soft delicate purr which was like silk for my ears. Damn I had missed her purr over the month that I had been gone. I didn't let our form remain untangled for long though as I brought our lips in for a sweet sensual much needed retreat from life, and the drama it brought. She let out another purr when we pulled back, and I could tell she opened up our connection again. I could feel her emotions like cold water down my back. I could feel the anger, and disappointment for leaving her. I could also feel the fear which decided it wanted to bubble to the surface.

I got a dose of her happiness, and confusion for having me back and my mother as well. I felt her pure bliss even if just for a moment when our lips were together it perfect sync. "I think that answers your question" I asked with a seriously cocky ass grin across my perfect chiseled face, yeah right.

"It also makes me want to ask you a lot more since you just seemed to up and disappear on me. You didn't even tell me why or where you were going Naruto and that hurt. We had a connection since you first found me outside my apartment, and you just dismissed everything we were to each other. You can't keep doing shit like that and expect to come crawling back to you every single time. I'm not fragile; I know how to take care of myself. I learned a lot about who I really am since you have been gone." I didn't dismiss what we were together, I just didn't want to hurt her, but she would never get that. It wasn't my place to put her into that much danger when I myself didn't even know what I would face. I dropped my eyes from hers and looked down.

"I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I have done that a lot I know but remember my past Yugito. I have lived by myself for five years. The only person I learned to depend on was me. When you came into play and started to throw rocks at my doubts, you turned my whole way of thinking upside down. I couldn't even stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. I would have much rather hurt you myself, then to see you get hurt by someone else. You have never been fragile Yugito. You may have lost a lot like me but you have a lot of strength in your character, and that shows. We have a lot to talk about and discuss, I know but where are Nailah, and Kiyoshi." She just sighed and nodded her before she answered the really important last question I asked her.

"Kiyoshi is with Hu and Kenji, and Nailah is nowhere to be seen. Nailah's fight is with Gaara in a few minutes, and I don't know where either of them is. I looked around but I haven't found any trace. This next battle is going to be a freaking blood bath, it's bloodline verses demon." I nodded my head and the thoughts of blood bath. I knew that my sister was headed for an intense fight against someone as strong as Gaara, so I turned toward my mother Kushina Uzumaki who was still sitting down watching us from a far.

"Nice display of the Kyuubi and your father's bloodline" my mother said smiling when she clasped my left shoulder with her right arm. She squeezed my shoulder a little hard and I knew exactly what that meant. It meant that she wanted me to show Yugito what technique I had gained when I was gone for a month. My mother was as stubborn if not more as Yugito. I remember my mother telling me that 'if you're in a relationship with someone, you need to respect them, and share everything with them'. That was why she wanted me to show the marks on my arms that were hidden underneath my jacket. I let a low growl escape my lips, something that both women caught. My mother, being my mom just shook her head and motioned toward Yugito who was still looking around for any sign of Nailah my half-sister.

I ground my teeth in good before I obliged my red headed bloody habanero mother. I pulled the zipper down and slowly pulled my arms out of the sleeves. As I did so Yugito's eyes caught on the seals, and words tattooed across both of my arms. With her claws out she grabbed my arm and dug in until she drew blood. "What in the hell did you do to your arm. What is this" she asked me.

I tried to pull my arm away be she was holding onto it tightly. "It's a seal" I said wanting to just leave it at that. Yugito dug her claws in tighter and I winced at the now oncoming pain. "Ok it's a jutsu" I said in a harsh but quiet tone. I didn't want anyone to hear what we said so I pulled her close. "It's a space-time jutsu that has to do with sealing things. My mother found it in the Whirlpool forbidden scroll and shared it with me." Yugito squeezed my arm a little tighter and I continued to grind my teeth into dust. Man she was freaking hurting my arm. "What more do you want to know. No you can't do the technique that I now possess. It's something only the holders of the Kyuubi can do without damaging themselves. The same for the red katana I carry with me. The katana's blade was formed from the Kyuubi's chakra and will burn anyone who touches it, who is not the Kyuubi holder. Only my mother and I can wield it without getting damaged."

I pulled my arm back a little faster than she had anticipated and broke free from her grasp. I watched the cuts start to heal but it still stung like a bitch. My eyes drifted from the two angry beast containers in front of me to the ring. I could see Gaara standing in the center ring. What I couldn't figure out was where Nailah was. This was after all her fight.

**Nailah POV**

I could see Genma the match coordinator look around for me. I figured it was probably time I showed myself. I jumped from my spot at the top of the arena, and sailed down with my black cloak held time to my form. My hood was up so no one would know who I was until the last minute. Just before I hit the ground with a splash, I brought my bloodline to life which slowed be down at the last second. As I looked up at Genma I could see he was surprised to see another visitor. I quickly pulled back my hood revealing my silky long black hair, and icy cold blue eyes. "So you're Gaara" I questioned. I knew how dangerous he could be especially since I had since his fight a month ago against Rock Lee. Lee's body was still damaged thanks to this murderous psychopathic freak of nature.

Genma looked from Gaara to me before he brought his hand down signaling the start of the match. As soon as his hand came down, I was already speeding off. My fist was clenched together tight as I brought it around to deliver and hard blow to Gaara's face. I got a few inches from his face before the sand from his gourd on his back shot up and blocked my fist. I growled but moved to the side to strike again. I used my foot this time and supercharged it with my bloodline, so it was faster. My foot and Gaara's sand clashed with a loud thud. I jumped back just in time to dodge Gaara's sand devouring the spot I had just been in. "**Hedoro Mabushii Heki**" I yelled letting lose the rage and strength of my bloodline, that had been passed down from my father Dendou.

Much to my disappointment, Gaara used his sand defense again and stopped the blast wave of ooze before it came in contact with his body. I growled out loud but jumped back again to dodge more sand. "Fine I'll step it up a little" I said with as much spite as I could manage. I went through a few seals before I slammed my hand on the ground with ferocity. "**Doton; Dochuu Eigyo"** I said. My form vanished into the ground underneath me and I sped through it till I was right at Gaara's feet. I heard the ground above me crack when my fist made contact with it. As I launched myself up from my place in the ground, my fist made direct contact this time with Gaara.

With one good punch Gaara was sent soaring through the air. The sand still expelled itself from his gourd, as his body spun in a counter clockwise direction. Bam Gaara made contact with the bitter cold dust. I landed back on the arena floor, and grinned at my work. I was going to get Gaara back for what he did to Lee. No one beats someone up that bad and deserved to live. "You won't get away from me Gaara. You are going to pay for what you did to Rock Lee. He can't even walk because you injured him so bad. This is payback. I'll crack every bone in your body just so you can know what pain like that is" I yelled out in anger. I charged forward but swiftly vanished to the side when a stream of sand shot my direction.

I leapt through the air hoping to land a good downward attack. I wasn't expecting sand behind me though. I felt it grasp onto my waist and hold on for dear life. I tried to push my way out but I was stuck. The damn sand he threw my direction was a distraction, he had missed on purpose. I managed to squeeze out a little bit, but I should have known it was too good to last. Sand from Gaara's gourd latched onto my chest and started to spread over my head. I let out a blood curdling scream when it started to tighten, and restrict my movement. This was not a match, this was a massacre. No one could ever hope to beat such a demon like him. When my mind stumbled upon that word, I recognized why he was so scary. This Gaara was like my half-brother Naruto. This Gaara was a Jinchuuriki to a sand demon.

I had to get out before Gaara crushed the life from my bones, like I had promised I would do to him. I pushed my bloodline past any barriers my mind had set and let it unleash itself at full throttle. If I was going to go down, I might as well give him hell. As my bloodline exploded outward in a violent display of blue, the sand covering me was also pushed outward. The sand that had been restricting moments ago lay quietly on the ground. I used my half second of freedom to jump back a very good distance from my dangerous attacker.

I could feel my breaths coming as heavy pants at the weight that had just been crushing my body. I tried to just focus on the fight that I was in, but I couldn't. I was scared of this Gaara and that was the truth. I wasn't just fighting to win a battle, I was trying to survive. This monster would happily kill me if given the chance. I knew I couldn't give up but I didn't know what to do. My bloodline always had won matches before, but this was so much different. "No I won't give up." I went through a few seals and felt my ooze come back. "**Hakai no Kagaku Nandei Buredo**" I whispered. The blue ooze slid across my arm, dripped onto my fingers, and took the shape of a curved blade. I now had something that could cut the sand if it struck at me again. I was about to turn this match around, I couldn't lose.

I shot forward as fast as I could, and sliced through an incoming sand stream. The blade cut through it like butter. The sand that was after me just mere moments ago, lost its strength and dropped to the ground. I brought my arm around again to slash at the sand demon in front of me. As my bladed arm came in contact with Gaara's clothing, I swiped down making sure I could get everything. When I pulled my ooze blade away I noticed the wet blood sliding down its edge. My bloodline for whatever reason was even powerful enough to get past the sand barrier that usual opponents couldn't get through. I wasn't sure why my bloodline had been able to pass through, but I wasn't about to argue with logic.

Gaara took a step back from me as I smiled and brought the blade past my face. He was not going to get away from me now. "Blood" I heard Gaara question himself. Why was he so worried about blood? When ninja's fought they got hurt, that was what happened. "It's my blood" Gaara screamed even louder than I had. I felt my insides rattle themselves under the amount of fear that was presently coursing through my veins. This was even worse than I had imagined. This was like fighting a real life nightmare, except you could take control of a nightmare.

Sand from Gaara's gourd sky rocketed as it sped to wrap around Gaara's body. I went to intercept the sphere of sand that was forming around him, but spikes of hardened sand drilled themselves out. I sliced down on one of the sand spikes but it stopped with a loud clang. I wasn't sure why my bloodline blade wasn't working against Gaara's sand anymore, but I knew I was about one second away from panicking. I heard a terrifying growl escape from the encased sand that Gaara was in. My eyes immediately darted to Genma's, the exam proctor. He shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea what was going on. Something bad was about to happen though.

Before my eyes could get a chance to look anywhere else, there was a large explosion up by the Kage box. The sound was almost deafening as I looked up trying to find out exactly what happened. "Go I'm calling this match off" Genma yelled at me. I nodded my head and took off toward the Kage box. Whatever was happening had just begun.

**Naruto POV**

I was trying to stay focused, stay so focused, but I couldn't. For some reason I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. They drifted closed a few times, and I felt myself sway. Why, was I so tired all the sudden. I had slept really well before I had even commenced in the battle against Neji. "What's going on" I asked out loud, but it was pointless no one was going to answer. My hands gripped onto the back of a chair as I stumbled forward. I had to keep moving, I couldn't sleep, and I had to watch the match my half-sister was in. My body suddenly surprised me when my knees gave out and I crashed into a row of chairs. I tried to move at all, even scooting forward would have been acceptable at that moment, but I couldn't. Just before my eyes closed shut, I felt a cold hand against my forehead.

"Naruto wake up" the voice said. I couldn't recognize who it was, but it sounded so far away. My whole world was fuzzy for a minute before my peepers started to slowly crack open. I let out a groan as my heavy form was brought to my full height. "Hey son can you hear me" the voice said again. My eyes quickly darted up to see none other than my red haired green eyed mother. "Naruto say something."

"What the hell happened? I felt like I was going to fall asleep. Why was I so tired?" It was then I got a good look around. I wasn't the only one who hadn't fallen asleep. I saw people all over the arena slumped into their chairs. Some of them had fallen off, but everyone was out. "I need to know what's going on."

"Suna and the sound village are attacking Konoha. The Hokage is in a battle on the rooftop over their but there is a sealed barrier blocking the entrance. One of the members of sound village cast a Genjutsu over everyone in the arena. Almost all of the people are asleep except those that managed to dispel the jutsu before it took effect. Right now I need you to get a hold of Nailah, and find out what's going with Gaara. I think Gaara is the sand's big plan, and he's dangerous." I shook my head just even trying to grasp all the details that I was learning.

"Wait why is Suna attacking Konoha. Why is the sound even attacking?" My mother didn't get a chance to answer me as we both dodged an incoming kunai. I got low to the ground as a large set of shuriken came spiraling my direction. Ok so it was true, Konoha was under attack. I drew the katana off my back and blocked the next incoming kunai. As I batted the diamond blade away, I noticed Yugito not too far away from me with her lighting strike armor. I was going to finally ask a question to my mother but I was interrupted with three sound Jounin reappearing next to me.

"He is the one" I heard one of the men say. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I didn't want to know. I shot my fist forward and obviously caught one of the ninja off guard. My fist connected with his chin and he stumbled back a step or two. "Don't kill him. Remember our master wants him in one piece." Now I really I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't give the man a chance to try to explain though as I slashed my katana right and left. I missed the ninja's neck by inches before I felt like a ton of bricks had hit me hard right in the stomach. I doubled over in pain even though I tried to push past it.

"Naruto" I heard Yugito yell out. I could feel her lithe body come near me, but she didn't touch me. Her hands were already speeding through seals before she came to a complete halt in front. "**Raiton; Gian**" she seemed to yell again. I could feel the spark of heat shoot out from her mouth, and come in contact with one of the sound ninja that was in front of us. I backed away from the two ninja that Yugito was battling and felt my dark brown hybrid eyes shine. Now I was ready to fight whoever came my way.

I quickly rolled to the side to doge another kunai that had my face as its target. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" I said crossing my fingers. Two clones appeared from nothing at my side. I let a smile grace my lips when I had my sights set on one of the ninja that had taken a few good shots at Yugito. It was time to show I could give as good as I got. I pulled my black and red jacket off to unveil the tattoos that Yugito had already seen earlier. Both clones and I bit our left thumb and wiped the blood across our right forearm.

The black tattoo marks started to glow a bright red as we went through some seals. "**Jigen no SuraSuto**" I said happily. Now it was time to unveil our special move. I smashed my right arm into the air to the right of me. The sound ninja I was aiming for started to laugh when I clearly had missed him. I grinned though when a hole started to shadow itself into existence right next to the sound ninja's head. He took a step toward me, but he wasn't taking into account my jutsu I had just used. A large arm with a balled fist erupted from the dimensional hole and crunched into the ninja's face.

The ninja my fist hit landed into the chairs that were gracing the arena with their presence. Both clones and I drove our fist forward for a frontal assault, but my fist reappeared behind the unsuspecting sound Jounin. As the ninja flew my direction, I grabbed onto his coat with both of my hands and pulsed out my bloodline. As my fingers slipped from his jacket, he soared through the air and rammed into the ground below the stadium chairs. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, the next show will be tomorrow" I said taking a dumb bow. I smiled when I realized how stupid my comment was but then real life snapped back. Yugito was pinned to the ground with a blade to her throat, and it looked like the sound ninja had the upper hand.

"**Raiton;** **Sandaa Saaburu**" I heard Yugito say quietly. As if begging to be released the lightning forming in Yugito's hand snapped, crackled, and came to life. "Asshole" she yelled emphasizing every syllable as her hand bashed into the ninja's chest. The explosive impact kind of surprised me when she bore a hole through the sound's chest. She swished her hands together and smiled that smile, she only saved for me. "That my darling Naruto is how you take out the trash." I couldn't help the grin that showed on my features. Little did she know how right she was? Instead of empty bottles and cans we were throwing away, it was evil ninja who wanted to burn Konoha to the ground.

I didn't love Konoha and I would be the first to admit it, but right now I was in the middle of a war zone. The sand and sound were committing criminal action against Konoha. "My mother said that we have to find Nailah so we can know what's going on with Gaara. Nailah is the last one who fought him. She might know Gaara's weakness." Yugito nodded her head and I followed her lead as we passed through more chairs, and more sound ninja battling Konoha ninja that were awake.

Both Yugito and I stopped when we saw a figure with black fire marks across his skin. The man's sword cut down through the ninja's intestines before finally being beheaded. "Hu" Yugito said happily as she rushed to his side. "You're ok. Have you seen Nailah? We have been asked to find her. She might be the key to stopping this whole invasion." Yugito paused and stuck her hand up. I knew this meant shut up I'm not done talking. "I know we are not Konoha but we can't turn away when an invasion this big happens. Besides I think this invasion has to do with us Biju. The sand's great plan is to use Gaara's demon inside him to lay waste to this whole village. Damn sand and sound might succeed too."

"No I haven't seen Nailah. I've been trying to stay alive from all these damn sound ninja. Kenji went after the barrier blocking us from helping Hokage up on the roof. It's guarded by four sound ninja, and it's impenetrable. When Kenji found out he couldn't break through, he came back and told me. He said the man the Hokage is battling has long black hair and snake like eyes. He said his skin is unnaturally white." My blood ran cold at this revelation. The man the leader of Konoha was battling was the man Karm was in league with. That had to mean that Karm was around here somewhere, and not too far if I knew him. "Kenji said he sort of recognized him. He heard someone else call him by Orochimaru. I don't know who that is but he looks scary."

"Hu Orochimaru is the one that bit you. He is the one that gave you that mark that you have on your neck. He is also the one who gave Karm the same thing. He is the mastermind who had every turn has done something else than what I've predicted." I turned my eyes to Yugito now, and she gave me a worried look in return. "Go find Nailah and see if you can take this Gaara out of the equation. If Karm is really here, than I need to find him, and kill him. Hu see if you can reconnect with Kenji. Kenji has to have a better idea what's going on them us. When you accomplish that go find my mother and round her up. I would rather have all the…" He paused not wanting to say Jinchuuriki out loud. "Special people together in one area." I felt the Kyuubi take control of my body and like usual I vanished into red lightning.

**Yugito POV**

So Orochimaru was the name of the creep that wanted, you know whatever he wanted. He had a plan but you know bad guys really don't like sharing their plans. Maybe his plan was world domination. So over the top cliché if you ask me. I sped off in a purple blur looking for Nailah. My eyes darted around and around, but I couldn't find her. I was starting to wonder if she had gone to the Kage box when there was the loud explosion. I turned my eyes toward the Kage box and took off. I sped past a few distracted ninja, but I was on a mission. I stopped when I saw the chair the Hokage had been sitting on. There wasn't much of a chair left after the explosion had taken it out.

I don't know what made me look down the stairs not too far from me but I did. There out cold on the stairs was Nailah. She must not have found out it was a Genjutsu fast enough. I would through a seal and placed my hand to her forehead. She quickly stirred awake and leaned against the chair nearest her.

"Oh man my head. What happened? Why is everything on fire" she asked obviously confused. I gave her my hand and pulled her up, before I gave her a gentle slap on the back. "You fell asleep. The sand and sound villages are attacking Konoha. They used a Genjutsu to put everyone asleep so their plan would go off without a hitch. Naruto sent me to find you, so you could tell me about Gaara. I know Gaara is a Jinchuuriki but does he have a weakness." Naruto's half-sister shook her head before she responded.

"No Gaara is unbeatable. Last thing I remember was Gaara started to form a sphere of sand around his body. I wasn't sure what was happening so I turned toward Genma. He didn't know either, and then there was the explosion. Genma called off the match and I went to investigate. That is about as much as I remember." I nodded my understanding. She wasn't much help, since she had been asleep.

"Nailah the two of us need to go take on Gaara. If the sand really plans on using their Jinchuuriki to level Konoha to the ground, than it's going to take one of us to battle him." She batted my hand away that I had put on her shoulder.

"You didn't fight him, like I did. Gaara's sand defense is indescribable. I got past his defense for half a second, but then when he saw his own blood he screamed. I'm scared Yugito I can't fight him again. I felt lucky I even survived when I fought him for my battle." I realized she was right. I couldn't force her to fight Gaara again when even she was shaken to the core. I didn't know if Gaara was still in his sphere, but if he was we were in luck. I traveled back down the stairs and leaned over the edge so I could see the arena below. Genma was no longer in the ring but Gaara's large sand sphere was still there.

"Go tell Naruto I'm going after Gaara. Naruto went looking for Karm, so make sure he stays alive." Nailah nodded her head as I jumped off the ledge. My purple lightning strike armor danced across my body as I landed in a crouch. "Alright Gaara here I come" I whispered. I took off in another purple blur toward my destination. I cranked my fist back ready to strike but spears of sand got in my way. I cartwheeled to the right dodging the incoming sand spears that kept missing my shirt, by not much margins. I jumped back so I could land a safe distance away. When I skidded to a stop and went through some seals before building up the much needed chakra. "**Raiton; Gian**" I growled out. The lightning fired from my mouth, and enveloped Gaara's sphere with blinding light, before I had to turn my head away.

When I could look back I noticed the scorch marks on the sand, but not much else. I let out the frustrated grunt I was carrying and prepared to go through another thing of seals, but the sound of the sphere cracking drew my attention. I saw the cracks forming along the outside of the sphere. I heard another snap, and the veins of cracks started to grow even larger. One larger crack was heard before the sphere of sand weightlessly fell to the ground. The Gaara that was now standing before me was not the one that Nailah had battled before. This Gaara had already started to change into the beast inside him. Gaara's body was completely covered in hardened sand that was painted with blue lines, like veins. I couldn't see Gaara's red hair anymore that had been completely covered up. Instead on his head I saw two pointy ears. His eyes used to be outlined in black but now were pitch black, with dark gold eyes in the center.

The sand demons arms were long and powerfully built. His legs were still Gaara's though, that was a good thing. I took a step closer toward him as he waved his spiked tail behind him. This Gaara was more beast than man, and that meant that he was going to be dangerous. I easily slipped into my hybrid mode and got into a low crouch. With one flick of his long arm Gaara had unleashed several sand shuriken my direction. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. With my lightning armor intact I zipped to the other side of the arena before I went through my own seals. "**Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu**" I said releasing the air from my lungs. The air from my lungs cracked to life as it ignited and shifted into a large fire dragon. Gaara didn't dodge the fire attack, but instead crossed his arms and tail across his chest, sealing himself in. "Shit this isn't working" I said under my breath again. I didn't know what to do. Everything that I had tried wasn't damaging the heavy armor sand that he had around his body.

**Naruto POV**

I managed to side step Karm's black lightning which still singed my side from the heat it was giving off. "You're getting slow Karm. You had a lot more skill when we battled a month ago" I said trying to egg him on. He just laughed as he tossed more kunai and shuriken my direction. I quickly slapped all opposing weapons to the floor with my handy blood red katana. As I spun my weapon that my mother had given me in happiness, Karm charged at me again.

"**Kuroi Raikou**" he yelled before his hand was encased in an ebony black lightning, that still sounded and acted like real lightning. I wasn't even sure what happened but Karm grabbed a hold of my face with the black lightning still pulsing violently. I let out a painful scream as I felt my skin melt and heal. My eyes that had just been healed not too long ago were also getting burned. When my body was so numb, and I had stopped screaming, he let go of me before delivering a kick to my stomach. My body smashed into chairs and people alike, as I fell to the cold hard ground. "Here I thought that my master Orochimaru might have a descent host after all this is over. I'm disappointed in you Naruto. You should have more power with the Kyuubi intact in your body. You did become a hybrid if I remember correctly. Oh yes you bragged about being faster, and stronger. Who is weak now kid?"

"Go to hell you fuck face" I managed to growl out. Slowly I started to push my body off the ground but of course Karm had to ruin that. He delivered another powerful upward kick this time to my abdomen. I flew up in the air before he elbowed me hard in the back. I felt my body collapse back to the ground unable to keep my form up.

"This is all that the great Naruto has to give. Ha this is surely a joke. You must have trained harder than this Naruto. Come give your mother a farewell for me why don't you." I somehow heard footsteps that were coming closer to me and Karm. I wasn't sure who it was until I heard Karm say something like that's not possible.

"Why don't you tell her yourself Karm" Kushina Uzumaki my red headed mother said. She came even closer to Karm and me before she grabbed Karm by the shirt and slammed him into one of the walls nearby. "What's a matter Karm no comeback. Did my son tire you out" she laughed. I kept thinking go mom in my head. My mom was one serious badass.

"You were dead" Karm said pushing her away. My mother didn't respond as she drove her fist into Karm's temple. His face connected with the floor before I could even totally look over to see what was going on. I had managed to stand up by now thankfully. I didn't miss the fire tattoos that danced across Karm's skin as he pushed away from him. "You can't be alive. I knew you were dead. You have been dead for years. I should have killed you when I had the chance so this brat would never have been born, would have been much easier to catch the Kyuubi anyway. This snot nosed brat can't even seem to hold his own against me."

"You mean this Kyuubi" both my mother and I said as we shifted into our Kyuubi states. I let the low growl escape my lips and I smiled when the Kyuubi started talking.

"_**I've waited for this for a long time Karm. You will die slowly painfully, and in the worst way possible.**_" When Karm didn't respond the Kyuubi in me shot forward and successfully grabbed him by the neck. I knew an evil smirk had graced my lips and I was enjoying every second of it. I was about to remove Karm from the world before I felt an earth shattering sound go through my head. The sound forced me out of my Kyuubi state and dropped me to my knees.

'_Naruto help me please' _the voice whispered. I knew exactly who it was, so I took off with a burst of speed. Diving over the railing to the arena I landed on all fours, and took off again. I could see Yugito lying deathly still on the ground, so I sped up. Gaara's long blue veined sand arm crushed itself into the ground where she had been moments ago. As I held the broken form of Yugito in my arms, I felt my anger hit me harder than it had ever hit me.

"**Raiton; Kagaku Nandei Bodiamakitsunemodo**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As if on command my lightning chakra, Kyuubi chakra, and blue ooze bloodline started melding together to form the super charged purple lightning fox mode. My ooze tail swished side to side before I started to sprint on all fours. Gaara's large sand tail spear headed itself into the ground blocking my way. If I couldn't go around it, I planned on going through it. "You won't stop me." I sped up faster than before as I exploded through Gaara's sand tail. A loud wail escaped the half beast, half Gaara's mouth. Gaara quickly thrust out his arms missing me by inches again. This was beginning to get old. The creature smiled when I dodged the arms and brought my large form closer.

"I feign sleep" was all Gaara said before the sand that was covering his body crashed to the ground. I was about to wonder if the battle was over before the sand that had settled erupted like a giant sand volcano. Half of the arena was in this twister of sand before it started to fade away. What was left was not something that I was at all prepared for. What stood before me was the true evil buried within Gaara's body. This sand figure in front of me stood taller than the tree's surrounding the arena, with a tail that was easily twice the length of its body. With one smack of its tail it brought a whole arena wall to the ground.

_**'I am Shukaku'**_ the large sand raccoon said with a loud booming voice.

"Well that could be a problem" I laughed.

**Sorry kiddos that's the end of this chapter. I did tell you it would be longer though, and it's a big cliff hanger. You know it's kind of funny when I wrote the part about Yugito trying to break open Gaara's sand sphere, it kind of reminded me of Gohan from dragon ball z trying to open Buu's egg. Kind of something funny to envision when you're reading it.**

**So this chapter might not be the easiest to read since it switches between so many people so often, but it was kind of hard to write. It's always easier to write a one on one fight, but then you had random people showing up and well you can read it for yourself. Just for clarification and so people don't ask. The fox mode body armor that Naruto has now discovered is not the fox sage mode that is on my profile. That I still have to figure out the characteristics but it will happen later in the story. I do hope people enjoyed this chapter like I did writing it.**

**Chapter 12 and 13 have both been edited and reposted. There isn't much change except a few minor details. Just thought I would give you a heads up.**

**Please review and let me know.**

Translations:

**Hakkesho Kaiten – Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven**

**Hedoro Mabushii Heki – Chemical ooze radiant burst**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow clone technique**

**Hedoro Bodi Yoroi – Chemical ooze body armor**

**Kagaku Nandei Bodiamakitsunemodo – Chemical Ooze body armor fox mode**

**Raiton; Kagaku Nandei Bodiamakitsunemodo – Lightning release chemical ooze body armor fox mode**

**Doton; Dochuu Eigyo – Underground fish projection**

**Hakai no Kagaku Nandei Buredo – Chemical ooze blade of destruction**

**Raiton; Gian – Lightning release false darkness**

**Jigen no SuraSuto – Dimensional thrust**

**Raiton;** **Sandaa Saaburu – Lightning release thunder saber**

**Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire release dragon fire technique**

**Kuroi Raikou – Black lightning (This is Karm's bloodline that he got from Orochimaru's experimentation **


	16. Gaara vs Naruto

**Naruto Kumo Nin**

**Chapter 15**

**Gaara verse Naruto**

**Naruto POV**

If you told me that I would be fighting a giant sand raccoon, I would have thought you were crazy. Yet here I am fighting the one tailed raccoon inside the demented Gaara. Gaara had just released control of the beast inside him and it had just taken down a wall that had been surrounding Konoha. I barely had a second to speed away as the point of his tail slammed into the ground throwing up dirt, dust, and starting what felt like an earthquake. I brought my eyes back up to the sand demon and heard a dark laugh which you could tell started from his stomach. I felt a small smile grace my lips. This fucking sand raccoon demon was not going to take me down.

I knew the beast was big but that wouldn't be a problem if I could manage to unleash the full power of the Kyuubi. It was something that I knew was possible but it could kill me if not done correctly. I wasn't overly thrilled with the thought of dying because I had a lot to live for. If I couldn't stop this son of a bitch then Yugito was dead. Her body was already almost lifeless a little ways from me. I let my hybrid eyes shine and I tried to push past the cap on my abilities. I charged forward encased in my red lightning chakra. My hands slammed into the large tail as it came out of nowhere. I quickly pushed off his tail and broke in between the gap of his tail and body. As I thrust forward I drove my fist into his under belly. I didn't feel like I was doing anything until his arm cratered into where I had just been mere milliseconds ago.

I found an opening and took it as I rushed up his right arm with my increased speed. He tried to swat me away a few times while I was going up his arm, but I was too quick. I kept running up his shoulder until I felt his large body start to shift. I had almost gotten to his neck, when the ground suddenly started to look a little bit closer. Little bastard well I guess not little was planning on smashing me when I was on his neck. He kept falling but I used my chakra to jump high enough to get past his fallen form. In the air I went through a few seals and was about to give him a taste of a powerful jutsu right at his face, until the damned raccoon opened his mouth. Ok first off I need to just say it fucking stunk, but that was beside the point. I got hit with a blast of wind so powerful it usually would have ripped someone's arms straight off. Yeah I was just lucky as I shot across the arena and bashed into the wall on the far side.

My body dropped lifeless to the ground and I couldn't move. I knew that I wouldn't get another chance like that. I also knew for a fact now that Shukaku was too powerful to face in my current form. My hybrid powers were nothing compared to what he could do. It was true I had power but had I really grown. I mean look at my fight when I fought Karm not too long ago. His black lightning burned my face and somehow I couldn't stop him. I was a pitiful Jinjuriki, both Yugito and I were actually. You would think that having more tails would give me more power in fights but against him, it wasn't doing much.

My eyes drifted to Yugito who still hadn't moved from her place. Her blonde hair hung over her eyes which were closed. She had blood running down her cheek that I knew was from fighting this sand demon, or Gaara. Slowly I slid my hands under my body and pushed upward. I felt a little uneasy when I wobbled to my full height. I didn't feel like I had enough strength to activate my hybrid mode, but I tried anyway. I was right I couldn't. The concussive blast from the wind was making my head spin so much I could hardly even focus enough to see straight. I really needed to have my head checked after this. If Konoha would even let us stay after helping, this is where we needed to go.

It seems I had no choice but to give myself over to the Kyuubi in order to be able to win. If this wasn't done right it was a death warrant. I looked at Yugito before I closed my eyes. "I love you Yugito Nii and I always will" I said in a barely audible voice. As my eyes slowly opened again I heard myself whisper something I hoped I would never have to do. This was something even more forbidden than the moves I knew from the forbidden scroll, including the blood stained curse. "**Furusuitchi**." I had a feeling that it was going to painful but never like this. My red chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra pulsed out in a violent display. It looked more like a large amount of blood was flooding out of my body, but I was in peril, it wasn't time for me to be picky. The pain that came with the display of blood though, was unbearable. I could feel the chakra that had left my body taking the form of the fox inside me. This wasn't just a mini version either. This beast was the real thing, the full size destruction.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when the expanded chakra started to darken and take on the real aspect of fur, it was painful. My body was still the catalyst for this all, but this was a titan battle, not for small people like me. It took another moment or two but the Kyuubi was finally out.

**Normal POV **

The large titanic form of the Kyuubi shot forward to hit the sand raccoon with his claws, but the one tailed was already ready. A heavy hardened sand wall shot up from the ground, covering the one tails like a barrier. As the Kyuubi's claws scrapped across the sand, the sand raccoon swung its tail. With the second the Kyuubi had he tried to move to the right to dodge the sand spiked tail but it caught him in his left side. He let out a dark growl before he brought up all nine of his fire red pointed tails.

His tails pierced into the ground with a thundering sound. The ground beneath their feet started to rumble and quake at the pressure of the attack. The Kyuubi grinned with an evil smirk when the sand raccoon was forced to take a step back from the force of the blow. The Kyuubi was far from done though. The Kyuubi quickly let his chakra flare and started to release it in large concentrated amounts. The chakra hit the sand raccoon square in the chest sending him crashing to ground, as well as the wall behind him that was now no more. The Kyuubi swiftly went on the attack again. As it charged for Shukaku, Shukaku whipped its head around in time to release one of its dangerous jutsu.

**"Fuuton; Renkudan"** Shukaku said before it slammed it's arms into its stomach releasing a blast of wind so strong it tore up the ground as it sped toward the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi tried to brace himself but the blast of air knocked him off balance and threw him to the side like a leaf in the wind. Shukaku hit his stomach again letting another wind drill explode from his mouth.

"_**I have had enough**_" the Kyuubi growled out. He lifted his head off the ground in time to let loose one of his own techniques. He opened his mouth wide like he was going to scream but instead started to gather a large amount of chakra. With a gigantic red ball of pure chakra just beyond his being he fired. The red ball of chakra seemed to distort existence as it collided with the air blast. The two attacks collided with a loud supernova like sound. The concussive blast shot outward leveling everything it touched including the ground, trees, and the air itself. The Kyuubi folded his tails over its eyes to hide from the light and sound of the blast wave that was coming near him.

Looking up one more time before covering the Kyuubi could see the beat up Yugito still lying motionless on the ground. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he got up and ran toward Yugito before he lied over her protecting her from the devastating blast wave. When the dust and sound settled down the Kyuubi looked up to see a very good portion of the village in rubble and bodies lying everywhere. He could tell that many of them were dead but some were also just injured. "_**Little one, take some of my chakra. This fight needs to be over quick so no one else dies. A battle like this is not supposed to be fought in the village like this. This place has seen enough destruction with the sound and sand attacking. Don't ask me what made me save you, but don't expect it to happen again.**_"

A few wisps of red chakra started to flow to Yugito. Slowly but steadily the amount increased until she was basking in red chakra. She felt it slither through her in a way that had never happened before and as such her eyes snapped open. The first image she saw was she was in the embrace of the Kyuubi. "What the hell happened? Kyuubi why are you so…" She paused when she took in the titanic spectral form of the Kyuubi. She could see Naruto's body standing amidst the darkened spectral Kyuubi. "You're not really here are you? I don't understand how you're out like this. There is no way that Naruto could summon you like this. Is Naruto in control of you?" She had so many questions that she needed to ask. The last thing she remembers was getting clobbered by Gaara in his partial demonic form. "Hey where is Gaara."

The Kyuubi moved his body a little way from hers so she could see the battlefield. All she saw was a barren wasteland and a titanic sand raccoon who was downed on the other side of the arena. "_**That is Gaara Yugito. Or it is at least the beast inside of him. Gaara released control of Shukaku and he unleashed his full form. Naruto tried to take him on in his hybrid form but Shukaku's power overwhelmed him. In order to battle evenly Naruto switched to me. We are talking about a complete a full switch. As far as I know only a hybrid can do it. It's also incredibly dangerous. Naruto had no idea if it was going to kill him or not but when it came to protecting everyone including you he didn't care.**_"

Yugito slowly pushed herself off the ground and tried to regain her balance. "Ok what's the game plan how do we take something like that down? If we can shrink him back down Naruto and I can mop him up. Problem is I don't think my attacks would do anything to a titan that size." Yugito wanted to say more but the Kyuubi spoke up before she had a change to say anymore.

"_**No you couldn't do anything to him. Not unless. No never mind it's too dangerous.**_"

"Kyuubi if you have an Idea I want to hear it."

"_**I can temporarily give you access to my spectral form. It would combine your chakra and my chakra, and any or your attacks. I might be able to hurt him enough to get him to shift forms. This is dangerous though Yugito. There is a very large chance that you will not live through this. I can't guarantee your safety.**_"

"So let's get to it. I guess I can throw caution out the window at this point." The Kyuubi started to chuckle. Yugito had heard it before but it still was creepy to her.

"_**You are definitely Naruto's girl. Now let get to it.**_" Yugito felt her face turn red at his comment but also felt her game face take hold. As her eyes switched to the hybrid ones she felt herself start to kind of melt into the Kyuubi's titanic form. She couldn't really describe the feeling real well. It was like bathing in a spring of hot water, but it was different, this was more calming, more energy inducing. She felt more alive than she had ever felt before.

Standing up to his full height the Kyuubi stretched his muscles before digging his claws into the ground. He shot forward at lightning fast speeds with a mix of purple and red trailing behind him. His claws sailed across Shukaku's abdomen which quickly woke him up out his daze like sleep. As Shukaku's body spun around his tail sailed through the air hitting the Kyuubi under the chin. The Kyuubi swiftly slammed his tails into the ground to balance himself before he shot forward once again. This time his claws were encased in Yugito's lightning. Naruto had lighting as well but because of his bloodline corrupted his lightning Yugito's lightning was a purer form.

The Kyuubi slashed but again Shukaku's sand wall raised blocking most of the damage. The Kyuubi opened his mouth like last time. Purple and red chakra swirled to life as they took the form of a big ball of chakra. Again the Kyuubi fired the ball of massive destruction which began hurling toward Shukaku. The massive ball of pure chakra hit Shukaku like a nuclear explosion. The blast back knocked him 150 feet or more. Trees smashed and fell as he descended farther out of the village. The Kyuubi sped off toward his target. Shukaku had to be taken down before he went any more volatile.

As the Kyuubi leapt through the air Yugito felt her body start to fall out of the Kyuubi's form. "Oh shit" she quickly yelled out. It was too late though she was already falling to the ground. She tried to activate her hybrid form but it wouldn't work. She figured a good portion of her strength had been used when she partially fused with the Kyuubi. She tried to catch herself on a branch but only her right middle finger, ring finger, and pinky caught it. She swung a little but she was still falling way too fast. There was nothing she could do. She was going to hit the ground hard enough to break a lot of her bones. If she didn't figure a way to get out of this she just about guaranteed she wasn't going to be able to be a ninja any longer which is what she had always wanted. She wanted to protect people even if it meant putting her life on the line. She always had. Maybe not everybody was good enough to be saved but the people who lived their lives the best they could, the ones who struggled every single day to keeping going on, the ones that fought. Those were the ones that she wanted to protect.

She wasn't done protecting though; she still had so much more to do. "No I won't let it end like this." This had nothing to do with her being with Naruto. Right now living was about her. She wasn't ready to die just yet so she wasn't going to. "**Raiton; Raigeki no Yoroi**" she screamed at the last second. Her pure purple lightning ignited like a show of fireworks. When she felt like she was completely encased in the warm embrace of her purple lightning she flipped through air so not to land on her back. She held her breath in for the final descent before she crashed to the bitter sweet cold hard ground.

Her feet touched the ground first but her body was still in a forward momentum. She tried to stumble out of the way of the tree but her foot caught on one of the roots. She rolled on the ground a moment before her back came face to face with the trunk of the tree. She hit the tree hard enough to snap her back in half. Her body lied still, and unmoving.

**Yes I know this chapter wasn't 5000 words like I usually have it but I felt like this was a really good cliff hanger, and a perfect place to stop. So in case I didn't make it clear in the story the Kyuubi's form is kind of like Susanoo right now. The Kyuubi's form is there but it's more of a spectral form with Naruto in the center like Susanoo. Sorry this took so long for me to put up. Life has kind of decided to get in the way of writing. I hope it won't be so long again before I can write.**

**Translations:**

**Furusuitchi – Full Switch**

**Fuuton; Renkudan – Wind Release Drilling Air Bullet**

**Raiton; Raigeki no Yoroi – Lightning Release Lightning Strike Armor**


End file.
